L'Infiltré
by Picotti
Summary: Dumbledore lui a demandé d'infiltrer la meute de loups-garous afin de les éloigner de Voldemort et de les rallier à l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais Remus le sait, sa mission est vouée à l'échec car nul ne contrôle la bête.
1. Homo homini lupus est

CHAPITRE 1 : Homo homini lupus est

Ses semelles faisaient craquer la neige. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il aimait ce son, cette sensation d'écrasement sous ses pieds, les bruits étouffés par la glace. Il se souvenait s'être amusé des heures durant à lancer des boules de neige, riant aux éclats, les doigts engourdis par le froid.

Il frissonna, cala ses mains sous ses aisselles. Deux heures qu'il arpentait le vieux cimetière et le parc qui l'environnait, deux heures que le froid lui fouettait le visage, deux heures que le vent s'engouffrait sous sa veste usée.

Maudit soit donc le ministère et ses stupides règles de contrôle des créatures magiques.

Il leva les yeux vers la lune. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas pleine, un nouveau frisson prit naissance au creux de ses reins. Le froid emplissait ses yeux de larmes, donnant à l'astre un aspect flou, un peu irréel.

« Tu n'as pas encore perdu patience ? »

Il sursauta et serra les dents. Cette voix… Il la haïssait. Il se retourna lentement, gardant avec bien des difficultés le contrôle de lui-même. L'homme se tenait juste derrière lui, nonchalamment appuyé contre une pierre tombale. Il se curait un ongle à l'aide de l'une de ses canines.

« Lupin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça, tremblant de froid.

« Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

Il y avait une telle colère, une telle cruauté dans la voix de Fenrir Greyback que Remus en eut la nausée. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait déguerpi depuis bien longtemps. Enfin, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il n'aurait jamais mis un seul pied dans ce cimetière.

Lorsque Dumbledore l'avait amené à l'écart lors la dernière réunion de l'Ordre pour lui demander de lui rendre « un petit service », il avait failli refuser de but en blanc. Mais les mots n'avaient jamais franchi ses lèvres ? Pourquoi ? Eh bien, Remus s'était souvent posé cette question, que ce soit en rapport avec les missions de l'Ordre ou en rapport avec bien d'autres choses. Il avait passé de nombreuses heures penché en vain sur la question que soulevait ce simple mot : pourquoi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas su dire non à Dumbledore. Il n'avait physiquement pas réussi. Il s'était contenté d'écarter les bras, d'ouvrir la bouche et de rester là. Le vieil homme avait alors pris une mine contrite et s'était platement excusé pour le danger qu'il lui faisait courir.

Et c'était tout ?

Eh bien oui. La plupart du temps, les gens ne prenaient même pas la peine de lui faire des excuses. Dans un sens, il aurait dû se sentir flatté de l'attention si particulière que lui avait accordé le vieux professeur. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Une fois la réunion terminée, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul, debout devant la porte du Terrier à regarder l'obscurité de la nuit, il s'était lentement retourné vers la maison et avait soupiré. Dumbledore ne l'envoyait pas en mission, il l'envoyait à la mort.

C'était en tout cas l'impression que ça lui faisait.

« Alors ? insista Greyback. Pourquoi est-ce que, toi, tu es venu jusqu'ici ? »

Remus déglutit, pesant silencieusement chacun des mots qu'il allait prononcer. Au moindre faux pas, Greyback lui ouvrirait la gorge, ou le ventre, selon son envie. Et il était évident qu'il ne faisait pas le poids. Un combat contre le loup-garou qui était à l'origine de ce qu'il était tournerait assurément à son désavantage. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde.

« Je… je reviens à la source. »

Il avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire avant de mettre les pieds dans le vieux cimetière mais maintenant qu'il s'y trouvait, il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un peu trop de mise en scène. Si Greyback flairait le piège alors il n'aurait plus qu'à prendre ses jambes à son cou en priant pour qu'il soit toujours aussi rapide qu'au collège.

Ce qui n'était probablement pas le cas depuis cette nuit où la bête s'était jetée contre un mur, se fracassant net le bassin.

Greyback l'observa un instant en plissant les paupières. Ses pupilles noires étaient pointées sur lui, cherchant à s'insinuer dans son âme. Ce fichu loup-garou était-il legilimens ? Dans le doute, Remus ferma son esprit, bâtissant un à un les murs qui enfermaient son âme. L'exercice lui prit moins de cinq secondes.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

Remus tenta de réprimer un nouveau frisson qui lui fit claquer des dents. Le vent lui ébouriffait les cheveux et y déposait de minuscules flocons de neige. L'hiver était précoce cette année.

« Eux, répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation. J'avais cru… j'avais cru qu'ils m'accueilleraient parmi eux. »

Greyback éclata de rire, le faisant à nouveau sursauter. Silencieusement, il espéra que cette mission trouve une fin rapide que ce soit sur une réussite ou sur un échec. S'il devait passer plus d'un mois en compagnie de ce… de ce monstre, il allait finir par perdre la tête.

Greyback fit mine d'essuyer une larme au coin de son œil puis il se redressa, un large sourire aux lèvres. Ses dents étaient déchaussées et recouvertes d'une plaque jaunâtre. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose d'humain en lui.

« Et tu crois que nous allons t'accueillir ?

_ Je suis l'un des vôtres. »

Au moins, il ne mentait pas sur ce point. Mais il aurait mille fois préféré s'arracher la langue plutôt que de devoir un jour prononcer ces mots en présence de Greyback. En cet instant, il se prit à détester le vieux professeur. Qu'avait-il donc en tête ? Comment pouvait-il penser une seule seconde que les loups-garous pouvaient encore se détourner de Voldemort ? En observant l'homme qui s'approchait de lui, Remus eut la conviction que sa cause était perdue d'avance. La mission se solderait par un échec. Ne tenait plus qu'à lui de minimiser les dégâts.

Greyback ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas de lui. Il était bien plus grand, bien plus lourd également et une odeur de fauve se dégageait de lui. Remus sentit la bête s'agiter. En présence de l'un de ses semblables, la crainte l'envahit mais également un désir un peu plus sournois, un peu plus malsain, celui de s'élancer, de mordre, de déchirer…

« Qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que tu ne vas pas essayer de me piéger ? »

Remus se força à esquisser un sourire.

« Ce serait plutôt idiot de ma part, non ? Toi et ta meute, vous me retrouveriez facilement. »

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Dumbledore n'y avait-il pas pensé lui-même ? Est-ce qu'il avait cherché un moyen de se débarrasser de lui ?

Remus eut honte de cette pensée. Bien sûr que non. Dumbledore tentait de mettre tous les atouts dans ses mains et cela impliquait de grands sacrifices. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une affaire personnelle.

Pris par ses pensées, il ne réagit pas assez vite lorsque Greyback l'attrapa par la nuque et lui cogna la tête contre une pierre tombale. Une onde de douleur se répandit jusque dans ses épaules, un voile de sang s'abattit devant lui mais il se retint de pousser ne serait-ce qu'un gémissement. Non, il ne ferait pas ce plaisir à ce maudit loup-garou.

Greyback approcha son visage du sien. Son rictus dévoilait ses crocs. Est-ce qu'il les avait taillés pour qu'ils ressemblent à ceux de la bête ou son humanité s'était-elle effritée au point que sa monstruosité physique devienne quasi-permanente ? Il se lécha les lèvres et renifla.

« N'essaye pas de me doubler, fils, ou tes entrailles décoreront cette tombe. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Remus acquiesça, grimaçant de douleur. Les ongles de Greyback s'enfonçaient profondément dans sa chair. Le contact le répugnait, lui donnait la nausée. Il se prolongea durant une éternité jusqu'à se rompre, enfin. Remus se redressa rapidement et s'éloigna d'un bond. La douleur pulsait dans sa tempe et un filet de sang chaud s'écoulait dans le col de sa chemise.

« Je t'aurais à l'œil jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que je peux te faire confiance. »

Il acquiesça à nouveau, déglutit. Un goût de cendre lui tapissait la bouche. Dumbledore avait-il conscience de ce qu'il lui faisait faire ? Il faisait semblant de vouloir approcher la meute, mais la bête était bel et bien en lui. Et s'il finissait par devenir… comme eux ? Sa nausée s'intensifia et, l'espace d'un instant, il crut qu'il allait vomir sur ses propres pieds.

Son malaise dut se refléter sur son visage car Greyback éclata d'un rire sonore.

« Détends-toi. Je ne vais pas te mordre ! Je l'ai déjà fait ! »

Et il se remit à rire de plus belle, leva la main devant son visage. Quelques gouttes de sang maculaient ses ongles. Il les lécha avec avidité.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, fils. »

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang. Remus ferma brièvement les paupières et inspira profondément. S'il sortait vivant de ce guêpier, il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même.


	2. Ducunt volentam fata, nolentem trahunt

CHAPITRE 2 : Ducunt Volentem fata, nolentem trahunt Le destin porte ceux qui l'acceptent, et lynche ceux qui le refusent

Les regards qui pesaient sur lui le mettaient mal à l'aise mais, du reste, il y était habitué. Paria chez les sorciers, paria chez les loups-garous. Y aurait-il donc un jour un endroit où il trouverait sa place ? Enfin, il supposait que n'importe où ferait l'affaire tant que ce serait à des kilomètres du reste de la meute.

Greyback l'avait fait entrer dans le « sanctuaire » quelques instants plus tôt. Le passage s'ouvrait dans un caveau qui ne semblait pas avoir été entretenu depuis une éternité et dont la porte avait été fracturée. Des marches de pierre irrégulières descendaient dans la crypte où une odeur de fauve, d'humidité et d'alcool venait se mêler à des relents de crasse. Quatre hommes plus ou moins vêtus de haillons se disputaient une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Au moins, ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Remus avait blâmé le ministère des années durant quant à ses réglementations et autres mesures concernant les créatures hybrides mais il devait bien avouer ce soir que le travail n'avait pas été fait à moitié. Les loups-garous étaient enchaînés. Les soirs de pleine lune, des aurors patrouillaient aux environs des bois et autres lieux susceptibles de favoriser une contamination. Mais depuis quelques temps, ils les traquaient presque toutes les nuits sur ordre express de Dolores Ombrage.

C'était en tout cas ce que racontait Tonks mais Remus n'avait aucune raison de croire qu'elle ait pu lui mentir sur ce sujet. Ni sur un quelconque autre sujet d'ailleurs.

L'un des hommes se leva de l'alcôve dans laquelle il s'était installé pour s'approcher de Remus. Il affichait un visage maigre aux joues mangées par une longue barbe emmêlée et sale. Ses lèvres gercées s'ouvraient sur des dents déchaussées et jaunies. Il pointa la bouteille devant lui.

« Ton nom ?

_ Remus. »

L'homme haussa un sourcil. Oui, bien sûr, l'ironie du sort avait voulu que ses parents lui donnent le nom de l'un des deux enfants mythiques élevés par une louve. Evidemment, s'ils l'avaient nommé Junior comme le voulait son père, l'effet n'aurait pas été le même. L'homme esquissa un sourire et lui fourra sa bouteille dans les mains.

« Je m'appelle Darrius. A la tienne. »

Remus porta la bouteille à ses lèvres, faisant un terrible effort pour contrôler sa nausée. Le dénommé Darrius était tellement sale que le simple fait de boire après lui lui semblait presque insurmontable.

Ce n'était cependant pas le moment de faire la fine bouche et encore moins de se faire des ennemis. Sa cause était désespérée mais il avait promis à Dumbledore de faire de son mieux pour atteindre son objectif or il était l'homme d'une seule parole.

Le liquide ambré lui brûla la gorge et la langue tandis qu'il avalait une bonne gorgée. L'alcool n'avait jamais été son fort non plus. Bien qu'il fut amateur de whisky (dans les limites du raisonnable), il n'avait jamais réellement su boire. Il se souvenait du mariage de James et de Lily où il avait vomi au milieu du jardin des Potter avant de passer le reste de la soirée dans le salon, plongé dans un profond sommeil éthylique. Lorsqu'il était revenu à lui, tous les invités étaient partis. Il avait tellement mal au crâne que le père de James avait pris sur lui de le ramener chez lui par peur qu'il ne se désartibule si jamais il prenait le risque de transplaner.

Il s'essuya les lèvres d'un revers de manche et rendit la bouteille à son propriétaire qui en avala à son tour une longue gorgée.

La tête lui tournait déjà et son estomac lui donnait l'impression de vouloir se retourner. Mais il y avait au moins un point positif, il ne ressentait plus le froid. Il garda Darrius à l'œil, espérant silencieusement qu'il ne lui prenne pas l'envie de se lancer dans un concours de boisson mais le lycanthrope barbu se détourna rapidement de lui.

« Hé ! Fenrir ! Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour nous ce soir ? »

Les trois autres membres de la meute se turent immédiatement et s'approchèrent. Remus avisa un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et aux bras couverts d'entailles. Le garçon avait vingt ans, peut-être vingt-cinq, au grand maximum et les plaies qu'il affichait avec une certaine fierté n'étaient en rien dues à des crocs ou à des griffes.

Il se mutilait lui-même.

Remus fit involontairement un pas en arrière. Son geste passa inaperçu, les regards étaient tous tournés vers Fenrir.

Il devina qu'il faisait office de mâle dominant. Quelle que soit l'issue de sa mission, elle dépendait donc uniquement de Greyback. Les autres le suivraient les yeux fermés.

« Moi, s'écria le jeune homme d'une voix éraillée, je serais d'avis de tester le nouveau. »

Les autres l'approuvèrent. Remus se retint de rire. Le nouveau ? Ok, il n'était dans la meute que depuis quelques minutes seulement mais il supportait les transformations depuis bien plus longtemps que chacun d'entre eux. Ça faisait presque trente ans maintenant que Greyback l'avait mordu. Trente ans. Quand il y repensait, il en avait des frissons. Aucun des autres membres présents ne pouvaient en dire autant, sauf Greyback lui-même, bien entendu.

Le chef de meute ricana et prit la bouteille des mains de Darrius.

« Tu veux te battre avec lui, Archibaldus ? »

Le garçon émit un gloussement assez semblable à celui qu'aurait pu produire une hyène face à une charogne. Remus serra les poings. Les évènements prenaient une tournure qui ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

« Comme tu veux, enchaîna Greyback entre deux gorgées. Alors pas de baguettes. Comme des loups. Et je déciderai moi-même du moment où le combat devra prendre fin. »

Avec des glapissements, les trois autres membres se hissèrent dans des alcôves ou sur des cercueils encore en état de supporter leur poids. Le garçon tendit sa baguette à l'un de ses compagnons qui la rangea dans sa poche.

Remus retira sa veste. Se battre sans baguette n'était pas non plus ce qu'il préférait mais il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. En fait, c'était indirectement Bellatrix Lestrange qui lui avait appris à se battre. Elle et sa petite bande avait pris l'habitude de tarauder les Maraudeurs lorsqu'ils étaient au collège et ils n'avaient pas toujours eu le temps ou l'occasion de se servir de leurs baguettes. Remus savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses réflexes de loup-garou. Il était rapide, agile et avait un instinct de survie sur-développé. L'ennui, c'était qu'Archibaldus possédait les mêmes atouts et qu'il avait en plus douze ans, au bas mot, de moins que lui.

Il laissa sa veste dans une alcôve. Le garçon se campa à quelques pas de lui, son regard braqué sur le sien. Le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres ne lui disait rien de bon. Ce type était prêt à être interné à Azkaban. Il poussa un autre gloussement, fit un pas en avant. Remus se tint sur ses gardes. L'attaque allait être rapide et probablement très douloureuse mais si son sens de l'observation ne le trompait pas, il allait se précipiter sur lui et lui laisser une excellente occasion de frapper.

Archibaldus s'élança avec un hurlement qui retentit contre les parois de la crypte. Il lança son poing en avant, visant directement l'arcade sourcilière. Remus fit un bond en arrière, reçut l'autre poing dans les côtes. Ses poumons se vidèrent instantanément et il suffoqua. Mais comme il l'avait deviné, il avait une très bonne ouverture. Sans chercher à récupérer son souffle, il saisit son adversaire par la nuque et écrasa son visage contre son genou. Il y eut un craquement lorsque les cartilages du nez d'Archibaldus explosèrent. Une onde de chaleur parcourut la jambe de Remus tandis qu'une tache de sang s'élargissait sur son pantalon.

Il lâcha le garçon, fit un pas en arrière et toussa pour reprendre sa respiration. Archibaldus était tombé à genoux, les deux mains à plat sur les sol. Ses compagnons sifflaient et le huaient. Il leva les yeux vers Remus. Toute sa haine dessinait sur son visage un masque d'horreur qui fit rugir de rire Fenrir Greyback.

Encore essoufflé, Remus se remit sur ses gardes. Le garçon se redressa en tremblant, palpa son nez écrasé et essuya du dos de la main le sang qui lui coulait sur le menton.

« Tu vas me le payer. »

Sa voix nasillarde fit ricaner ses compagnons. Il cracha à ses pieds et s'élança à nouveau. Remus protégea son visage en levant le bras gauche. Il entendit le cadran de sa montre se fendre lorsqu'il entra en contact avec les dents d'Archibaldus. Pour la suite, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa soudainement le bassin. Avec un cri de douleur, il sentit sa jambe droite céder sous son poids et il tomba sur un genou. Archibaldus leva le poing et frappa. Remus para d'un mouvement du coude et profita d'une seconde de répit pour se relever. Sa jambe gardait une certaine raideur mais elle semblait ne plus vouloir céder. Archibaldus avait dû remarquer une certaine faiblesse de ce côté et frapper là où la bête s'était fracturée le bassin quelques années plus tôt.

Sous les acclamations des autres membres de la meute, Archibaldus lança une troisième attaque que Remus esquiva à nouveau. D'un coup de talon, il lui faucha la rotule. Il y eut un autre craquement et un hurlement de douleur tandis que le garçon tombait à quatre pattes, le visage crispé, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Silence ! »

Greyback mit fin au combat en se relevant d'un coup. Ses pupilles s'étaient enflammées lui donnant un aspect plus qu'effrayant. D'une tape sur l'épaule, il repoussa Remus mais ne s'approcha pas d'Archibaldus dont les gémissements commençaient à emplir la crypte.

« J'ai dit silence ! »

Le garçon se tut en serrant les dents. Des deux mains, il tentait de remettre lui-même en place sa rotule déboîtée. Greyback tendit l'oreille, le visage pointé vers la voûte de pierre qui les surplombait tous.

« Quelqu'un entre dans la crypte. »

Et de fait, des éclats de voix provenant du boyau menant à l'extérieur ricochèrent contre les murs.


	3. Inter arma silent leges

CHAPITRE 3 : Inter Arma Silent Leges En temps de guerre, les lois sont muettes

« Les aurors. Ne restons pas là. »

Greyback remit Archibaldus sur ses pieds en le soulevant par le col de sa robe. Le garçon poussa un cri lorsque le poids de son corps se reporta sur sa jambe blessée. Son compagnon à qui il avait donné sa baguette se précipita sur lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

Remus récupéra sa veste et l'enfila. Il préférait ne pas la laisser en pâture aux aurors.

« On ne peut pas transplaner ici, grogna Darrius en l'agrippant par la manche. Les aurors nous retrouveraient trop facilement. Il y a une sortie de ce côté. »

Il s'élança dans le passage à la suite des autres. Derrière lui, Archibaldus tentait de soutenir le rythme le plus silencieusement possible. Son compagnon le pressait de faire au plus vite.

Le passage n'était pas très large et ne facilitait pas la fuite. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un lichen mousseux et suintant d'humidité. Le plafond était bas. Des stalactites de sel pendaient ici et là, forçant les fuyards à se baisser pour ne pas les heurter.

Un cri retentit dans le boyau derrière eux. Un chien aboya. Un chien ? Les aurors utilisaient des chiens pour traquer les loups-garous ?

Remus accéléra le pas. Il avait beau être en bons termes avec Kingsley Shackelbolt, le chef des aurors, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si jamais l'un d'entre eux mettait la main sur lui. Ombrage ne laisserait pas passer une occasion de le faire enfermer. Elle semblait avoir une dent contre lui en particulier, sans doute dû au fait que les élèves de Poudlard avaient pris sa défense lorsqu'elle avait tenté de l'incriminer à leurs yeux. Comme quoi, la haine venait souvent de pas grand-chose.

Le passage n'en finissait plus. Plongé dans l'obscurité, il décrivait des coudes et des courbes à n'en plus finir. Par deux fois, Remus manqua de heurter un mur. Il trébucha à plusieurs reprises sur des racines et même une fois sur ce qui avait l'air d'être un crâne humain qui explosa sous sa semelle. L'air était irrespirable, chargé de moisissures, de poussière et miasmes. S'y ajoutait le coup qu'il avait reçu quelques instants plus tôt et qui lui brûlait la poitrine.

Un courant d'air frais agita une mèche sur son front. Il déboucha tout à coup dans le vieux cimetière, à l'air libre. Les rayons de la lune venaient illuminer la neige qui recouvrait les pierres tombales.

Un aboiement les cueillit à la sortie.

« Là ! »

Un homme en robe de sorcier pointa sa baguette dans leur direction.

« Impedimenta ! »

Le sort s'écrasa juste entre Remus et Darrius. Ce dernier poussa un cri un peu trop aigu pour être viril et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Ne perdant pas trop de temps à réfléchir, Remus l'imita.

Il bondit par-dessus un gisant vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années et courut aussi vite qu'il le put. Lorsqu'il était adolescent, il battait facilement James à la course et lorsqu'il était en forme (ce qui lui arrivait néanmoins rarement), il lui arrivait de semer Sirius. Vingt ans plus tard, il avait perdu une partie de sa célérité. La faute n'en revenait pas uniquement aux multiples blessures et fractures qu'il avait fait subir à son corps durant ce laps de temps mais également à son état de santé. Quoi que puissent en penser les autres sorciers, la lycanthropie était une maladie et en tant que tel affaiblissait immanquablement son hôte. Après trente ans d'infection, Remus avait perdu en agilité, en force et en vigueur.

L'un des molosses qui était resté à l'extérieur de la crypte se lança sur ses talons. Il se força à accélérer l'allure. Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles. Il glissa dans la neige, manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Il se redressa au dernier moment, plongea la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en tira sa baguette. Pas la peine d'essayer de battre le molosse à la course, il n'y arriverait pas. Il s'arrêta net, se retourna. Le chien était énorme. Il courait vers lui, la bave aux lèvres et… il était aveugle ? Ses deux pupilles blanches étaient néanmoins pointées vers lui. Son museau s'agitait. Il le traquait par le flair. Comment faisait-il alors pour ne pas foncer dans toutes les stèles ?

« Expulso ! »

Remus dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour prononcer correctement la formule. A bout de souffle, il butait sur les syllabes. Un éclair de lumière jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette et frappa le chien de plein fouet. Dans un couinement, l'animal fut projeté en arrière et s'écrasa plus loin dans la neige. Il retomba, inerte mais bel et bien vivant. Dans quelques instants, il allait se redresser et reprendre la poursuite.

Remus ferma les yeux et transplana.

Le sol se disloqua sous ses semelles. Le vent zooma tout autour de lui, un froid intense le fit claquer des dents. Il eut la sensation que son corps se dissolvait dans l'air ambiant, que son crâne se fracassait. La nausée s'empara de lui, il se retrouva sur un trottoir, la baguette à la main.

L'espace d'un instant, il resta immobile, à bout de souffle puis il se pencha en avant et vomit entre ses pieds. Il avait beau pratiquer le transplanage depuis ses dix-sept ans, il n'avait jamais réussi à se faire à cette sensation. La plupart du temps, il s'en tirait avec une simple nausée qui finissait rapidement par se dissiper mais les derniers évènements étant de trop pour une seule soirée, il fut incapable de la réprimer.

Lorsque le malaise disparut enfin, il se redressa en tremblant. La rue était silencieuse. Un vent glacé balayait la neige sur les toits des voitures. Un chat miaula sur un appui de fenêtre. Remus essuya du dos de la main la sueur qui lui maculait les tempes. Au moins, il était toujours en vie et sain et sauf ou, à défaut, en un seul morceau. Il rangea sa baguette et fouilla les poches de son jean à la recherche de ses clés.

Dans le silence de la nuit, il rentra chez lui. A presque quatre heures du matin, le voisinage était plongé dans le sommeil mais Remus aurait pu hurler à pleins poumons, personne ne l'aurait entendu. L'appartement se situait en plein cœur de Londres dans un immeuble qui ne payait pas de mine. Il l'avait choisi non pas pour le côté pratique ou pour son emplacement géographique mais parce qu'il s'agissait du seul muni d'une cave privée et dont le loyer entrait dans son budget. Personnellement, il aurait préféré pouvoir s'installer au dernier étage d'une gigantesque tour mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, il s'était retrouvé avec un deux-pièces au rez-de-chaussée d'un bâtiment qui comptait trois étages. Quelques sorts d'insonorisation et de protection basique lui avaient permis de le transformer en un lieu relativement sécurisé.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, la verrouilla immédiatement. Une enveloppe avait été glissée sous la porte. Il la laissa sur le paillasson sans même y accorder un regard, retira sa veste et la laissa tomber sur le canapé. La sécurité du foyer l'aidait à relativiser les évènements de la soirée. Il avait craint que l'intronisation dans la meute se fasse plus difficilement ou plus douloureusement mais, avec le recul, il estimait qu'il s'en était très bien sorti.

Il entra dans la chambre, jeta ses clés sur la table de nuit et se laissa tomber dans le lit. Une pointe dans les côtes lui rappela le premier coup que lui avait porté Archibaldus. Au premier abord, le garçon n'avait pas l'air bien dangereux mais il valait mieux se méfier de lui. Il avait l'air sournois.

Et puis, après tout, c'était lui qui avait réclamé le combat.

Remus ferma les yeux et soupira.

Par tous les caprices de Merlin, pourquoi avait-il fallu que Dumbeldore le précipite précisément là où il avait eu peur d'aboutir toute sa vie ? Il aurait aimé pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un, confier ses doutes et ses frayeurs à une autre personne. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se laisser guider et se payer le luxe d'écouter, de temps à autre, le conseil de quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais plus personne n'était là pour lui.

Pas même Sirius.

La douleur dans sa poitrine s'accentua mais elle n'avait maintenant plus rien à voir avec les coups d'Archibaldus. Ils s'étaient tous apitoyés sur le sort de Harry qui avait perdu son parrain. Ils l'avaient tous plaint et l'avaient tous compris en silence. Mais pas un n'avait eu l'audace de le regarder, lui, en face. Pas un n'avait eu la présence d'esprit de se rappeler que là où Harry avait perdu un parrain, lui, avait perdu un frère.

Sur cette dernière pensée, son esprit dériva vers le sommeil. Sa respiration se fit plus régulière. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même puis s'immobilisa, plongé dans un univers fantasmagorique où plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.


	4. Nosce te ipsum

CHAPITRE 4 : Nosce Te Ipsum

_Connais-toi toi-même._

Cette sonnerie et ces coups à l'intérieur de sa tête commençaient à devenir pénibles. Il en chercha l'origine, commençant d'abord par en chercher la nature. De quoi s'agissait-il ? Et où était-il ? Son esprit se mit à fonctionner avec une lenteur effrayante. Il était comme engourdi.

Les coups retentirent avec plus d'insistance, les sonneries se firent de plus en plus rapprochées. Il y avait une certaine notion d'urgence dans la façon dont ils résonnaient contre les parois de son crâne.

Remus ouvrit les yeux.

Il faisait sombre dans la chambre bien qu'il n'ait pas pris le temps de tirer les rideaux. Il faisait donc encore nuit dehors. Il se redressa en grimaçant. Une douleur lui poignardait les côtes à chaque inspiration et une autre lui envahissait le bassin jusqu'au genou.

La sonnette retentit de plus belle, accompagnée de nouveaux coups. Il se tira hors du lit, boita jusqu'à la porte. Il n'était pas particulièrement inquiet quant à celui ou celle qui le harcelait de si bonne heure, seules quelques personnes savaient où le trouver. D'ailleurs, le nom inscrit sur la boîte aux lettres n'était pas le sien mais celui d'un lointain cousin moldu qu'il n'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois et qui était parti quelques années plus tôt pour les Maldives.

Il déverrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette, incapable de se rappeler où il avait laissé ses clés et se retrouva tout à coup face à Kingsley Shackelbolt. Le chef des aurors, qui devait mesurer deux bonnes têtes de plus que lui et peser facilement vingt kilos de plus également, avait le visage crispé par l'inquiétude. En voyant Remus, il sembla se détendre.

« Tu as placé un sort de blocage chez toi ? J'ai essayé de transplaner à l'intérieur mais je n'ai pas réussi. »

Remus s'effaça du pas de la porte pour laisser entrer Shackelbolt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? grogna-t-il en refermant derrière l'auror. Que je vais laisser tous tes hommes entrer chez moi comme sur le chemin de traverse ?

_ Non. Bien sûr. Mais j'étais inquiet. Ça fait dix minutes que je sonne et que je frappe sans que personne ne réponde.

_ Je dormais. »

Il appuya ses dires d'un bâillement. Shackelbolt jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la tanière du loup-garou. Bien des gens auraient refusé d'entrer en sachant qui vivait ici mais lui savait que le locataire des lieux n'était pas aussi mauvais que certains membres du ministère.

L'appartement était sans conteste celui d'un célibataire. Des étagères croulaient sous des livres couverts de poussière. Une photo de quatre garçons en costume ornait un coin d'une bibliothèque. En voyant leurs airs rieurs et leurs tenues, Shackelbolt devina qu'elle avait été prise le jour du mariage de James. Sur le canapé, une veste usée avait été abandonnée. Du sang séché en maculait le col.

Shackelbolt se tourna vers Remus.

« Tu as infiltré la meute ? »

Le loup-garou acquiesça.

« C'est pour me demander ça que tu me réveilles à cette heure ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Quelques flocons de neige illuminés par l'éclairage de rue flottaient dans la nuit. Il était peut-être six heures et demi ou sept heures, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas dormi plus de trois heures. Ça expliquait pourquoi il se sentait toujours aussi fatigué.

« Pas uniquement. »

Shackelbolt avait l'air gêné ce qui, pour ainsi dire, ne lui arrivait jamais. En tout cas, Remus ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. La plupart du temps, l'auror donnait l'impression de toujours maîtriser la situation, de toujours savoir ce qu'il faisait et surtout, il donnait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il devait également avoir ses périodes de doute ou de frayeur.

« Tu as du sang sur tes vêtements. »

Remus baissa les yeux sur son pantalon. En effet. Il ne s'était pas changé en entrant et une large tache de sang séché souillait son genou droit.

« Pas le mien, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Kingsley ? Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air insistant mais…

_ Tonks. »

Remus se tut. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Bien sûr. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Depuis que l'Ordre du Phénix avait été recréé, Tonks n'avait eu de cesse de lui courir après. Il lui semblait pourtant avoir été clair à ce sujet : il était hors de question qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre eux.

De toute façon, elle méritait bien mieux que lui.

Mais Tonks ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Elle s'était accrochée à lui. Ses allusions et autres paroles, même les plus innocentes, commençaient à tourner au harcèlement.

« Elle se fait vraiment du souci pour toi, reprit Shackelbolt. Quant elle a appris que des aurors étaient tombés sur la meute de Greyback hier soir, elle m'a poussé à venir prendre de tes nouvelles.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas venue elle-même ? »

Bon, dans un sens, il était plutôt soulagé qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait.

« Elle est en poste à Poudlard jusqu'à demain soir. Attends-toi à ce qu'elle vienne te rendre une petite visite.

_ Ce n'est pas le moment. Par Merlin, Kingsley, tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose ?

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Tonks est adulte, elle sait ce qu'elle fait et…

_ Eloigne-la de moi. »

Shackelbolt pinça les lèvres. Durant un instant, il observa le loup-garou, gardant le silence. Son regard s'attarda sur son air fatigué, l'entaille qu'il avait au coin de l'œil droit, les cicatrices sur sa joue gauche, ses vêtements usés et tachés de sang. Il avait dit que ce n'était pas le sien, ce qui signifiait qu'il s'était battu. Shackelbolt en aurait mis sa main au feu, ce sang provenait de l'un des loups-garous de la meute de Greyback.

« Ecoute, Remus, je t'aime bien et je voudrais bien… »

Lupin éclata de rire, coupant net le chef des aurors.

« Epargne-moi ça, Kingsley. Tout le monde m'a dit au moins une fois être mon ami mais personne n'a levé le petit doigt quand j'ai eu besoin de vous. »

L'auror baissa les yeux. En effet et il s'en voulait horriblement mais comment lui expliquer ?

« Nous devons nous focaliser sur Harry.

_ Oui, évidemment. Il faut soutenir Harry, il faut l'aider dans sa mission. Est-ce que tu as au moins la moindre petite idée de ce que lui en pense ?

_ Parce que tu le sais, toi ? »

Remus secoua doucement la tête. Il y avait une lueur de pitié dans son regard qui ne plut pas à Shackelbolt. Depuis quelques temps, le loup-garou avait changé. Il devenait de plus en plus lointain, de plus en plus inaccessible. Ses paroles étaient amères et il n'avait pas hésité, à plusieurs reprises, à clore des conversations de façon relativement violente. Depuis presque six mois, il n'était plus le même. Depuis… depuis la mort de Sirius en fait.

« Harry ne veut de l'aide de personne. Il ne veut entraîner personne dans son combat parce qu'il sait pertinemment que beaucoup de ses amis vont y perdre des proches si ce n'est la vie.

_ Mais on ne peut pas…

_ Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça. C'est à Harry. »

Remus enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean et baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures. De la terre en maculait les semelles et une goutte de sang séché formait un rond écarlate sur le dessus.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? »

Remus leva les yeux vers Shackelbolt.

« Rien de bien particulier.

_ Tu parles. Tu es couvert de sang, tu donnes l'impression de vouloir mordre et…

_ Je donne l'impression de vouloir mordre ? »

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Mince, Kingsley, tu aurais quand même pu trouver autre chose.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle.

_ Au contraire, c'est à mourir de rire (l'amertume qui ponctuait chacun de ses mots effraya l'auror). Qui aurait pu croire qu'un loup-garou puisse donner l'impression de vouloir mordre ?

_ Dumbledore a fait une sacrée erreur en t'envoyant là-bas. Il est en train de te détruire.

_ Merci de t'en être rendu compte, Kingsley. Mais c'est trop tard. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas trop, j'ai encore pas mal de choses à régler avant de sombrer tout à fait dans la folie. »

D'un geste du menton, il désigna la porte. Le message était clair, pas la peine d'insister. Shackelbolt s'avança vers la sortie.

« Tu sais où me trouver, Remus si jamais…

_ Tu seras toujours le même, Kingsley, celui qui promet mais qui reste inaccessible. Dis à Tonks que je vais bien et que ce n'est pas la peine de faire le déplacement jusqu'ici. »

Il ouvrit la porte. Shackelbolt riva un instant son regard au sien mais finit par lâcher prise. En une seule nuit, Remus avait basculé. En une seule nuit, il était devenu le monstre qu'il avait fuit pendant trente ans.


	5. Abyssus abyssum invocat

**CHAPITRE 5 : Abyssus Abyssum Invocat**

_L'abîme appelle l'abîme_

« Qui est-ce ?

_ Je ne connais pas son nom, répondit Darrius. Mais elle travaille pour le ministère.

_ Et en quoi est-ce qu'elle peut nous être utile ? »

Darrius le regarda de biais, de la suspicion plein le regard. Décidant que, finalement, la question n'avait rien d'un piège, il haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en sais rien. Tu en poses de ces questions. Je ne fais que suivre les ordres de Greyback.

_ Ok, insista Remus, mais est-ce que Greyback sait au moins ce qu'il fait ? »

Darrius souffla sur ses mains mais Remus devina que c'était plus par agacement que pour chasser le froid.

« Je suis les ordres, ok ? Greyback m'a demandé de suivre cette sang-de-bourbe et de…

_ Tu es de sang pur ? »

Bon, ok, il n'était pas obligé de piquer ainsi la susceptibilité du loup-garou mais l'intervention de Kingsley au petit matin l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur et il avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose. Darrius était loin d'avoir la trempe ou la perversité d'Archibaldus. Il devait même faire un bien piètre soldat tout juste bon à se jeter en première ligne sous les ordres de son bien cher maître qui, lui, n'hésiterait pas une seconde à le sacrifier. Il faisait une proie parfaite… plutôt ironique pour quelqu'un qui était sensé être dans les sommets de la chaîne alimentaire.

« Non, je suis de sang-mêlé mais…

_ Alors tu es à moitié sang-de-bourbe. N'utilises pas une expression que tu juges insultante si elle peut s'appliquer à toi-même. »

Darrius le regarda, bouche bée.

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

_ Laisse tomber. »

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu une expression aussi stupide, c'était trois ans plus tôt lorsqu'il avait dit au jeune Vincent Crabbe, âgé de treize ans, que s'il pointait sa baguette vers la fenêtre, il y avait peu de chance qu'il atteigne l'épouvantard qui se trouvait dans le placard. Le gamin l'avait alors fixé avec le même regard vide et dénué d'expression.

Remus remonta le col de sa veste pour se protéger un peu du froid. Si la comparaison entre Darrius et Vincent Crabbe s'accentuait alors il y avait fort à parier que la journée allait être longue. Très longue.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

_ Greyback ne te l'a pas dit ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Merlin ! Si le lycanthrope barbu ne faisait pas preuve d'un peu d'intelligence une fois de temps en temps, il allait finir par craquer.

« Evidemment qu'il ne m'a rien dit puisque c'est à toi qu'il a confié les ordres. Je suppose qu'il a l'intention de me tester. »

Darrius se gratta pensivement la barbe.

« Euh… oui c'est un peu ça.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire avec elle ? »

Remus pointa l'index vers la sorcière en robe magenta qui s'apprêtait à s'engouffrer sur le chemin de traverse.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher de me le dire, Darrius, parce que dans quelques secondes, on va la perdre.

_ Elle s'apprête à déposer sa mallette dans un coffre de Gringotts. Il s'agit d'informations sur la meute. Greyback dit que personne ne doit pouvoir mettre la main dessus. »

Bon, au moins, les ordres étaient sensés et ne l'obligeaient pas à tuer. Depuis que Greyback l'avait envoyé sur le chemin de traverse pour y régler « une petite affaire », il avait craint de devoir assassiner quelqu'un. Il se serait alors retrouvé face à un terrible dilemme parce que, quoi qu'il en soit, Remus Lupin n'avait jamais tué personne et espérait bien ne jamais avoir à le faire.

Il hésita durant une seconde puis jugea que s'il semait Darrius, ce ne pourrait être que bénéfique pour ses nerfs.

Il était à peine huit heures du matin, le ciel était encore chargé de neige et il faisait terriblement froid mais toute une foule grouillait déjà dans la rue la plus fréquentée des sorciers de Londres. Malgré les nombreuses boutiques aux fenêtres condamnées et aux enseignes à moitié arrachées, le chemin de traverse restait le lieu par excellence où les sorciers se rendaient en cas de besoin.

Remus se fraya un passage dans la foule, gardant les yeux fixés sur la robe magenta de sa cible. Sa main droite se referma sur sa baguette dans la poche de sa veste. Il savait parfaitement comment il allait se débrouiller, le tout était d'agir vite et surtout discrètement. Ce qui impliquait d'accélérer le pas parce que Darrius était en train de le rattraper.

Il bouscula une jeune femme au visage terne qui serrait dans ses bras une cage dans laquelle s'agitait un gros rat. Elle poussa un couinement assez semblable à ceux de son animal.

Il ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

Il se rapprochait de la sorcière. Derrière lui, Darrius peinait à le rattraper. Il se débattait avec la foule. Remus était sûr qu'il ne se retenait qu'à grand peine de crier après lui pour qu'il l'attende.

Il pouvait toujours y compter, même s'il se mettait à hurler, il ne ralentirait pas.

Bien, la sorcière était maintenant à l'endroit idéal. Remus se précipita sur elle et en un éclair, la saisit par les épaules. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un cri mais il plaqua la main sur ses lèvres et la poussa dans l'ombre d'une ruelle. La sorcière tenta de se débattre. Elle était petite est plutôt mince, il la maîtrisa facilement, l'entraînant toujours plus loin dans l'obscurité.

Lorsqu'il se jugea à l'abris des regards, il pointa sa baguette sur le front de la sorcière et s'éloigna légèrement d'elle.

« Pitié… »

Elle ne devait pas être beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Des larmes emplirent ses yeux et ruisselèrent sur ses joues.

« Ne me tuez pas, pitié, s'il vous plaît…

_ Oubliette ! »

Le sort la heurta en plein front. Sa tête fut rejetée en arrière, des mèches de cheveux auburn s'échappèrent de son chignon. Durant un court instant, elle loucha puis sa bouche s'ouvrit toute grande sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Remus lui prit la mallette des mains et, gardant sa baguette pointée sur elle, commença à reculer. La sorcière en robe magenta resta immobile, les bras ballants. Lentement, elle ferma la bouche, leva les mains vers son chignon et se mit à y enfoncer ses mèches rebelles, donnant à sa coiffure des allures de négligé.

Remus fit disparaître sa baguette dans sa poche. Darrius, qui avait fini par le rejoindre, jeta tout autour de lui des regards qui se voulaient vigilants mais qui semblaient plutôt affolés.

La sorcière repéra les deux loups-garous. Elle les dévisagea un à un. L'espace d'un instant, Remus redouta que son sort n'ait pas fonctionné. Il avait toujours été doué en sortilèges mais les sorts d'oubliette n'étaient pas ceux qu'il avait le plus pratiqué bien qu'il aurait adoré s'en servir sur quelques-uns de ses élèves lorsqu'il enseignait à Poudlard. Notamment cette petite fouine de Malefoy, juste pour le plaisir, juste pour lui rabattre une bonne fois pour toute le clapet.

« Messieurs… »

Remus se figea, prêt à agir et à lancer son sort une seconde fois.

« Messieurs, excusez-moi mais… euh… je crois que j'ai perdu mon chemin. »

Il se détendit. Près de lui, Darrius esquissa un sourire. Il s'avança vers la sorcière.

« Vous cherchez votre chemin, madame ? dit-il d'une voix caquetante. Je peux vous aider. »

Remus vit la sorcière esquisser un air de dégoût en voyant approcher le loup-garou barbu. Evidemment, il ne payait pas de mine avec ses haillons crasseux, sa barbe emmêlée et ses dents jaunes.

Darrius la prit par le coude et l'entraîna vers le fond de la ruelle. D'un geste de la main, il indiqua le chemin de traverse à Remus.

Une autre hésitation. Est-ce qu'il devait réellement laisser cette sorcière seule avec le loup-garou ? Sa conscience lui interdisait de faire demi-tour mais sa raison lui hurlait dans les oreilles que s'il se mettait en travers des projets de Darrius, Greyback allait le lui faire payer. Il jura, pesta contre Dumbledore mais fit demi-tour et s'engouffra dans le chemin de traverse, serrant plus que de raison la poignée de la mallette.


	6. Incertus certus in re incerta cernitur

**CHAPITRE 6 : Amicus Certus In Re Incerta Cernitur**

_C'est dans le malheur que l'on reconnaît ses amis_

En entrant dans le hall du ministère de la magie, Nymphadora Tonks se rendit compte que son humeur commençait à s'améliorer. Elle secoua la tête pour débarrasser ses cheveux des derniers flocons de neige qui s'y accrochaient. Depuis à peu près un mois, sa chevelure d'habitude d'un rose chewing-gum flashant avait virée au châtain terne.

L'un des plus mauvais aspects des dons de métamorphomage était qu'il était pratiquement impossible de cacher son humeur. En voyant la couleur de ses cheveux, sa mère l'avait immédiatement harcelée de questions.

Tout en réajustant la bretelle de son sac à dos sur son épaule et en prenant le chemin du bureau des aurors, Tonks se rappela avoir tenté de cacher la vérité. Elle avait tenu deux jours avant de s'effondrer en pleurant dans les bras de sa mère. Elle s'était donnée l'impression d'être une adolescente qui avait flashé sur un garçon pour la première fois de sa vie. Mais les faits étaient là. Elle avait eu beau tenter de ravaler ses sentiments, de faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas, elle était littéralement obsédée.

Mais en cette fin de matinée, les choses semblaient s'améliorer. Elle s'était arrangée avec Williamson pour pouvoir partir plus tôt. Lorsque Shackelbolt lui avait annoncé qu'elle participerait à la protection de Poudlard, elle en avait été ravie. Retrouver l'école où elle avait vécu ses meilleures années, et puis pouvoir travailler avec Harry, l'avaient enthousiasmé. Mais ça n'avait pas été la partie de plaisir qu'elle avait tant attendu.

Elle s'engouffra dans un ascenseur dans lequel patientait une femme au chignon défait et à l'air perdu. Tonks fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien, Antigone ? »

La sorcière esquissa un sourire puis entreprit de lisser sa robe magenta.

« Oui, euh… excusez-moi mon chou, je ne me souviens plus de votre nom. »

Tonks ne cacha pas sa surprise. Antigone Longmail ne se souvenait plus de son nom alors qu'elles se croisaient tous les jours au ministère depuis près de deux ans ? Combien de fois Tonks lui avait-elle confié des documents ou divers autres objets à aller mettre en sécurité dans le coffre du ministère à Gringotts ?

« Tonks, dit-elle dans un souffle. Je m'appelle Tonks.

_ Ah. C'est charmant comme prénom. »

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa avec une secousse. Les portes s'ouvrirent en grinçant, laissant entrer un minuscule escadron d'avions en papier qui allèrent voleter au plafond. Tonks sortit dans le couloir mais maintint la porte du pied.

« Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ?

_ Oui, j'ai rencontré un homme charmant aujourd'hui. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit gloussement.

« Mais il ne sentait pas très bon. »

Décidément, quelque chose clochait. En règle générale, Antigone Longmail était très à cheval sur la bienséance. A plusieurs reprises, Tonks s'était demandée si elle et McGonagall n'appartenaient pas en fait à la même famille. La voir ainsi aujourd'hui lui semblait peu naturel. Quelque chose était arrivé et Tonks était prête à parier que ça avait un rapport avec cet homme « charmant » qui ne sentait pas très bon.

« Où est votre mallette ?

_ Ma mallette ? Mais je n'ai jamais eu de mallette. Vous devez faire erreur. »

Elle gloussa à nouveau.

« Je crois que vous me confondez avec quelqu'un d'autre, mon chou. »

Là encore, quelque chose clochait. Antigone Longmail ne se déplaçait jamais sans sa mallette scellée magiquement. Tonks agrippa le rebord de la porte de l'ascenseur, prête à entrer à nouveau. Il y avait quelque chose là-dessous et elle comptait bien trouver de quoi il s'agissait.

« Tonks ! »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Kingsley Shackelbolt avançait à grands pas vers elle. Il n'avait absolument pas l'air ravi. Antigone pointa un long index dans sa direction.

« Je crois que ce monsieur veut vous parler. »

Tonks recula d'un pas. La porte de l'ascenseur se referma immédiatement. Elle jura, appuya plusieurs fois sur le bouton de rappel mais la cabine s'était déjà mise en route.

« Tonks, il faut que je te parle. »

Shackelbolt était finalement arrivé à sa hauteur. Tonks soupira et lui fit face.

« Quoi ?

_ Dans mon bureau. J'aimerais mieux que personne n'entende ce que j'ai à te dire. »

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et remonta le couloir dans le sens inverse. Tonks remit en place la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule, pestant contre ce maudit accessoire qui, définitivement, ne voulait pas tenir en place, et suivit son supérieur. S'il lui annonçait qu'elle repartait à Poudlard pour le week-end, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle fasse une attaque. Il était hors de question qu'elle passe une seule journée de plus en compagnie de Dawlish. Ce type était puant de suffisance, arrogant et indécent par-dessus le marché. Il avait passé toute la semaine à asticoter les élèves de première et de deuxième année de Poudlard, les menaçant à plusieurs reprises de les transformer en Hachis-Parmentier si jamais l'un d'entre eux tentait d'approcher ne serait-ce qu'un orteil du portail d'entrée.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Shackelbolt. La première fois que Tonks y avait mis les pieds, elle avait été frappée par l'ordre qui y régnait. Pas un morceau de parchemin, pas un dossier ne dépassait des rangs. Le bureau en lui-même était un modèle de rangement. Des plumes étaient disposées dans un pot en gré, à côté d'un encrier soigneusement fermé. Un presse-papier confectionné à partir d'une serre d'hippogriffe surplombait une pile de parchemins parfaitement alignés.

Même les différentes coupures de journaux épinglés au mur étaient rigoureusement positionnées.

Un avion en papier tournoyait lentement au-dessus du plafond. Shackelbolt choisit de l'ignorer. Il désigna le fauteuil qui faisait face au sien avant de s'asseoir. Tonks préféra rester debout.

« Ferme la porte, s'il te plaît. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta.

« Ne me dis pas que tu me renvoies à Poudlard ce week-end, dit-elle de but en blanc. Parce que si c'est le cas, tu peux t'attendre à ce que je te renvoie Dawlish en petits morceaux par hibou postal. »

Les lèvres de Shackelbolt s'étirèrent brièvement sur un petit sourire qui, cependant, mourut rapidement. De tous les aurors qu'il avait sous ses ordres, Nymphadora Tonks était sa favorite et il n'avait pas honte de le dire. C'était la plus téméraire, la plus volontaire et également la seule à ne pas avoir peur d'utiliser son franc-parler devant lui. Shackelbolt savait que Rufus Scrimegeour, son supérieur direct, n'avait accepté sa candidature que parce que ses résultats à l'examen étaient excellents mais qu'il ne nourrissait pas de grands espoirs pour elle. Lui, pensait qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne. Bien entendu, Tonks avait encore besoin d'entraînement et la plupart du temps, elle avait même besoin de la présence derrière elle d'un auror déjà bien entraîné. Mais après tout, elle n'avait que vingt-quatre ans.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle en laissant glisser son sac à dos à ses pieds. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ J'ai vu Remus. »

Elle se tut immédiatement. Un vague reflet rose traversa ses cheveux châtains. Elle pâlit légèrement aussi.

« Il va bien ? »

Shackelbolt croisa les mains sur son bureau et observa un moment ses ongles. La conversation qui allait suivre n'allait pas être agréable mais il estimait que Tonks devait être mise au courant.

« Je ne crois pas, non. »

Il fit un terrible effort pour lever les yeux et la vit plus livide encore qu'elle ne l'était quelques instants auparavant. Il redouta qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu veux t'asseoir ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ne me dis pas qu'un seul d'entre eux…

_ Physiquement, il va bien. Enfin, sauf si on considère que je l'ai tiré du lit à sept heures du matin. »

Il sourit mais son trait d'humour passa à la trappe. Tonks n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à plaisanter.

« Kingsley, tu as tout intérêt à me dire…

_ Je ne suis pas expert en loups-garous, Tonks, mais il est évident que sa mission se passe mal. Il m'a pratiquement fichu dehors ce matin. »

Il resta silencieux durant quelques secondes.

« En fait, il m'a fichu dehors. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler ainsi. Il y avait presque de la haine dans sa voix.

_ Dumbledore doit le décharger de sa mission. »

Tonks avait agrippé le dossier du siège que lui avait présenté Shackelbolt et le serrait tellement que ses phalanges en étaient devenues blanches.

« Il va se perdre s'il va plus loin. Kingsley, il faut faire quelque chose ! »

Shackelbolt se passa une main sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'il n'y avait pas déjà pensé ? Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement du loup-garou, il n'avait songé qu'à ça, qu'à la manière de lui venir en aide, de le « décharger de sa mission » comme elle disait. Ce n'était malheureusement pas aussi simple à faire qu'à dire.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.

_ Alors je retourne à Poudlard et je vais en parler à Dumbledore moi-même. Même lui devrait comprendre que Remus n'a pas la carrure pour cette mission.

_ Tonks, je ne crois pas que tu comprennes…

_ Je comprends parfaitement ! Il est en train de le tuer !

_ Tonks ! Par Merlin, écoute-moi ! Même si Dumbledore lui en donnait l'ordre, Remus ne peut pas revenir en arrière ! Il est piégé ! »

Tonks se tut, les lèvres pincées. Elle avait l'air sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

« S'il revient en arrière maintenant, Greyback comprendra qu'il a essayé de le doubler, reprit Shackelbolt d'une voix un peu plus calme. Il va le poursuivre et le mettre à mort lui-même. Et je suis désolé de te le dire mais Remus ne tiendra pas cinq minutes face à Fenrir Greyback. »

Tonks baissa les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, Kingsley ?

_ Rien. Je suis désolé mais on ne peut rien faire.

_ Alors on va se contenter de le regarder plonger ? »

Une flamme s'embrasa dans le regard de la jeune auror.

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour ça. »

Elle ramassa son sac et le hissa à nouveau sur son épaule puis elle se dirigea vers la porte. Shackelbolt se leva d'un bond.

« Tonks ! Ne vas pas… »

La porte claqua derrière elle sur les derniers mots du chef des aurors. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il aurait mieux fait d'écouter son instinct et de ne pas lui en toucher un mot.


	7. Ultre posse nemo obligatur

**CHAPITRE 7 : Ultra Posse Nemo Obligatur**

_A l'impossible nul n'est tenu_

Remus repéra rapidement les deux silhouettes qui patientaient sous le London Bridge mais il avait senti leur présence bien avant de les voir.

L'un d'entre eux semblait très occupé à jeter toutes sortes de choses dans la Tamise, provoquant de minuscules ondées à la surface de l'eau.

Serrant toujours la poignée de la mallette, il les rejoignit. Greyback était appuyé contre le pied du pont, les mains dans les poches de son imperméable. Il regardait d'un air absent Archibaldus qui ramassait tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, cailloux, tessons de bouteilles ou autres déchets et qui les jetait ensuite dans l'eau. En entendant les pas de Remus, il se redressa.

« Où est Darrius ?

_ Aucune idée. On s'est séparé il y a à peu près un quart d'heure. »

Il tendit la mallette. Greyback la lui prit des mains.

« Et Antigone Longmail ?

_ La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, Darrius l'emmenait dans une ruelle. »

Greyback éclata d'un rire sonore qui provoqua chez Remus un frisson d'horreur.

« Sacré Darrius, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'en faire de trop. »

Remus préféra ne pas savoir ce que Greyback entendait par-là. Sa propre imagination le torturait déjà bien assez. Durant les quinze minutes qu'il lui avait fallu pour rejoindre le London Bridge, il s'était imaginé une centaine de scénarii dans lesquels Darrius torturait, assassinait ou violait la pauvre sorcière en robe magenta. Trois fois il avait failli faire demi-tour, trois fois il avait dû faire abstraction de ce qui s'imposait à son esprit pour reprendre son chemin.

Il ne fit même pas l'effort de sourire, préférant garder un visage impassible bien qu'il lui fut assez difficile de masquer la fureur et le dégoût qui bouillonnaient en lui. Depuis qu'il avait intégré la meute de Greyback, il avait compris l'attitude des gens à son égard. Si être un loup-garou signifiait avoir la perversité d'Archibaldus, alors il ne pouvait pas blâmer ceux qui l'excluaient.

Et de tout son cœur, il souhaita ne jamais devenir ainsi.

Greyback tendit la mallette au jeune loup-garou.

« Jette donc ça à l'eau. »

Archibaldus obéit sans poser une seule question. Son dévouement à son chef de meute était aveugle, sans appel. Si Greyback lui ordonnait de se trancher les veines, Remus était persuadé qu'il le ferait, en gardant le sourire qui plus est.

Archibaldus saisit la poignée de la mallette à deux mains et se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même à la manière d'un lanceur de marteau moldu. Avec un grand éclat de rire, il lâcha sa prise. La valise s'envola dans un tourbillonnement, s'éleva dans les airs avant de plonger vers la Tamise. Elle heurta la surface de l'eau dans une grande gerbe d'éclaboussures qui arracha un nouvel éclat de rire au jeune loup-garou. Elle flotta un instant, dérivant au gré du courant comme une embarcation sur le point d'être engloutie puis, peu à peu, elle sombra. Un chapelet de petites bulles vint crever la surface des eaux.

En quelques secondes, il n'y eut plus rien.

Remus se tourna vers Greyback.

« Tu n'avais pas envie de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ? »

Greyback secoua la tête tout en couvant d'un air bienveillant Archibaldus qui ramassait maintenant une vieille cannette de soda.

« Ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ne m'intéresse pas.

_ Il y avait peut-être des informations importantes là-dedans. »

Greyback acquiesça puis reporta son regard sur Remus.

« Bien sûr qu'il y avait des informations importantes. Antigone Longmail a été mandatée par le ministère de la magie pour transférer des documents et des objets de la plus haute importance du ministère à Gringotts. Mais ce qui m'intéressait, ce n'était pas ce que contenait la mallette. »

Remus hocha la tête. Pas la peine d'en dire plus, il avait compris. Greyback se fichait pas mal d'éventuelles informations concernant le ministère. L'histoire des documents relatifs à la meute n'avait été qu'une excuse pour le pousser, lui, à faire ce qu'il voulait. Le test qu'il avait dû subir n'avait jamais porté sur sa capacité à récolter des informations ou à voler des documents mais sur son degré d'obéissance.

« Combien de temps encore vas-tu me tester ?

_ Aussi longtemps qu'il le jugera nécessaire ! » intervint Archibaldus.

Le devant de ses vêtements était incrusté de gravillons, de terre et de poussière. Ses mains étaient d'une saleté repoussante jusqu'en haut des poignets. Il grimaça un sourire, se lécha les lèvres.

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, susurra-t-il, ton cadavre flotterait à la surface de l'eau.

_ Comment va ton genou ? riposta Remus. Si tu veux équilibrer, je peux aussi te démolir l'autre. »

Il fit un bond en arrière lorsque le garçon se jeta sur lui. La main d'Archibaldus passa à quelques millimètres de son visage. Il avait, sans conteste, visé les yeux. Remus recula d'un autre pas tandis qu'un poing venait droit dans sa direction.

Greyback riait à gorge déployée. Il était donc évident qu'il n'obtiendrait pas d'aide de ce côté. Cependant, Archibaldus était trop impulsif pour se battre correctement.

Avec un cri de rage, ce dernier lança ses deux mains à sa rencontre. Remus esquiva le coup rapidement. D'un coup de genou, il le repoussa puis le saisit à la gorge tandis que sa main droite dégainait sa baguette. Il serra, sentit la pomme d'Adam d'Archibaldus se contracter sous ses doigts.

Une vague glaciale se répandit dans sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'une brume de haine lui envahissait l'esprit. La chair d'Archibaldus palpitait sous sa paume à la recherche de son souffle, de sa vie qui s'échappait peu à peu. Il accentua encore la pression, faisant tomber le garçon à genoux.

A sa gauche, Greyback avait cessé de rire et gardait les yeux fixés sur la scène. Il prenait un malin plaisir à voir la haine recouvrir les traits de Remus. Lentement, il s'approcha de lui, posa les deux mains sur ses épaules. Il le sentit tressaillir.

Dans un sifflement, Archibaldus parvint à aspirer un peu d'air.

« Vas-y, fils, chuchota Greyback dans son oreille, laisse la bête lui régler son compte.

_ Fenrir… »

L'appel du garçon était sans force, sa voix ne se réduisait plus qu'à un souffle douloureux. Remus sentit un filet de sueur glacée s'écouler le long de sa nuque. La bête hurlait dans sa tête. Elle voulait du sang, elle voulait qu'il mette Archibaldus à mort.

« Fenrir, insista celui-ci. Fenrir, pitié… »

Remus le fit taire en resserrant davantage son étreinte. Le teint du garçon devint terreux, ses yeux se révulsèrent dans leurs orbites. La mort ne serait plus très longue…

_La vie n'est qu'une longue série de choix. On ne devient que celui que l'on veut devenir._

Qui avait dit ça ? C'était tout à fait le genre de chose que Dumbledore aurait pu lui avoir dit un jour mais…

Non.

C'était Sirius, la veille de sa mort. Assis sur l'un des canapés du square Grimmaurd, les mains croisées devant lui, il lui avait dit qu'il regrettait tout ce qui avait pu arriver. Il avait également dit qu'il se tenait pour responsable de la mort de James et de Lily. Remus lui avait avoué nourrir les mêmes sentiments et alors il avait prononcé cette phrase. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement maintenant, tous les deux, assis dans le salon poussiéreux, ils avaient ri et avaient décidé que si la vie n'était pas tous les jours un cadeau, on pouvait tout de même tenter de faire avec.

Remus relâcha son étreinte sur la gorge d'Archibaldus et, d'un mouvement d'épaules, se libéra de la poigne de Greyback. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, écœuré par sa propre attitude.

« Tu ne feras pas de moi un assassin. »

A quatre pattes dans la terre humide, Archibaldus toussait et crachait à la recherche de son souffle. Peu à peu, son visage reprenait des couleurs.

Un masque de déception se peignit sur le visage de Greyback.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu crois être ? Dis-moi ? L'un de ces sorciers ? »

D'un geste du menton, il désigna la baguette que Remus tenait toujours dans sa main droite.

« Tu te bats comme l'un d'entre eux, tu penses comme l'un d'entre eux, mais tu es l'un des nôtres. Tu ne seras pleinement accepté dans la meute que lorsque tu auras tué Archibaldus. D'ici là, je t'ai à l'œil.

_ Fenrir ! s'indigna d'une faible voix le jeune sorcier toujours à quatre pattes.

_ Silence ! Et relève-toi donc espèce de corniaud ! »

Greyback renifla de dédain.

« En route. »


	8. Fortes fortuna juvat

**CHAPITRE 8 : Fortes Fortuna Juvat**

_La fortune sourit aux audacieux_

Remus transplana dans le petit parc à deux rues de chez lui. Dans la mesure où il vivait dans un quartier essentiellement moldu, il préférait transplaner à l'abri lorsqu'il ne rentrait pas au milieu de la nuit.

Il n'était pas encore très tard mais il faisait déjà sombre. Une épaisse croûte de neige glacée recouvrait le sol. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux environs, comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire, afin de s'assurer que la voie était libre puis il quitta le couvert des buissons pour regagner la route.

A l'approche des fêtes de Noël, de nombreuses fenêtres étaient éclairées d'accessoires moldus représentant des Pères-Noël ou divers autres symboles sans queue ni tête. Techniquement, Remus ne fêtait plus réellement Noël depuis ses dix-neuf ans, âge où sa mère avait été tuée par trois sorciers voulant injustement venger l'un de leurs amis qui avait été mordu par un loup-garou. C'était également à cette époque qu'il avait rompu tout contact avec son père. Le tenait-il pour responsable de la mort de sa mère ? Probablement. John Lupin était un moldu qui n'avait jamais compris grand-chose au monde des sorciers. Remus et lui avaient été très complices jusqu'au jour où Greyback avait fait irruption par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Par la suite, leur relation s'était nettement dégradée et Remus en avait toujours souffert. Etre rejeté par ses pairs était une chose avec laquelle il pouvait encore composer. Mais l'être par son propre père, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Il marchait la tête basse, accablé par les sombres pensées qui occupaient son esprit. Depuis deux jours, il était incapable de voir le bout du tunnel et il était prêt à parier que la sortie était loin d'être à sa portée.

Si sortie il y avait.

Enfin, il avait tout de même réussi à arracher à Greyback une soirée tranquille où il espérait récupérer un peu de son sommeil en retard. Il traversa la rue, se retrouva à quelques dizaines de mètres de chez lui. Quelqu'un était assis sur la marche juste devant sa porte. Il se raidit et, instinctivement, empoigna sa baguette dans sa poche. Il ralentit le pas.

Il s'agissait d'une femme. Les effluves de parfum portées par le vent dans sa direction ne trompaient pas. C'était discret, légèrement sucré, une odeur qu'il connaissait, assurément, mais sur laquelle il ne parvenait pas à mettre un visage.

Sa main s'éloigna de la baguette. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, le voile se levait dans son esprit. Il n'y avait aucune hostilité chez celle qui attendait ainsi qu'il daigne mettre un pied dans la rue.

« Tonks ? Tu ne te serais pas trompée de porte par hasard ? »

Evidemment, elle allait lui répondre que non. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ses bras enserraient ses genoux, elle semblait avoir froid.

« Tu ne pouvais pas rentrer plus tôt ? Il fait un froid de canard ici. »

Il haussa les épaules, s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devais pas être à Poudlard jusqu'à demain soir ?»

Elle se leva, chassa les quelques flocons qui avaient élu domicile sur les manches de son manteau en laine. Il y avait une certaine assurance dans ses gestes, une certaine détermination qui donnait à Remus la conviction que sa soirée reposante était en train de lui passer sous le nez.

« Je suis rentrée plus tôt. »

Elle laissa passer une seconde de silence puis enchaîna.

« Pour te voir. »

Il soupira, détourna le regard. Etait-ce le froid ou la gêne qui avait soudainement rougi les joues de Tonks ? Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réellement envie de donner une réponse à cette question.

« Ecoute, Nymphadora, je…

_ Tu n'as pas l'intention d'entrer ? Je suis dehors depuis des heures, je ne sens même plus mes doigts ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire puis fouilla ses poches à la recherche de ses clés. Tandis qu'il déverrouillait la porte, il entendit Tonks maugréer dans son dos.

« Et puis ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora. C'est laid comme prénom.

_ C'est le tien.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

Il ne répondit pas, fit un geste vers l'intérieur pour l'inviter à entrer. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'engager à quoi que ce soit, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la jeune auror. Il aimait sa façon de réagir du tac au tac lorsqu'il se moquait (gentiment) d'elle, il aimait également les conversations sensées qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux. Il aimait même sa maladresse qui, pourtant, lui avait fait lever les yeux au ciel plus d'une fois.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, ils n'étaient pas faits pour vivre ensemble. En fait, lui, n'était fait pour vivre avec personne…

« Qui est Jonathan Crawley ?

_ Un cousin.

_ Il sait que tu utilises son identité ? »

Remus lui répondit par un autre sourire tout en refermant la porte.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il se souvienne réellement de moi. J'ai toujours été un peu la bête noire de la famille. »

Tonks acquiesça tout en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Son regard parcourait la pièce, s'attardant sur le moindre détail.

« Je connais pas mal de monde qui tuerait père et mère pour pouvoir donner ton adresse à Ombrage.

_ Si tu as besoin d'un coup de pouce pour ta carrière, ne te gêne pas. »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était entré dans l'appartement. Elle sourit, observa son visage marqué par le temps et les évènements. Il avait l'air plus vieux qu'il ne l'était réellement et ses cheveux parsemés de mèches grises n'arrangeaient rien au tableau. Tonks regrettait de ne pas l'avoir connu lorsqu'il était adolescent. Il devait avoir les cheveux blonds à l'époque, ou peut-être châtains.

Il avait également une entaille au-dessus de l'œil droit qui dessinait un arc de cercle rouge vif sur fond d'hématome. La blessure était récente, elle ne devait pas dater de plus de trois jours. Elle rappela à Tonks que les derniers jours ne lui avaient certainement pas été agréables.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir jusqu'ici.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que tes petits camarades ne te voient en compagnie d'une auror ?

_ Ce n'est pas drôle. »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« En effet. C'est sympa chez toi. »

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Sympa ? C'est une cage à lapin. Et puis la décoration n'a jamais été mon fort. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue ?

_ Parce que j'ai eu une petite discussion avec Kingsley et qu'au lieu de me rassurer, il m'a inquiétée.

_ Je sais ce que je fais.

_ Je n'en doute pas. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que tu as évité Greyback toute ta vie. Dumbledore t'a jeté là où se trouvent toutes tes peurs.

_ Dumbledore pense aux générations futures. Je suis un soldat, si je dois être sacrifié pour que nos enfants puissent grandir en toute sécurité, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

_ Nos enfants ? »

Il soupira.

« Façon de parler. »

Il retira sa veste et la jeta sur le canapé.

« Je suis désolé de te dire ça, Tonks, mais tu ne regardes pas du bon côté. Toi et moi, ça ne peut pas marcher.

_ On ne pourra pas le savoir si on ne se donne pas la peine d'essayer.

_ Ouvre un peu les yeux, tu as vraiment envie d'épouser un loup-garou ? »

Elle le regarda en face, sans ciller, sans sourire.

« Non. Je n'ai pas envie d'épouser un loup-garou. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi.

_ Et à ton avis, qu'est-ce que je suis ?

_ Tu es bien mieux que ce que tu crois. »

Il prit une grande inspiration. L'espace d'un instant, Tonks crut qu'il allait se mettre à hurler mais il finit par expirer lentement et par baisser les yeux.

« La journée a été difficile ?

_ J'ai failli tuer quelqu'un. »

Il laissa passer quelques secondes de silence, scruta le visage de la jeune auror.

« J'ai eu envie de le faire, Nymphadora. J'ai… j'ai aimé sentir sa peur, sa douleur. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui rétorquer son habituelle remarque quant au fait qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. L'homme qui se tenait juste devant elle n'avait aucune envie de plaisanter. Son regard brillait d'une lueur d'angoisse. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, s'approcha doucement de lui. D'une main, elle lui caressa la joue. Il resta parfaitement immobile, le regard braqué sur elle.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, dit-elle, mais tu as une façon de ressentir les choses trop différente pour que les autres puissent te comprendre.

_ Aimer tuer n'a rien d'une façon de ressentir les choses. C'est malsain. Greyback me poussait à le faire et il ne m'aurait pas fallu grand-chose pour que je lui obéisse.

_ Greyback est dangereux. »

Elle s'approcha davantage de lui, sentit son souffle lui caresser le visage. Il était plus grand qu'elle, mais pas de beaucoup. Elle joua un instant avec le col de sa chemise, sentit son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il lui prit la main. Mais la déception fit place au désir. Il l'écarta doucement de lui.

« Je vais bien, chuchota-t-il. Ne perds pas ton temps avec moi, Nymphadora. Je ne t'apporterai rien de bon. »

Avec un grognement, elle lui envoya une bourrade sur l'épaule.

« Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora ! »

Il grimaça un sourire.

« Quoi ?

_ Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi, non ? Tes parents voudront certainement te voir.

_ Tu parles. Mes parents cherchent à me caser avec Charlie Weasley.

_ Charlie est très bien. Et puis il a une bonne situation. »

Elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil, lui arrachant, enfin, un sourire amusé.

« Tu me vois vivre toute ma vie en Roumanie ?

_ Je vis bien la mienne en enfer. »

L'ambiance retomba d'un coup. Tonks était prête à parier qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cherchait-il donc à la mettre mal à l'aise juste au moment où la conversation commençait à devenir plaisante ?

« Bonne nuit, dit-il tout à coup. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai réussi à gagner que quelques heures de repos. D'ici peu de temps, je vais devoir réintégrer la meute.

_ Pas la peine de me renvoyer, je ne mettrai pas un pied dehors tant que je ne serai pas rassurée.»


	9. Cuiusvis hominis est errare

**CHAPITRE 9 : Cuiusvis Hominis Est Errare**

_Il appartient à tout homme de se tromper_

Il laissa passer quelques secondes de silence tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu veux être rassurée ? Par quoi est-ce que tu veux que je commence ? Par le fait que Greyback finira forcément par comprendre que j'essaye de le détourner de Voldemort et qu'à ce moment-là, il me tuera probablement ? A moins que tu ne préfères l'autre fin, celle où c'est moi qui déraille et où je finis par aimer être un loup-garou ? »

Il comprit qu'il était allé trop loin lorsqu'il vit des larmes apparaître dans les yeux de Tonks. Pourtant, il ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser ni de lui dire qu'il regrettait.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

Il secoua doucement la tête.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée.

_ Kingsley avait raison quand il disait que tu avais changé. »

Remus détourna les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard ? A cause des larmes ? Il ne voulait pas blesser Tonks. Enfin, il ne le voulait pas réellement même si une partie de lui se réjouissait en hurlant du mal qu'il parvenait à causer autour de lui. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours réussi à tenir le coup. Grâce à James et à Sirius principalement.

La mort de James lui avait porté un sale coup. A l'époque, il avait cru que Sirius avait bel et bien trahi son meilleur ami et que Peter avait été tué. Il avait lui-même songé à mettre fin à ses jours, à plusieurs reprises même, mais il n'avait jamais eu le cran d'aller jusqu'au bout. Lorsqu'il était finalement parvenu à se redresser, lorsqu'il avait compris et pardonné, Sirius avait soudainement disparu à son tour.

Et à nouveau, Remus s'était effondré.

Silencieusement, discrètement, sans que personne ne remarque sa détresse.

Toutes les bases solides sur lesquelles il avait tenté de bâtir son existence avaient été abattues une par une. James, puis Sirius, son propre père et maintenant Dumbledore qui l'envoyait à l'abattoir. Il avait tenté de placer son espoir en Harry, cherchant inutilement et surtout, égoïstement, James en lui. Il n'était pas parvenu à ses fins.

Pourtant, il avait une très haute estime de Harry et le voir souffrir lui faisait aussi mal que s'il avait été son père.

Mais Harry avait choisi une autre voie, s'était détourné de la main qu'il lui avait tendue.

Et Tonks voulait lui faire croire qu'il pouvait encore se relever ? Qu'il existait en ce bas monde une personne qui tournait les yeux dans sa direction ? Elle disait l'aimer, il disait, lui, que son attirance n'était qu'un caprice morbide. Elle ne l'aimait pas lui, elle aimait la différence qu'il y avait en lui parce que, quelque part, elle y retrouvait une partie de la sienne. Leur union ne pourrait rien amener de bénéfique. Il en était persuadé. Là où il passait, il semait la douleur et la déception.

Il n'y aurait pas d'exception avec Tonks.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche. Il avait dû avoir l'un de ces moments d'absence qui lui tombait subitement dessus lorsqu'il était trop fatigué. Instinctivement, il se contracta. La pudeur typiquement anglaise se mêlait, chez lui, à la peur de faire physiquement mal à ceux qu'il aimait. Il n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on le touche. Lorsqu'il était adolescent, il avait eu coutume de fuir la mère de James qui prenait les amis de son fils pour ses propres enfants. Bien des fois, il avait tenté d'échapper à ce pseudo-amour maternel sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾.

La plupart du temps, il avait échoué.

Il fit un pas en arrière. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il était plus raisonnable qu'elle ne s'approche pas de lui ? Elle l'attirait, physiquement parlant, c'était indéniable et cette soudaine proximité ne le laissait pas de marbre. Il y avait un homme sous le loup-garou, après tout, et il était loin d'être insensible.

Mais il allait lui faire mal et même très mal. Il le savait, il se connaissait. Il avait toujours fait du mal à ceux qu'il aimait. En étaient témoins sa mère, tuée par sa faute, son père, exclu à cause de lui et la liste ne s'arrêtait pas là.

Il recula d'un autre pas mais Tonks ne le laissa pas aller plus loin. Elle l'agrippa par le poignet, l'empêchant de s'éloigner davantage. En un seul geste, elle se jeta dans ses bras et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il eut un mouvement de recul mais elle l'attrapa par la nuque. Sa langue se faufila un passage jusqu'à la sienne. Une onde de chaleur et de bien-être soudaine lui traversa le corps.

Et pourtant, il la repoussa subitement. Leurs regards se rivèrent l'un à l'autre. Celui de Tonks n'avait rien de désolé. Elle le défiait presque.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé, dit-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas le cas. Mais je ne peux pas. »

Elle se mit à rire.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que toi, tu ne pourrais pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'interdit d'aimer ? Qu'est-ce qui t'interdit de me laisser t'aimer ?

_ Tu devrais comprendre. Tu es auror.

_ Non je ne comprends pas ! »

Progressivement, elle haussait le ton. S'il continuait sur cette voie, elle allait bientôt se mettre à hurler.

« Tu t'es toujours battu pour avoir les mêmes droits que les autres ! Tu t'es battu pour qu'on te regarde autrement qu'avec pitié et dégoût et maintenant que c'est fait, tu recules ?

_ C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.

_ C'est toujours compliqué avec toi. Tu n'as pas de sentiments ? Tu n'as pas d'envies, de désirs, tu n'as pas… (elle laissa échapper un sanglot qu'elle ravala presque immédiatement.) Tu n'as pas d'amour-propre ? »

Il renifla. S'il n'avait pas eu cette capacité à se maîtriser, il lui aurait probablement envoyé son poing dans la figure. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de baisser les yeux. Quelque part, elle avait raison, et il le savait.

« A refouler ses sentiments, dit-il tout bas, on finit par les perdre.

_ Alors laisse-moi t'aider à les retrouver ! Tu ne ressens rien pour moi ?

_ L'attirance que j'ai pour toi, Nymphadora, est purement physique. »

Elle lui envoya une gifle qui lui brûla la joue.

« Ne dis plus jamais ça ! Et ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora ! »

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, tapota ses poches comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Remus, lui, restait immobile, le regard braqué sur elle.

« Je constate que tu vas bien, dit-elle tout à coup d'un ton brusque.

_ Si tu avais écouté Kingsley, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de faire le déplacement.

_ C'est parce que j'ai écouté Kingsley, justement, que je suis là. »

Elle le poussa pour atteindre la porte qu'elle ouvrit en grand. Une bourrasque d'air glacé et chargé de neige s'engouffra dans l'appartement, les faisant frissonner tous les deux.

« Tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup, dit tout à coup Remus d'une voix un peu plus sourde qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Vraiment. Mais je crois que tu mérites bien mieux que moi. »

Elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider.

_ Tu perds ton temps avec moi. Je n'ai jamais apporté rien de bon à qui que ce soit.

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Cite-moi une seule personne qui pense le contraire.

_ Harry. »

Remus éclata de rire et, l'espace d'un instant, Tonks eut l'impression de voir le reflet de la bête dans ses yeux. Depuis qu'il avait infiltré la meute de Greyback et même depuis que Sirius avait disparu, sa lycanthropie se faisant plus pressante, plus insistante, comme s'il la portait à fleur de peau et non plus profondément enfouie en lui.

« Harry, continua-t-elle, a une très haute estime de toi.

_ Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

_ Il a seize ans, Remus. C'est évident qu'il ne va pas te le dire en face.

_ Les mots ne sont pas toujours nécessaires.

_ Mais ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! Il m'a dit de vive voix que tu avais été le meilleur professeur qu'il ait jamais eu au cours de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

_ C'est bien dommage pour les autres, répondit-il amèrement. Parce que ça doit probablement signifier qu'il n'y en avait pas un à la hauteur.

_ Tu as été à la hauteur. Tu lui a appris à créer un Patronus.

_ N'importe qui en est capable. Avec un peu de bonne volonté. »

Elle secoua doucement la tête.

« Autant discuter avec un sourd, marmonna-t-elle. Reste dans l'ombre. Reste donc seul si ça te chante. »

Elle fit un pas dans la rue mais se figea lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Remus s'élever dans son dos.

« Greyback va me tuer. Le jour où ça arrivera, je ne veux pas que tu en souffres. »

Elle se retourna à nouveau, contempla longuement son visage. Il y avait une certaine tristesse dans son regard, un reflet qui lui donnait envie de se jeter dans ses bras.

« J'en souffrirai quoi qu'il se passe. Mais je ne laisserai pas Greyback te faire du mal.

_ C'est trop tard. J'ai essayé de te le dire, mais il faut croire que je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de choses. »

Elle fit quelques pas dans la neige, à reculons pour pouvoir garder les yeux braqués sur lui le plus longtemps possible.

« Tu n'es pas seul. Tu ne l'as jamais été. Fais attention à toi, s'il te plaît. »

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, elle transplana, envoyant voleter tout autour d'elle un nuage de flocons de neige.


	10. Homines quod volunt credunt

**CHAPITRE 10 : Homines Quod Volunt Credunt**

_Les hommes croient ce qu'ils veulent croire_

Lorsque Tonks apparut sur le chemin de traverse, elle pleurait. Elle ne s'en rendit pourtant compte que plus tard en sentant la morsure du froid se faire plus insistante sur ses joues. Elle s'essuya les yeux du dos de la main. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que Remus l'ait repoussée qui lui faisait mal, c'était qu'il ait une si mauvaise opinion de lui-même, qu'il lui ait montré, ce soir, à quel point il était désespéré et à quel point elle ne parvenait pas à l'aider.

Elle renifla, enfonça les mains dans les poches de son manteau. L'état du chemin de traverse était l'exact reflet de ce qu'elle ressentait. Son âme ressemblait à un champ de ruines, désertée de tous ceux qu'elle aurait voulu y voir. L'ombre de Remus y planait, fuyant, s'enfonçant davantage dans l'obscurité à mesure qu'elle tentait de se rapprocher de lui.

Faisait-elle autant de mal à Charlie ? Ressentait-il cette même douleur lorsqu'il la voyait se détourner de lui ?

Egoïstement, elle se dit que non. Ce qu'il y avait entre Charlie et elle n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle ressentait pour Remus. Charlie était un ami, quelqu'un avec qui elle avait grandi. En quelque sorte, il était le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle était vaguement sortie avec lui lors de sa sixième année à Poudlard. A l'époque, elle avait aimé s'afficher avec lui. Elle avait aimé se serrer contre lui, lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Mais ça n'avait pas marché. Pourquoi ? Au fond, Tonks n'en savait rien. Elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour Charlie mais pas suffisamment pour l'aimer comme lui l'aurait voulu.

Elle était convaincue que leur rupture avait été l'une des causes de son départ pour la Roumanie. Ils s'étaient quittés en froid, sur une dispute.

Elle avisa la façade d'un pub, un peu plus bas dans la rue. Un unique Père-Noël en résine agitait sobrement la main dans la vitrine. Pour le reste, rien n'indiquait que Noël approchait à grands pas. Tonks ne se sentait, de toute façon, pas d'humeur à faire la fête. Cette année, les sapins, les cadeaux et autres niaiseries lui retournaient l'estomac. Elle avait la sensation que la joie des fêtes de fin d'année lui était inaccessible, qu'elle aurait beau tendre la main, elle ne ferait qu'effleurer un bonheur que Merlin s'obstinait à lui refuser.

Elle poussa la porte du pub et entra. Une bouffée de chaleur provenant de l'énorme cheminée l'enveloppa, faisant instantanément fondre les quelques flocons qui s'attardaient sur ses vêtements.

L'endroit était aussi glauque que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. En ces temps de guerre, les quelques commerces qui tenaient encore la route sur le chemin de traverse s'enfonçaient peu à peu dans la sobriété et le délabrement. Sauf l'échoppe des jumeaux Weasley. C'était un havre de paix dans un monde de haine et de détresse.

Personnellement, elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds mais elle avait attentivement écouté les descriptions que Ron et Harry en avaient fait.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle considéra les quelques clients qui occupaient des tables ici et là. Elle vit un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche remuer d'un air absent un thé aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune. Plus loin, une jeune femme en robe rouge sanglotait contre l'épaule d'un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années au visage ravagé par l'acné.

Elle s'installa au bar, se jucha sur un tabouret. L'atmosphère lui pesait lourdement sur les épaules mais cette nouvelle incommodité ne faisait que s'ajouter à la douleur qui lui étreignait déjà la poitrine et formait une boule dans sa gorge.

Le barman qui s'approcha d'elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui en avait trop vu au cours des dernières semaines. Il était pourtant encore jeune. A peu de choses près, il devait avoir l'âge de Tonks. D'un coup de chiffon, il débarrassa une poussière imaginaire de son comptoir.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ?

_ Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me proposer qui serait susceptible de me faire oublier, disons, quelqu'un ? »

Il haussa les sourcils, afficha un sourire en coin.

« Une peine de cœur ? Le type qui fait pleurer une jolie demoiselle telle que vous est un criminel.

_ N'en rajoutez pas s'il vous plait.

_ Je voulais juste…

_ Merci mais ça suffira. »

Il acquiesça en pinçant les lèvres.

« A votre convenance. Je peux vous proposer notre absinthe. Elle est parfaite pour ce genre de situation. »

Tonks lui fit signe que la proposition lui convenait. Durant de nombreuses années, l'absinthe avait été la boisson favorite des sorciers, principalement pour l'état d'esprit si particulier dans lequel elle plongeait le consommateur. Au cours du Moyen-Age, ou de la Renaissance, enfin, Tonks n'était plus sûre de savoir quand exactement, un sorcier en avait vendu une bouteille à un marchand moldu. La boisson avait été déclarée interdite dans presque toutes les contrées en raison des effets néfastes qu'elle produit sur l'esprit humain.

Les sorciers, eux, avaient continué d'en consommer, avec modération et avec prudence.

Lorsque le barman déposa devant elle un gobelet empli d'un liquide vert pâle, Tonks soupira. Il fallait qu'elle soit tombée bien bas pour en arriver à boire de l'absinthe dans un bar sordide du chemin de traverse.

Durant un court instant, elle fit tourner le liquide contre les parois du gobelet, observant sans vraiment les voir les rigoles qui se dessinaient sur le verre comme autant de petites veines.

Puis, lentement, elle leva le gobelet et trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide. Un fort goût d'anis lui tapissa la bouche et dévala le long de sa gorge. Une petite pointe d'herbe ou d'épice rehaussait le goût faisant du tout un mélange loin d'être savoureux.

« L'absinthe, dit tout à coup une voix derrière elle, est la boisson de ceux qui cherchent à noyer quelque chose. »

Tonks se retourna pour voir Dawlish s'approcher d'elle. Avec ses vêtements de marque et ses cheveux bruns coupés courts, il avait presque l'air d'un inspecteur de police moldu… un inspecteur de police avec des airs de pervers et des yeux de fouine.

« Tu n'es déjà plus à Poudlard ? dit-elle sèchement.

_ Non, j'ai suivi ton exemple et je suis rentré plus tôt. Williamson attend la relève pour ce soir. »

Il se glissa sur un tabouret à côté d'elle, fit signe au barman de lui servir la même chose.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé te trouver ici, Tonks, continua-t-il. Tu nous fait des cachotteries ?

_ Fiche-moi la paix, Dawlish. Tiens, tu n'as pas envie d'aller jeter un œil Irlande pour voir si j'y suis ? »

Dawlish siffla entre ses dents, faisant se hérisser tous les poils du corps de Tonks. Merlin, elle détestait réellement ce type avec sa suffisance et ses faux airs supérieurs.

« Tu es sur les nerfs on dirait.

_ Ce n'est pas le bon soir. »

Elle avala une autre gorgée. Peu à peu, la chaleur de l'alcool se répandait dans son corps, apaisant une à une les douleurs que Remus avait causé.

Au simple souvenir du lycanthrope, Tonks sentit un vide se creuser dans sa poitrine. Ils l'avaient tous laissé tomber, ils l'avaient tous regardé sombrer et pas un n'avait eu le cran de lui tendre la main. Elle avait tenté de le rattraper mais il avait refusé son aide, préférant s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa propre destruction.

Elle sursauta lorsque la main de Dawlish se posa sur la sienne. D'un geste brusque, elle le repoussa. Il avait un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage comme s'il venait de lui faire un mauvais coup qu'il aurait ruminé depuis longtemps.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher, souffla-t-elle.

_ Je ne crois pas que tu saches réellement ce que tu dis. »

Il se pencha en avant, de manière à ce que son visage soit au plus près de celui de sa jeune collègue.

« La plupart des filles me trouvent de bonne compagnie. Surtout lorsque je suis… légèrement vêtu. »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil, se lécha les lèvres.

Tonks termina son verre d'un trait et se leva.

« Tu me dégoûtes Dawlish.

_ Elles ne disent pas toutes ça. Je peux te l'assurer. »

Il se redressa, avala à son tour une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Et puis tu reviendras sur ton jugement.

_ Compte là-dessus.

_ Oh, bien sûr, tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte mais d'ici peu de temps, je pourrais bien être l'auror le plus veinard du Royaume-Uni. Je détiens certaines informations et, ce soir, il se pourrait bien que j'entre dans les petits papiers de Dolores Ombrage elle-même. »

Tonks fronça les sourcils. Elle avait l'habitude d'entendre Dawlish se vanter de tout et de n'importe quoi mais, cette fois, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose d'important allait bientôt se produire et que pour une fois, son insupportable collègue ne mentait pas.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Il sourit, avala une autre gorgée d'absinthe. Tonks était prête à parier qu'il jubilait de la voir s'impatienter ainsi.

« Dawlish, insista-t-elle, dis-moi de quoi est-ce que tu parles.

_ De loups-garous. »

Le cœur de Tonks manqua quelques battements. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

« Il s'avère que j'ai beaucoup de contacts et que l'un d'entre eux m'a rencardé sur les projets de trois des membres de la meute de Greyback. »

Tonks se figea, tout à coup incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle regardait fixement l'auror, priant silencieusement pour que…

« Ils préparent un sale coup, continua-t-il sur le même ton satisfait. Mais je ne vais pas les laisser faire. Ça non. Ils vont apprendre à se mesurer à moi, Tonks. Et je peux te promettre qu'ils vont sacrément regretter le jour où ils ont mis le pied sur Terre. »

Tonks se sentit sur le point de défaillir lorsque le regard de Dawlish croisa le sien. Une flamme de haine dansait dans ses pupilles.

« Et tu sais quoi ? L'un d'entre eux et justement celui que Ombrage cherche. Et crois-moi, le gaillard n'a aucune chance de s'en tirer. S'il a de la chance, et si je me sens d'humeur, il sera peut-être encore conscient lorsque je le ramènerai au ministère. Mais il faudra pas qu'il compte trop là-dessus. »

Remus !

Prise d'un élan de panique, Tonks transplana. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de se dissoudre dans l'atmosphère fut le rire de Dawlish. La dernière chose qu'elle vit, fut son air satisfait, son regard empli de jubilation.


	11. Ira furor brevis est

**CHAPITRE 11 : Ira Furor Brevis Est**

_La colère est une courte folie_

Un coude s'enfonça dans ses côtes, le faisant sursauter. Remus se tourna vers Darrius dont les yeux brillaient étrangement dans l'obscurité.

« Tu n'es pas concentré, siffla ce dernier. Tu vas nous faire tuer ! »

Remus renifla. Décidément, c'était une sale habitude qu'il avait prise là. Il la tenait depuis Poudlard, une espèce de tic qu'il avait volé à Sirius.

« Il n'y a personne, répondit-il tout bas. Détends-toi. »

Darrius plissa le nez. Il avait l'air d'un chien prêt à mordre. Mais au moins, il ne prononça plus un mot.

Remus déplaça doucement l'une de ses jambes de manière à obtenir une position un peu plus confortable sans faire bruisser la moindre feuille. Ça faisait presque deux heures que lui, Darrius et le dernier membre de la meute de Greyback, Wilbur, se cachaient dans un bosquet jouxtant une petite maison en briques. D'ici quelques temps, un homme allait faire son apparition et alors ce serait à eux de frapper. Cette fois-ci, les ordres de Greyback étaient clairs, il fallait agir pour tuer.

Et quoi qu'il en soit, Darrius avait raison.

Remus n'était pas concentré.

La conversation qu'il avait eue plus tôt dans la soirée avec Tonks lui trottait toujours dans la tête. Elle était arrivée avec l'intention de coucher avec lui. Et à un moment donné, il avait failli accepter.

La raison l'avait finalement poussé à refuser. Leur histoire ne serait probablement pas allée très loin. Tonks aurait fini par en souffrir, peut-être même par le haïr et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu en arriver là. Mais quelque part, il regrettait sa décision. Il avait pour elle une très nette attirance d'ordre sexuel et lui-même se sentait frustré des derniers moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se contenter d'être son amie ? Les choses auraient été bien plus simples si elle pouvait enfin comprendre que la notion de couple lui était presque entièrement étrangère.

Bien entendu, il avait eu quelques aventures, quelques histoires qui n'étaient jamais allées bien loin. Toutes s'étaient soldées sur le même échec lorsqu'il avait fini par prendre son courage à deux mains et qu'il avait avoué son secret. Toutes ses compagnes avaient eu la même réaction : le dégoût, le rejet. Il se souvenait de l'une d'entre elles qu'il avait particulièrement aimé et pour qui, aujourd'hui encore, il ressentait toujours une certaine affection. Elle lui avait craché au visage, s'était acharnée sur lui. Il se souvenait ne pas avoir fait le moindre geste tandis qu'elle l'avait giflé et griffé. Il ne l'avait jamais revue et ne pensait pas la revoir un jour mais il avait entendu dire, de qui exactement, ça, il ne s'en rappelait plus, qu'elle avait monté une association visant à réduire puis éradiquer peu à peu l'expansion des loups-garous.

C'était quelques mois seulement avant que Dumbledore ne lui propose le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. Remus avait été fortement blessé de la façon dont son ancienne compagne avait réagi.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? s'impatienta tout à coup Wilbur, le tirant de ses pensées. Archibaldus avait dit qu'il arriverait à deux heures et il a déjà une demi heure de retard.

_ Tu as peut-être mal placé ta confiance, rétorqua Remus. Je ne crois pas qu'Archibaldus soit quelqu'un de particulièrement honnête… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. L'énorme main de Wilbur l'empoigna par la mâchoire et serra au point de lui arracher un gémissement de douleur.

« S'il arrive malheur à Fenrir, Archibaldus reprendra la meute. Ne parle plus jamais de cette façon de lui ! »

Remus eut quelques difficultés à se dégager. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre qu'il allait falloir au jeune homme bien du travail pour pouvoir prétendre devenir chef de meute mais un craquement, plus loin devant lui, détourna son attention.

Du côté de la maison, l'air vibra puis une silhouette encapuchonnée apparut. Il s'agissait de quelqu'un de grande taille aux larges épaules, un homme assurément. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de Wilbur.

« Bien. Allons-y. »

Il bondit en dehors des buissons. Remus tenta de le rattraper par la manche de son manteau mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide. Il manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

« Non ! Wilbur ! »

Quelque chose clochait, ça, il en aurait mis sa main au feu. Mais le loup-garou ne prétendit pas l'écouter.

Remus avait eu l'intention de saboter la mission en permettant à leur cible de s'échapper. Mais celui qui se tenait devant la maison n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'ils étaient censés assassiner. On leur avait décrit un homme jeune et de petite taille. Leur homme n'avait en rien la carrure de quelqu'un de petite taille.

Darrius émit un glapissement à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'horreur, comme s'il ne comprenait qu'à l'instant ce qui était sur le point de se passer. Il attrapa Remus par le poignet. Ce dernier tenta de se dégager d'un mouvement mais fut interrompu par toute une série de craquements faisant vibrer l'air autour de la maisonnée. Dans la pâle lueur de l'aube naissante, Remus dénombra pas moins de cinq silhouettes encapuchonnées qui venaient tout juste de transplaner.

Et il était prêt à parier qu'il y en avait d'autres. Deux des nouveaux venus se jetaient déjà sur Wilbur.

« Ne restons pas là, marmonna Darrius dans sa barbe. Fichons le camp. »

Mais Remus n'entendait pas sauver sa peau et laisser Wilbur se faire tuer à sa place. Bien entendu, il aurait préféré venir en aide à quelqu'un qui le méritait vraiment. Cependant, avoir laissé Antigone Longmail entre les mains de Darrius avait été une torture suffisante pour lui et il était hors de question qu'il laisse à nouveau tomber quelqu'un.

Bien qu'il eut particulièrement envie d'écouter les conseils de son compagnon et de prendre la fuite, il se leva et bondit hors de sa cachette. Il fut immédiatement repéré. Des traits lumineux jaillirent des baguettes de trois des silhouettes encapuchonnées. Remus parvint à en esquiver deux. Le troisième le heurta à l'épaule, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Une sensation de brûlure lui traversa le bras gauche, engourdit son coude, sa main, parcourut ses doigts de fourmillements. Serrant le bras contre sa poitrine, il sortit sa baguette.

Wilbur était aux prises avec deux hommes. Il se battait avec la rage d'un forcené, envoyant son poing briser des os, déloger des mâchoires. Mais les deux sorciers lui tournaient autour en ricanant, l'asticotant de sortilèges mineurs.

Celui qu'ils avaient pris pour leur cible rabattit son capuchon en arrière. Remus l'avait déjà vu, ça, il en était sûr mais il ne se souvenait plus où ni quand. Des cheveux bruns coupés courts, des yeux gris acier, une mâchoire carrée… L'homme avait une petite cicatrice sur le menton, témoin d'un combat qui s'était déroulé bien des années plus tôt.

Il pointa sa baguette vers Remus.

« Celui-ci, glapit-il d'une voix grave, Ombrage le veut vivant. L'autre, tuez-le ! »

L'un de ses compagnons poussa un cri de joie et se précipita sur Remus. L'extrémité de sa baguette cracha une flamme orangée qui alla s'écraser contre l'écorce d'un arbre, un peu plus loin. Remus riposta avec un Expeliarmus et un Protego. Il avait commencé à maîtriser les sortilèges informulés à l'âge de seize ans et s'il n'avait pas encore l'efficacité de Dumbledore à ce sujet, il avait acquis une certaine rapidité d'invocation qui lui avait souvent valu la jalousie de Peter.

Entre autres…

Son bouclier se disloqua sous l'assaut de trois sorts conjugués. L'homme à la cicatrice avait dit que Ombrage le voulait vivant, ce qui signifiait deux choses : ils connaissaient son identité et ils étaient rattachés au ministère de la magie. Vu leur façon de se déplacer et de se battre il devait s'agir de mercenaires ou d'aurors.

Remus penchait plutôt pour la seconde solution.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le sort de l'un des aurors frapper Wilbur dans le ventre. Le loup-garou poussa un hurlement de douleur tandis qu'une tache de sang s'élargissait de seconde en seconde sur le devant de ses vêtements. Il tomba à genou, entrecoupant ses hurlements de gémissements de détresse. Avec horreur, Remus le vit serrer les deux bras sur la plaie pour retenir ce qui avait l'air d'être ses entrailles. L'un de ses attaquants plaqua la pointe de sa baguette sur sa tempe et cria pour couvrir les hurlements :

« Mort aux loups-garous ! Mort aux hybrides ! »

Il cracha son sort plus qu'il ne le formula. La tête de Wilbur fut projetée sur le côté dans une gerbe de sang. Son corps bascula, ses yeux se révulsèrent dans leurs orbites. Il tomba dans la neige, roula sur le dos. Durant un court instant, sa poitrine se souleva puis s'abaissa frénétiquement tandis qu'il cherchait un souffle qu'il ne retrouva jamais. Dans un gargouillement, il s'immobilisa.

Un rire retentit sur la droite de Remus, un autre fit écho sur sa gauche. Désemparé, il recula de quelques pas, serrant sa baguette dans sa main. Le jeune homme qui avait poussé un hurlement de joie en l'attaquant avait les yeux qui brillaient d'excitation.

« Mort aux loups-garous, reprit-il dans un souffle, mort aux hybrides. »

Il visa Remus.


	12. Video meliora proboque deteriora sequor

**CHAPITRE 12 : Video Meliora Proboque Deteriora Sequor**

_Je vois le bien, je l'aime et je fais le mal_

La sensation que son corps se disloquait dans l'air ambiant fut immédiate. Le vent souffla dans ses oreilles, ébouriffa ses cheveux, lui arracha même quelques larmes. Ses pieds quittèrent la terre ferme, son corps se fit aussi léger qu'une plume. L'espace se replia se lui-même, lui permettant de franchir en quelques secondes ce qu'un moldu ferait peut-être en plusieurs heures.

Puis le froid s'abattit. Un tourbillon de neige l'enveloppa, ses pieds heurtèrent la surface d'asphalte d'un trottoir dans un quartier moldu.

A presque cinq heures du matin, personne n'assista à l'apparition.

La neige s'était remise à tomber, ensevelissant sur son passage tout ce qui était resté immobile.

Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ, quelques heures plus tôt. Des lampadaires électriques illuminaient la rue, arrosant ici et là la neige de flaques jaunes.

Tonks ne prit pas le temps de remettre ses idées en place. Elle savait que Dawlish avait transplané quelques secondes après elle. Elle l'avait entendu, elle l'avait même vu disparaître à son tour.

L'avait-elle réellement vu ? Le transplanage lui jouait parfois des tours. Même avec l'habitude et la pratique, ça restait une expérience traumatisante, tellement peu naturelle.

Elle regarda un instant autour d'elle, repéra la porte, le nom qui avait été griffonné à la main et collé sur la sonnette : Jonathan Crawley. Tonks appuya à plusieurs reprises sur le bouton, frappa du plat de la main sur le montant puis s'écarta.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Une bourrasque de vent s'engouffra dans le col de sa veste en cuir. Elle sonna à nouveau.

« Je t'en prie, Remus, sois-là. Réponds… »

Elle martela la porte de coups mais dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence, personne n'ouvrait. Elle s'approcha de l'une des fenêtres et y colla son visage dans l'espoir de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Il faisait sombre. Elle ne vit que son propre reflet. Maintenant qu'elle y songeait, elle se rappelait avoir vu des stores lorsqu'elle était entrée tout à l'heure. Ils étaient disposés de manière à laisser entrer de la lumière tout en protégeant l'intérieur du regard des curieux.

Elle recula d'un pas, regarda tout autour d'elle. Tant pis, ce n'était pas très poli mais…

Le vent à nouveau, son corps qui se disloquait. Elle pensa à sa destination, visualisa la topographie des lieux, la disposition des meubles. Tonks avait une bonne mémoire, surtout pour ce qui concernait Remus et bien qu'elle n'eut mis les pieds chez lui qu'une seule fois, elle se souvenait avec précision de l'agencement de l'appartement.

Un courant d'air glacé la traversa, il y eut comme un choc puis elle se retrouva à nouveau sur le trottoir, devant la porte. Elle chancela, manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

La tête lui tournait comme si elle venait d'avaler une grande quantité de bièraubeurre. Elle aurait dû se douter que Remus placerait une protection sur son appartement. Empêcher quelqu'un de transplaner chez soi est l'une des bases de la sécurité magique. Fol Œil avait dû le lui répéter des centaines de fois au cours de sa formation. Mais Tonks n'y avait jamais prêté une grande attention, peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas réellement de chez elle.

Durant quelques instants, elle resta immobile devant la porte, espérant vainement que Remus finisse pas faire son apparition l'air endormi ou l'air en colère ou encore, pourquoi pas, l'air ravi de la voir.

Mais personne ne vint ouvrir. Un courant d'air froid fit naître un frisson du creux de ses reins. Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était pas là.

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas céder à la panique. Après tout, rien ne lui prouvait que Dawlish disait la vérité. Il était connu pour être un grand vantard, surtout lorsqu'il était en présence d'une femme.

Et depuis le temps qu'il cherchait à mettre Tonks dans son lit, il lui en avait raconté des mensonges.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux puis transplana à nouveau. Le vide se fit tout autour d'elle puis le bruit l'enveloppa. Elle se retrouva rapidement dans le hall du ministère de la magie. Bien qu'il fut encore très tôt, de nombreuses personnes y déambulaient en gesticulant et en parlant. Quelle que soit l'heure, le ministère était toujours plein à craquer. Surtout depuis que Dumbledore et Harry Potter y avaient affronté Lord Voldemort en personne.

Tonks se fraya un passage parmi un groupe de sorciers japonais qui prenaient en photo les vestiges de la grande statue, éclatée par toute une multitude de sorts.

Des touristes ! Tonks était affligée. Ils étaient en pleine guerre, par Merlin ! Si le Royaume-Uni tombait sous la coupe du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors le Japon ne tiendrait pas longtemps lui non plus.

Si Harry échouait, ils étaient tous perdus. D'après Remus, il refusait que quiconque s'investisse auprès de lui afin de ne laisser personne souffrir à cause de lui mais ils étaient tous concernés, depuis l'enfant à naître jusqu'aux plus âgés.

Elle bouscula volontairement un homme d'âge mûr qui tentait de prendre en photo sa femme et ses enfants devant la fontaine. Il poussa un grognement qui se termina en une bordée de mots que Tonks ne comprit pas. Et que, du reste, elle ne chercha pas à comprendre.

Il était cinq heures du matin. N'avaient-ils donc rien de mieux à faire ?

Elle se glissa dans un ascenseur juste avant que les portes ne se ferment. Un sorcier à l'air fatigué la salua d'un geste las.

« Service de nuit, vous aussi ? demanda-t-il entre deux bâillements.

_ Pas tout à fait.

_ Avec toutes ces nouvelles réformes, je n'en peux plus. »

Tonks lui décocha un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par toutes ces nouvelles réformes ? »

En tant qu'auror, elle était évidemment au courant de toutes les nouvelles lois et autres décrets tous plus idiots les uns que les autres que Ombrage mettait au point tous les jours mais elle ne s'était jamais réellement rendue compte du travail que cela impliquait pour les employés du ministère.

« Paraît qu'un auror aurait mis la main sur la meute de Greyback. Ombrage veut ce Lupin et elle le veut vivant. Pour nous, ça veut dire double dose de boulot. »

Tonks fut soudainement prise d'un vertige. Il lui fallut prendre appui contre la paroi de la cabine pour ne pas s'effondrer. Est-ce que toutes les conversations tournaient autour des loups-garous de Greyback ou alors était-ce uniquement la mission de Remus qui lui donnait cette impression ?

« Tout va bien ? demanda l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Oui, je suis un peu fatiguée moi aussi. »

Elle se passa une main sur le visage pour dissiper le malaise.

« Les réformes. »

L'homme acquiesça.

« Les hybrides n'ont jamais été un réel problème, reprit-il en chassant de la main une note de service qui volait trop près de son visage. Mais Ombrage ne peut vraiment pas les sentir. Elle en fait un peu de trop à leur sujet.

_ Quelqu'un devrait peut-être le lui dire. »

L'homme éclata de rire.

« Comptez pas sur moi pour ça ! Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, une de mes amie s'est plainte de ses horaires de travail. Elle affirmait faire beaucoup trop d'heures. Elle a été purement et simplement virée. J'ai même entendu dire qu'elle pourrait bien être mise en examen.

_ Mise en examen ? Pourquoi ?

_ C'est bien là le problème. Pourquoi ? Je crois que tout le monde se pose la question en ce moment. Plus rien n'a de sens de nos jours. Le plus grand espoir de la plupart des gens repose sur les épaules d'un garçon de seize ans. Vous y croyez vous ?

_ Je n'en sais rien. »

L'homme plissa les yeux puis baissa tout à coup le ton.

« Je soutiens Harry Potter. Je vous le dis, parce que vous n'avez pas l'air aussi… »

Il se tut tout à coup, écarquilla les yeux de frayeur. La cabine d'ascenseur venait de s'immobiliser au niveau du bureau des aurors et Tonks avait mis un pied à l'extérieur pour empêcher les portes de se refermer.

« Vous êtes auror… »

Il y avait maintenant de la terreur dans les yeux de l'homme. Tonks sourit gentiment.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Moi aussi je soutiens Harry Potter. »

Elle laissa passer une seconde de silence puis ajouta :

« Et je soutiens Remus Lupin. »

Elle aurait aimé laisser son sourire s'attarder plus longuement sur ses lèvres mais la raison pour laquelle elle était venue jusque là lui revint subitement en mémoire. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa gorge. Elle devait trouver le moyen de donner un coup de main à Remus et pour ça, une seule personne pouvait l'aider.

Tandis qu'elle se mettait en route, serrant et desserrant nerveusement les poings, elle espéra de tout son cœur avoir bien placé sa confiance.


	13. Omnis homo mendax

**CHAPITRE 13 : Omnis Homo Mendax**

_Tout homme est menteur_

Le bouclier de Remus se désintégra à nouveau sous l'effet conjugué des sorts de ses trois assaillants. A force de reculer, il s'était retrouvé adossé à un bosquet, acculé comme une bête. Les trois aurors qui lui faisaient face grimaçaient déjà de satisfaction.

Remus savait qu'il était perdu. Si l'homme à la cicatrice n'avait pas dit que Ombrage le voulait vivant, il y avait fort à parier qu'il aurait déjà été tué. Mais il n'avait pas mentionné l'état dans lequel elle voulait mettre la main sur lui et il était certain que les aurors allaient passer leur rage sur lui.

La douleur dans son bras gauche s'était considérablement intensifiée depuis quelques instants. Elle descendait jusqu'au milieu de sa colonne vertébrale et entravait ses mouvements.

A bout de souffle, il lança un autre bouclier mais l'épuisement et la douleur ne lui permirent plus de lancer quelque chose d'efficace. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les taillis où il s'était dissimulé avant l'arrivée de l'homme à la cicatrice. De là où il se trouvait, il ne voyait que de la végétation et de la neige. Mais il était sûr que Darrius s'y trouvait toujours, tremblant de tous ses membres et observant d'un œil apeuré ce qui était en train de se produire.

Une bouffée de haine l'envahit. Il se tourna vers le plus jeune des trois aurors, celui qui, à son sens, avait l'air le plus dangereux. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, celui-là s'était juré d'avoir sa peau. Eh bien, il allait la payer cher.

Il leva sa baguette, effectua un geste rapide. Un éclair jaillit, frappa le garçon en plein visage. Il y eut une gerbe de sang, un hurlement, un craquement sinistre. Remus n'en vit pas plus. En attaquant, il avait laissé une ouverture aux deux autres aurors.

Une douleur atroce lui martela la tempe droite. L'espace d'un instant, il eut la certitude que son crâne avait explosé. Il se sentit tomber. La neige détrempa ses vêtements, son front heurta le sol. Il lutta pour rester conscient mais un voile d'obscurité s'abattit sur lui.

XXXXXXX

Un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avertit Tonks qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Elle était totalement seule. D'un coup de baguette, elle ouvrit la porte du bureau des aurors puis se glissa dans la pièce. Le silence était total.

Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bureau de Dawlish. Connaissant les lieux par cœur, elle n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour se repérer. Elle heurta néanmoins une chaise de la hanche, la fit tomber dans un grand fracas.

Maudissant silencieusement sa maladresse, Tonks s'immobilisa, l'oreille tendue. Pas un son ne semblait provenir du couloir. Mais l'aube approchait, les premiers employés n'allaient plus tarder à arriver.

Elle redressa la chaise, ramassa un pot de plumes qui s'était également renversé sur le bureau et s'installa à la place de Dawlish.

« Lumos. »

Elle pointa sa baguette vers le premier tiroir, tenta de l'ouvrir. Il refusa de bouger.

« Alohomora. »

Une étincelle jaillit de la serrure mais le mécanisme ne s'était pas débloqué pour autant. Elle jura tout bas, insista deux ou trois fois avant de se rendre à l'évidence que Dawlish avait protégé son bureau.

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre.

En fait, elle s'y était attendue.

Elle avait juste espéré.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'à ce qu'un goût de sang se répande dans sa gorge. Si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement l'information qu'elle cherchait, alors il se pourrait bien que Remus soit perdu.

Et cette simple idée la rendait malade.

Elle lutta à nouveau avec le tiroir puis céda tout à coup à la panique.

« Reducto ! »

Il y eut une détonation puis un craquement. La partie supérieure du tiroir grinça avant de se détacher et de s'écrouler. Le tout avait produit beaucoup de bruit. Tonks jeta un œil vers la porte. Rien n'indiquait que quelqu'un l'avait entendu.

La serrure et une partie du tiroir était toujours en place, prouvant que le sort de Dawlish avait été parfaitement efficace. Mais pas assez contre elle. Les mains tremblantes, elle se mit à fouiller le casier, cherchant dans les papiers qui s'y trouvaient la moindre indication sur la meute de Greyback.

Son cœur battait à toute allure. Elle devait trouver. Il le fallait. Pour Remus. Elle devait y arriver.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? »

XXXXXXX

Ce fut la douleur qui le fit revenir à lui. Elle s'écoulait de son front, juste entre ses deux yeux, se répandait dans son crâne, envahissait sa mâchoire. Il respirait vite. Très vite. Chaque inspiration lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui plantait un clou dans les côtes. L'air gonflait douloureusement ses poumons, manquant de le faire s'étouffer.

Il ouvrit les yeux, cligna des paupières pour éclaircir sa vision. Il se trouvait maintenant dans une pièce au murs de granit. Une fenêtre crasseuse lui dévoilait un paysage enneigé. Il vit des arbres aux branches dépouillées, des buissons rachitiques, un ciel chargé de neige, le jour qui se levait.

Il était allongé sur le flanc sur un plancher vermoulu. Une écharde lui piquait la cuisse au travers de la toile de son jean. Remus bougea la jambe et constata avec horreur qu'on avait pris soin de lui attacher les pieds et les mains. La corde lui entrait dans la chair.

Prenant appui sur son épaule droite, il tenta de se redresser, jeta un œil autour de lui. A première vue, il était seul.

Les aurors avaient dû le traîner jusqu'à la maison, l'attacher et l'abandonner là. Il n'avaient pas pris le temps de le bâillonner, ce qui devait signifiait qu'il pourrait hurler à s'en déchirer les poumons, personne ne l'entendrait. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire. Londres était à plus de deux heures de marche. Personne, en effet, ne pourrait l'entendre.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et entreprit de ronger la corde qui lui liait les mains. Ses dents se plantèrent dans la chair de son poignet, le faisant sursauter de douleur. Le sang s'écoula sous les liens.

Il se faisait l'impression d'être une bête prise au piège.

Mais n'était pas ce que les aurors avaient justement cherché ? Lui donner l'impression qu'il n'avait rien d'humain ? Lui montrer à quel point il était tombé bien bas ?

Tandis qu'il se débattait avec ses liens, il se prit à penser à James et Sirius. S'ils avaient été là, ils lui auraient hurlé de ne pas laisser tomber.

Toujours à bout de souffle, il cessa de ronger la corde. Ses gencives saignaient et il avait la sensation que l'une de ses dents était en train de se déloger de sa mâchoire. Il reposa la tête sur le plancher.

Si James et Sirius avaient été là, ils lui auraient donné un coup de main.

Si James et Sirius avaient été là, les aurors ne lui auraient jamais mis la main dessus.

Un courant d'air glacial entra dans la pièce tandis que la porte s'ouvrait. L'un des trois aurors entra en reboutonnant sa braguette.

Il cracha sur le sol, sourit.

« Réveillé ? Elle devrait bientôt arriver. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va bien s'occuper de toi. »

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, il lui envoya la pointe de sa chaussure dans le ventre.

XXXXXXX

Le cœur de Tonks cessa momentanément de battre avant de reprendre doucement un rythme normal. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait craint que Dawlish ou Scrimegeour ne soit entré dans la pièce.

Mais il s'agissait de Shackelbolt.

Juste de Shackelbolt.

Laissant tomber sur le bureau la liasse de parchemins parfaitement inutiles qu'elle tenait à la main, elle se tourna vers son supérieur.

« Où est Dawlish ? »

Shackelbolt secoua doucement la tête.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Tonks. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui, alluma la lumière. L'obscurité recula jusque dans les recoins les plus éloignés et la lumière dévoila à Tonks l'ampleur des dégâts qu'elle avait commis.

Des éclats de bois recouvraient le sol, des parchemins traînaient ici et là, plus ou moins froissés. Une plume cassée en deux était restée coincée entre le bureau et les restes déchiquetés du tiroir.

« Est-ce que c'est le bureau de Dawlish ? insista Shackelbolt. Tu as perdu la tête, Tonks ? »

Elle se leva d'un bond.

« Remus est en danger ! Il faut l'aider ! »

Shackelbolt lui posa une main sur l'épaule et l'entraîna à l'écart, vers la porte qui menait à son propre bureau.

« Remus sait ce qu'il fait. On en a déjà parlé… »

Tonks se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque.

« Non ! Tu ne comprends rien, Kingsley ! Dawlish a été rencardé sur les projets de la meute ! Ils vont le tuer ! Tu connais les contacts de Dawlish, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que tu connais ses contacts… »

Il y avait une telle détresse dans la voix et le regard de Tonks que Shackelbolt baissa les yeux.

« Je ne peux rien faire. Tu le sais, Tonks. Je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Pas dans l'état actuel des choses. »

Il leva doucement la tête vers elle et vit ses yeux d'un noir d'encre rivés sur lui. Les traits de son visage virèrent en quelque chose de mauvais, de sombre. Ses cheveux devenaient de plus en plus noirs. Ainsi, elle ressemblait presque trait pour trait à Bellatrix Lestrange.

Il n'y avait là rien d'étonnant. Après tout, Nymphadora Tonks était une Black elle aussi.

« Garde ta place bien au chaud, Kingsley, cracha-t-elle. Toi et toutes tes belles paroles de révolte ! Je t'avais cru quand tu m'as parlé de l'Ordre du Phénix. J'avais cru que… (des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux.) J'avais cru que tu pensais tout ça, que tu étais convaincu. Mais tu n'es pas mieux qu'elle. Va te faire voir ! »

Elle lui tourna brusquement le dos.

« Tonks, je suis désolé…

_ Garde ça pour les autres. Tu es un lâche ! »


	14. Dum spiro, spero

**CHAPITRE 14 : Dum Spiro, Spero**

_Tant que je respire, j'espère_

L'auror s'était trouvé un siège bancal dans les vestiges de meubles qui occupaient la maisonnée. D'une main, il jouait distraitement avec la baguette de Remus, en appréciait le poids et l'équilibre.

Effectivement, Remus en avait toujours été satisfait. Il l'avait achetée quelques temps après avoir quitté Poudlard pour remplacer celle qui avait servi à ses études. Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce qu'il estimait que la baguette d'un enfant ne pouvait pas être celle d'un homme, tout simplement.

Il n'avait jamais été très matérialiste, mais il n'aimait pas voir cet homme toucher à quelque chose d'aussi personnel, presque intime.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même à même le sol, il cherchait toujours après son souffle. Il avait probablement été passé à tabac pendant qu'il était inconscient. Plusieurs de ses côtes devaient être brisées. C'était sûrement ce qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement.

Ça, plus la panique.

Il était à bout de forces. Des tremblements lui parcouraient le corps, attisant ici et là les douleurs de ses blessures. Il aurait aimé pouvoir mourir, il aurait aimé avoir ce contrôle qu'ont certains moines et arrêter peu à peu les battements de son cœur.

Il aurait ainsi retrouvé ses amis, retrouvé sa foi en l'humanité peut-être ?

Mais il restait là, à mi-chemin entre la conscience et l'inconscience, perclus de douleur, transi de froid, à attendre l'arrivée de celle qui l'avait déjà condamné.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. L'auror se leva d'un bond, fit disparaître la baguette dans sa ceinture. En quelques gestes, il remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue, défroissa un peu sa chemise, remit une mèche de cheveux à sa place. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus. De la panique se lisait sur son visage. Il avait beau être convaincu que ce qu'il faisait était juste, il n'en était pas moins terrifié par celle qui n'allait plus tarder à entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme à la cicatrice et sur Dolores Ombrage.

Jusqu'ici, Remus n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la rencontrer, et il ne s'en était pas plaint non plus d'ailleurs. Il lui avait suffi d'écouter les récits de Harry, Ron et Hermione pour savoir qu'elle et lui ne pouvaient pas s'entendre.

Lorsqu'il la vit entrer dans sa robe magenta agrémentée de rubans roses, il repensa immédiatement à la première chose que lui avait dit Ron à son sujet : « cette femme est un crapaud. Un gros crapaud rose. » Sur le coup, il avait éclaté de rire mais ce matin, la plaisanterie ne l'amusait plus autant. Le ridicule crapaud qu'il s'était imaginé (et Merlin savait qu'il avait en beaucoup, de l'imagination) s'était transformé en quelque chose de répugnant et de profondément écœurant.

Il se redressa du mieux qu'il put en grimaçant de douleur. L'homme à la cicatrice s'approcha de lui tandis que l'autre auror délestait l'horrible bonne femme de son manteau.

D'un coup de baguette, Ombrage alluma un feu dans la vieille cheminée. L'auror, lui, regarda tout autour de lui avec une certaine inquiétude puis finit par suspendre le manteau à une patère rouillée.

L'homme à la cicatrice attrapa Remus par la mâchoire et le força à se remettre debout. Une vague de douleur lui traversa alors la colonne vertébrale, s'écoulant en lui comme un flot d'acide. Il serra les dents, se redressa.

« Détachez-lui les jambes, Meliagaunt, susurra Ombrage en se réchauffant les mains au-dessus des flammes. Il en aura besoin pour se tenir debout. »

L'homme acquiesça et obéit sans un mot. Il y avait de la jubilation dans son regard. Tandis qu'il utilisait sa baguette pour lui libérer les jambes, Remus s'imagina lui envoyer son pied dans la figure. Mais la douleur qui lui traversait la hanche était telle que s'il levait ne serait-ce qu'un orteil, il s'effondrerait très probablement.

Ombrage se tourna finalement vers lui. Les flammes coloraient son visage d'orange, la rendant ainsi encore plus menaçante. Elle fit quelques pas, darda sur Remus ses petits yeux si profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites qu'il en avait du mal de percevoir leur couleur.

« Ainsi, je vous ai enfin trouvé. Ou plutôt, ce cher Meliagaunt Dawlish vous a trouvé. »

Dawlish… Remus reconnaissait le nom pour avoir entendu Kingsley Shackelbolt le prononcer au cours de plusieurs réunions de l'Ordre. Qu'avait-il donc dit à son sujet ? Qu'il fallait s'en méfier ? Ah ! Trop tard ! Pourquoi avait-il donc fallu qu'il retienne toutes les âneries qu'avait pu dire Sirius au cours de ces entrevues plutôt que toutes les mises en gardes ?

« Il n'a pas été évident de vous mettre la main dessus, continua Ombrage en tournant autour de lui. Mais quelqu'un a fini par vous vendre. »

Remus plongea son regard dans celui d'Ombrage. Quelqu'un l'avait vendu ? Qui ? De qui pouvait-il donc s'agir ? Immédiatement, l'image de Severus s'imposa à son esprit mais il la repoussa. Non, sûrement pas. Bien entendu, Severus Rogue aurait été ravi de le dénoncer mais il n'aurait jamais pu le faire et ce pour plusieurs raisons. La première, et également la plus évidente, était qu'il n'avait pas été mis au courant de la mission de Remus, pour des raisons de sécurité avait ajouté Dumbledore. La seconde était qu'il n'avait aucun contact au ministère. Enfin, la troisième et dernière était qu'une dénonciation l'aurait forcé à dévoiler aux Mangemorts et donc à Lord Voldemort lui-même qu'il avait toujours des contacts dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

Donc, la question restait la même, qui l'avait vendu ?

« Vous n'avez pas envie de savoir qui vous a trahi ? demanda Ombrage en haussant les sourcils. Ça ne vous intéresse pas ? »

Remus ne répondit pas. Bien sûr qu'il voulait savoir mais il savait aussi que, dans sa situation, le silence était la meilleure des armes.

Ombrage secoua doucement la tête, s'approcha de lui. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur entêtante de son parfum. Sur une autre femme, ç'aurait pu être plaisant.

« Vous ressemblez tellement à un sorcier, dit-elle tout bas. Vous en avez d'ailleurs trompé plus d'un. »

Elle recula d'un pas en souriant largement.

« Mais vous vous êtes rongés les mains pour vous libérer. C'est bien là la preuve que vous êtes une bête. »

Elle tira sa baguette de sa robe et la pointa vers le plancher. Une chaise y apparut, dressée sur une petite estrade. Elle s'y installa confortablement puis tira de son petit sac à main rose un carnet de parchemins et l'une de ces plumes qui écrivent sans qu'on ait à les tremper dans l'encre.

« Bien. Votre nom est donc Remus John Lupin. Votre père est un moldu et votre mère est une sorcière. Est-ce bien ça ? »

Il garda le silence mais ne la quitta pas des yeux. Etait-ce ce genre de sentiment d'impuissance qu'avait ressenti Sirius lorsqu'il avait été traîné devant le ministère après son arrestation ?

« Vous refusez de répondre ? Très bien, c'est votre choix. Je continue. Votre père se nomme John Lupin, il vit actuellement dans la région de Worcester. Votre mère se nommait Rhéa-Silvia Carlyle Lupin. Elle est décédée il y a dix-huit ans. Vous êtes fils unique. Vous refusez toujours de répondre ? »

Il se tut, en effet. A quoi bon répondre, de toute façon, toutes ces informations étaient véridiques. Sauf pour l'endroit où se trouvait son père. Jusqu'à maintenant, Remus l'avait ignoré.

« Bon. Passons à la suite alors. Pour des raisons que personne n'a pu comprendre, Albus Dumbledore a décidé de vous laisser suivre une éducation de sorcier. Ce qui est désormais contre la loi. »

Elle fit courir sa plume sur son parchemin puis s'arrêta tout à coup d'écrire. Elle leva les yeux sur Remus.

« Le ministère prévoit une réglementation très stricte des créatures hybrides de votre genre. Votre espèce est classifiée dans la cinquième catégorie ce qui nous autorise à vous éradiquer tant que nous ne pourrons pas vous contrôler. »

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes de silence puis se remit à sourire.

« Mais je peux peut-être faire une exception pour vous. Il vous suffirait de nommer un par un tous les membres de votre prétendu Ordre du Phénix et de nous donner la localisation de votre quartier général et je promets de faire tout mon possible pour vous permettre de disparaître… sans douleur. »

Remus se dit qu'il aurait fallu être sacrément idiot pour se laisser prendre à un tel piège. Ou sacrément désespéré. Combien de Mangemorts s'étaient employés à nommer leurs compagnons en espérant gagner leur liberté ? Combien avaient été déçus lorsque les grilles d'Azkaban s'étaient refermées sur eux ?

Il s'humidifia les lèvres. Inspira profondément. Il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il allait dire n'allait pas arranger les choses. Mais sa cause était, de toute façon, perdue d'avance.

Advienne que pourra.

« Que vous ont donc fait les centaures, Dolores ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Ils ont abusé de vous ? »

Ombrage rougit si violemment que Remus manqua soudainement d'éclater de rire. L'auror qui se tenait en retrait blêmit et recula. Mais Dawlish, lui, se mit à ricaner.

« Silence ! glapit Ombrage en se levant si brusquement qu'elle en fit tomber sa chaise. Silence hybride ! Meliagaunt ! Faite quelque chose !

_ A vos ordres. »

Dawlish pointa sa baguette sur Remus et tout en continuant de ricaner, il susurra :

« Doloris. »

La douleur enveloppa le loup-garou. Il tomba sur les genoux, hurlant à plein poumons, incapable de se contenir. Son esprit s'embruma, ses pensées s'envolèrent. Chaque partie de son corps, chaque muscle, chaque membre, semblait se disloquer. Le supplice lui sembla durer des heures jusqu'à ce que, tout à coup, il cesse.

Remus se prit la tête entre les mains, sanglotant de douleur. Il entendit vaguement les pas d'Ombrage s'approcher de lui mais sa voix, dans son oreille, lui parvint clairement.

« Vous parlerez. Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous parlerez. »


	15. Furor arma ministrat

**CHAPITRE 15 : Furor Arma Ministrat**

_La fureur fournit des armes_

Tonks transplana dans un tel état de rage qu'elle manqua de peu de se désartibuler. Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour Kingsley Shackelbolt mais ce matin, même si, quelque part, elle comprenait sa position, elle avait été écœurée de son attitude.

Elle s'arrêta sur le bord du trottoir pour essuyer ses larmes avec sa manche. Il était maintenant six heures, le jour se levait tout doucement. Le ciel était bleuté et encore chargé de neige. Elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup trop de temps.

Elle avait surtout échoué.

Shackelbolt ne lui avait été d'aucune aide et le bureau de Dawlish ne contenait aucune information.

Elle savait qu'elle avait peu de chances de retrouver Remus avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse tomber. Elle remuerait ciel et terre s'il le fallait, elle déplacerait des montagnes, éteindrait des étoiles. Mais elle le trouverait. Dans la semi obscurité de ce matin d'hiver naissant, elle s'en fit la promesse.

En attendant, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule carte à jouer. Si elle échouait à nouveau, elle condamnait Remus.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et avisa la maison qui se tenait juste devant elle. A première vue, l'endroit n'avait rien de spécial si ce n'était le lierre grimpant le long des murs et envahissant presque toute la façade. Personne ne tondait la pelouse ou ne prenait soin de la maison. Sur le toit, une plaque d'ardoise menaçait de tomber. Dans un coin de l'allée, quelques poubelles attendaient le dégel.

Tonks se prit à sourire avec une certaine affection. Le propriétaire des lieux ne s'arrêtait certainement pas à l'état de sa maison ou de son jardin mais ça ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de négligeable. Loin de là.

Elle s'engagea dans l'allée tout en séchant ses larmes. Si elle voulait éviter certaines remarques, il valait mieux éviter de montrer qu'elle avait pleuré.

Elle s'approchait de la porte lorsque, tout à coup, elle entendit un grincement sinistre sur sa gauche. Elle se tourna juste à temps pour voir l'une des poubelles fondre sur elle. Le couvercle claquait de façon menaçante sur le container qui crachait toutes sortes d'ordures.

Avec un cri, Tonks esquiva une peau de banane et une boîte de conserve couverte de sauce tomate séchée. Elle dégaina sa baguette et en un seul mouvement, réalisa un geste des plus compliqués.

« Immobilis ! »

Les poubelles se figèrent instantanément avant de retomber, inertes. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit alors à la volée et l'extrémité d'une baguette vint se poser juste derrière l'oreille droite de Tonks. Elle leva les mains.

« Retourne-toi lentement. Au moindre geste brusque, je te fais griller la cervelle. »

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi angoissée par la situation de Remus, Tonks aurait souri. Elle se serait peut-être même laissée aller à rire. Lentement, elle pivota sur ses talons pour faire face à l'homme qui la menaçait.

Maigre, les muscles noueux, le visage ravagé par les centaines de combats qu'il avait mené, Maugrey FolOeil dardait sur elle son fameux œil magique. Il la considéra un instant en plissant ce qui lui restait de nez puis il abaissa sa baguette.

« Un hibou aurait été bienvenu, grogna-t-il. Ça t'aurait épargné une belle frayeur.

_ Je n'ai pas eu peur.

_ Raconte ça à quelqu'un d'autre, gamine.

_ Arthur ne t'avait pas interdit de remettre ces poubelles en circulation ? »

FolOeil grimaça un vague sourire.

« Par les temps qui courent, il vaut mieux être prudent. Vigilance constante, Tonks. Vigilance constante. Je ne le dirai jamais assez. »

Tonks acquiesça. En effet. Si FolOeil ne le lui avait pas dit des milliers de fois, alors il ne le lui avait jamais dit.

La première fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée face à lui, Tonks en avait été terrifiée. Elle sortait tout juste de l'examen de pré-sélection des futurs aurors. FolOeil avait été chargé de sa formation. Bien des fois, elle avait songé à abandonner. Il l'épuisait, la malmenait et, par-dessus tout, lui faisait terriblement peur. Mais au fur et à mesure du temps, elle avait appris à le connaître. Il lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'il pouvait avec patience la plupart du temps. Puis un matin, il lui avait annoncé que sa formation se terminait là et bien que Scrimegeour et Shackelbolt avaient tenté de le persuader du contraire, rien n'avait pu le faire revenir sur sa décision.

Le semi-sourire de FolOeil fondit sur son visage comme neige au soleil.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il avait toujours eu un certain don pour flairer les problèmes. Certains disaient que c'était grâce à son œil magique mais Tonks, elle, pensait que c'était son intuition sur-développée, sa profonde compréhension des autres bien qu'il fut un solitaire, presque un marginal.

« Des ennuis ? insista-t-il.

_ Remus, murmura-t-elle. Dawlish a l'intention de lui tendre un piège, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Il va l'amener tout droit à Ombrage. »

FolOeil acquiesça en silence, plissant son œil valide tandis que l'autre roulait dans son orbite comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Tonks ignorait si Dumbledore l'avait mis au courant de la mission de Remus. Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors c'était certainement une erreur. S'il y avait bien un membre parmi tous ceux qui constituaient l'Ordre du Phénix qui ne trahirait jamais sa cause, c'était bien Alastor Maugrey FolOeil.

Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna sans ménagement à l'intérieur de la maison. La porte se referma d'elle-même derrière eux dans un claquement.

L'entrée était aussi sombre qu'une cave sans lumière. Les tapisseries auraient bien eu besoin d'un rafraîchissement et les peintures s'écaillaient ici et là. Mais un personnage tel que Maugrey FolOeil n'aurait-il pas été des plus déplacé dans une maison proprette et bien rangée ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais au sujet de cette histoire ? reprit-il.

_ Pas grand-chose. Dawlish a dit que l'un de ses contacts… »

FolOeil la coupa d'un geste de la main.

« Alors tu en sais déjà bien plus que tu ne le penses. »

Tonks cligna des yeux sans comprendre. Elle commençait à en avoir assez de tous ces sorciers qui ne parlaient que par énigmes ou ne disaient que la moitié de ce qu'ils savaient réellement.

« Dawlish n'a pas autant de contacts qu'il le dit, continua-t-il sur le même ton. C'est un menteur professionnel. Mais ça, je suppose que tu t'en étais rendue compte ? »

Elle acquiesça, l'observa tandis qu'il prenait son vieux pardessus râpé et l'enfilait.

« Tu connais son contact ? »

De l'espoir brillait dans le regard de Tonks. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas allée voir FolOeil plus tôt ? De tous les membres de l'Ordre, Remus et Dumbledore mis à part, il était le seul en qui elle avait réellement confiance.

« Je le connais, en effet.

_ Et tu m'y emmène tout droit ? »

FolOeil acquiesça, ce qui fit tournoyer son œil magique à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le cœur de Tonks battait furieusement, cognant presque douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle se précipita vers la porte.

FolOeil la retint par l'épaule.

« Ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

_ Je n'ai pas peur !

_ Non, ça, je n'en doute pas. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que nous arriverons probablement trop tard. »

Elle se figea, sentit un vide se creuser là où aurait normalement dû se trouver son estomac.

« On n'en sait rien…

_ Je connais Dawlish. Je vais te donner un coup de main parce que je ne laisse pas un ami se faire torturer sans bouger le petit doigt. Mais il est fort probable qu'il soit déjà mort. »

Elle le foudroya du regard, puis, d'un geste brusque, ouvrit la porte.

« Il n'est pas mort. On va le trouver, Alastor, et on va le ramener !

_ Que Merlin t'entende, gamine. Que Merlin t'entende. »


	16. Audi, vide, tace si tu vis vivere

**CHAPITRE 16 : Audi, Vide, Tace Si Tu Vis Vivere**

_Ecoute, observe et tais-toi si tu veux vivre_

La douleur n'est pas une amie, mais c'est un compagne, une présence, un être assoiffé qui se repaît sans répit de force, de volonté et de mémoire.

Allongé sur le flanc, Remus peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. La chaleur des flammes provenant de la cheminée lui caressait le visage sans qu'il ne la sente réellement. Une pellicule de sueur collait sa chemise contre sa peau. Le regard fixé sur la danse du feu, il se demandait si quelque chose n'avait pas cédé, quelque part en lui. Cinq fois Dawlish avait pointé sa baguette sur lui et cinq fois il lui avait fait subir le sort Endoloris.

Allongé sur le flanc, Remus comprenait comment Franck et Alice Londubat en étaient arrivés à perdre l'esprit. Les attaques de l'auror restaient courtes afin de faire « durer le plaisir ». Remus était au bord de l'épuisement. Un filet de sang s'écoulait en continu de l'une de ses narines, ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Une affaire importante avait attiré Ombrage hors de la maison et Dawlish l'avait suivie. Ne restait plus que lui et l'autre auror qui était si pâle que s'il se déshabillait, il pourrait presque se dissimuler entièrement dans le paysage enneigé juste en se tenant debout.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta, se recroquevilla davantage sur lui-même.

« Ce n'est que de l'eau, chuchota une voix près de lui. Juste un peu d'eau. »

Remus cligna des yeux, se tourna vers l'auror. Quelque chose avait changé dans son regard. Quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à discerner, quelque chose que son esprit n'était plus capable d'analyser.

« Je m'appelle Daniel, dit l'homme en lui tendant un gobelet d'eau. Buvez, je crois que vous en avez besoin. »

Remus saisit le gobelet. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il eut quelques difficultés à le tenir. Il le porta à ses lèvres, avala une gorgée. L'eau dévala le long de sa gorge, chassant une partie de la douleur qui s'y était logée.

Lui qui avait subi des centaines de fois les transformations douloureuses de la lycanthropie n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. Le sortilège Endoloris était une abomination, au final bien plus cruelle que celui de mort. Le sorcier qui l'avait inventé devait être sacrément perturbé pour en arriver là.

« Ils devraient être de retour d'ici une heure ou deux, dit Daniel en l'aidant à avaler une seconde gorgée. Je suis désolé que ça se passe ainsi. »

Remus le sonda du regard. Il voyait trouble mais il pouvait néanmoins distinguer le masque d'horreur sur son visage.

« Ils nous ont endoctriné. Ils nous ont fait croire que les hybrides étaient de la vermine à détruire. Mais… mais vous êtes au moins aussi humain que moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus se racla la gorge. Un goût de sang lui tapissait la bouche.

« Je n'en sais rien, murmura-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

_ Je n'aime pas cette façon qu'ils ont d'essayer de vous faire parler. Ce… ce n'est pas correct. Le ministère ne choisit pas les bonnes cibles. C'est Celui-Qu'il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Nommer qu'il faut poursuivre. Pas Dumbledore. »

Et après ? Remus en était arrivé à un tel point d'épuisement qu'il ne se souvenait même plus des questions que lui avait posé Ombrage. Il avait vaguement le sentiment que Sirius avait été mentionné mais là encore, il s'agissait peut-être d'un délire causé par son propre esprit.

Daniel reprit son gobelet vide et le fit disparaître dans l'une des poches de son manteau.

« Vous appartenez vraiment à cet Ordre du Phénix ? Vous soutenez Harry Potter ? »

Remus ne répondit pas. A quoi bon ? Il n'était plus sûr de connaître la réponse. Une partie de lui avait envie de dire oui mais elle gisait quelque part au fond de son esprit, gémissant et agonisant. Que restait-il de lui au final ? Qu'était-il devenu ?

« Achevez-moi, dit-il tout bas. Si vous avez vraiment pitié de moi, achevez-moi. »

Daniel acquiesça en silence.

« Je ne crois pas que je me sois posé les bonnes questions jusqu'ici. Je me suis trompé de principes, d'idéaux. »

Du bout de l'index, il dessina quelques vagues arabesques dans la poussières qui recouvrait le plancher. Remus, lui, n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Son esprit était embrumé, il flottait quelque part dans un univers où, de temps à autre, une image, un souvenir, un son, venait le percuter.

Est-ce qu'il avait réellement rencontré Harry Potter ou n'était-ce qu'un nom qu'il avait entendu prononcer un jour ?

Daniel continua de lui parler un moment de mauvais choix et de retournements de situation auxquels il n'entendait strictement rien. Etait-ce réellement important ? Là ? Maintenant ?

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse à une question que Remus n'avait pas entendu, l'auror finit par se lever. Le loup-garou le suivit des yeux.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, le ministère adhère un peu trop à mon goût à la politique des Mangemorts. »

Il passa une main dans sa ceinture et en tira une baguette de bois clair. Remus ferma brièvement les yeux de soulagement. Enfin, il cessait de parler. Mais il fut déçu lorsque l'auror lui tendit l'objet au lieu de le pointer sur lui.

« Je ne peux pas les laisser continuer à vous torturer. »

Remus le dévisagea un instant sans comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer puis, mû par son instinct, tendit la main et saisit l'objet. L'auror détacha les liens qui lui entravaient les poignets.

« L'Ordre du Phénix forme le seul mouvement de résistance contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les gens comme vous doivent être aidés dans leur tâche, quelle que soit leur nature. »

Il aida Remus à se redresser.

« Londres est à deux heures de marche. Coupez par la forêt, vous gagnerez du temps. Ne transplanez pas tant que vous aurez la maison en… »

Il fut coupé par la porte s'ouvrant soudainement. Sur le seuil, se tenait Dawlish, grimaçant d'une joie malsaine. Sa baguette à la main, il poussa une exclamation à la fois de dégoût et d'amusement.

« Tu fricotes avec les hybrides, Gowney ? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Tonks alors ? »

Remus eut la sensation qu'une partie de lui venait d'être écrasée dans un poing géant. Un éclair traversa son esprit. Tonks… un visage, une voix, un sourire. Tout lui revint en bloc, se précipitant à toute allure.

Tonks.

Bien entendu.

Dawlish pointa sa baguette dans sa direction.

« Dolo…

_ Expelliarmus ! »

Le sort jaillit de la baguette de Remus avec une telle force, une telle rage, que l'auror n'eut pas l'occasion de l'esquiver. Il le reçut en pleine figure. Son nez explosa sous l'impact. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol et il s'effondra dans la neige, plus loin.

Encore sous le poids de la douleur, Remus boita jusqu'à la porte, Daniel sur les talons. Mais Dawlish reprenait déjà ses esprits. Il se redressa en grimaçant, s'assit dans la neige et, un masque ensanglanté de haine sur le visage, visa les deux fuyards.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

La détonation illumina la scène. Remus sentit un coude s'enfoncer dans ses côtes. Il chancela, battit des bras pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Mais du coin de l'œil, il put voir l'éclair vert traverser de part en part la poitrine de Daniel Gowney. Avec un gargouillement pour dernier mot, celui-ci s'effondra d'une masse, les yeux grands ouverts.

Jugeant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui, Remus se mit à courir. Dans l'état où il se trouvait, il était inutile qu'il cherche à se battre avec Dawlish. Il puisa dans ses dernières forces, ses dernières ressources pour s'enfoncer sous le couvert des arbres. Son instinct de prédateur le guida au travers de la végétation et bien qu'il fut encore abruti de douleur, il disparût rapidement.

Avec un juron, Dawlish observa la voûte des arbres. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Il se redressa du mieux qu'il put, buta sur le corps de Daniel, rétablit son équilibre au dernier instant et se lança à la poursuite de son prisonnier.


	17. Beatus qui prodest quibus potest

**CHAPITRE 17 : Beatus Qui Prodest Quibus Potest**

_Heureux qui vient se rendre utile à ceux qu'il peut aider_

Avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, FolOeil défonça la porte. Dans un grand craquement, elle sauta hors de ses gonds et tomba dans un nuage de poussière. Il y eut un bruit de cavalcade, un miaulement puis quelque chose tomba et se brisa.

Bien que considérablement ralenti par sa jambe de bois, FolOeil se précipita dans le minuscule couloir. Il heurta de la hanche un pot de fleurs fanées qui tangua un moment avant de finalement basculer et exploser au sol. Tonks le talonnait de près, sa baguette à la main.

Lorsque FolOeil lui avait dit qu'il l'emmenait tout droit au contact de Dawlish, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il comptait s'introduire de force chez lui. Mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait sur place à poursuivre un homme aussi gras que le calamar géant, elle se disait qu'il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement. Tout au long de sa formation, FolOeil lui avait appris que ce dont elle avait besoin, ce qu'elle désirait, elle devait l'obtenir coûte que coûte, quels que soient les moyens. C'était ainsi qu'il avait obtenu le plus grand nombre d'arrestations de Mangemorts et de criminels de toute l'histoire du ministère de la magie.

« Petrificus Totalus ! »

Son sort fit exploser un miroir. Sept ans de malheur, pensa-t-elle. Au point où elle en était, sept ans de plus ou de moins, ça ne ferait pas une grande différence. Après tout, elle était mal considérée par ses collègues parce que trop jeune ou trop maladroite, ses parents avaient toujours tendance à la prendre pour une gamine et l'homme qu'elle aimait ne cessait de la fuir et de la repousser. Le tout sur fond de guerre, de disparitions et de meurtres, que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire ?

Elle se prit les pieds dans un porte-manteau couvert de vêtements qui s'effondra sur elle. Elle se débattit. Une écharpe chercha à s'enrouler autour de sa gorge tandis qu'un imperméable se collait contre elle, entravant ses mouvements. L'homme qui vivait ici avait ensorcelé le moindre petit objet. Evidemment, il devait s'agir d'un délinquant au casier judiciaire long comme le bras qui ne devait sa liberté qu'aux informations qu'il livrait à Dawlish.

D'un coup de baguette, elle éloigna l'imperméable puis figea l'écharpe qu'elle arracha de son cou en prenant une grande inspiration. Ce fichu vêtement avait bien failli l'étouffer !

Elle envoya un coup de pied au porte-manteau qui roula contre le mur puis regarda autour d'elle. La maison n'avait pas l'air très grande mais FolOeil avait tout de même disparu. Il avait continué la poursuite sans lui donner de coup de main ou sans l'attendre, elle n'en avait, de toute façon, pas moins attendu de lui.

Ça aussi, ça avait fait partie de sa formation : dans un moment critique, on laisse derrière soi ceux dont les jours ne sont pas en danger. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle pourrait se tirer toute seule du mauvais pas dans lequel elle s'était fourrée, pas la peine de perdre plus de temps avec ça.

N'empêche qu'elle n'était pas sûre de savoir si c'était flatteur ou, au contraire, vexant.

Serrant sa baguette dans sa main, elle pénétra dans la cuisine. Un miaulement rauque provenant de sa droite attira son attention. Elle réagit juste à temps pour voir la masse noire et blanche d'un énorme chat aux poils hérissés bondir vers elle, crocs et griffes en avant.

Elle l'esquiva à la dernière seconde, sentit comme un souffle d'air passer à quelques centimètres de son visage. L'animal roula sur le carrelage dans un grognement.

« Petrificus totalus ! »

Cette fois, elle ne rata pas sa cible. Le chat se ramassa sur lui-même prêt à bondir une seconde fois mais il fut cueilli en plein geste. Ses muscles devinrent aussi durs que de la pierre, il s'immobilisa, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Seule sa cage thoracique s'agitait au rythme de sa respiration. Tonks pouvait le laisser là l'esprit tranquille, il ne risquait absolument rien.

Elle reprit son chemin. Une porte s'ouvrait sur un jardin laissé à l'abandon et couvert de neige. Elle vit toute une série de traces se diriger vers le fond du terrain. Elle reconnut les pas d'un homme qui devait être chaussé de pantoufles et ceux, si particuliers, de FolOeil.

Là bas, sous la voûte des arbres et des buissons en broussailles, des éclairs jaillissaient dans tous les sens. FolOeil et le gros homme devaient livrer un combat acharné.

Tonks s'élança au pas de course. Elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre en glissant sur une plaque de verglas juste sur le pas de la porte. Son pied droit glissa dangereusement, lui arrachant un juron de rage. Maudite soit sa maladresse ! Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de se casser une cheville !

Les semelles de ses chaussures de sport moldues s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la neige. L'hiver était particulièrement précoce cette année.

Précoce et froid.

De l'eau glacée s'infiltra dans ses chaussures, détrempa le bas de son pantalon mais Tonks ne ralentit pas sa course, envoyant voler des paquets de neige tout autour d'elle.

Elle rejoignit rapidement FolOeil et l'homme en pyjama. La baguette à la main, tous deux s'envoyaient toute une multitude de sorts. Certains allaient s'écraser dans la neige ou venaient briser la branche d'un arbre mais d'autres atteignaient leur cible.

« C'est seulement maintenant que tu arrives, gamine ? » grogna FolOeil.

Tonks aurait aimé pouvoir lui répondre quelque chose de mordant ou d'acerbe mais, là, tout de suite, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle admirait ces gens comme Sirius Black qui avaient de la répartie pile au bon moment. La plupart du temps, elle ne trouvait la bonne phrase que quelques temps plus tard, lorsque ça ne rimait plus à rien.

Les yeux du gros homme s'écarquillèrent d'angoisse lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait maintenant deux assaillants. Il lança deux ou trois autres sorts qui manquèrent leur cible puis jeta tout à coup sa baguette au sol et leva les mains.

Et ça tombait plutôt bien car s'il était très mauvais en attaque, ses boucliers magiques, eux, étaient d'une telle perfection que pas un seul sort ne l'avait atteint. L'espace d'un instant, Tonks avait redouté que le combat ne s'éternise.

FolOeil pointa sa baguette sur sa poitrine tandis que Tonks ramassait celle qui était tombée dans la neige.

Petite, lourde, pas très jolie ni très agréable à tenir, la baguette de quelqu'un qui n'était pas particulièrement intéressant, en somme. Tout en la ramassant, Tonks se souvint brièvement de cette discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Remus et Sirius un soir après une réunion de l'Ordre. Remus lui avait dit être convaincu que la baguette d'un homme était, par son apparence, le reflet de sa personnalité. Il ne lui avait pas exposé davantage son point de vue puisque Sirius lui avait demandé d'un air faussement innocent si la taille de la sienne concernait un certain complexe masculin.

« Bien, grogna FolOeil. On va pouvoir discuter maintenant.

_ Je vous en supplie, pleurnicha l'homme, je ne savais pas ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire de tous ces objets moldus ! »

Il se jeta à genoux dans la neige et joignit les mains en une supplication des plus pathétiques. A un moment donné, il attrapa le bas du pardessus de FolOeil et se mit à l'embrasser.

Avec une exclamation de dégoût, l'auror le repoussa du bout de sa jambe de bois.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour tes histoires de moldus ! gronda-t-il. Je veux connaître les plans de Dawlish.

_ Dawlish ? Meliagaunt Dawlish ? »

Toujours à genoux dans la neige, l'homme fut pris d'un frisson si violent que Tonks en trembla presque pour lui. De la terreur s'immisça dans son regard, de la sueur ruissela sur son crâne à moitié chauve.

« Je… je ne suis au courant de…

_ Tu sais ! cracha FolOeil si violemment que l'homme sursauta. Dawlish ! Les loups-garous ! (il appuya l'extrémité de sa baguette juste en ses deux yeux.) Parle ou dans quelques instants tu ne te souviendras même plus de l'endroit où tu ranges tes caleçons. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, un flottement puis l'homme se mit à pleurnicher.

« Un type est venu me voir un matin, il disait avoir des informations pour Dawlish.

_ Pourquoi ne les lui a-t-il pas donné lui-même ? demanda Tonks. Pourquoi passer par toi ?

_ Parce qu'il était convaincu que Dawlish ne l'écouterait pas ?

_ Pourquoi ? répéta FolOeil. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si particulier ? »

Le gros homme déglutit, faisant trembler son double menton.

« Pas de baguette, mais ce n'était pas un moldu. Il était très maigre, assez jeune aussi, un peu moins de trente ans. Il avait un air féroce et…

_ Un loup-garou, termina FolOeil. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

_ Il m'a parlé de la meute de Greyback, d'un projet d'assassinat. Il m'a parlé d'une cabane à deux heures de marche d'ici, dans un petit bois. Il m'a parlé également de trois loups-garous dont celui que Madame Dolores Ombrage elle-même recherche. »

Tonks sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Remus. Il avait été vendu par l'un des membres de la meute de Greyback. Il était pris en étau des deux côtés. Le ministère, les loups-garous. Il n'avait réussi à gagner la confiance d'aucun des deux partis.

Sa mission était plus que compromise.

Sa vie plus qu'en danger.

« Où ? insista FolOeil en appuyant davantage sur sa baguette, faisant ainsi loucher l'homme. Où est-ce que ça devait avoir lieu ? »

L'homme consulta brièvement Tonks du regard puis il prit une grande inspiration. Alors il se mit à parler, à tout raconter, lentement, pesant chacun de ses mots. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, la journée était bien avancée et le soir commençait à tomber. Tonks était transie d'horreur. Les plans du ministère et, plus particulièrement ceux de Dawlish, étaient effroyables.

Elle frissonna.

« Pitié, glapit l'homme d'une voix faible. Pitié. »

Au cours de la journée, ils avaient réintégré l'intérieur de la maison. FolOeil se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis et, silencieusement, pointa sa baguette sur l'homme.

« Pas de pitié, dit-il. Pas pour toi. Oubliettes. »

Il y eut un éclair puis l'homme pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, observa les deux aurors.

« C'est une propriété privée, ici. Vous n'avez rien à faire là.

_ Nous partions, répondit FolOeil. A l'instant. »

Il attrapa Tonks par la manche et l'entraîna à sa suite.


	18. Quo fata ferunt

**CHAPITRE 18 : Quo Fata Ferunt**

_Là où les destins l'emportent_

Remus trébucha et s'effondra dans la neige. Depuis combien de temps courait-il ainsi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. A un moment donné, il avait entendu Dawlish se lancer à sa poursuite et un éclair de sortilège l'avait frôlé mais depuis un moment, le silence s'était abattu sur la forêt.

La nuit tombait peu à peu. Il ne devait pas être très tard mais la lune était déjà levée. Brisé par la douleur, Remus fut incapable de se redresser. Il avait puisé dans ses dernières forces pour pouvoir fuir mais il avait dépassé ses limites.

Un souffle de vent glacé lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il frissonna. Lorsqu'il était arrivé sur place en compagnie de Wilbur et de ce lâche de Darrius, il portait sa veste. Il ne se rappelait plus quand ni comment il l'avait perdue mais il était évident que s'il restait là, en chemise dans la neige, il allait le sentir passer.

Il tenta de se redresser en prenant appui sur ses mains. La douleur le foudroya, lui arracha un cri et il retomba dans la neige, le souffle court.

Allongé sur le ventre, sa baguette glissée dans la ceinture de son jean au creux de ses reins, il était une proie bien facile pour les prédateurs. Ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils sentiraient l'odeur de la lycanthropie sur lui et qu'ils se tiendraient à l'écart.

Il observa durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité un brin d'herbe qui dansait dans le vent à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« _Casse-toi, le balafré, on veut pas de toi avec nous !_ »

Est-ce que c'était la voix de Josh Casden ? Il dirigeait une petite bande à l'école primaire. Remus avait peut-être neuf ou dix ans lorsqu'il s'était mis à s'en prendre à lui. Ça avait commencé par des insultes, des moqueries puis il lui avait craché dessus à plusieurs reprises. Ça avait fini sur des bagarres et ça aurait pu aller très loin si Remus n'avait pas finalement été envoyé à Poudlard.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Remus jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit tombante, une chouette hulula et s'envola, faisant frémir la branche sur laquelle elle était posée.

« Je suis en train de délirer. »

Sa voix était éraillée, brisée par la soif et par les hurlements qu'il avait poussé de longues heures durant. Il tenta à nouveau de se relever mais la douleur lui traversa la colonne vertébrale. Il tomba à nouveau, ferma les yeux pour dissiper le vertige qui s'était emparé de lui.

« _Sérieusement, t'es un loup-garou ? Wouah, c'est cool._ »

James avait été le premier à se montrer enthousiaste à cette idée. Sirius, lui, avait immédiatement suivi. Quant à Peter, il restait toujours en retrait, convaincu que fréquenter quelqu'un comme Remus n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça.

Il inspira profondément. S'il commençait à délirer alors il était bien plus atteint qu'il ne l'avait redouté. Avec un peu de chance, il ne verrait pas l'aube. Incapable de se relever, probablement en proie à la fièvre, il était condamné.

Qui est-ce que ça gênerait ? Qui le pleurerait ? Pas grand monde certainement. Tonks peut-être, et même encore, elle se rendrait rapidement compte que la vie sans lui n'était pas plus mal. Harry aurait peut-être un peu de remord mais ça lui passerait rapidement. Ils n'étaient pas aussi amis que Remus l'aurait voulu. Et puis, il constituait un fardeau pour l'Ordre. Pas de travail, pas de relations, il n'apportait pas grand-chose. La plupart du temps, Molly Weasley prenait sur elle de le nourrir, parfois de l'accueillir pour la nuit mais il se rendait toujours compte à quel point ça la gênait. Avec sept enfants, elle avait mieux à faire que de penser au loup-garou affamé qui se rongeait les pattes les nuits de pleine lune.

« Lève-toi, Lunard_._ »

Il sursauta, ouvrit les yeux. Un flocon de neige s'écrasa à quelques centimètres de son visage, immédiatement suivi d'un autre puis d'un autre encore.

« Sirius ? »

La voix lui avait semblé si proche que, l'espace d'un instant, il avait cru que son ami se tenait à côté de lui. Constatant, une fois de plus, qu'il était seul, il sentit la peine l'envahir. Perdre Sirius une deuxième fois avait été le coup de grâce. Depuis presque un an, il avait l'impression que survivre devenait hors de sa portée.

Sirius avait été le dernier jalon qui avait maintenu son esprit en place, le dernier ami capable de lui dire lorsqu'il était temps pour lui de s'arrêter, de faire demi-tour, ou simplement de continuer sur sa lancée. Il avait été le seul de l'Ordre du Phénix à avoir le cran de lui dire quand il allait trop loin.

« Lève-toi, allez, dépêche-toi. »

Remus poussa un grognement qui se termina en gémissement.

« Barre-toi de ma tête, t'es pas là. »

Un souffle de vent vint s'engouffrer sous sa chemise, le faisant frissonner. Ses vêtements étaient trempé de neige, il tremblait de froid et pourtant, il pouvait sentir la sueur dévaler le long de son épine dorsale ou de ses tempes.

« Lunard ! »

Le cri fut si proche, si fort qu'il sursauta à nouveau. Etait-ce réellement l'âme de Sirius qui cherchait à le remettre debout ou son propre esprit qui recréait le son de la voix de la seule personne à jamais avoir été capable de le pousser au-delà de ses limites ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Remus prit à nouveau appui sur ses mains. Tremblant, grimaçant de douleur, il parvint à se redresser sur les genoux. Une branche cassa quelque part derrière lui. Dawlish n'avait peut-être pas encore abandonné la poursuite après tout.

Avec bien des difficultés, Remus se remit debout. Sa hanche protesta lorsqu'il prit appui sur son pied droit. Son genou se déroba, il dut prendre appui à un arbre pour ne pas tomber.

Bien, il était debout. Où aller maintenant ? Depuis qu'il avait pris la fuite, il n'avait cessé de courir. Or Daniel Gowney lui avait dit qu'il fallait deux heures de marche pour rejoindre Londres, que le bois était un raccourci.

Ce qui signifiait qu'à un moment donné, il avait commencé à tourner en rond. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Aucune lumière perçant la voûte des arbres ne lui indiquait qu'une grande ville se trouvait à proximité. Il pouvait toujours essayer de transplaner mais il risquait très fortement de se désartibuler.

Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours réussi à éviter ce désagrément mais il fallait bien s'avouer que la perspective que ça arrive un jour l'obsédait. Il se souvenait des cours qu'ils avaient pris en sixième année, dans la grande salle. Kiera, l'une des filles de sa classe, s'était désartibulée à l'entraînement. Remus était sûr que, toute sa vie, il entendrait ses hurlements de terreur. En effet, l'un des bras de la jeune fille était resté en arrière, à plus de deux mètres.

James et Sirius avaient hurlé de rire et leur moniteur s'était précipité pour arranger les choses. Mais qui viendrait, là, tout de suite, recoller les morceaux s'il se retrouvait dispersé dans la nature ?

Il était de toute façon trop faible pour transplaner, l'affaire était close.

Avec précautions, il posa un pied devant l'autre et se mit à marcher. Pour se rassurer, il prit sa baguette en main mais s'il se trouvait en difficulté, elle ne lui serait probablement d'aucune aide. Il n'avait plus assez de forces ou de concentration pour jeter un sort correct.

D'autres branches craquèrent. Quelqu'un arrivait. Ses sens de loups-garous se réveillèrent. Il avait la sensation que deux personnes s'approchaient.

Dawlish était probablement allé chercher des renforts.

La voix fantomatique de Sirius avait raison, il devait se dépêcher. S'il restait là, alors Daniel Gowney serait mort pour rien et ça, Remus ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Que l'on puisse mourir pour lui lui semblait déjà inconcevable mais que ce fut en plus pour rien lui était insupportable.

Il accéléra le pas, serrant les dents et tentant de calmer au maximum sa respiration. Il avait l'impression qu'une énorme locomotive avait élu domicile dans ses poumons.

S'il arrivait à se tirer de là, il rendrait justice à Daniel. Tout en avançant, chancelant un pas sur deux, grimaçant de douleur, Remus Lupin s'en fit la promesse.

Un souffle, à quelques pas de lui. Remus se retourna, pointa sa baguette et ouvrit la bouche. Une main se referma sur son poignet, un visage grimaçant et couturé lui fit face. Une autre silhouette s'approcha. Dans le brouillard de la fièvre, Remus aperçut des cheveux châtains, un vague reflet rose.

« Dora ? »

Ses genoux cédèrent, les arbres se mirent à danser tout autour de lui. L'obscurité s'abattit sur lui.


	19. Spoliatis arma supersunt

**CHAPITRE 19 : Spoliatis Arma Supersunt**

_A ceux qui ont tout perdu, restent les armes_

Il sursauta, se retrouva tout à coup assis dans… un lit ? Remus regarda tout autour de lui, incapable de reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était le visage couvert de cicatrices de Maugrey FolOeil.

La chambre était plongée dans une semi-obscurité mais il aperçut néanmoins une grande armoire, un lit vide, près du sien, un bureau avec une chaise sur laquelle était rangée une pile de vêtements soigneusement pliés. Des affiches de Quidditch et de groupes de musique à la mode chez les jeunes ornaient les murs. Quelques cartons étaient empilés à droite et à gauche. Sur une étagère, patientait toute une série de fioles et de bocaux dont certains semblaient contenir de minuscules créatures ou de minuscules morceaux de créatures.

Remus repoussa les draps. Il était entièrement nu. Un bandage lui enserrait la main et le poignet droit mais à part ça, il ne semblait pas souffrir d'autres blessures. Il laissa ses jambes glisser jusqu'au sol. Du bruit lui parvenait des étages inférieurs, une odeur de cuisine également.

Quelque chose cogna soudainement dans les tuyauteries puis une longue plainte déchirante résonna dans les étages. Remus se massa le front de la paume de la main. C'était ce bruit qui l'avait réveillé. Il s'en souvenait maintenant.

Il se leva. La douleur semblait avoir régressé même si elle s'accrochait toujours à sa hanche ou à son flanc droit. Il boita jusqu'à la pile de vêtements et les enfila. Ce n'était pas les siens, ça, il en était sûr, mais ils feraient l'affaire. La chemise était un peu trop large pour lui, surtout au niveau des épaules et le pantalon avait bien une taille de trop mais, dans sa situation, Remus n'allait pas faire le difficile. Il trouva également une paire de chaussures de marche aux semelles un peu usées qu'il enfila. Il les reconnut pour être les siennes. Enfin, il ramassa sa baguette sur le bureau et la glissa dans l'une des poches du pantalon.

Il se sentait en meilleure forme qu'il ne l'aurait cru bien que la migraine lui enserrait les tempes. Mais il tenait debout et il avait l'air de respirer correctement. La fièvre aussi semblait avoir disparu.

Et l'odeur de cuisine qui montait jusqu'à lui faisait crier son estomac.

S'assurant d'un coup d'œil qu'il était présentable, il ouvrit la porte et reconnut instantanément l'endroit.

Le Terrier, troisième étage. Il sortait de la chambre des jumeaux. Quelqu'un l'avait donc ramené jusque là. FolOeil probablement.

Il s'engagea dans l'escalier tandis que, depuis le grenier, la goule se remettait à taper sur les canalisations. Il s'arrêta finalement au bas des marches, clignant des yeux, cherchant à se repérer. Son esprit était toujours embrumé bien qu'un peu plus clair qu'à son réveil.

Un rire monta de sa gauche. Remus le suivit et déboucha dans la cuisine. Molly Weasley, armée de sa baguette et d'une spatule, s'acharnait sur diverses casseroles desquelles s'élevait un alléchant fumet. A côté d'elle, appuyée sur le plan de travail, se trouvait Tonks. Elle tourna la tête vers lui dès qu'il entra et lui servit un large sourire.

« Remus ! Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? »

Cette question, combien de fois la lui avait-on posé ? Mademoiselle Pomfresh, James, Sirius, Peter, Lily mais également ses parents et bien des gens encore. En règle générale, il n'orientait pas trop les discussions sur son propre état de santé.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Bien. Je suppose. »

Le sourire de Tonks s'élargit. Molly piocha un bol dans une pile de vaisselle et le remplit de ce qui ressemblait à du ragoût. Elle y planta une fourchette et lui fourra le tout dans les mains après quoi elle recula d'un pas et le considéra de la tête aux pieds avec l'expression d'une mère jugeant la tenue de son fils avant de l'envoyer à l'école.

« Ce n'est pas la grande classe, dit-elle, mais Charlie est le seul à avoir laissé quelques vêtements ici.

_ Merci, Molly. »

Du bout de sa spatule, elle lui désigna la table de la cuisine. Il se glissa sur une chaise, déposa le bol devant lui.

« C'est FolOeil qui m'a amené ici ? »

Molly et Tonks se consultèrent du regard et, l'espace d'un instant, Remus eut l'impression d'avoir dit un mot de travers.

« Quoi ? Il y a un problème ?

_ Tu ne te souviens de rien ? demanda Tonks. Vraiment de rien ? »

Il secoua la tête. En une seconde, la sensation que tout allait bien, que tout irait toujours bien, s'envola. Même son estomac qui criait famine quelques instant plus tôt encore s'était tu.

« A quelques centimètres près, reprit Tonks, tu tuais FolOeil. Tu lui a jeté un sortilège impardonnable. »

Remus fouilla dans sa mémoire. Il se souvenait avoir pointé sa baguette vers les buissons, avoir vu le visage de l'auror, son œil magique qui regardait droit dans sa direction mais… un sortilège impardonnable ? De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais cherché à en lancer ne serait-ce qu'un seul et il ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais cru capable de le faire.

« Tu délirais, continua Molly. Quand FolOeil t'a amené ici, on a tous cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais. »

Il déglutit, mal à l'aise. Non, décidément, cette sensation agréable qu'il avait ressenti en constatant qu'il était au Terrier avait disparu. Son corps se souvenait de la douleur, ses oreilles résonnaient de ses propres hurlements. Il observa ses mains, ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'elles tremblaient.

« Je ne devrais pas être ici. »

Il se leva.

« FolOeil n'aurait jamais dû m'amener ici, s'ils me retrouvent, ils vous tueront.

_ Personne ne peut entrer sans l'autorisation du gardien du secret, lui rappela Molly. Assieds-toi et mange. »

Mais il n'obéit pas. L'angoisse lui étreignait la poitrine.

« Ce n'est pas un sort de Fidelitas qui les retiendra. Voldemort a…

_ Tais-toi ! »

Il sursauta. Ses mots moururent avant d'avoir pu franchir ses lèvres. Il y avait maintenant de la rage sur les traits de Molly Weasley. Une telle haine, une telle colère qu'il recula d'un pas.

« Personne ne prononce ce nom dans ma maison. »

Il acquiesça et fut soulagé de constater que Molly semblait à nouveau se détendre.

« Mange. Ça fait quatre jours que tu es inconscient, on n'a pas réussi à te faire avaler quoi que ce soit.

_ Quatre jours ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre comme si la vue du jardin enneigé avait pu confirmer le temps qu'il avait perdu.

« Quatre jours, répéta-t-il dans un souffle. J'ai perdu trop de temps.

_ Et à mon sens, dit Molly en retournant à ses fourneaux, tu aurais bien besoin de quatre autres jours pour te remettre d'aplomb.

_ Mais je n'ai pas tout ce temps.

_ Eh bien il faudra le prendre. Maintenant que tu es réveillé, je vais envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore. Il va certainement vouloir te parler. Et demain soir, les enfants arriveront de Poudlard. Harry sera sûrement ravi de te voir. »

Remus se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Passer un peu de temps avec Harry lui aurait fait sacrément plaisir, mais c'était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas s'offrir.

« Dis à Dumbledore que je le rencontrerai ici ce soir mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait là-bas, murmura Tonks, mais ils vont le payer, sois-en sûr.

_ Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils m'ont fait qui m'inquiète. C'est ce qu'ils feront si je ne me dépêche pas de rejoindre la meute. »

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise, observa le ragoût fumant sur la table. Son appétit l'avait déserté. La simple idée de réintégrer la meute de Greyback lui donnait la nausée. Mais avait-il le choix ? L'avait-il jamais eu ?


	20. Nondum amabam, et amare amabam

**CHAPITRE 20 : Nondum Amabam, Et Amare Amabam**

_Je n'aimais pas encore, pourtant je brûlais d'envie d'aimer_

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et Remus ne savait plus quoi faire pour occuper tout ce temps perdu. Il errait de pièce en pièce, tentant de ne pas trop regarder défiler les heures. Il avait fini par retrouver sa montre au cadran fêlé dans la chambre des jumeaux. Lorsqu'il l'avait ramassée dans les affaires de sa mère, dix-huit ans plus tôt, elle était encore comme neuve. Le cadran était maintenant rayé et fêlé, la molette servant à déplacer les aiguilles avait disparu et le bracelet en cuir s'effilochait. Mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait remplacée.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil du salon. Le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée lui semblait bien accueillant. Non, il n'avait pas envie de partir mais les faits étaient là. Sitôt son entrevue avec Dumbledore terminée, il réintégrerait la meute.

Et il en profiterait pour faire comprendre à Darrius que sa lâcheté avait failli lui coûter la vie. Il ferait également passer un message de la part de Wilbur.

Son regard fut attiré par un livre à la couverture usée posé dans la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il était adolescent, il avait dévoré tout un tas d'ouvrages, d'essais et de romans mais ça faisait bien dix ans qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'ouvrir un livre et de se plonger dans la lecture. Pourtant, celui-ci l'attirait.

Il le ramassa et esquissa un sourire. Les contes de Beedle le Barde. Et cet exemplaire ne lui était pas inconnu puisqu'il s'agissait de celui de Sirius. Il l'ouvrit, reconnut l'écriture de son ami disparu : propriété de Sirius Black.

Il s'assit sur le bord d'une commode et se mit à feuilleter. Au fil des pages, les inscriptions se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Sirius avait commencé par commenter certains passages puis James avait ajouté ses propres précisions, toutes plus décalées les unes que les autres. De temps à autre, un Vif d'Or plus ou moins bien dessiné faisait son apparition sur un coin de page. Il reconnut également sa propre écriture et, plus rarement, celle de Peter.

Tout en parcourant ces vestiges de son passé, Remus avait la sensation de voyager dans le temps. Un sourire amusé fleurit sur ses lèvres. Chaque mot, chaque dessin avait une histoire gravée dans sa mémoire. Il revit les visages de ses amis, entendit le son de leurs voix. Le livre était tellement gribouillé dans les dernières pages qu'il en était devenu illisible. Combien de fois s'en étaient-ils servis pour communiquer sans que la bibliothécaire ne les mette à la porte en hurlant ?

Sur l'une des pages, James demandait si Lily accepterait de sortir avec lui. Sirius avait répondu qu'elle ne lui en avait pas parlé lors de leur folle nuit d'amour. S'y greffait une petite note de Peter demandant à James s'il avait l'intention de montrer son vrai visage de gargouille à Lily ou s'il comptait utiliser du polynectar jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« Je suis contente de voir que tu n'as pas encore perdu ta capacité à sourire, dit la voix de Tonks depuis le pas de la porte. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ? »

Il referma le livre d'une pression de la main.

« Je ne suis pas heureux, Dora. Je suis nostalgique. »

Il leva le livre afin qu'elle puisse en lire le titre.

« Il appartenait à Sirius. Je me demande ce qu'il fait là. »

Tonks s'approcha. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise.

« Je crois que c'est Ginny qui l'a récupéré au Square Grimmaurd. Ou peut-être Ron. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

_ Ça peut aller. J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps et de tourner en rond depuis ce matin mais, dans l'ensemble, je vais bien.

_ Tu nous a vraiment fait peur. Si tu as besoin de parler ou de…

_ Le sortilège Doloris, murmura-t-il. Tu voulais savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien c'est ce que Dawlish a utilisé, le sortilège Doloris. »

Tonks pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux.

« Je suis désolée.

_ Ce n'est pas toi qui tenait la baguette. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait. »

Il posa le livre sur le meuble, observa un instant sa main bandée.

« Quelque part, Ombrage a raison. Je me suis rongé la main pour me libérer.

_ Je t'interdis de dire ça ! »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, constata qu'elle le dévisageait avec colère.

« Ombrage n'a pas raison et certainement pas à ton sujet. Elle ne sait rien de toi, elle n'a pas le droit de s'en prendre comme ça à toi ! »

Il croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

« Tu ne lâches jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non. Une fois que j'ai commencé à mordre, je garde les mâchoires serrées. »

Il haussa les sourcils, éclata tout à coup de rire.

« Et tu oses dire ça à un loup-garou ? »

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

« Tu n'es pas un loup-garou. Pour moi, tu n'en seras jamais un.

_ Les faits sont pourtant là. Et je peux te garantir que ce n'est pas très agréable à vivre. »

Elle secoua doucement la tête, fit un pas vers lui.

« Tu es juste Remus. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu as de l'humour, tu es cultivé, tu… »

Il l'arrêta d'un geste, se redressa. Ils n'étaient maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Tu es sûre qu'on parle bien de la même personne ?

_ Catégorique. Il paraît qu'on a toujours une mauvaise opinion de soi-même mais toi, tu bats des records. »

Tonks avait la sensation que chacun des battements de son cœur vidait un peu plus sa tête. Il était si proche d'elle qu'elle sentait la chaleur de son corps. Il avait beau dire beau faire, elle sentait le désir en lui. C'en était presque palpable. Elle posa une main sur la sienne. Il tressaillit mais ne chercha pas à se dérober.

Quelque chose s'effondra dans un grand fracas dans l'une des pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Molly et toutes ses casseroles...

Tonks tourna la tête vers la porte et Remus en profita pour se soustraire à leur soudaine proximité. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l'observa tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Où est-ce que tu as l'intention d'aller ? »

Il se retourna à moitié.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Dora. Tu le sais très bien. »

Il laissa passer une seconde de silence, plissa les yeux.

« Et dans la mesure du possible, j'aimerais éviter Molly. Chaque fois que je me suis retrouvé dans la même pièce qu'elle aujourd'hui elle a cherché à me faire avaler quelque chose. »

Tonks sourit. Molly Weasley avait toujours eu une empathie particulière pour ceux qui ne mangeaient pas à leur faim. Harry pouvait en témoigner.

Remus quitta la pièce et s'engouffra dans l'escalier. Les marches grincèrent sous ses pas. Il inspira profondément, mit le pied sur le palier du troisième étage. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il dérape. Si Molly n'avait pas fait du bruit, il se serait probablement laissé aller à embrasser Tonks.

Non pas que ça l'eut dérangé, bien au contraire ! Il en restait d'ailleurs avec une certaine frustration et une certaine raideur mal placée. Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas prendre sur lui de briser la vie de Tonks. Pourquoi était-elle revenue ce soir ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait ce qu'elle faisait les autres jours ?

Il entra dans la chambre des jumeaux. Les rideaux tirés plongeaient la pièce dans l'obscurité. Il y avait comme une aura de bien être dans cette maison. La chaleur, l'amitié peut-être, les valeurs familiales, tout cela bouleversait profondément l'esprit de Remus. Depuis quelques années, il n'évoluait plus que dans un monde glacé et rigoureusement hostile.

Il prit appui sur le bureau, ferma les yeux. Que Dumbledore se dépêche, par Merlin ! Qu'il arrive sans tarder pour lui permettre de quitter le Terrier avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

La porte se referma dans son dos, dans un chuintement. Il se retourna.

« Dora…

_ Tonks. Je t'ai dit mille fois de m'appeler Tonks.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis en train de faire ? »

Il soupira.

« Je crois qu'on en a déjà discuté, non ? »

Elle posa sa main sur ses lèvres, secoua la tête. Ses cheveux reprenaient de plus en plus la teinte rosée que Remus leur avait toujours connu. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa juste derrière l'oreille.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine, il sentit ses muscles se tendre.

« On ne devrait pas, chuchota-t-il. S'il te plaît… »

Il ferma les yeux lorsque la langue de Tonks effleura doucement les cicatrices sur sa joue. Puis elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le força à lui rendre son baiser. Qu'est-ce qui poussa Remus à se laisser guider ? Au fond, il ne le savait pas très bien lui-même. Peut-être était-ce cette impression qu'il avait d'être en sécurité dans un endroit où il pourrait être heureux ? Peut-être était-ce d'avoir côtoyé la mort de si près… ?

Toujours est-il qu'il lui rendit son baiser, fit courir ses mains le long de ses épaules, les glissa sous son t-shirt. Tonks rejeta la tête en arrière lorsque ses doigts se faufilèrent dans son soutien-gorge. Elle poussa un gémissement, s'attaqua à sa chemise.

« C'est parce que je porte les vêtements de Charlie que tu te jettes sur moi ? »

Elle se mit à rire mais lui envoya néanmoins un léger coup dans les côtes. Doucement, elle déboutonna son pantalon. Elle attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps que ses mains en tremblaient. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau tandis qu'il s'employait à la déshabiller. Dans l'obscurité, elle se retrouva rapidement nue.

Les quelques fois où elle avait eu une aventure, elle avait craint que son compagnon ne se moque d'elle et elle s'était employée à se forger un corps parfait. Ce soir, elle se sentait incapable de modifier ne serait-ce qu'un trait de son visage.

Remus la prit dans ses bras tout en effleurant sa gorge de ses lèvres. Elle referma les bras autour de sa nuque, plongea le visage dans son cou.

« Si Molly nous surprend, dit-elle, elle nous tuera.

_ Alors je compte sur toi pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. »

Il l'entraîna jusqu'à l'un des lits sur lequel elle s'allongea. La fébrilité faisait battre son cœur à toute allure. Elle se sentait presque l'âme d'une jeune fille s'apprêtant à faire l'amour pour la première fois. Dans l'obscurité, elle l'observa se débarrasser de son pantalon puis grimper sur le lit. Il se positionna entre ses jambes, prit appui sur ses mains et l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, agrippa les couvertures des deux mains.

« Ne me fais pas attendre.

_ Juste une seconde. »

Il attrapa son porte-feuille sur la table de nuit et en tira une petite pochette en aluminium.

« Je ne tiens pas à traîner un Remus Junior maintenant. »

Il arracha l'emballage avec les dents. Tonks fut au supplice le temps qu'il enfile le préservatif. Lorsque, enfin, il s'allongea sur elle, lorsqu'elle le sentit la pénétrer, elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

Il lui plaqua une main sur les lèvres.

« Chut ! Tu vas attirer Molly. »

Ils se mirent à rire, se faisant l'impression d'être deux adolescents qui tentaient de se cacher de leurs parents. Tonks referma les jambes sur lui, l'emprisonnant comme si elle avait craint qu'il ne se défile maintenant. Il chercha un instant la position la plus confortable puis se mit à bouger, lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus rapidement. Elle ferma les yeux, transportée à des milliers de kilomètres du Terrier, de son rôle d'auror, de la guerre. Chaque mouvement de Remus faisait naître en elle une décharge de plaisir. Son souffle s'accéléra en rythme avec le sien. Puis ce fut brutal, soudain. Le plaisir explosa dans son ventre et un cri se forma dans sa gorge.

Remus plaqua à nouveau sa main sur ses lèvres. Ce serait déjà un miracle que Molly ne les ait pas entendu, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Tonks serra davantage l'étreinte dans lequel elle le retenait, il sentit son corps tout entier se contracter et s'arquer sous l'effet de la jouissance. Alors lui aussi se laissa emporter et se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas faire de bruit, il laissa le plaisir l'envahir.

Le charme se brisa net. Essoufflé, il s'éloigna de Tonks pour s'étendre à ses côtés. Le lit n'était pas très large mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne prenait beaucoup de place. Il se passa une main sur le front, hésitant entre le remord et la satisfaction.

Tonks renifla.

« Tu pleures ?

_ N'importe quoi.

_ Ne dis pas le contraire, tu pleures. J'étais si mauvais que ça ? »

Il s'assit sur le lit, regarda la jeune auror. Son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû.

_ Je l'ai voulu. »

Du bout des doigts, elle effleura son épaule. Il frissonna, se leva puis ramassa ses vêtements. Elle fut incapable de le quitter des yeux tandis qu'il se rhabillait. Elle l'avait gagné pour quelques instants mais elle savait qu'il lui échappait déjà et c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle ses larmes coulaient.

« Je pars réintégrer la meute, dit-il comme pour confirmer ses pensées. Ce soir.

_ Est-ce que tu ne peux pas en parler à Dumbledore ?

_ Pour lui dire quoi ? Que je le laisse tomber ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour ça.

_ Ils sont en train de te détruire. Et moi… moi j'ai besoin de toi.

_ Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont. S'il te plaît. »

Elle eut un éclat de rire amer. Ses yeux ruisselaient de larmes. La magie de leur étreinte commençait à se dissiper et peu à peu la réalité revenait l'agripper à la gorge : il ne l'aimait pas, ne l'avait jamais aimée et ne l'aimerait probablement jamais.

« Parce que c'est moi qui rends les choses compliquées ? »

Elle s'essuya les yeux de la paume de la main.

« Alors c'est tout ? Tu me sautes et après tu disparais ?

_ Non, je… »

Il fut coupé par une porte claquant au rez-de-chaussée. Bien qu'ils fussent trois étages plus haut, ils entendirent néanmoins une voix qui saluait Molly.

Dumbledore était finalement arrivé.


	21. Sapientia est potentia

**CHAPITRE 21 : Sapientia Est Potentia**

_La sagesse est pouvoir_

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Remus s'assura d'un coup d'œil qu'il était présentable puis quitta la chambre des jumeaux, laissant Tonks assise sur le lit, les jambes ramenées contre la poitrine, le front appuyé sur les genoux.

Il s'en voulait de la laisser ainsi sur une si cruelle désillusion mais il n'aurait jamais dû céder à ses avances. Tout en s'engageant dans l'escalier, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les martèlements de la goule sur les tuyauteries, il se prit à vouloir faire demi-tour, retourner dans la chambre et prendre Tonks dans ses bras. Dumbledore pouvait bien attendre après tout…

Il s'arrêta, indécis. D'un côté, laisser la jeune femme à ses larmes lui poignardait le cœur. D'un autre, la consoler serait aller à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas accrochée à Charlie ? Ils avaient grandi ensemble, c'eut été dans l'ordre normal des choses. Ils avaient presque le même âge, s'étaient fréquentés à l'école et puis, il lui semblait que Charlie n'était pas indifférent à ses charmes.

Sirius avait été le seul à ne pas y croire…

Remus secoua doucement la tête. Il savait. Tonks avait sûrement fait quelques confidences à son cousin et il avait essayé de lui préparer le terrain. Autant dire qu'il avait sacrément échoué sur ce coup.

Remus reprit sa descente des escaliers. Ces quelques instants qu'il avait passé avec Tonks étaient… magiques ? Oui, très certainement. En un autre temps, en une autre époque, s'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre même, il aurait accepté ses avances. Ce qui soulevait une autre question : l'aimait-il oui ou non ?

Il fut incapable de trouver la réponse.

Il déboucha dans l'entrée. Des voix lui provenaient du salon. Il s'y dirigea. Molly était occupée à positionner des tasses, une théière et une assiette de cookies sur la table basse. Elle envoya à Remus un regard venimeux. Bon, ils n'avaient pas été aussi discrets qu'ils l'avaient espérés.

Dumbledore, lui, était installé dans un fauteuil. Il se leva, serra la main de Remus.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

S'il n'avait pas déjà répondu cinquante fois à cette question au cours de la journée…

« Bien. Merci Albus.

_ J'en suis ravi. »

Dumbledore lui désigna les fauteuils et canapés d'un geste mais Remus préféra rester debout. Molly lui déposa une pile de cookies dans les mains. Il attendit quelques instants qu'elle ne quitte la pièce pour les remettre dans l'assiette.

« Je ne pense pas que la meute acceptera de s'éloigner de… (il se tourna vers la porte, s'assura que Molly n'était pas en vue.)… de Voldemort. »

Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Ils suivent Greyback aveuglément, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Entre autres. L'un des membres a été tué hier… il y a quatre jours, je veux dire, par les aurors. Il n'en reste plus que deux.

_ Votre avis à leur sujet ?

_ Darrius est un lâche. Je crois qu'il ne tient le coup que parce qu'il a la protection de Greyback. Mais à l'allure où ça va, il va vite se lasser de lui. L'autre, Archibaldus, m'inquiète particulièrement. C'est un vicieux et il est dangereux. Il détient une baguette mais je ne crois pas que ce soit la sienne.

_ Un sorcier qu'il aurait tué ?

_ C'est ce que je crois, en effet. »

Molly entra à nouveau, tenant une coupelle de sucre qu'elle déposa sur son plateau. Elle remplit trois tasses, en tendit une à Dumbledore et une à Remus qui refusa d'un signe de tête.

« Tu n'as presque rien mangé.

_ Merci Molly mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim. »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore.

« Mon infiltration est difficile, Albus. Je ne vous promets pas de faire des miracles.

_ Je sais. Et je m'en veux horriblement de vous envoyer là-bas mais nous avons désespérément besoin de vous.

_ Vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

Dumbledore sourit et se leva. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Remus.

« Ça aussi je le sais. Ne vous aventurez pas sur un terrain trop glissant. Si les évènements dégénèrent, si ça se passe mal, alors revenez ici.

_ Tu trouveras toujours la porte ouverte, confirma Molly.

_ Merci. Mais je vais faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. »

Dumbledore sourit.

« Bien sûr. Est-ce que vous avez réussi à apprendre quelque chose d'autre ?

_ Non. Greyback ne me fait pas encore confiance et je pense que les quatre derniers jours n'ont pas joué en ma faveur. »

Il laissa passer quelques instants de silence, baissa les yeux, renifla.

« J'ai affreusement peur, Albus.

_ Et je me poserai des questions à votre sujet si ce n'était pas le cas.

_ J'ai… enfin il se passe des tas de choses en ce moment et je me sens un peu perdu. La meute va certainement se dissoudre dans les prochaines années. Greyback veut que j'affronte Archibaldus dans un combat à mort. »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Molly poser une main sur sa bouche. Ce simple geste, aussi innocent fut-il, ne le rassura pas.

« Vous doutez de vos capacité, Remus ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Il a la volonté de tuer, il est plus jeune et bien moins malade que moi. Et pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas sûr du tout d'être capable de le tuer.

_ J'espère pouvoir vous exfiltrer avant d'en arriver là. »

Dumbledore tira une montre à gousset de sa poche et hocha doucement la tête.

« J'ai malheureusement d'autres obligations. Je vais devoir y aller.

_ J'avais espéré vous garder pour le souper, soupira Molly. Arthur aurait été ravi de passer un peu de temps en votre compagnie et je crois que Bill et Charlie l'auraient été également.

_ J'aurais adoré rester, Molly mais en ces temps de guerre, le temps court vite et je ne peux pas me permettre de le laisser filer. »

Il replongea sa montre dans les plis de sa robe, enfila son chapeau et se dirigea vers la porte. A quelques pas de la sortie, il se retourna.

« Une dernière chose, Remus. Ne négligez pas la main qui vous est tendue. Certaines choses valent encore la peine d'être vécues. Je crois que vous comprenez parfaitement de quoi je veux parler. »

Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte, sortit et transplana. Remus resta sur place, les bras le long du corps. Oui, il avait parfaitement compris de quoi voulait parler Dumbledore. Mais comment diable faisait-il donc pour toujours être au courant de ce genre de choses ?

Des pas firent craquer les marches de l'escalier. Tonks déboucha dans le hall. Bien que les traits de son visage furent parfaitement impassibles, elle avait les yeux rougis. Elle bouscula Remus de l'épaule en passant près de lui, ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard.

« Molly, je voulais te dire merci et à bientôt. J'essaierai de passer demain soir pour saluer Harry, Ron et Ginny.

_ Tu ne restes pas… ?

_ Non. J'ai encore du travail. Encore merci. »

Elle suivit l'exemple de Dumbledore et disparut rapidement.

« Sans vouloir entrer dans les détails, déclara Molly en débarrassant son service à thé, je crois que tu as fait une terrible erreur.

_ Je m'en étais rendu compte, répondit Remus en enfilant une vieille veste de Charlie que Molly avait mise de côté pour lui. Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi.

_ Et ne nous reviens plus dans cet état. »

Elle rajusta le col de sa veste, chassa une mèche de cheveux de son front. Ces gestes purement maternels, Remus les avait oubliés depuis longtemps. Sa mère avait été la dernière personne à lui accorder une réelle importance et à le regarder tel qu'il était vraiment, tel qu'il avait été avant d'être contaminé. Il retrouvait une partie de cet état d'esprit dans le regard de Molly mais, quelque part, elle agissait de la même façon que tous les autres : il restait un loup-garou et mieux valait se méfier de certaines de ses réactions. Il se força à sourire.

« Je viendrai faire un saut pour Noël. Si j'arrive à me libérer.

_ Harry sera fou de joie. »

Il en doutait, mais il aimait mieux ne pas se lancer maintenant dans ce genre de débat. A son tour, il franchit le seuil de la porte. Un vent glacé l'accueillit, clôturant ce bref passage à vide où il avait tenté de reprendre pied.

Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, avisa Molly sur le pas de la porte. Son regard monta jusqu'au troisième étage où la fenêtre de la chambre des jumeaux dessinait un rectangle d'obscurité dans la façade. Il soupira puis transplana.


	22. Cave ne cadas

**CHAPITRE 22 : Cave Ne Cadas**

_Prends garde à la chute_

Remus s'arrêta à l'orée de la forêt. La simple idée de réintégrer la meute le rendait malade. Les quelques instants de paix qu'il avait passé au Terrier n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir si éloigné que, depuis quelques instants, il se demandait si ça avait réellement eu lieu.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, se remémora le visage de Tonks, l'extase qui imprégnait son visage lorsqu'il… A quoi bon ? Si les choses avaient pu se passer autrement, s'il n'avait pas été celui que Greyback avait fait de lui alors il aurait pu se permettre de l'aimer.

Des si, toujours des si. Remus avait l'impression que l'ensemble de sa vie ne tournait qu'autour de ces deux minuscules lettres. S'il n'avait pas été mordu, s'il avait pu garder son poste de professeur, s'il avait eu le cran de s'avouer que lui et Tonks…

Il entra dans la forêt. Ce n'était pas la peine de s'attarder davantage sur tout ce qu'il avait pu rater, la liste était bien trop longue. Et mieux valait pour lui qu'il ait la tête sur les épaules lorsque Greyback l'interrogerait.

Il sentit son cœur louper un battement lorsqu'il se rappela le hibou qu'il avait envoyé au chef de la meute et qui lui était revenu avec une réponse contenant ces quelques mots : Epping Forest, minuit. Remus n'était pas bien sûr de ce qui l'y attendait mais une chose était certaine, Greyback ne l'accueillerait pas à bras ouverts.

Lorsqu'il avait dit à Dumbledore que son infiltration était difficile, il avait silencieusement espéré qu'il lui dise de tout arrêter là. Il savait pourtant que c'était perdu d'avance. Alors qu'attendait-il de plus de sa part ? Leur conversation n'avait mené à rien. Remus ne lui avait rien appris et n'avait rien obtenu non plus. Il stagnait toujours au même point, se répétait sans cesse la même question : pourquoi ?

Son instinct l'avertit que la meute n'était plus très loin. Il sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque. Une vague de dégoût lui remonta à la gorge et pourtant, il continua son chemin, enjambant des racines, piétinant dans la neige.

Un vent froid venait s'engouffrer dans le col de sa veste, le faisant frissonner. Imperturbablement, il continua sa marche, tentant de vider son esprit un peu plus à chaque pas. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de disparaître. Greyback le ferait rechercher et le mettrait probablement à mort de ses propres mains.

Oui, mais est-ce que ça ne réglerait pas les choses une bonne fois pour toutes ? Depuis qu'il était enfant, Remus savait qu'il ne vivrait pas vieux et qu'il ne mourrait pas dans son lit après de longues et paisibles années. Il savait que la morsure de la bête lui vaudrait une mort douloureuse, rapide s'il était chanceux. Depuis qu'il avait huit ans, depuis que les crocs de Greyback s'étaient enfoncés dans sa chair, il ne vivait plus qu'une longue et interminable agonie.

Sa vie n'était qu'une accumulation de larmes et de remords. James avait eu coutume de lui dire de ne rien regretter mais c'était facile à dire pour lui. Il avait toujours eu ce dont il avait envie, et mieux encore, il avait toujours eu à disposition ce dont il avait besoin. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas de Remus. Déjà adolescent, il devait affronter les problèmes financiers de ses parents dus à sa propre situation. Sa mère avait dû s'accrocher pour conserver son emploi, il lui avait fallu faire des concessions, sacrifier bien plus que nécessaire.

La vue des trois derniers membres de la meute de Greyback mit fin à ses pensées. Il vit Darrius, assis sur une souche, l'air plus effrayé que jamais. Il vit également Archibaldus et enfin, Greyback lui-même.

Il s'approcha, inspira profondément et tenta de ne pas les laisser sentir à quel point il était terrifié.

« Le retour du fils prodigue, ironisa Archibaldus en ricanant. Le ministère n'a pas su te tenir en laisse ? »

Remus ne répondit pas. Il braqua son regard sur Greyback.

« Tu t'es enfui ? demanda ce dernier. Et comment est-ce que tu as réussi ce miracle ? »

Il leva sa main droite bandée.

« Je me suis rongé le poignet pour me détacher. »

Greyback rugit de rire. Sa voix se heurta aux arbres, dérangea une chouette qui s'envola en hululant de colère.

« Alors, fils ? dit-il entre deux éclats. Tu es bien plus enragé que tu ne veux le laisser croire ! La bête est bel et bien là. »

Il s'approcha de lui. En l'espace d'une seconde, toute trace d'hilarité disparut de son visage. Son regard se fit féroce.

« Est-ce que tu la sens s'agiter ? murmura-t-il. Est-ce que tu sens sa faim ? L'heure approche de la libérer. »

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et se mit à hurler, presque à aboyer. Archibaldus reprit en chœur, mais Darrius resta silencieux, la tête baissée, gardant les yeux fixés sur ses mains couvertes de terre et de croûtes.

Remus sentit son angoisse augmenter d'un cran. La lune serait pleine d'ici quelques jours. En règle générale, il s'enfermait dans sa cave, prenait bien soin de s'entraver les mains et les jambes mais cette fois, Greyback ne le laisserait pas s'exiler. Il allait devoir participer à la chasse.

Il allait probablement tuer.

Il sursauta lorsque Greyback lui enserra la nuque d'une main, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

« Darrius t'a fait faux bond, n'est-ce pas ? »

Assis sur sa souche, le loup-garou barbu leva brusquement la tête, les yeux agrandis de terreur.

« Non, Fenrir, je…

_ Il t'a laissé tomber, continua Greyback avec un geste vers Darrius pour le faire taire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir ? La torture ? »

Il étira les lèvres en un sourire grotesque, dévoilant ses dents jaunies et déchaussées. L'une de ses incisives était brisée dans le sens de la largeur.

« Est-ce que les aurors t'ont posé des questions au sujet de la meute ?

_ Je ne leur ai rien dit, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. »

Greyback le lâcha et lui envoya une tape sur la joue, mimant ainsi un homme encourageant son plus jeune fils dans la voie qu'il lui a choisie.

Dumbledore avait dit que si jamais la pente devenait trop glissante, il devait faire demi-tour et tout arrêter là mais… la pente était glissante dès le premier jour. Le vieux professeur n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'à chaque seconde qu'il passait au sein de la meute, il risquait sa vie. A chaque instant, Greyback pouvait décider de se débarrasser de lui. Qu'en avait-il à faire de toute façon ? Si l'un de ses membres était tué, il lui suffisait d'attendre la pleine lune suivante pour se créer un nouveau compagnon.

D'après ce que Remus pouvait constater, Greyback choisissait ses acolytes dans la lie de la société. Lui-même avait l'air d'être l'unique exception.

Il observa d'un œil inquiet le chef de meute s'avancer vers les deux autres membres.

« Ne suis-je pas un bon père pour vous tous ? »

Archibaldus et Darrius se consultèrent du regard. Tandis que l'un grimaçait d'amusement, l'autre semblait étouffer de terreur.

« N'ai-je pas toujours pris soin de vous ? Ne suis-je pas le seul sur cette fichue planète à se soucier de vous ? »

Il s'arrêta devant Archibaldus, l'agrippa par les cheveux et lui inclina de force la tête en arrière. Les pieds du garçon glissèrent dans la neige. Il manqua de peu de perdre l'équilibre.

« Ne suis-je pas admirable ?

_ Si, glapit le jeune homme. Bien sûr que si, Fenrir. »

Greyback plissa le nez comme une bête reniflant sa proie. Puis il lâcha sa prise. Archibaldus s'effondra dans la neige. En quelques mouvements, il rampa le plus loin possible du chef de meute.

« Vous puez la peur, continua Greyback. Tous autant que vous êtes, vous puez la peur. »

Il tourna tout à coup la tête vers Darrius.

« Mais toi, tu empestes plus que les autres. »

Greyback bougea à une telle vitesse que Darrius ne le vit pas attaquer. Il resta figé sur place. Le choc fut d'une telle violence que de là où il se trouvait, Remus entendit la chair heurter la chair. Il y eut un craquement, une gerbe de sang tandis que le nez de Darrius explosait sous l'impact. Il bascula en arrière, tomba sur le dos. Greyback ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de se relever, il fondit sur lui, l'attrapa à la gorge.

A cet instant, Remus fut vraiment persuadé qu'il allait lui planter ses dents dans la carotide mais Greyback se contenta de se relever puis il traîna Darrius aux pieds de Remus.

« Tue-le ! hurla-t-il. Il t'a laissé tomber ! Il t'a trahi ! Tue-le ! »

La panique s'empara de Remus. Son souffle s'accéléra, il baissa les yeux, vit à ses pieds un homme rachitique au visage sanguinolent dévoré par une barbe emmêlée. Il vit ses yeux levés vers lui, la terreur qui noyait son regard.

« Pitié, gémit Darrius. Pitié… »


	23. Si vis pacem, para bellum

**CHAPITRE 23 : Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum**

_Si tu veux la paix, prépare la guerre_

Il sentit peser sur lui le poids des regards d'Archibaldus et de Greyback. Lui, il était incapable de détourner les yeux du regard implorant de Darrius. L'homme tremblait à ses pieds, murmurant toujours et toujours ce même mot : pitié.

L'idée même de tuer le répugnait mais pourtant… la bête le voulait. Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battait à toute allure. Le sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, faisait bourdonner ses oreilles.

Il leva les yeux lorsque Greyback le contourna et il sursauta lorsqu'il lui posa les mains sur les épaules. Il sentit son odeur de fauve, de bête, une odeur si dérangeante pour tous ceux qui n'avaient pas été contaminés. Remus savait qu'elle planait sur lui également, peut-être un peu moins forte parce qu'il prenait soin de la dissimuler mais elle était bien là, étourdissante, et pour quiconque ne partageait pas le même mal, terrifiante.

« Les loups-garous sont des tueurs, chuchota Greyback dans son oreille. Que ça te plaise ou non, tu ne peux pas t'élever contre ton instinct. »

Remus serra les poings. Tuer Darrius allait à l'encontre de tous ses principes, de tout ce qu'il était, de tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu jusque là. Tuer Darrius, c'était se trahir soi-même, mais pas uniquement. C'était également trahir Dumbledore… James et Sirius… Lily… Tonks.

Il ferma les yeux, déglutit.

La voix de Greyback s'éleva à nouveau au creux de son oreille, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Si tu ne le tues pas, fils, c'est que tu n'appartiens pas réellement à la meute. Tu sais ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus acquiesça. Oui, bien sûr, il savait pertinemment ce que cela signifiait : sa propre mort. Mais n'était-ce pas justement ce qu'il recherchait, là, quelque part, tout au fond de lui ? N'était-ce pas ce que réclamait l'enfant qui avait été mordu bien des années plus tôt ? Tous ses rêves, tous ses projets, tous ses espoirs avaient été dévorés par la bête. Il ne restait plus grand-chose du gamin qui collectionnait les cartes de chocogrenouilles en rêvant d'en avoir une, un jour, qui lui serait propre.

Les doigts de Greyback s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de ses épaules.

« Ton hésitation en dit long. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu penses que le comportement de Darrius est digne d'un loup-garou ? »

Il était, en tout cas, digne d'un être humain.

« Bien, tu ne sembles pas décidé. »

Greyback lui agrippa la mâchoire et le força à tourner la tête vers lui.

« Je t'ai façonné. Tu es le seul qui a vécu toute sa vie sous l'emprise de la bête. Tu es entièrement à moi. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu obéiras. La bête parlera pour toi. »

Il le lâcha, recula de quelques pas.

« Les sorciers ne veulent pas de toi. Quand vas-tu le comprendre ? Ombrage a fait mettre ta tête à prix. Personne ne veut des loups-garous. Personne ne veut de toi ! »

Remus tenta de se convaincre du contraire mais les souvenirs qui lui vinrent à l'esprit semblaient tous vouloir confirmer les dires de Greyback : lorsque sa vraie nature avait été découverte, Dumbledore lui avait conseillé de poser sa démission. Il avait fait croire à Harry que le choix venait de lui mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Il avait accepté avec fatalisme la perte de ce nouvel emploi sur lequel il avait tant misé. Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore ne s'était pas battu pour lui ? Il se vantait d'agir et d'user de ses pouvoirs en faveur des opprimés mais lorsque lui avait eu besoin de son aide, il lui avait simplement souri et l'avait mis à la porte.

Des souvenirs de ce genre, il en avait des centaines, jusqu'à son propre père se détournant de lui avec dégoût, Peter, terrifié à l'idée de dormir dans le même dortoir que lui, Lily et sa fausse pitié lorsqu'il lui avait confirmé ses soupçons, Sirius qui avait été jusqu'à croire qu'il avait trahi James et l'avait laissé être accusé à sa place, Harry qui lui faisait tellement peu confiance qu'en sa présence, il ne parlait que de banalités affligeantes… Tonks, qui avait pleuré après avoir couché avec lui… Dumbledore, encore, qui l'avait envoyé directement dans les griffes de Greyback.

Une bouffée de haine lui monta à la gorge. Tous le regardaient et le jugeaient du haut de leurs idéaux. Il n'entrait pas dans leurs canons, ne correspondait pas à leur normalité et chacun d'entre eux s'employait à le lui faire comprendre.

Oh, le message était passé. Et clairement même. Remus n'était pas un abruti, il l'était même probablement moins que la plupart d'entre eux. Les années lui avaient appris à se servir de sa tête, à ne compter que sur lui-même. Chaque fois qu'il avait la sensation qu'un aspect de sa misérable vie s'améliorait, quelqu'un venait lui rappeler à quel point il était différent des autres.

Il n'avait pas d'amis, pas d'amour, pas de regrets.

A ses pieds, Darrius joignit les mains en sanglotant. Est-ce qu'il avait éprouvé le moindre remord lorsque, bien caché dans les buissons, il avait observé les aurors le rouer de coups ? Est-ce qu'il avait assisté à sa torture ou est-ce qu'il s'était enfui dès que la voie lui avait semblé libre ?

Greyback avait raison, Darrius n'avait pas un comportement digne de celui qu'il aurait dû être. Et la bête pensait que faire couler le sang était le meilleur moyen d'arranger les choses.

Avec un cri de rage, il envoya son poing fracasser la mâchoire de Darrius. Il sentit l'os craquer et se fendre sous ses doigts tandis que la douleur remonta en flash le long de son bras droit. Dans son dos, Greyback se mit à hurler à la lune. Plus loin, Archibaldus riait à gorge déployée avec des airs de dément.

Darrius s'effondra en glapissant de terreur. Sa lèvre inférieure avait éclaté sous le coup et l'une de ses dents s'était déchaussée. Du sang coulait le long de son menton pour aller fleurir dans la neige. La douleur qui lui paralysait la mâchoire l'empêchait de parler mais son regard était suffisamment éloquent.

Remus le plaqua au sol en appuyant ses genoux sur sa poitrine. D'une main, il lui enserra la gorge. Darrius se débattit, lui griffant le poignet, cherchant à lui briser les doigts mais il n'avait ni sa vigueur ni sa force.

« Tue-le ! hurla Greyback, les yeux brillants. Tue-le, maintenant ! »

Remus esquissa ce qui aurait pu ressembler à un sourire mais qui lui donnait davantage l'air d'un fauve montrant les crocs. Il sentait la vie du loup-garou palpiter contre sa paume. Son cœur battait la chamade, propulsant des flots de sang bouillonnant dans ses veines. Déjà, il commençait à étouffer. Son teint devenait cendreux. Ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites tandis qu'il cherchait vainement quelqu'un qui pourrait lui venir en aide.

L'esprit de Remus était assailli d'images provenant de la bête. Il eut la sensation qu'un goût de sang lui tapissait la gorge, il en sentit même l'odeur. La bête devenait folle de rage et son envie de meurtre se répandait dans ses veines avec l'âcreté de l'acide.

Il desserra son emprise, vit la chair palpiter là où il avait serré. La vie de Darrius ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, prêt à mordre, à mettre fin à cette misérable vie…

« Wow ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »


	24. Si vis pacem, para institiam

**CHAPITRE 24 : Si Vis Pacem, Para Institiam**

_Si tu veux la paix, prépare la justice_

Entre la colère et le désespoir, Tonks ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. La journée avait fait partie des pires de sa vie. Non seulement elle apprenait que Shackelbolt la renvoyait à Poudlard après les vacances mais encore en plus, elle était consignée au ministère afin de mettre ses dossiers à jour. Elle avait brièvement croisé FolOeil mais il s'était montré réticent quant à engager la conversation.

Vigilance constante, encore et toujours.

Tonks avait beau adhérer à ce mode de pensée, aujourd'hui, ça commençait sincèrement à l'agacer. Personne au ministère ne devait ignorer qu'ils se connaissaient puisqu'il avait été chargé de sa formation et qu'ils s'étaient côtoyés tous les jours pendant presque un an. Et qui s'en préoccupait de toute façon ? Deux aurors discutant entre eux n'avait absolument rien de louche.

Depuis sa place, la tête appuyée sur sa main, elle loucha vers le bureau de Dawlish. Au moins, lui, il ne paradait plus. Son récent échec avec Remus avait dû lui coûter bien plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser croire. Tonks avait vu Dawlish à un moment donné dans la journée. Les cheveux décoiffés, les joues creuses et couvertes d'une barbe de trois jours, les yeux cernés, il donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil depuis le début de la semaine.

Alors ? Sa fameuse promotion n'était plus d'actualité ?

S'il savait qu'elle avait couché avec l'homme qu'il recherchait si activement pas plus tard que cette après-midi…

A cette pensée, le sourire de Tonks s'effaça de ses lèvres.

Pour une première fois avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle ne pouvait pas réellement dire que ça avait été une réussite. Elle avait adoré ça, c'était clair, et avait regretté que ça ne dure que si peu de temps, bien que les performances de Remus aient été tout à fait correctes, en fonction du contexte et de son état de santé, bien entendu. Ça avait tout de même été rudement rapide.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pleurer et elle savait que ça l'avait vexé. Après tout, qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Il avait certainement pensé qu'elle avait regretté, voire même qu'elle en avait été écœurée, ce n'était pas le cas.

Ceci dit, Tonks n'avait pas pleuré de joie non plus. Elle avait pleuré sur le sort, cette saleté de sort, qui avait décidé qu'elle n'en aurait pas plus et que leur étreinte n'ait été le résultat que d'une attirance sexuelle et non pas d'un sentiment profond.

Remus ne l'aimait pas, voilà où se trouvait le problème. L'ennui, c'était qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à le lui dire. S'il ne l'avait pas laissée dans la chambre, s'il avait au moins fait l'effort de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit ou d'essayer au moins de l'écouter…

Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains et soupira. Merlin ! Dans quoi s'était-elle encore engagée ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir une vie normale comme toutes les filles normales de son âge ? D'ailleurs, son seul ami était un désaxé paranoïaque affublé d'un œil magique qui rendait dingue quiconque essayait de le regarder en face. N'était-ce pas une belle preuve de son anormalité ?

Bien entendu, il y avait Charlie, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas être amie avec quelqu'un qui n'avait de cesse d'espérer davantage. D'ailleurs, quelle ironie ! Elle lui reprochait un comportement qu'elle-même adoptait avec Remus.

L'amour, quelle plaie !

« Ce n'est pas terrible en ce moment, hein ? »

Elle se retourna et observa un instant l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle, une baguette et une chemise cartonnée à la main. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que je vous connais ? »

L'homme afficha un sourire gêné. Il devint écarlate. Il se gratta la nuque en riant, garda les yeux baissés sur ses pieds.

« Oui… enfin, non.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? insista Tonks. Et qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

_ Je suis de passage, c'est tout. »

Il montra son dossier tout en rougissant davantage.

« Ne vous embarrassez pas, j'ai dû vous confondre avec…

_ Je me souviens de vous. »

Tonks se redressa. Oui, en effet, elle se souvenait de ce type. Elle l'avait rencontré le soir où elle avait fouillé le bureau de Dawlish. C'était le type de l'ascenseur qui lui avait avoué que les réformes du ministère étaient plus inquiétantes que novatrices. Si sa mémoire était bonne, il avait aussi dit qu'il soutenait Harry. Ou en tout cas, il avait fait croire que ses idées allaient dans ce sens.

Elle sourit mais reprit rapidement un air neutre. Si FolOeil avait été là, il lui aurait dit : vigilance constante ! Après tout, rien ne lui prouvait que cet homme ne mentait pas. Il s'agissait peut-être d'une espèce d'espion visant à la faire parler sur ses idées politiques. Tonks n'était pas une sang-pur à proprement parler. Si elle ne marchait pas droit, le ministère pouvait très bien se décider à regarder son cas d'un peu plus près. Qui plus est, en tant que métamorphomage, elle partait avec un sacré handicap.

Elle retint de justesse un éclat de rire. Une métamorphomage et un loup-garou. Le destin avait parfois des idées farfelues mais pour elle, il s'était surpassé.

« C'est tout de même étrange, dit-elle, suspicieuse, de vous trouver là, ce soir. Vous appartenez à quel service ? »

Le teint de l'homme se colora un peu plus. Encore un peu, et il allait probablement éclater.

« Je… je viens du service de régulation des lois et décrets. »

Tonks se mit à tambouriner des doigts sur son bureau. Son esprit fonctionnait à la vitesse d'un éclair de feu dans une course de balais. Un allié dans ce service pourrait aider l'Ordre. Et même mieux, un allié dans ce service pourrait donner un sacré coup de main à Remus.

« En ce moment, dit-elle avec prudence, ce n'est pas facile d'avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un qu'on connaît à peine. Chaque mot peut-être jugé et rapporté…

_ Vous ne le ferez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous ne le ferez pas non plus ? »

L'homme s'avança vers elle. Il posa le dossier sur le bureau. Tonks put y lire le titre écrit à la plume : projet de cantonnement des hybrides.

« Je m'appelle Robert Goodfaith et mes parents sont des moldus. »

Bien, c'était un bon début mais, du point de vue de Tonks, ce n'était pas encore suffisant.

« Vous pouvez très bien mentir.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise d'autre ? J'ai une télévision chez moi, j'ai offert une voiture à ma femme pour son anniversaire et avant d'aller à Poudlard faire mes études, j'utilisais les balais pour faire le ménage. »

Elle sourit à cette dernière remarque. Il était vrai que la plupart des sorciers de sang-purs qu'elle connaissait (ce qui signifiait principalement toute la branche de sa famille concernant les Black) se moquait des moldus justement pour leur utilisation erronée de leurs balais. Ceci dit, Tonks ne se serait certainement pas risquée à essayer de voler sur l'un de ces balais-brosse qu'utilisaient les balayeurs des rues.

« Vous n'avez toujours rien prouvé, Robert.

_ Vous n'avez rien prouvé non plus. C'est votre tour maintenant.

_ Très bien. Mon père est un sang-mêlé. »

Ce qui avait fait jaser les Black le jour où Androméda avait annoncé qu'elle allait se fiancer. Aussi charismatique soit Ted Tonks, aussi intelligent et raffiné soit-il (quoique ça dépendait non seulement des évènements mais aussi de son taux d'alcoolémie) il n'en restait pas moins un sang-mêlé. Il avait eu à subir les railleries et les basses attaques de ses deux belles-sœurs.

« Bon, continua-t-elle, je suis la cousine de Sirius Black. »

Robert Goodfaith haussa les sourcils et éclata de rire.

« Je crois que vous remportez la manche. »

Tonks se laissa aller à sourire. A un moment donné, elle avait failli lui annoncer qu'elle avait une relation avec un loup-garou mais en plus de la mettre particulièrement en danger, c'eut été un mensonge.

« Je vous aime bien, continua Goodfaith. Vous accepteriez de me dire votre nom ?

_ Tonks.

_ Ah. C'est… disons que c'est…

_ C'est mon nom. Pas question que je vous dise mon prénom, il est affreux. »

Tout en riant, il tira une chaise à lui et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il devait avoir dans les trente ans et n'était pas si vilain si on faisait abstraction du trou qui se creusait peu à peu dans sa chevelure et de sa pomme d'Adam qui saillait peut-être un peu trop.

« Tonks, je… enfin, ce n'est pas par hasard si on se rencontre à nouveau ce soir. »


	25. Omnes vulnerat, ultima necat

**CHAPITRE 25 : Omnes Vulnerat, Ultima Necat**

_Les heures blessent toutes, mais la dernière tue_

A la plus grande surprise des quatre loups-garous, trois jeunes moldus portant des vêtements usés et des sacs de randonnée venaient de faire irruption. Toujours agenouillé sur la poitrine de Darrius, Remus considéra les trois jeunes gens. Ils n'avaient pas plus de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. L'un des garçons avait des cheveux longs dans lesquels il avait attaché des perles. L'autre portait des vêtements qu'il devait avoir acheté dans les surplus de l'armée. La fille, elle, était particulièrement mignonne et particulièrement jeune aussi.

Et tous les trois avaient le regard braqué droit sur lui. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, sa manche droite était couverte de sang. Plaqué au sol, Darrius le regardait avec terreur.

L'un des adolescents poussa un juron puis attrapa la jeune fille par la manche.

« Tirons-nous !

_ A mort ! »

Greyback poussa un autre de ses hurlements à la lune et, immédiatement, Archibaldus bondit vers les trois jeunes gens qui prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Remus se redressa, laissant finalement Darrius se traîner au sol et se redresser en gémissant.

« Alors ? demanda Greyback en haussant un sourcil. Est-ce que tu termines ce que tu as commencé ou est-ce que tu te lances dans une chasse à mort ? »

Remus avait l'impression de toucher à nouveau terre et il devait bien s'avouer que le retour était difficile. Il avait la tête qui tournait, ressentait comme un vertige. Si les trois gamins n'avaient pas fait soudainement leur apparition, il aurait égorgé Darrius. Avec les dents. Comme une bête.

Il frissonna à cette simple pensée.

« Dépêche-toi ! cria Greyback. Ils ne vont pas t'attendre ! »

En effet. Remus jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Darrius qui se traînait dans la neige puis s'élança sur les traces d'Archibaldus et des trois moldus. Non, il n'avait pas l'intention de les tuer mais plutôt de faciliter leur fuite. S'il se débrouillait bien, il pouvait s'arranger pour que ni Greyback ni son dégénéré d'acolyte ne comprennent qu'il avait agi contre eux.

Il courut aussi vite que possible, évitant de justesse des branches basses, se fiant à ses sens de prédateur pour repérer les trois jeunes gens. Ils laissaient derrière eux une forte odeur de peur qu'Archibaldus devait savourer.

Des buissons tentèrent de s'accrocher à ses vêtements. Une branche de ronce arracha la poche de sa veste. Ou plutôt, la poche de la veste de Charlie. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Molly ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'espoir de la récupérer pour la lui avoir donnée.

Un hurlement explosa tout à coup, faisant vibrer l'air ambiant. Archibaldus devait avoir rattrapé l'un des garçons. Remus accéléra, espérant de tout son cœur ne pas trébucher. Il franchit un tronc d'arbre qui encombrait le passage et s'arrêta net. Le garçon aux vêtements militaires était allongé sur le ventre, les yeux grands ouverts. Du sang coulait de son crâne éclaté là où le jeune loup-garou frappait encore et encore à l'aide d'une grosse pierre.

Remus fut pris de nausée. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui. Dans l'obscurité, seules ses pupilles brillaient. Son visage et ses bras étaient couverts de sang et pourtant il continuait à frapper, encore et encore, encore et encore. A chaque coup qu'il portait, il poussait un gloussement à glacer les sangs. Ce garçon était un dément. Si Remus en avait douté à un moment donné, il en avait maintenant la confirmation.

Des branches craquèrent sur sa gauche et quelqu'un tenta d'étouffer un cri. Au son de la voix, Remus comprit qu'il devait s'agir de la jeune femme. Laissant Archibaldus sur place, il s'élança dans sa direction. La fille prit la fuite, quittant précipitamment sa cachette. Gênée par son sac à dos, elle le laissa tomber dans la neige en hurlant de terreur.

Remus manqua de peu de trébucher. Il rétablit son équilibre au dernier moment, accéléra lorsqu'il entendit des pas faire échos aux siens. Archibaldus avait délaissé le cadavre pour se lancer, lui aussi, à la poursuite de l'adolescente.

Pas question que Remus le laisse la massacrer. Il avait assez d'avance pour agir. Il devait faire vite, très vite. Poussant au-delà de ses limites, il accéléra encore et fondit sur l'adolescente. Il lui plaqua une main sur les lèvres pour l'empêcher de crier et disparut dans la végétation, l'entraînant derrière lui. Elle se débattit, lui mordit la main mais il ne céda pas. Elle n'avait, de toute façon, pas assez de force pour le faire saigner.

Il lui agrippa le poignet, s'adossa à un arbre et força la jeune fille à se plaquer contre lui. Il détestait par-dessus tout les contacts physiques mais pour une fois, il fit des concessions.

« Tais-toi, chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille de l'adolescente. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il nous entende, tais-toi. »

Elle cessa de se débattre et de chercher à le mordre mais, par mesure de précaution, il préféra ne pas relâcher son étreinte. Il sentait son souffle s'écraser contre sa chair, sentait son cœur battre contre sa poitrine. Il pouvait même sentir sa terreur comme un délicieux fumet qui le fit presque saliver.

Archibaldus passa à toute vitesse à quelques pas d'eux. Aveuglé par la rage et le sang, il ne les vit ni ne les sentit. Remus attendit que ses pas s'éloignent pour respirer enfin. Lentement, il retira sa main des lèvres de l'adolescente.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

Elle lui envoya un coup de coude dans le ventre. Par réflexe, Remus fit un bond en arrière, plié en deux de douleur. Une fois de plus, voilà ce qu'il récoltait pour avoir tenté d'aider quelqu'un. Bon, la situation dans laquelle elle l'avait trouvé quelques instants plus tôt ne devait certainement pas jouer en sa faveur mais il venait malgré tout de lui sauver la vie.

Il se redressa en grimaçant. Elle avait tout de même frappé fort.

Il aurait cru qu'elle se serait enfuie en courant mais elle s'était contentée de reculer et de garder les yeux fixés sur lui. Elle tenait dans les mains ce qui avait l'air d'être un couteau de survie miniature. L'objet ne risquait pas de lui faire grand mal tant qu'il ne s'approchait pas de trop.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Quelle importance est-ce que ça aurait si je vous le disais ? »

Sa façon de s'habiller ainsi que la misérable arme qu'elle brandissait l'assurait qu'il s'agissait d'une moldue. S'il annonçait qu'il faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ou qu'il appartenait à la meute de loups-garous de Greyback, ça ne lui parlerait pas beaucoup.

« Vous étiez sur le point de tuer ce type ! »

Il secoua doucement la tête. Ce n'était pas la peine de se risquer à lui expliquer. Il avait du sang sur la manche de sa veste et les cicatrices qu'il arborait sur le visage jouaient contre lui. Et qui plus est, elle avait parfaitement raison. Si elle et ses amis n'étaient pas arrivés à temps, il aurait tué Darrius.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire maintenant ? Me violer ?

_ Non. Vous devriez partir maintenant, il va certainement revenir sur ses pas. »

Elle ricana.

« Je ne partirai pas tant que je ne serai pas certaine que Randy va bien. »

Remus haussa les sourcils et tenta de prendre l'air le plus conciliant possible.

« Il va revenir, il ne vous laissera aucune chance. C'est un malade mental.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, hein ? Vous êtes flic ?

_ Non…

_ Alors vous pouvez pas m'aider ! »

Il soupira, dépité. Il avait la conviction que Archibaldus ne tarderait plus à retourner sur ses pas. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Il avait tiré la gamine d'un mauvais pas mais si elle ne se décidait pas à prendre la fuite très vite, il risquait de s'être donné beaucoup de mal pour rien.

« Ecoutez, je ne suis pas flic, je suis professeur. »

C'était un pieu mensonge, enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, quand même, mais après la police, c'était sensé être l'image la plus rassurante. Non ? En réalité, Remus n'en savait pas grand-chose.

« Je peux vous aider mais vous devez m'écouter.

_ Professeur ? Professeur de quoi ? »

Bon, elle n'avait pas l'air de le croire. Est-ce que les moldus avaient l'habitude d'avoir des professeurs défigurés ? A Poudlard, si ce n'était pas une chose commune, ce n'était néanmoins pas très rare.

« De défense… de défense c'est tout.

_ De défense contre quoi.

_ On n'a pas le temps de jouer à ce petit jeu. Vous devez… »

Il fut interrompu par une espèce d'aboiement, tout proche. Archibaldus était de retour.

« Vite ! »

Il franchit d'un pas la distance qui le séparait de la gamine et l'attrapa par le col de son manteau. Elle poussa un cri suraigu qui lui vrilla le tympan. L'une de ses mains s'attaqua à son visage, cherchant probablement à lui crever un œil. L'autre lui enfonça le couteau dans le biceps. Remus poussa un cri de douleur lorsque la lame lui déchira la chair. Il lutta un moment avec l'adolescente, parvint de justesse à éloigner la main qui cherchait à l'éborgner. D'un coup, il lui tordit le poignet et elle lâcha son arme. Mais elle ne recula pas ni ne s'enfuit. Elle bondit sur lui avec la rage d'un animal acculé. Pris par surprise, il leva le bras et lui donna un coup de coude dans la mâchoire puis tira sa baguette de sa poche.

« Expulso ! »

Le corps de l'adolescente fut projeté en arrière. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol dans de grandes éclaboussures de neige. Sa tête heurta le tronc d'un arbre. Il y eut un craquement puis ses yeux se révulsèrent dans leurs orbites. Elle retomba mollement au sol, la bouche ouverte.

Remus resta figé, la baguette pointée devant lui. Sa main se mit à trembler lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle ne se relevait pas… qu'elle ne se relèverait plus.


	26. In dubio pro reo

**CHAPITRE 26 : In Dubio Pro Reo**

_Le doute profite à l'accusé_

Toute la bonne humeur que Tonks avait ressenti au cours des derniers instants s'envola en une seule inspiration. Son sourire disparut rapidement, elle fronça les sourcils. Immédiatement, Robert agita les mains.

« Non, non, non, ne croyez surtout pas que j'ai ordre de vous espionner ou quoi que ce soit mais… après notre discussion de la dernière fois, j'ai eu envie de vous revoir. »

Tonks n'était pas bien sûre de savoir si ça la rassurait ou non.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? »

Il avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise. Pendant quelques secondes, il mâchonna ses mots, ne prononçant que des fragments de syllabes ou des débuts de phrases sans queue ni tête.

« Eh bien… je n'attends pas vraiment quelque chose de vous. Disons que, j'avais envie de vous connaître un peu mieux et…

_ Vous êtes marié. »

Il devint écarlate.

« En fait non. J'ai dit ça pour vous montrer ma bonne volonté. Il y a une rumeur qui dit que les sorciers et les sorcières mariés et principalement ceux qui ont des enfants ont plus de chances d'échapper aux mises en examen. »

Il fit tourner la bague qu'il portait à l'annulaire. Tonks faillit éclater de rire. Ce qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour une alliance n'était en réalité qu'une bague fantaisie portée à l'envers.

« J'ai trouvé que vous aviez un sacré courage d'annoncer que vous supportiez Harry Potter.

_ C'est vous qui avez commencé, rappela-t-elle. J'aurais très bien pu essayer de vous en faire dire plus.

_ Non. Vous ne ressemblez pas à… Ah ! »

Il se leva d'un bond, la regarda d'un air effaré. L'angoisse et l'inquiétude qui s'étaient dessinés dans son regard laissèrent la place à de la curiosité puis il éclata de rire. A la place de Tonks, il avait maintenant devant lui une vieille sorcière borgne, assez semblable en fait à cette statue qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il avait suivi ses études à Poudlard.

« C'est assez flippant en fait. »

Tonks reprit son apparence habituelle. Beaucoup de gens trouvaient effrayante sa capacité à modifier les traits de son visage. Le seul à ne jamais lui en avoir fait la remarque était Remus, peut-être parce que ses propres transformations étaient bien plus monstrueuses.

« Vous êtes une métamorphomage, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Belle perspicacité. »

Tonks tambourina des doigts sur son bureau. La conversation tournait en rond et ça commençait à l'agacer. Elle n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très mondain. Déjà à l'école, elle n'avait qu'un seul ami.

« Je suis aussi une auror, Robert. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez une bonne fois pour toute ?

_ Je veux apporter mon aide à Harry Potter.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je peux vous aider ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, justement. Mais à deux, on peut déjà beaucoup plus que tout seul. »

Elle se promit de retenir cette phrase.

Puis elle soupira et croisa les bras sur le bureau.

« Harry Potter a déjà beaucoup de monde autour de lui.

_ On n'a jamais trop d'amis. »

Celle-là aussi elle se promit de la retenir. Est-ce que ce type n'employait que ce genre de petites phrases toutes faites ? Est-ce qu'il collectionnait les dictons ?

« D'accord. Admettons que je puisse vous introduire dans le cercle d'amis d'Harry Potter. »

Il sourit et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai dit admettons.

_ Cet admettons était une affirmation. Je le sais depuis le début. Vous ne soutenez pas seulement Harry Potter, vous le connaissez également. Vous êtes de ses amis.

_ Oui, je suis merveilleuse. J'ai aussi couché avec un loup-garou. »

En un instant, Robert Goodfaith reprit un visage sérieux et Tonks regretta d'avoir parlé si vite. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle ne connaissait pas ce type ! Il pouvait très bien être à la solde d'Ombrage. Si c'était le cas, elle n'allait pas tarder à être emmenée par la brigade spéciale et elle n'était pas sûre du tout de savoir résister à la torture. Elle pourrait très bien leur livrer Remus. Et ça, elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

« Je… je vais faire comme si cette dernière affirmation était un trait d'humour. »

S'il s'était contenté de glisser sur autre chose, Tonks aurait pu oublier l'évènement. Mais qu'il insiste sur le fait que ça l'écœurait lui envoya une bouffée de rage dans la gorge.

« Ce n'était pas un trait d'humour. Ça vous dégoûte, Robert ? Les loups-garous sont des êtres humains avant tout et je peux vous assurer que tous ne sont pas des monstres sanguinaires.

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord avec les réformes d'Ombrage à leur sujet, mais les hybrides n'en sont pas moins des créatures dangereuses.

_ Ce ne sont pas des créatures ! »

Elle tapa si fort du poing sur la table que l'un des tiroirs s'ouvrit d'un coup, répandant tout autour de lui des parchemins et des plumes qu'elle avait entassé là, faute de mieux.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Toute l'amertume qu'elle avait ressenti au cours des dernières semaines, toute la peur, toute l'angoisse, remontèrent à la surface. Elle s'essuya rageusement les yeux avant que Robert ne voit qu'elle pleurait.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Elle n'eut pas la force de le repousser.

« On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, n'est-ce pas ? Mais sachez que ce genre de relation ne vous apportera rien de bon. Les hybrides sont rongés par la bête qui les habite et…

_ Non, Remus n'est pas comme ça. »

Il ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Lupin… Mon petit frère a suivi ses cours lorsqu'il était en septième année à Poudlard. Il m'a dit que c'était quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de bien. »

Tonks acquiesça.

« Merci.

_ Merci pour quoi ?

_ Pour ne pas insister davantage. »

Elle repoussa le bras de Robert et se leva.

« Si vous voulez aider Harry Potter, il vous faudra d'abord passer par l'Ordre du Phénix. Rendez-vous demain soir au village de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule, près du kiosque à journaux. Je vous attendrai à huit heures précises. Si vous n'êtes pas là, je considérerai que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de confiance et ce ne sera plus la peine de chercher à me voir.

_ J'y serais.

_ Bien. »

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais se retourna juste avant de passer la porte.

« Et ne restez pas trop longtemps là. Kingsley Shackelbolt ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. S'il vous trouve ici, il risque de se mettre en colère. »

Elle se dépêcha d'atteindre l'ascenseur avant qu'il ne la suive. Lorsque les portes claquèrent enfin, elle le vit apparaître au coin du couloir. Elle s'appuya contre la paroi de la cabine, massa ses tempes du bout des doigts. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait dit ça ?

La réponse était évidente : elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, d'alléger le fardeau sur ses épaules. Mais à qui ? Depuis que Sirius avait disparu, il n'y avait plus grand-monde capable d'écouter avec attention ses petits problèmes. Dumbledore était bien trop pris et, de toute façon, il se fichait pas mal des histoires de cœur. Molly lèverait les bras au ciel en insistant sur le fait qu'elle avait misé sur le mauvais hippogriffe. Harry avait bien d'autres choses en tête pour s'occuper de ça.

Et Remus… et bien ce n'était certainement pas à lui qu'elle allait en parler. De toute façon, il la repousserait, la priant probablement de s'inquiéter de choses qui en valaient vraiment la peine.

Mais l'amour n'en était-elle pas une justement ?

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et observa le ballet des avions en papiers tournant autour de la lumière.

Fichue vie.

Fichue guerre.

Fichu destin.


	27. Quidquid discis, tibi discis

**CHAPITRE 27 : Quidquid Discis, Tibi Discis**

_Quoi que tu apprennes, tu l'apprends pour toi-même_

Le bras de Remus retomba lentement le long de son flanc. Il était incapable de détourner les yeux du corps de l'adolescente, espérant toujours vainement qu'elle finisse par se redresser.

Il n'avait pas voulu ça. Il avait même fait tout son possible pour l'aider à s'enfuir et… vraiment ? Il sentit la morsure du doute. Quoi qu'il fasse, ça tournait mal, inévitablement. Le destin s'acharnait sur lui à détruire peu à peu tout ce qu'il tentait de bâtir.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Etait-ce le destin qui détruisait systématiquement tout ce qu'il s'employait à construire, ou était-ce lui ? C'était pour se venger de son père que Greyback s'était attaqué à lui mais, à l'origine, c'était lui le responsable. S'il n'avait pas été aussi téméraire et aussi désobéissant, il n'en serait pas là.

Il grimaça, accentua la pression de ses paumes sur ses tempes.

Il s'était façonné à l'image que lui avait donné la société et chaque jour un peu plus, il devenait le monstre qu'il tentait de fuir. S'il faisait le point sur ses échecs, il en parvenait à cette seule et unique conclusion : tout avait toujours été de sa faute.

Un gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. L'adolescente était morte non pas à cause d'un regrettable accident mais bien parce qu'il l'avait tuée. Depuis qu'il l'avait tenue serrée contre lui, depuis qu'il avait senti l'odeur de sa terreur, il n'avait eu qu'une seule envie, lui ôter la vie.

« Non ! »

Si seulement il pouvait faire taire ces voix dans sa tête. Il ferma les yeux, appuya de toutes ses forces ses paumes contre ses paupières jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur aiguë lui transperce le crâne. Il ne s'abaissa pas à accuser le ministère ni à rejeter la faute sur le dos des autres membres de l'Ordre. Après tout, qu'y pouvaient-ils ? Ils l'avaient accepté parmi eux parce que James, Lily et Sirius avaient fait pression et s'étaient portés garants de lui. Mais il se souvenait des regards en coin qu'on lui jetait, des murmures sur son passage. Ils avaient accepté un escroc comme Mondingus Fletcher avec bien plus de facilité alors qu'il s'était montré indigne de leur confiance.

Mais c'était sur son passage à lui que l'on murmurait les mots « loup-garou », « monstre » ou « bête ».

Il éclata en sanglots.

A quoi avaient donc servi toutes ces années ? A quoi avait donc servi son combat ? Au final, la bête l'avait remporté et l'enfant avait été tué, déchiqueté entre ses crocs. Ses rêves, ses illusions, la bête les avaient dévorés. Son âme était partie en lambeaux, il ne restait plus de lui qu'un corps habité par la violence, le sang et le meurtre.

Il entendit des pas. Quelqu'un s'approchait derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas, devinant aisément de qui il pouvait s'agir.

« Je t'avais dit que tu ne pouvais pas résister. »

Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement suave dans la voix habituellement rauque de Greyback. Quelque chose de tentant qui attirait irrémédiablement la bête. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Bienvenue dans la meute, fils. »

Remus laissa ses mains retomber le long de ses flancs. Ses larmes s'étaient taries. L'enfant n'était plus là pour pleurer. Sa voix s'était tue. A tout jamais ? Probablement. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement de toute façon.

Il suivit Greyback dans les méandres de Epping Forrest, inconscient de ses gestes, inconscient de son environnement. Il évitait les branches basses lorsque le loup-garou lui disait de le faire.

Quelque chose avait volé en éclat en lui, quelque chose de précieux qu'il avait tenté de protéger durant toute sa vie.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la tanière de la meute, il ne se rendit compte de rien. Il se contenta de s'allonger sur le lit que lui désignait Greyback et de s'y recroqueviller sur lui-même.

L'endroit suintait d'humidité. Le papier peint avait été déchiqueté à certains endroits. Sur l'une des portes, s'étalait une gigantesque trace de griffure. De la poussière et de la crasse s'étaient infiltrées un peu partout. L'endroit sentait le fauve.

Du reste, Remus ne savait même pas où il se trouvait. Il entoura ses genoux de ses bras et ferma les yeux. Il avait espéré pouvoir trouver le sommeil, pouvoir se réfugier dans son petit monde fantasmagorique où rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Mais son refuge avait été saccagé par la bête. Là non plus, il ne trouva plus aucune trace de l'enfant. Il fouilla avec désespoir les ruines de son univers personnel, contempla avec dépit ses souvenirs bafoués et piétinés.

Il resta immobile durant un long moment, son esprit vagabondant entre ce qu'il avait perdu et ce qu'il avait arraché à l'adolescente. Il vit son visage, il entendit sa voix. Elle avait dix-sept ans, peut-être même moins. Elle avait des amis, des parents qui allaient chercher après elle, qui allaient haïr le monstre qui l'avait assassinée.

Il était ce monstre.

Et tout s'arrêtait là.

Il ouvrit les yeux, contempla le mur contre lequel était appuyé son lit. La tanière était devenue silencieuse mais Remus était bien incapable de dire si Archibaldus et Greyback s'étaient endormis ou s'ils avaient quitté l'endroit.

Il s'assit sur le lit, se passa une main sur le visage. L'une des fenêtres avait été colmatée par un morceau de carton mais l'autre s'ouvrait sur une ruelle sombre. Il vit des containers de poubelles vomissant des flots d'ordures, il vit une échelle de secours en aluminium pendre depuis l'étage supérieur.

Il vit une lueur, très discrète, s'allumer, s'éteindre, s'allumer et s'éteindre à nouveau.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, comprit qu'il était parfaitement seul. Il laissa ses jambes glisser jusqu'au sol puis se leva. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, il tenait fermement debout.

Son âme avait été violée, mais son corps restait intact.

Il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, appuya son front contre la vitre. Il plaça ses mains en œillères contre son visage pour cacher les reflets et scruta l'extérieur.

Il faisait encore nuit et la rue semblait silencieuse. Le rendez-vous avec Greyback avait eu lieu dans les environs de minuit. Remus devina qu'il ne devait pas être très loin de quatre heures du matin.

La lumière s'alluma à nouveau, il vit le reflet d'un visage dans la lueur d'une baguette.

Il fit un bond en arrière, sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. La bête tressaillit, l'avertit du danger.

Machinalement, il chercha après sa baguette, la trouva coincée dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Il avait vaguement le souvenir de FolOeil lui disant de ne jamais la mettre ainsi, qu'il risquait beaucoup si le coup partait tout seul et…

Au diable FolOeil !

La main de Remus s'éloigna de sa baguette.

Au diable les sorciers ! Au diable Poudlard ! Au diable Dumbledore !

Ils l'avaient tous laissé tomber. Ils n'avaient pas su écouter l'enfant, ils n'avaient pas su l'entendre. Et même pire, ils l'avaient jeté dans les griffes de la bête. Comment aurait-il pu le protéger s'ils s'employaient tous à le détruire ?

Il n'aurait pas besoin de sa baguette. Les loups n'en utilisaient pas.

Il ouvrit la porte couverte de griffures, avisa une petite salle de bain crasseuse. Le soupirail qui s'élevait au-dessus de la baignoire était étroit mais il devait pouvoir s'y faufiler. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longuement. Il escalada les toilettes, ouvrit la fenêtre et se glissa à l'extérieur.

Dans l'autre pièce, la porte vola en éclat. Remus se laissa tomber dans la ruelle. Il atterrit sur le dos, sentit un éclair de douleur lui transpercer le bras. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier, se redressa. La neige avait en grande partie amorti sa chute. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite, vit un cul de sac. Le passage sur sa gauche était fermé par un grillage. Il se mit à courir, entendit des cris depuis l'intérieur de la tanière.

Un chien aboya. Il se retourna. Une porte s'ouvrit et deux hommes armés le pointèrent de leurs baguettes.

Remus plongea en avant, sentit un sort lui effleurer l'épaule. Il courut jusqu'au grillage, l'attrapa à pleines mains et se hissa. La ferraille rouillée lui entra dans la chair, lui entaillant les doigts mais il continua son ascension. Le chien se précipita, attrapa sa jambe de pantalon en grognant.

Remus se sentit tiré vers le bas. D'un coup de pied, il repoussa l'animal. Il entendit un gémissement, reprit son ascension. Arrivé au sommet, il se précipita de l'autre côté juste au moment où un sortilège le touchait en plein ventre.

Avec un cri de douleur, il lâcha prise et tomba sur le dos. Un goût amer lui remonta dans la gorge tandis que la douleur lui déchirait les entrailles. Les deux hommes entreprirent à leur tour l'escalade du grillage.

Remus se fit violence pour se redresser malgré la douleur qui lui déchirait le ventre. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. L'un des hommes le rattrapa, l'agrippant par le col de sa veste. La bête hurla de terreur, il était piégé.

N'écoutant plus que son instinct, Remus se retourna, attrapa l'homme par la nuque et planta ses dents dans sa joue.


	28. Pax melior est quam iutissimum bellam

**CHAPITRE 28 : Pax Melior Est Quam Iustissimum Bellam**

_La paix est meilleure que la plus juste des guerres_

Assise sur un banc, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste en cuir, Tonks ruminait de sombres pensées. La neige avait enfin cessé de tomber mais elle avait laissé derrière elle un épais tapis glacé qui figeait le village de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule. Le froid l'enveloppait, convenant parfaitement à son humeur.

Elle avait beau faire tout son possible pour passer à autre chose, elle ne parvenait pas à chasser Remus de ses pensées. Chaque mot, chaque objet lui rappelait le son de sa voix ou les traits de son visage. Elle sourit vaguement en se remémorant son rire. Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus rarement, comme si le bonheur ne parvenait plus à l'atteindre. Quelques instants de paix, une plaisanterie à échanger… il y avait longtemps que quelqu'un ne s'était pas attardé à partager quelque chose avec lui.

Tonks soupira. Un nuage de buée se forma devant ses lèvres et se dissipa dans le clair de lune. Elle serait bientôt pleine. Oh, comme elle détestait cet astre qui jouait avec si peu de déférence avec le destin de certains.

Des pas firent craquer la neige. Tonks ne détourna pas le regard de la lune, même lorsqu'elle sentit une épaule frôler la sienne. Quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Pas la peine de regarder de qui il s'agissait, elle le savait déjà.

« Est-ce que tu es sûre de lui, Tonks ? demanda la voix de Bill.

_ Est-ce qu'on peut réellement être sûr de quoi que ce soit à l'heure actuelle ? »

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras et lui serrer le poignet avec compassion. Si ça n'avait pas été Bill, elle aurait retiré sa main. Elle finit par baisser les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air inquiet. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Il avait été le seul à qui elle avait fait part de la demande de Goodfaith de venir en aide à Harry. Pour l'instant, elle préférait ne pas impliquer trop de monde.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Tonks secoua la tête.

« Non. Je ne vais pas bien du tout.

_ Tu veux en parler ? »

Elle hésita. Pouvait-elle lui expliquer ce qui clochait chez elle ? Dans l'immédiat, Bill était le seul à être capable de lui prêter une oreille attentive. Sous ses airs de mauvais garçon, il était peut-être le plus compréhensif et le plus réfléchi des Weasley. Elle pinça les lèvres pour cacher le sourire qui essayait d'y fleurir. Pendant les vacances d'été, Ginny lui avait demandé pourquoi elle devait avoir Fleur comme belle-sœur et non pas elle. Elle avait répondu simplement que l'amour ne se commandait pas et qu'elle devait respecter les sentiments de Bill et de Fleur.

Elle avait essayé de prêcher pour sa propre paroisse.

Il lui lâcha le poignet, passa le bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ce n'est pas facile en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service ? »

Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains pour ne pas voir son air surpris. Des mèches de cheveux vinrent caresser ses doigts. Ses dons de métamorphomage ne lui obéissaient pas encore tout à fait. Durant un bref instant, elle s'était à nouveau sentie elle-même. C'était… c'était lorsque Remus…

« Retrouve-le. »

Bill ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Tu veux parler de Remus ? »

Elle eut un éclat de rire amer. Molly devait déjà avoir raconté à tout le monde ce qui s'était passé entre eux. C'était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas été particulièrement discrets. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu l'idée de lancer un sort de silence. Tonks préférait se dire que c'était par oubli mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était parce qu'ils avaient besoin qu'on les entende. Pour affirmer ce qui s'était passé, pour les mettre eux-mêmes devant le fait accompli.

Elle sentit l'étreinte de Bill se resserrer sur son épaule.

« Je veux bien faire tout mon possible mais je ne te promets rien.

_ S'il te plaît. J'ai la conviction que ça se passe mal. Il a besoin d'aide. Et je ne peux pas le faire. Je… (elle se frotta les yeux) je n'en aurais pas la force. »

Elle serra les dents pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer. Non, pas devant Bill ! Un craquement sonore vint clore la conversation. L'air vibra du côté du kiosque à journaux puis Robert Goodfaith fit son apparition, brossant la neige qui s'était déposée sur son manteau.

Bill retira immédiatement sa main de l'épaule de Tonks, comme s'il avait craint d'être surpris dans cette position. Après tout, il était sensé se marier bientôt avec Fleur et jalouse comme elle était, elle était capable d'essayer de refaire le portrait de Tonks si elle apprenait qu'ils étaient trop proches l'un de l'autre.

Elle se leva, remit en place sa veste, et se dirigea à grands pas vers le nouveau venu. Bill l'observa en soupirant durant peut-être une seconde ou deux puis il la suivit.

Robert Goodfaith avait l'air nerveux. Il sourit à Tonks et serra la main de Bill avec peut-être un peu trop de vigueur.

Tonks se chargea des présentations et Bill enchaîna.

« Vous voulez aider Harry Potter. Et vous pensez qu'il suffit de claquer des doigts pour ça ? »

Goodfaith eut un petit rire nerveux qui fit tressauter sa pomme d'Adam.

« Non. Non bien sûr. Mademoiselle Tonks m'a déjà…

_ Tonks, corrigea-t-elle.

_ Pardon ?

_ Mademoiselle, ça fait vieille fille. »

Goodfaith devint écarlate, ce qui fit sourire Bill.

« Oui, euh… désolé… euh, je disais, on en a déjà discuté. Ecoutez, je suis pas un espion du ministère.

_ Mais vous travaillez pour le ministère.

_ Mais vous deux aussi, si je me rappelle bien. »

Bill secoua doucement la tête.

« Je ne travaille pas pour le ministère. Certainement pas. Mais vous m'y avez peut-être déjà vu. Ça m'arrive d'y faire un saut. »

Goodfaith acquiesça, rougissant encore.

« Je veux vraiment aider. Ce qui se passe en ce moment ce… ce n'est pas bien. »

Bill éclata de rire, ce qui fit sursauter le pauvre homme.

« Ce n'est pas bien ? C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Tout part en lambeaux. Ceux qui osent se dresser contre Scrimegeour disparaissent soudainement et on apprend leur mort dans les journaux, quelques jours plus tard. »

Il baissa le ton, plongea les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Je me demande pourquoi nos parents se sont battus il y a vingt ans. Tout ça n'a servi à rien. Il est revenu et personne ne veut vraiment y croire.

_ Moi j'y crois.

_ Super. Mais en quoi est-ce que vous pouvez nous aider, monsieur Goodfaith ? »

Robert Goodfaith sembla reprendre un peu d'assurance. Tonks ne doutait pas qu'il avait passé la journée à préparer ce qu'il allait dire. Il s'était peut-être attendu à rencontrer Dumbledore en personne ?

« Je travaille dans le service des réformes. Mon équipe et moi, nous mettons en forme l'information concernant toutes les nouvelles lois du ministère. Nous contactons les journaux, préparons les officialisations.

_ Et… ?

_ Et il suffirait qu'un parchemin se perde pour qu'une loi disparaisse du réseau. »

Bill se passa distraitement une mains sur le menton.

« Mmm. Ce qui jetterait immédiatement le doute sur vous, non ? »

Goodfaith se gratta nerveusement la nuque et acquiesça.

« Oui, en effet. Mais on aide chacun à notre niveau, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas peur de me dresser contre le ministère. Je peux aider, je vous le jure. Je peux rallier du monde derrière moi. J'ai envie de faire quelque chose. Si Celui-qui-ne-doit-pas-être-nommé arrive ses fins, je ne veux pas qu'on puisse dire de moi que j'ai attendu les bras croisés. »

Tonks haussa les sourcils.

« C'est tout ce qui vous intéresse, Robert ? Ce qu'on va penser de vous si jamais on perd ce combat ? »

Goodfaith eut l'air mal à l'aise. Il se mit à danser un moment d'un pied sur l'autre en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Non… enfin oui mais pas seulement. Je peux faire quelque chose ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans un miroir si jamais je n'agissais pas. Je suppose que vous pouvez comprendre ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tous les deux ? »

Bill et Tonks acquiescèrent de concert.

« La décision de vous faire ou non entrer dans l'Ordre ne nous appartient pas, termina Bill. On va devoir en délibérer. Ce qui serait bon pour vous, ce serait de nous prouver que vous voulez vraiment nous aider.

_ Comment ? »

Tonks écarta les mains.

« Surprenez-nous, Robert. Montrez-nous ce dont vous êtes capables. Mais pas d'héroïsme inutile. Nous ne vous demandons pas de vous sacrifier pour prouver votre bonne foi. Restez prudent. »

Goodfaith hocha la tête.

« D'accord. Je… après Noël, on peut se revoir ?

_ Après Noël, si vous le voulez, confirma Tonks. Je prendrai contact avec vous. »

Affichant un large sourire, Goodfaith leur serra la main à tous les deux.

« Merci. Vous ne regretterez pas de m'avoir fait confiance.

_ On ne vous a rien promis… » commença Bill.

Mais Goodfaith ne l'entendit pas, il transplana immédiatement. Bill se mit à rire doucement.

« Drôle de bonhomme. »

Il se tourna vers Tonks, constata qu'elle ne souriait pas du tout.

« Pas d'héroïsme, murmura-t-elle tout bas. On a déjà sacrifié trop d'innocents. »

Il soupira, baissa la tête.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux. Je te le promets. »


	29. Oculus habent et non videbunt

**CHAPITRE 29 : Oculos Habent Et Non Videbunt**

_Ils ont des yeux mais ne voient pas_

La souffrance, le froid et un goût de sang. Voilà à quoi se réduisait l'univers de Remus Lupin. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, les genoux ramenés contre la poitrine, les mains calées sous les aisselles, il regardait d'un œil absent l'aube qui se levait. Du sang maculait sa chemise et le devant de sa veste. Il tremblait de froid et pourtant de la sueur s'écoulait le long de ses tempes. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait ni même de ce qu'il faisait là. Il gardait simplement les yeux fixés sur l'aube qui rougeoyait doucement au-dessus des immeubles.

Il y avait une certaine beauté à cet éveil. La neige semblait s'enflammer, renvoyant au pâle soleil d'hiver les rayons qu'il tentait de pointer sur la ville.

Il leva une main pour essuyer la sueur qui menaçait de couler dans l'un de ses yeux et constata qu'elle était couverte de griffures et d'entailles. Il avait vaguement le souvenir de deux hommes. L'un d'eux l'avait rattrapé. Remus serra les dents pour lutter contre la nausée qui l'envahissait. Est-ce qu'il l'avait tué ? Peut-être bien. Il se souvenait de l'avoir vu tomber, se tenant le visage à deux mains, les doigts noyés de sang.

Un violent frisson le secoua et il replaça sa main sous son aisselle. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il était installé au pied d'un arbre dans ce qui avait l'air d'être un parc. Un flash argenté traversa son champ de vision. Il fronça les sourcils, mais son esprit fonctionnait au ralenti. Il se contenta de cligner des paupières et de chercher des yeux ce qui avait pu produire cet éclat de lumière. Une partie de lui lui disait que ça avait son importance, qu'en fonction de l'identification de la chose il devrait ou non quitter sa position.

Il fouilla le parc des yeux mais ne retrouva pas la lumière. Est-ce que c'était réellement important ? Il n'en savait rien et, du reste, ne cherchait pas à savoir non plus.

Il appuya la tête contre le tronc de l'arbre. A quel moment avait-il réellement perdu pied ? Etait-ce avant la mort de l'adolescente ou après ?

Une chouette passa au-dessus de lui en hululant. Un parchemin avait été attaché à l'une de ses pattes. Ça aussi, ça signifiait quelque chose. Ça aussi ça avait son importance.

Remus avait l'impression d'avoir la tête vide. Les évènements de la nuit semblaient avoir siphonné son esprit. Il savait que toutes ces choses étaient importantes, il savait qu'il connaissait leur signification et qu'en temps normal, il aurait déjà agi, mais il était simplement incapable de faire la relation entre la cause et l'effet.

Il reporta son regard sur l'aube. Le soleil était presque entièrement levé maintenant mais ses rayons n'avaient aucune chaleur. Ils se contentaient d'arroser la ville de lumière.

Au loin, un coup de klaxon retentit, immédiatement suivi d'un autre. Les moldus s'éveillaient eux aussi.

La chouette repassa toujours en hululant, partant cette fois dans l'autre sens. Une réponse ?

Remus se frotta les yeux de la paume de la main. Il y avait un certain caractère d'urgence dans cette information. Il avait le vague sentiment qu'il devait fuir immédiatement.

Mais à quoi bon ? Il avait fui toute sa vie et voilà où ça l'avait mené.

Pas d'amis, pas d'amour, pas de regrets.

Bon, il n'était pas bien sûr de ne pas avoir de regrets mais il était clair qu'il n'avait ni ami ni amour. Ni amour-propre non plus.

« Lève-toi ! »

Remus sursauta et tourna la tête vers sa droite. Quelqu'un approchait en boitant. Quelqu'un qui portait un pardessus qui semblait avoir fait son temps depuis bien longtemps.

Incapable de trouver les mots adéquats, il se contenta d'aviser le nouvel arrivant. Sa mémoire était au moins aussi engourdie que son esprit. Il connaissait cet homme, connaissait ce pas atypique, cet œil qui tournoyait comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se fixer sur un point précis.

L'homme avait l'air en colère. Il attrapa Remus par le bras et le força à se lever. Engourdi par les heures passées dans la même position, le loup-garou entendit craquer ses articulations. Il se débattit mais la poigne de l'homme était trop forte pour qu'il puisse s'y soustraire. Et puis il était épuisé, à bout de forces, à bout de nerfs.

« Mais laisse toi faire, nom de Merlin ! » grogna l'homme.

Remus manqua de perdre l'équilibre tandis que le boiteux l'entraînait à l'écart.

« Vigilance constante, marmonnait-il à chaque pas. Vigilance constante. Est-ce que je ne l'ai pas encore assez dit ? »

Probablement que si. Mais quelle importance, là encore ? Les choses avaient suffisamment dégénérées pour que Remus sache qu'il avait perdu son combat.

Oui, mais quel combat ?

« Si tu ne vas pas plus vite, je ne te garantis pas de pouvoir te mettre en sécurité. »

En sécurité par rapport à quoi ? Ou par rapport à qui ? Pouvait-on réellement mettre la bête en sécurité ? Et dans quel but ? Ne valait-il pas mieux, au contraire, le faire enfermer pour l'empêcher de recommencer ?

« Je l'ai tuée… »

L'homme ralentit brièvement le pas, juste l'espace d'une seconde comme si la déclaration lui avait porté un coup. Comme s'il pouvait y accorder une quelconque importance.

« On en parlera plus tard. Pour l'instant, le temps presse. »

Remus tenta à nouveau de se soustraire à la poigne de l'homme mais il ne trouva pas la force nécessaire. Il se laissa entraîner jusqu'à un bosquet. Là, l'homme l'observa sous toutes ses coutures.

« Tu es blessé ? »

Remus baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine, vit le sang qui maculait ses vêtements. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de sécher.

« Ce n'est pas mon sang. »

L'homme pinça les lèvres en secouant la tête.

« Tonks va le tuer, marmonna-t-il. Quand elle va voir ça, elle va le tuer. »

Il resserra son emprise sur le bras de Remus.

« En route. Si tu te débats, je te crève les yeux. »

Remus fronça les sourcils mais il ne put réfléchir plus longuement à ces quelques mots. Le parc disparut dans un agglomérat de couleurs et de lumière. L'air se bloqua dans ses poumons, son cœur s'emballa, ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. Le malaise ne dura que quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que ses pieds retrouvent enfin la terre ferme. Il serra les bras sur son ventre et vomit. L'homme eut tout juste le temps de faire un bond en arrière.

« Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil ! »

Remus s'essuya les lèvres du dos de la main. La sensation de vertige qui s'était emparée de lui lorsqu'il avait touché le sol commençait à peine à se dissiper. Il regarda autour de lui en clignant des yeux. Il vit une maison dans un état de délabrement avancé, une allée de graviers, des poubelles alignées contre un mur rongé par le lierre.

L'homme l'agrippa par le col de sa veste et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison. Là, dans une minuscule cuisine, il lui désigna une chaise sur laquelle Remus s'assit.

« J'ai des choses à régler. J'en ai pour quelques minutes seulement. Tu ne bouges pas d'un pouce. »

Remus posa les mains à plat devant lui sur la table. Que pouvait-il faire de toute façon ? Il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait. C'était à peine s'il savait qui il était.

« Je l'ai tuée, répéta-t-il.

_ Je t'ai dit qu'on en reparlera plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu patientes. »

Il quitta la pièce. Remus regarda tout autour de lui. L'endroit n'était pas entretenu et la cuisine donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir beaucoup servi. Le propriétaire des lieux ne devait pas passer beaucoup de temps chez lui.

Il soupira, se passa une main dans les cheveux.

L'homme mit un certain temps à revenir. Il se planta à l'entrée de la cuisine et darda sur lui son œil magique.

« Je commence à en avoir assez de voler à ton secours. Alors tu vas te reprendre maintenant. »

Remus cligna des yeux, soutint son regard.

« Ils ont une longueur d'avance sur vous, dit-il. Ils vont s'en prendre à Poudlard. »


	30. Praevenire melius est quam praeviniri

**CHAPITRE 30 : Praevenire Melius Est Quam Praeveniri**

_Précéder vaut mieux que d'être précédé_

Il y avait un mélange de pitié et d'inquiétude dans l'œil valide de l'homme qui ne plut pas à Remus. Avait-il donc l'air si lamentable pour qu'un type au visage ravagé de cicatrices le regarde avec une telle expression ?

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Remus ? »

Question judicieuse, en effet. Le loup-garou plongea son visage dans ses mains.

« Je perds la tête, gémit-il.

_ Tu as parlé de Poudlard. Qui va attaquer Poudlard et quand ? »

Il traversa la cuisine en deux pas et se mit à le secouer par une épaule. Remus inspira profondément.

« J'ai dû les entendre parler pendant que je délirais.

_ Qui ?

_ Ils ont sûrement cru que je dormais ou que j'étais inconscient.

_ Mais de qui est-ce que tu parles ? »

Remus repoussa vivement la main que lui enserrait l'épaule. L'homme fit un bond en arrière. L'espace d'un instant, il avait croisé le regard de la bête et aussi habitué fut-il à côtoyer la mort et ses serviteurs, il avait été surpris. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir une telle haine, un tel désir de sang, dans les yeux de Remus Lupin.

« De qui crois-tu donc que je parle, FolOeil ? De Greyback, bien entendu. »

Maugrey FolOeil se détendit légèrement. Au moins, l'esprit du loup-garou commençait à refaire surface. Quoi qu'il se soit passé au cours des derniers jours, l'expérience avait dû être particulièrement traumatisante pour qu'il se replie ainsi sur lui-même.

« Comment vont-ils s'y prendre ? Poudlard est une forteresse.

_ Je n'en sais rien.

_ Il y a quatre aurors au mètre carré. Les loups-garous vont être mis en pièce s'ils mettent ne serait-ce qu'un poil dans l'enceinte du château.

_ Je le sais, FolOeil. Je sais tout ça au moins aussi bien que toi.

_ Alors comment est-ce qu'ils espèrent pénétrer les défenses de Poudlard ? »

Remus secoua doucement la tête.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je… (il se passa une main sur les yeux.) J'ai perdu pied au cours des derniers jours. »

FolOeil grommela comme s'il était soudainement animé d'un débat intérieur.

« Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »

Remus sourit et ce simple geste lui fit un bien fou. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas ressenti de l'amusement ? Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas laissé aller à prendre les choses simplement comme elles viennent ?

« Non. Ce n'est pas très clair pour moi-même et… »

Il se leva.

« Par contre, il faut que je parle à Dumbledore.

_ Je craint que ça ne soit pas possible. »

FolOeil lui désigna la chaise d'un doigt.

« Assis. Tu tiens à peine debout. »

Remus obéit et se laissa tomber sur la chaise.

« Il est encore en voyage, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je sais qu'il agit dans notre intérêt à tous mais il ne partage jamais la moindre information. S'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose, personne ne pourrait reprendre sa suite. Il nous laisse dans le silence.

_ Je crois que, sur ce point, Harry te rejoindrait. »

FolOeil acquiesça. Il tira une montre de l'un des plis de son pardessus.

« J'ai pris la liberté de prévenir Arthur que tu est ici.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'on s'est tous fait un sang d'encre pour toi. Et parce que Tonks va me tuer si jamais je ne dis à personne que je t'ai retrouvé. »

Remus ne répondit pas. Il baissa les yeux mais sentit le regard de FolOeil peser sur lui.

« A quoi est-ce que tu joues avec elle ?

_ J'aime mieux ne pas en parler.

_ Tonks est la meilleurs auror qui existe… après moi. Je ne te laisserai pas la détruire.

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de la détruire.

_ Ah oui ? Est-ce que tu l'as bien regardée ?

_ Ce n'est pas le moment, ok ? Tonks est adulte, elle sait très bien que… »

Remus ne poursuivit pas. Il y avait quelque chose de menaçant dans la façon dont FolOeil le regardait. Quelque chose qui lui assurait que s'il continuait ainsi, il allait davantage envenimer la situation.

« Je veux que tu prennes tes responsabilités une bonne fois pour toutes, grogna l'auror.

_ Prendre mes… »

Remus se leva à nouveau.

« Prendre mes responsabilités ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai autre chose à penser en ce moment ? »

Il entendit à peine le choc provenant de l'une des pièces, un peu plus loin. La rage s'insinuait en lui, réveillant à nouveau la bête. Prendre ses responsabilités ? Parce que FolOeil pensait sincèrement qu'il avait le temps de s'attarder sur une histoire de fesses ?

« Est-ce qu tu vas le comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes ? insista Remus. Je viens de tuer une gosse ! »

Un raclement de gorge s'éleva dans son dos. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Arthur et Bill Weasley se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte menant au salon. Leurs vêtements étaient couverts de cendres et de suie. Ils devaient avoir utilisé le réseau de cheminée pour voyager plus vite.

Bill avait l'air mal à l'aise mais Arthur, lui, donnait l'impression d'avoir été frappé en plein visage. Comment lui en vouloir ? Il avait encore deux enfants en âge de fréquenter Poudlard. Apprendre que quelqu'un qui les fréquentait régulièrement était un meurtrier ne devait pas le rassurer.

Remus baissa la tête. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il fut incapable de trouver les mots convenant à ce genre de situation. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux tous puis ce fut finalement FolOeil qui le rompit.

« Les loups-garous projettent d'attaquer Poudlard.

_ Comment ? demanda Bill. Il n'y a aucun moyen d'entrer par effraction dans l'école.

_ Bien sûr que si, marmonna Remus. Si Sirius a réussi une fois, quelqu'un comme Greyback ne devrait pas avoir besoin de trop se fatiguer pour trouver la solution.

_ Sirius est passé par la Cabane Hurlante, rappela Bill. Je ne pense pas que les aurors laisseront encore ce passage ouvert ou au moins sans surveillance. Et puis c'était un animagus. Personne ne s'attendait à voir un chien se transformer en… »

Remus éclata de rire.

« Et à ton avis, Bill, les loups-garous, c'est quoi ? »

Bill se racla à nouveau la gorge en rougissant. Il promena son regard le long des tapisseries déchirées le temps que le malaise ne se dissipe.

« Un loup-garou a une forme particulière, ânonna Arthur. Ce n'est pas à toi qu'on va l'apprendre, Remus. N'importe quel professeur ou auror serait capable d'en reconnaître un s'il l'avait en face de lui.

_ Vraiment ? »

Remus ne nourrissait pas une grande tendresse pour ses anciens collègues. La plupart d'entre eux n'avait pas été très corrects envers lui. Oh, on l'avait laissé tranquille, ça, c'était clair et net. Mais personne ne s'était attardé non plus à lui accorder un peu de temps et, du reste, il n'en avait de toute façon pas demandé. Les soirs où il avait été de garde, par contre, on s'était battu pour ne pas devoir se retrouver seul, la nuit, dans un gigantesque château, en compagnie d'un loup-garou.

« L'Ordre va devoir se réunir, reprit Arthur. Nous allons organiser une rencontre malgré le fait que Dumbledore ne soit pas là. »

Bill acquiesça vivement et FolOeil fit une moue que personne ne sut déchiffrer. Remus, lui, garda le silence. Une réunion, n'est-ce pas ? Pour parler de ce qui allait probablement arriver, pour discuter de ce qu'on pourrait faire, pour essayer de se répartir les tâches sans se disputer. Et au final ? Le temps qu'ils passeraient à bavarder de tout ça, qu'est-ce qui leur prouvait que Greyback et la meute n'avaient pas déjà trouvé un moyen de pénétrer les défenses de Poudlard ?

« Je n'assisterai pas à la réunion, décida-t-il. Si Greyback me voit trop longtemps absent, il se posera des questions. J'ai déjà trop tardé. »

Il fit mine de se diriger vers la porte mais Arthur l'interpella. Il se figea.

« Harry, Ron et Ginny sont arrivés ce soir. Je crois qu'ils auraient bien envie de te parler. Surtout Harry.

_ Je n'ai pas de temps à lui consacrer Arthur.

_ Alors trouves-en. De toute façon, Molly t'attend pour Noël.

_ Noël ? »

Etait-il tombé dans un monde d'absurdité ? Pensaient-ils tous qu'il allait prendre le temps de fêter Noël ? A moins qu'ils ne se soient imaginés que Greyback allait organiser une petite sauterie ? Et pourquoi pas ? Du champagne, des canapés, un gosse ou deux à massacrer…

« Pas question que tu te défiles, renchérit Bill. Ma mère ne te laisserait pas faire.

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais…

_ Le vingt-quatre au soir, annonça Arthur. Et pas question de partir en cours de route, on te garde au Terrier jusqu'au lendemain. Après, tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux. »

Remus acquiesça. Que pouvait-il faire de plus de toute façon ?


	31. Hors non numero nisi serenas

**CHAPITRE 31 : Horas Non Numero Nisi Serenas**

_Je ne compte les heures que si elles sont sereines_

Si au moins il avait pu trouver le moyen de fuir tout ça, de disparaître, de ne jamais remettre un pied au Royaume-Uni. Quelque part, il enviait Voldemort et toutes les années qu'il avait pu passer à se faire oublier. Mais Remus était retenu contre son gré. Il n'avait de cesse de se débattre, en hurlant même, mais on le retenait, on s'agrippait à lui. A quoi bon ? Que lui voulaient-ils tous ? A chaque pas qu'il faisait, on lui tapait sur les doigts, on secouait la tête pour bien lui signifier qu'il n'adoptait pas la bonne conduite.

La bonne conduite. Cette simple idée lui donnait envie de rire. Ou de vomir, c'était selon.

La bonne conduite… Quelle bonne conduite pouvait-il adopter maintenant qu'il avait arraché la vie à une adolescente ? Lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à formuler son angoisse, on lui avait lancé des regards de colère et de haine. On avait eu peur de lui.

Bien entendu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait donc cru ? Sans James et Sirius pour veiller sur lui, il n'avait plus rien. Plus même sa mère… son père qu'il avait tant admiré.

Il n'était que ce que Greyback avait fait de lui.

Il considéra d'un œil écœuré le repaire qu'il avait fuit au cours de la nuit. Il lui avait fallu pas mal de temps et d'efforts de mémoire pour retrouver l'endroit. Son esprit était embrouillé. Il avait encore un peu de mal de réfléchir clairement.

Il prit une grande inspiration. A première vue, ceux qui avaient cherché à mettre la main sur lui n'étaient plus là. Mais est-ce que la maison était gardée… ?

Remus traversa la rue, prenant l'air le plus naturel possible, et s'engagea dans la minuscule ruelle jonchée d'ordures. Son instinct ne l'avertit d'aucun danger. La bête resta parfaitement silencieuse. Il avait beau la haïr de toutes ses forces, elle était tout de même particulièrement efficace pour l'avertir du danger.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand. Remus fit un bond en arrière. Archibaldus jaillit hors de la maison. Ses yeux étaient cernés et son teint cireux. L'appel de la pleine lune commençait à se faire insistant pour lui aussi.

Il saisit Remus par le col de sa veste et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Toi ! hurla-t-il. Comme oses-tu remettre un pied ici ?

_ Lâche-moi, répondit Remus en cherchant à se défaire de la poigne du jeune homme.

_ Tu les as prévenus ! Un putain d'espion, voilà ce que tu es ! »

Remus lui saisit le poignet, le tordit. Archibaldus poussa un cri mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il lui planta les dents dans la main. Remus se débattit, lui envoya un coup de genou dans le bas-ventre, manqua son coup et heurta le bassin.

« Silence ! »

Ils s'immobilisèrent, se tournèrent tous deux vers Greyback. Il y avait quelque chose de bien plus sauvage, bien plus cruel chez lui que chez ses deux acolytes.

« Ne vous donnez pas en spectacle, gronda-t-il. A l'intérieur. Tous les deux. »

Remus leva les mains en signe de reddition mais Archibaldus garda son emprise sur le col de sa veste.

« C'est un putain d'espion, Fenrir. Laisse-moi le…

_ Je t'ai dit de te taire, corniaud ! Obéis ! »

Le garçon plissa le nez en une moue rageuse mais il n'osa pas s'opposer à Greyback. Il lâcha Remus, recula d'un pas.

« J'en ai pas encore fini avec toi. »

Il préféra ne pas répondre. Le garçon entra dans la maison en grommelant tout bas. Remus remit rapidement de l'ordre dans sa tenue bien que ses vêtements fussent encore tâchés de sang et s'apprêta à le suivre. Greyback le retint par le bras.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai dit dans le cimetière.

_ Pas un mot.

_ S'il s'avère que Archibaldus a raison et que tu es bien un espion, je m'assurerai que tes amis ne récupèrent de toi que tes entrailles dans un joli paquet cadeau.

_ Ne te donne pas cette peine. Je ne suis pas un espion. »

Greyback renifla, probablement pas convaincu. D'un geste du menton, il lui fit signe d'entrer dans la maison. Remus s'exécuta, marchant d'un pas assuré. Si les sorciers décernaient comme les moldus des palmes du meilleur acteur, il en méritait certainement une parce qu'en réalité, il crevait de peur.

Archibaldus devait penser qu'il les avait vendu aux aurors. S'il avait tort sur ce point, il n'en avait pas moins raison sur l'autre : Remus était bel et bien un espion. Alors ? Pouvait-il mettre à exécution maintenant les conseils de Dumbledore ? Le terrain devenait sacrément glissant. Est-ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de faire demi-tour ? Désolé Greyback, je m'en vais, je ne suis pas sûr d'être un bon loup-garou.

Qui recevrait le paquet cadeau avec ses entrailles ? Dumbledore ? Molly et Arthur ? Harry peut-être ?

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour se forcer à penser à autres chose. En présence d'autres loups-garous, il devait faire taire sa peur. Greyback devait déjà en sentir certaines effluves et c'était plus que suffisant.

Ce matin, sa vie ne pendait plus qu'à un fil.

Et Molly qui espérait lui changer les idées en le forçant à fêter Noël. Cette bulle d'incongruité qui éclata à la surface de son esprit lui fit terriblement mal. Quelque part, on s'apprêtait aux fêtes de fin d'années. Pourquoi ce monde lui était-il inaccessible ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit, lui aussi, de se réjouir de choses simples et tellement banales ?

La porte claqua derrière Greyback, le faisant sursauter.

« Ces types qui sont venus hier soir, dit-il sans préambules, tu sais qui c'était ? »

Remus secoua la tête.

« Conneries ! s'exclama Archibaldus depuis la table contre laquelle il était appuyé. Tu leur a envoyé un hibou ou n'importe quoi d'autre !

_ Et tu crois sincèrement que je les aurais invités à venir m'écorcher ? »

Remus leva ses mains aux paumes entaillées.

« J'ai pris la fuite, Archibaldus. Accuse-moi de lâcheté si tu veux mais pas de trahison. »

Le jeune homme cracha à ses pieds.

« J'aurais ta peau, Lupin.

_ Eh bien bonne chance, parce que j'y suis attaché. »

Il se tourna vers Greyback.

« Ils avaient un chien et des baguettes. Je pense que ce sont des aurors. »

Le chef de meute acquiesça tout en frottant d'une main la barbe qui lui rongeait les joues.

« Ils en avaient l'air.

_ Tu les as vu ?

_ Je les ai tué. »

Remus sentit l'air quitter ses poumons mais, quelque part, il se sentit soulagé. Si Greyback avait tué les deux aurors, ça signifiait que lui n'avait fait que blesser celui qui avait failli mettre la main sur lui.

« Est-ce que tu as pensé à Darrius ? demanda-t-il, préférant ne pas insister sur le sujet de la mise à mort des deux hommes.

_ Darrius ?

_ J'ai failli le tuer hier soir. Et comme par hasard, les aurors attaquent lorsque toi et Archibaldus n'êtes plus dans la maison.

_ Tu penses qu'il cherchait à se venger de toi ?

_ Ne rejette pas la faute sur…

_ Silence ! cria Greyback. Je ne veux plus entendre un mot sortir de ta sale petite tronche, Archibaldus ! »

Le jeune homme croisa les bras sur la poitrine et rumina en silence la colère qui le tenait à la gorge.

« Je n'ai pas cherché à te doubler, Fenrir, insista Remus.

_ Tu as l'air sincère d'un côté. Mais d'un autre, tu pues la peur. »

Archibaldus ricana. Il se tut lorsque Greyback lui jeta l'un de ses regards intimidants dont lui seul avait le secret. Remus se força à sourire. Merlin, qu'il détestait ce rôle !

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu me menaces de m'étriper. Je ne vais certainement pas danser de joie. »

Durant un instant, il sonda le regard du chef de meute, persuadé que celui-ci allait finir par lui sauter à la gorge. Mais Greyback éclata de rire et abattit soudainement sa main sur son épaule.

« C'est un sacré coup de dents que tu as, Lupin. Tu l'avais sacrément amoché ce type. »

Remus se détendit. Il expira lentement l'air qu'il avait retenu trop longtemps dans ses poumons. Mais il n'était certainement pas sauvé pour autant. Archibaldus ne le lâcherait pas de sitôt et il risquait fortement de tout découvrir.


	32. Vanitas vanitatum et omnia vanitas

**CHAPITRE 32 : Vanitas Vanitatum Et Omnia Vanitas**

_Vanité des vanités, tout est vanité_

La lumière du jour commençait à décliner. Depuis que Archibaldus avait formulé sa certitude qu'il espionnait la meute, Remus avait de plus en plus de mal à avoir l'esprit tranquille. Du reste, il n'avait jamais réellement passé une seconde en compagnie de la meute sans ressentir une certaine appréhension.

Mais ce soir, il s'inquiétait franchement. Greyback marchait en tête. Archibaldus, lui, était en retrait, gardant les yeux fixés sur lui. Ils escaladèrent une colline, leurs semelles s'enfonçant profondément dans la neige.

Remus reconnut rapidement l'endroit : les pierre tombales, les statues lugubres au possible, l'ange faucheur armé de sa faux… Le cimetière de Little Hangleton. La dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds, il devait avoir douze ou treize ans. L'un de ses oncles y était enterré.

Mais la réputation de l'endroit avait surpassé tous ceux qui y avait un caveau de famille. C'était à cet endroit même que reposaient le père de Tom Jedusor. C'était à cet endroit même que Cédric Diggory avait été assassiné. Pendant un moment, la mode avait été de venir y déposer une gerbe de fleurs, en mémoire de l'adolescent qui avait été tué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Mais l'endroit était maintenant à l'abandon.

Remus avisa les silhouettes qui patientaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit tombante. Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Rencontrer les Mangemorts n'était pas une expérience qui l'intéressait particulièrement mais il y avait bien pire encore : les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste, il croisa les doigts pour que Voldemort lui-même ne soit pas présent. S'il arrivait à dissimuler sa peur aux loups-garous, il n'était pas sûr du tout de savoir bluffer le célèbre mage noir.

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas ralentir le pas, se sentit un peu rassuré lorsque Greyback s'arrêta pour le laisser le rattraper.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici, Fenrir ? »

Il espérait que l'angoisse ne transparaissait pas trop dans sa voix mais, à son avis, c'était peine perdue.

« Une proposition. Alors on est des gens polis et on écoute. (Greyback se tourna vers Archibaldus). Et je ne veux pas que vous prononciez le moindre mot. Ni l'un, ni l'autre.

_ Une proposition de qui ?

_ Tu commences à me courir avec tes questions, Lupin. Une proposition du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Greyback lui envoya une grande tape dans le dos en riant.

« Mais rassure-toi, fils, ce n'est que l'un de ses Mangemorts qui vient nous passer le message. »

Remus désigna du menton le sommet de la colline où semblait patienter une petite dizaine de personnes.

« Et il est venu avec des copains ?

_ Nan, renchérit Archibaldus en riant. C'est nous qui sommes venus avec des copains. »

Remus fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le chef de meute, perplexe.

« Qui ?

_ Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je n'ai créé que trois loups-garous ? Je ne garde que les plus prometteurs auprès de moi. Les autres, je les ai juste à l'œil. »

Remus sentit son estomac se retourner. Quelque part, il n'était pas étonné mais il avait supposé que la meute se montait au nombre de membres qu'il rencontrait régulièrement. Est-ce que cela aggravait les choses ? Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que si Greyback lançait une chasse à l'homme contre lui, il avait peu de chances de s'en tirer vivant avec une dizaine de loups-garous à ses trousses.

Ils reprirent leur ascension de la colline, se faufilant entre les tombes.

Les Mangemorts étaient au nombre de trois. Ils patientaient auprès d'une stèle, discutant tout bas. L'un d'entre eux se tourna vivement vers lui. Remus ne vit pas son visage à cause de l'ombre et de la capuche mais il sentit le poids de son regard. Il fut soudainement mal à l'aise.

Il remonta le col de la veste de Charlie toujours raidie par le sang maintenant séché qui s'étalait sur le devant. Il devait avoir l'air d'un aliéné échappé de Sainte Mangouste avec ses vêtements ensanglantés mais il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de rentrer se changer.

Et puis entre loups-garous et Mangemorts, on n'était pas à ce petit détail près.

Plusieurs membres de la meute tournèrent la tête sur leur passage. Certains adressèrent un léger signe du menton à Greyback, d'autres murmurèrent son prénom en guise de salut. Mais la plupart gardèrent les yeux braqués sur Remus. Il se sentit jugé, mesuré, comme un hippogriffe que l'on mène à l'abattoir. Mal à l'aise, il tenta de faire abstraction de ses impressions et suivit Greyback pas à pas. Tant qu'il resterait dans son ombre, il serait intouchable. C'était toujours ça de gagné.

Les Mangemorts discutèrent encore un moment à voix basse. L'un d'entre eux, le plus petit, faisait de grands gestes, il avait l'air de vouloir ficher le camp. Pouvait-on lui en vouloir ? Personne ne devait apprécier de se retrouver entouré d'une dizaine de loups-garous à quelques jours seulement de la pleine lune.

Le débat dura encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que, enfin, le plus petit d'entre eux ne s'avance et retire son capuchon.

Remus eut l'impression qu'on lui avait envoyé un coup dans l'estomac. Instinctivement, il fit un pas en arrière mais Greyback le retint par l'épaule. Là-bas, à une centaine de pas de lui, se trouvait Peter. Peter Pettigrow. Le Peter Pettigrow qu'il avait appelé Queudver pendant son adolescence. Le Peter Pettigrow dont il avait pleuré la mort pendant presque douze ans. Le Peter Pettigrow qui avait envoyé Sirius à Azkaban et James et Lily dans la tombe. Le Peter Pettigrow qu'il aurait dû mettre à mort dans la Cabane Hurlante le soir où Sirius et lui s'étaient retrouvés.

Leurs regards se fixèrent l'un à l'autre et Remus devina que son ancien ami n'était pas plus ravi que lui de cet horrible concours de circonstances. D'ailleurs, était-ce l'éclat de la lune ou Peter était-il soudainement devenu très pâle ?

Il détourna le regard le premier et Remus renifla. Peter avait toujours détourné le regard le premier. Merlin ! Ils avaient partagé le même dortoir durant sept ans, s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre, avaient partagé leurs rêves et leurs illusions, leurs premiers émois amoureux, leurs petits secrets de garçons…

Remus sentit l'amertume lui brûler l'estomac. Il avait aimé ce type comme un frère, avait pris sa défense lorsqu'il avait eu des ennuis. Il retint à grand peine un sourire narquois lorsque la voix chevrotante de Peter s'éleva. Il resterait donc toujours le même Peter lâche et terrifié.

« Le… Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronocer-Le-Nom, commença-t-il, a une proposition à vous faire, à vous tous. »

A nouveau son regard croisa celui de Remus mais se détourna rapidement.

« Abrège ! s'écria un jeune homme un peu plus loin, perché sur une stèle. On sait déjà tout ça, Pettigrow. Abrège et dis-nous ce que veut ton maître ! »

Quelques rires s'élevèrent et face à l'expression terrifiée de Peter, Remus se mit à sourire à son tour.

« Silence, espèce de roquet ! rugit Greyback. Laisse-le parler ou on en aura pour toute la nuit. »

D'autres rires retentirent. Peter passa un doigt dans le col de sa robe. De là où il se trouvait, Remus sentait l'odeur de sa peur, agrémentée du fumet plus âcre de la sueur qui lui mouillait les tempes. S'il ne se reprenait pas rapidement, il allait exciter les ardeurs de toute la meute. Lui-même se sentait déjà comme une envie de mordre.

« Vous êtes des parias, reprit Peter, dans le monde des sorciers, je veux dire et…

_ On s'en fiche ! cria une femme vêtue de haillons. Dis-nous ce qu'on ne sait pas encore. »

Elle se tut lorsque Greyback se tourna vers elle.

« Continue, gronda-t-il à l'adresse de Peter. Et épargne-nous tes conneries. On a tous eu une longue journée ici et on voudrais bien passer à autre chose.

_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que vous vous ralliez à lui. Il aura besoin de vous très bientôt.

_ Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne ? » demanda Greyback en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

Peter ne semblait pas beaucoup apprécier la tournure que prenait la conversation. Après tout, Remus se tenait juste à côté de Greyback, suffisamment proche pour que leurs épaules se frôlent et si Peter voulait s'adresser au chef de meute, il était obligé de le voir et même pire, de le regarder en face.

« Euh… les plans n'ont pas encore été dévoilés mais on vous tiendra au courant. Il veut savoir s'il peut compter sur vous ou si…

_ Ou s'il doit se poser maintenant la question de comment nous éliminer ? »

Peter déglutit et eut l'air si terrifié que plusieurs rires moqueurs résonnèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne ? demanda à nouveau Greyback. Est-ce qu'on aura une meilleure situation ?

_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres garde une place privilégiée pour chacun de ses serviteurs.

_ Comme la tienne, Pettigrow ? Celle du majordome, de l'homme à tout faire ? La plupart de mes garçons et de mes filles ici présents ne sont même pas des sorciers. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que ton maître va les laisser échapper à sa grande épuration ? »

Peter dansa d'un pied à l'autre pendant un court instant.

« Il sait remercier…

_ Affaire à suivre, s'écria finalement Greyback. Nous te donneront la réponse en temps voulu. »

Il se tourna vers Remus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Remus haussa un sourcil, surpris que le chef de meute lui demande son avis.

« Ce que j'en pense ? Les Mangemorts vont se débarrasser de nous dès qu'on aura fait le sale boulot. »

Greyback acquiesça.

« Cette entrevue est terminée. Vous pouvez tous rentrer chez vous. »

Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Remus.

« Et toi aussi rentre chez toi. Prends du repos pendant quelques jours et reviens me voir. J'ai peut-être quelque chose pour toi. »

Remus garda un visage neutre. Il acquiesça. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Peter se tourner une dernière fois vers lui avant de transplaner. Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait le plus peur ? Le fait de devoir annoncer à Voldemort que les loups-garous n'avaient pas pris leur décision bien que la plupart avait l'air enthousiasmé à l'idée de se rallier aux Mangemorts, ou celle de voir Remus et Greyback discuter à voix basse comme s'ils étaient deux vieux amis ?


	33. Felix qui potuit rerum cognoscere causas

**CHAPITRE 33 : Felix Qui Potuit Rerum Cognoscere Causas**

_Heureux celui qui a pu pénétrer le fond des choses_

Lorsque Remus passa le portail qui délimitait le jardin du Terrier, il eut la sensation qu'un poids terrible s'ôtait de ses épaules. Ce fut comme si, tout à coup, il respirait à nouveau après avoir passé un temps infini en apnée.

Il s'arrêta au milieu du chemin, ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière, savourant le vent sur son visage.

Revivre, enfin.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent sur un sourire, un éclat de rire naquit dans sa gorge. Il leva les bras, apprécia la caresse du vent. Lorsque Arthur et Bill lui avaient annoncé que Molly souhaitait, où plutôt exigeait, sa présence pour Noël, il n'y avait vu là qu'une absurdité de plus. Mais ce soir, peut-être grâce à la magie de Noël justement, il comprenait que Molly Weasley n'était certainement pas son ennemie et qu'elle avait tenté de recréer pour lui ce qui ressemblait le plus à un foyer.

Ce soir, il se sentait particulièrement bien, libéré de la meute. Bien entendu, il savait que cette sensation n'était que provisoire et que le lendemain soir, il lui faudrait à nouveau affronter Greyback ainsi que cette mystérieuse tâche qu'il voulait lui assigner.

Il baissa les bras, ouvrit les yeux et se remit à avancer jusqu'à la maison, faisant craquer la neige sous ses pas. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, les lumières du Terrier lui semblaient particulièrement accueillantes.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, il s'assura que sa tenue restait présentable. En quittant le colloque si « magnifiquement » orchestré par Peter, Remus était passé chez lui se changer et s'offrir une petite heure de sommeil.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait, il se demanda si Tonks serait de la partie. L'idée de la revoir lui semblait particulièrement séduisante. Il lui devait des excuses également. L'avait-il réellement froissée ? Probablement.

La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre. Molly apparut sur le seuil, vêtue de son tablier de cuisine. Remus vit son sourire et cette lueur de soulagement dans son regard. Est-ce qu'elle s'était réellement fait du soucis pour lui ?

« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, dit-elle.

_ Bill et Arthur ne m'ont pas laissé beaucoup d'espoir quant à un refus, répondit-il en souriant.

_ Harry est dans le salon. Je crois qu'il a envie de te parler. »

Remus acquiesça et entra dans la maison. Immédiatement, la chaleur l'enveloppa. Molly le débarrassa de sa veste, ne faisant aucun commentaire quant au fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celle de Charlie.

Debout à quelques pas de la porte, Remus hésita. Il avait lui aussi très envie de revoir Harry, de savoir comment se passait cette sixième année scolaire sur fond de guerre et d'angoisses mais il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas savoir trouver les mots. Il inspira profondément. De toute façon, avait-il une autre alternative ? Tôt ou tard, au cours de la soirée, il allait se retrouver face à Harry. Autant prendre les devants.

Il entra dans le salon.

Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée, envoyait des éclaboussures oranges sur les murs. Harry et Ron étaient installés dans l'un des canapés, discutant à voix basse, penchés l'un vers l'autre. Remus fut surpris de constater qu'Hermione n'était pas là. Ces trois-là étaient généralement inséparables. L'idée que l'un d'entre eux ne soit pas auprès des autres lui semblait incongrue.

Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux à son entrée.

Pourquoi était-il donc aussi inquiet à l'idée de se retrouver face à Harry ? La réponse lui vint en un éclair : il vit le visage d'une adolescente aux cheveux longs, ses yeux qui se retournaient dans leurs orbites, le sang qui s'écoulait de son crâne défoncé.

Il déglutit, mal à l'aise.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

La voix de Harry était un peu hésitante, un peu suspicieuse également. Remus se maudit d'avoir laissé ainsi transparaître ses émotions. Il esquissa un sourire.

« Tout va bien. Mais c'est à toi qu'il faudrait poser la question. »

Les deux adolescents se consultèrent du regard. Bon, au moins il était sûr d'une chose : il ne donnait pas le change. La conversation aurait pu s'éterniser sur tout un tas de banalités si Bill n'avait pas soudainement fait irruption dans la pièce, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il abattit sa main sur l'épaule de Remus.

« Content de voir que tu es de retour parmi nous. (il se tourna vers Ron.) Je crois que maman te cherches partout. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est une histoire de choux. »

Le visage de Ron se décomposa et une moue à la fois de dégoût et de colère lui étira le bas du visage. Il protesta, s'insurgea quant au fait que ce ne soit absolument pas normal que sa mère ne demande pas, en plus, la participation de Harry et termina son discours sur l'évocation de ces centaines de choux qu'il avait déjà pelé au cours de l'après-midi.

Voyant que personne ne prenait sa défense, il finit par se lever et par quitter la pièce en traînant des pieds.

Remus ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Molly avait envoyé Bill chercher Ron uniquement pour lui permettre d'être seul avec Harry. Pourtant, la présence du rouquin ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il avait d'ailleurs une certaine affection pour lui. Ron était bien plus malin qu'il ne voulait le laisser le croire et il avait un sacré cran pour encaisser tout ce qui lui était tombé dessus au cours des six dernières années.

Bill fit mine de quitter la pièce à la suite de son frère. Retardant au maximum le moment où il se retrouverait seul avec Harry, Remus le retint par la manche. Il baissa la voix.

« Vous vous êtes réunis ? »

Bill jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescent, toujours assis dans le canapé, qui tendait l'oreille dans l'espoir de capter la plus petite information possible. Il acquiesça.

« On manque d'éléments, Remus. Tu ne nous en a pas dit assez.

_ Parce que je n'en sais pas plus. »

Bill pinça les lèvres.

« Je le sais. On le sait tous. »

Il sourit à nouveau et partit pour de bon cette fois. Harry se leva, tira son t-shirt et s'approcha.

« Comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? »

L'adolescent hocha doucement la tête.

« Bien. J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps, mais dans l'ensemble, tout va bien. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec l'Ordre ? »

Remus hésita. Pouvait-il lui dire qu'il redoutait une attaque du château ? Il supposait que, quelque part, il avait le droit de savoir mais est-ce que ça ne créerait pas une quelconque psychose ? D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas certain lui-même de la véracité de ses craintes.

« Rien de bien inhabituel. Tu sais ce que c'est, on se réunit, on parle mais on n'avance pas beaucoup. »

Harry acquiesça tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures. Pourquoi, Merlin, avaient-ils donc autant de difficultés à se parler ?

« Ecoute, Harry, si tu as besoin d'un coup de main ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, tu peux toujours m'envoyer Hedwige. Elle saura où me trouver.

_ Je sais. C'est juste que… Slughorn était ton professeur de potions, non ? »

Remus haussa les sourcils. Un vague sourire rêveur prit forme sur ses lèvres.

« En effet. Mais si tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour tes cours de potions, tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne. »

L'espace d'un instant, toutes ses mixtures lui revinrent en tête : le philtre de courage qui avait tenté de s'échapper de la pipette, la solution de force qui avait mis le feu à la robe de Sirius, le baume de soulagement qui avait gazé le cachot, forçant tous les élèves à fuir en toussant et en crachant.

« S'il y a bien une matière dans laquelle je n'ai jamais réussi à décrocher mieux qu'un D, c'est bien les potions. »

Harry répondit par un sourire amusé.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que… quel genre de professeur c'était ?

_ De l'avis de ton père, c'était un vieux morse doublé d'un pervers. De l'avis de ta mère, c'était le meilleur professeur de potions qui ait jamais existé. De mon avis, c'était un sacré intolérant.

_ Il a l'air d'avoir une sacrée préférence pour les élèves qui ont de la famille haut placé.

_ A ma connaissance, Sirius a été sa seule exception. Slughorn a repris du service à Poudlard ? Merlin, ça doit être catastrophique.

_ Eh bien, mes notes ont augmenté. »

Remus éclata de rire.

Il avait néanmoins la sensation que Harry essayait de lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots justes. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui donner un petit coup de main, lui poser les questions qu'il fallait par exemple et il était sur le point de l'interroger lorsque les jumeaux firent irruption dans la pièce.

« Garde à vous ! s'écria George.

_ Maman veut écouter la radio, enchaîna Fred.

_ Et tout le monde est convié ! » terminèrent-ils en chœur.


	34. Divide et Impera

**CHAPITRE 34 : Divide Et Impera**

_Diviser pour régner_

De l'avis de Tonks, c'était le plus mauvais Noël qu'elle ait jamais passé de toute sa vie. Elle avait longuement hésité entre aller au Terrier, rester auprès de ses parents, aller se perdre quelque part dans un bar du Chemin de Traverse ou se rendre au ministère. Après de longues minutes de réflexion, elle s'était retrouvée dans le bureau des aurors. Assise à son bureau, elle regardait d'un air morose le parchemin qui s'étalait devant elle. Une tache d'encre provenant de sa plume s'y élargissait peu à peu.

Qu'était-elle censée écrire au juste ? Elle se souvenait qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre… ou d'un rapport… avec un soupir, elle plongea sa plume dans son encrier puis froissa le papier.

La dernière réunion de l'Ordre, qui avait eu lieu la veille, l'avait pas mal secouée. Elle y était allée avec une sorte de fébrilité et d'appréhension à la simple idée d'y retrouver Remus. Mais il n'était pas venu. Et pourtant, la réunion n'avait tourné qu'autour de lui. Il avait dit à FolOeil que quelqu'un projetait d'attaquer Poudlard. Il n'avait pas été plus précis. Tout le monde s'était mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il voulait probablement parler des loups-garous mais après tout, personne n'était sûr.

Puis le débat avait dévié sur la façon dont pouvait avoir lieu une attaque. Molly avait voulu que les enfants soient mis en sécurité, Arthur et Bill avaient assuré qu'il était impossible de mettre les pieds dans l'école sans être immédiatement repérés par les aurors. Tonks était plutôt d'accord.

Elle laissa sa boule de parchemin tomber dans la corbeille à papiers. Ces derniers temps, elle se sentait un peu chamboulée. Et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de Remus bien qu'il eut une très grande part de responsabilité.

Les temps devenaient de plus en plus sombres et de plus en plus difficiles à vivre. Tonks ne faisait que d'entendre parler de mise en examen des arbres généalogiques. En tant que descendante directe des Black, elle ne devrait normalement pas être inquiétée mais son père, lui, était un sang-mêlé. Et comme elle l'entendait dire dans les couloirs, un sang très dilué même.

Sincèrement, quel mal y avait-il à mêler le sang des sorciers avec celui des moldus ? Ils avaient la même physionomie, la même intelligence, la même génétique. Décidément, Tonks ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait animer ces gens à ne jurer que par les sang-purs.

Sirius avait eu une idée très arrêtée sur la question. Selon lui, les sang-purs tournaient tous à la consanguinité. Son exemple favori était Regulus. A ce souvenir, Tonks ne put retenir un petit sourire. Regulus Black n'avait jamais été idiot ou même particulièrement violent mais il avait tourné Mangemort comme la majorité des Black, ce qui avait fortement déçu Sirius. Il aurait tellement aimé que son frère ouvre les yeux et comprenne que les clés de la réussite, les clés du bonheur, ne résidaient pas nécessairement dans la pureté du sang.

Tonks soupira. A quoi bon ruminer de telles pensées ?

Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains. Il n'était pas encore très tard mais en cette veille de Noël, le ministère était déserté. Il devait bien rester deux ou trois langues de plomb qui traînaient dans les étages inférieurs et probablement quelques gardiens aussi qui patrouillaient, pour le cas où Voldemort voudrait venir refaire un tour au département des mystères.

Elle entendit grincer la cabine d'ascenseur puis des voix s'élevèrent.

« J'ai pris le risque de venir jusqu'ici. J'ai droit à une petite compensation, non ?

_ Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir.

_ Mais je vous ai donné toutes ces informations !

_ Et deux aurors ont été tués ! »

Tonks leva la tête. L'une des deux voix était sans conteste celle de Dawlish. L'autre, elle ne la reconnut pas. Il s'agissait d'une voix un peu rauque, éraillée.

Elle tira sa baguette de sa poche.

« Nox. »

Les lumières du bureau des aurors s'éteignirent, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Serrant sa baguette dans sa main, Tonks se leva le plus doucement possible pour ne pas faire de bruit puis se dirigea vers la porte. Elle se colla contre le montant, tendit l'oreille. Des pas venaient dans sa direction. Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il y eut plus de deux personnes mais comment en être réellement sûre ?

Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Les deux hommes devaient marcher vite. Etaient-ils donc pressés ?

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il les aurait tué, reprit la voix éraillée.

_ Mais moi non plus et c'est bien ça qui me pose problème ! »

Le silence s'abattit. S'étaient-ils arrêtés ? L'oreille aux aguets, Tonks avait bien envie de passer la tête à l'extérieur histoire de s'assurer en un coup d'œil qu'ils n'avaient pas déserté le coin. Mais c'eut été particulièrement stupide. FolOeil lui dirait : « Vigilance constante. » Au fur et à mesure que les mots se formaient dans son esprit, ses lèvres les dessinaient silencieusement.

« Est-ce que vous auriez peur Méliagaunt ? »

Tonks sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle se plaqua une main sur les lèvres pour réprimer le sourire qui venait d'y prendre naissance. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui était l'interlocuteur de son collègue mais, une chose était sûre, il ne le connaissait pas. Dire à Méliagaunt Dawlish qu'il avait peur, c'était comme dire à un hippogriffe qu'il avait une cervelle de poussin.

Et comme pour confirmer ses pensées :

« Je n'ai certainement pas peur d'un vulgaire loup-garou, imbécile ! »

Ah ! Les choses commençaient à s'éclaircir.

« Vulgaire, marmonna son interlocuteur d'une voix effrayée, n'est pas le terme qui correspond à Lupin. »

Cette fois-ci, le cœur de Tonks cessa de battre pour de bon. Le sang se mit à bourdonner dans ses oreilles, une étrange chaleur lui monta au visage. Remus avait tué deux aurors ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas parlé… Tonks jura intérieurement. Parce que, trop occupée qu'elle était à le déshabiller, elle ne s'était même pas souciée de savoir s'il allait bien. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à se livrer, elle l'avait fait taire en l'embrassant.

Quelle cruche !

Non, mais sincèrement, quelle cruche !

Les pas reprirent leur route vers le bureau des aurors.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, maintenant, Méliagaunt ?

_ Ce n'est certainement pas à toi que je vais en parler. Lumos. »

La lumière d'une baguette se dessina dans l'obscurité. Tonks recula vivement dans l'ombre, sentit ses fesses heurter une pile de parchemins en équilibre instable sur un coin de bureau. Dans un geste paniqué, elle tâtonna dans le noir pour les empêcher de tomber mais elle fit pire que mieux et, dans un grand fracas, toute la pile s'effondra.

« Qui est là ? »

Dawlish leva sa baguette, tentant d'éclairer la pièce au maximum. Dans le pâle halo de lumière, son visage ressemblait à celui d'un inferius. La cicatrice qui lui ornait le menton semblait zébrer le bas de son visage, lui donnant un côté féroce, maléfique.

Laissant là sa pile de parchemins qui, de toute façon, l'avait déjà trahi, Tonks n'hésita même pas un quart de seconde. Elle aurait pu tenter de se dissimuler davantage, de faire comme si elle n'avait jamais été là mais Dawlish finirait par la trouver et alors la situation empirerait encore.

Non, elle leva sa baguette devant elle et prononça sa formule d'une voix posée et parfaitement calme :

« Lumos. »

Sa lumière vint s'ajouter à celle de Dawlish. L'espace d'un instant, leurs regards se rivèrent l'un à l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, Tonks ?

_ Je te retourne la question, Dawlish. Et dis-moi, qui est ton ami ? Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on ait été présenté. »

D'un geste de sa baguette, elle alluma toutes les lampes de la pièce. La lumière explosa tout autour d'eux et elle put alors contempler tout à sa guise l'homme décharné vêtu de haillons dont le bas du visage était rongé par une longue barbe brune et emmêlée.

Un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres de Dawlish et alors Tonks comprit que, finalement, elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de se dissimuler quand même dans l'obscurité.


	35. Oculi plus vident quam oculus

**CHAPITRE 35 : Oculi Plus Vident Quam Oculus**

_Plusieurs yeux voient mieux qu'un seul_

Le rituel de Noël de Molly Weasley passait irrémédiablement par le réseau radio magique. A l'instant où elle alluma son poste, un silence pesant s'installa. Assis dans un coin de la pièce, Remus contemplait Harry du coin de l'œil. En trois ans, le garçon avait gagné en maturité mais il gardait toujours cette impulsivité qui lui était caractéristique.

Impulsivité que, du reste, James avait également gardé jusqu'au bout.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une espèce de gloussement provenant de sa droite. Accrochée au bras de Bill, comme si elle avait craint qu'une bourrasque de vent ne vienne le lui enlever, Fleur monologuait un ton trop haut. Molly lui décocha un coup d'œil assassin. De là où il se trouvait, Remus vit Ginny détourner la tête, les deux mains plaquées sur les lèvres pour contenir au maximum son fou-rire. Lui-même eut quelques difficultés de réprimer son sourire.

Cette rupture d'avec les derniers événements le prenait à la gorge. Un instant, il se demandait si les dernières semaines avaient été réelles ou bien s'il les avait rêvé. L'instant d'après, la réalité revenait à l'assaut et il se remémorait le visage de l'adolescente, celui de Darrius lorsqu'il avait cru mourir.

Remus baissa la tête, ferma brièvement les yeux. Les horreurs des derniers jours lui donnaient le vertige.

Il appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et plongea son regard dans les flammes qui ronflaient dans l'âtre. Une bûche craqua, projetant autour d'elle une pluie d'étincelles. Le temps s'était consumé à une telle vitesse qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. Il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, il n'était encore qu'un gamin qui rêvait d'avoir une carte de chocogrenouille à son nom.

Le temps avait filé à toute vitesse et l'enfant en avait pâti. Ses rêves avaient été réduits à néant, ses espoirs, ses ambitions de gamin. Que lui restait-il finalement si ce n'était la cruelle satisfaction de limiter au maximum les dégâts ?

« … il a fait un serment inviolable. »

Remus détourna son regard des flammes pour le porter sur Harry. Penché en avant, l'adolescent discutait à voix basse avec Arthur. La chanson de Celestina Moldubec cachait en partie ce qu'ils se disaient mais Remus était suffisamment proche d'eux pour que son ouïe de loup-garou puisse capter l'essentiel.

Il tendit l'oreille. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait loupé le début de la conversation mais il parvint rapidement à combler les blancs. Malefoy tramait quelque chose depuis l'intérieur de l'école et Rogue, bien évidemment, était au courant. Harry n'avait pas encore réussi à trouver de quoi il s'agissait réellement. Il pensait à un objet cassé que son homologue de Serpentard cherchait à réparer. Quand, comment et surtout dans quel but, ça, il était bien incapable de le dire.

Immergé dans l'univers de la meute, Remus avait, ces derniers temps, un peu oublié que la vie continuait à l'extérieur. Ils se demanda si les inquiétudes de Harry au sujet du jeune Malefoy avaient un réel intérêt pour la situation actuelle où s'il n'était pas simplement détourné par ses sentiments d'adolescent.

Après tout, Harry Potter, celui que certains s'amusaient à appeler « L'Elu », n'était rien d'autre qu'un gamin de seize ans. Pouvait-il réellement faire preuve de suffisamment de discernement pour savoir ce qui était important et ce qui ne l'était pas ? Lorsqu'il avait enseigné à Poudlard, Remus avait pu se faire une idée assez claire du fils de James. C'était un garçon intelligent, sans conteste, courageux aussi, mais particulièrement irréfléchi. Il laissait bien souvent ses émotions lui dicter ses actes.

Tandis que Harry et Arthur continuaient leur discussion à voix basse, Remus se demanda s'il était réellement le mieux placé pour juger Harry. Après tout, n'était-il pas lui-même celui qui avait tué ses propres émotions afin de ne plus à avoir à en souffrir ? N'était-il pas au moins aussi répréhensible que tous ceux qui se laissaient aller à leur passion ou à quoi que ce soit d'autre ?

« Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit, Harry, que Rogue puisse simplement faire semblant ? demanda tout à coup Arthur.

_ Faire semblant d'offrir son aide pour pouvoir découvrir ce que Malefoy trame ? Oui, je me doutais que vous diriez ça. Mais comment le découvrir ?

_ Ce n'est pas à nous de le découvrir. »

Remus regardait maintenant Harry par-dessus l'épaule d'Arthur. L'adolescent avait l'air soufflé par ce qu'il venait de dire comme s'il s'était soudainement mis à l'insulter.

« C'est le problème de Dumbledore, reprit-il. Dumbledore fait confiance à Severus et ça devrait nous suffire. »

Le garçon tenta de le détourner de ce point de vue mais il s'emmêla dans ses explications. Selon lui, Dumbledore pouvait se tromper. Oui, bien évidemment, mais il avait tout de même bien pesé le pour et le contre avant d'arrêter son jugement.

La conversation dévia rapidement sur un plan un peu plus personnel qui mit Remus mal à l'aise. Il tenta de répondre le plus évasivement possible mais il eut la sensation que ses réponses étaient vaseuses, tenant plus du prétexte ou de la justification que de la sincérité. Qu'essayait donc de faire Harry au juste ? Le mettre mal à l'aise ? Parce que si c'était le cas, il avait parfaitement réussi.

Il mesura ses mots le plus prudemment possible, même lorsque l'adolescent amena la conversation sur les derniers jours. Remus lui parla néanmoins de Greyback, de la haine qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Il garda cependant pour lui ses doutes et ses inquiétudes quant à l'issue de sa mission.

Mais plus il parlait, plus il comprenait qu'il n'arrivait à rien. Les loups-garous espéraient réellement quelque chose d'une alliance avec Voldemort. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu trouver auprès des sorciers, ils allaient le chercher auprès des Mangemorts. De la reconnaissance ? Oui, mais pas seulement. Ils cherchaient la possibilité de se valoriser, de s'élever au-dessus de ce qu'ils étaient déjà et, surtout, d'améliorer leur quotidien.

Quelque part, n'était-ce pas ce après quoi Remus avait couru pendant trente ans ? N'était-ce pas justement ce qu'il avait cherché à atteindre, ce qu'il avait vu défiler sous ses yeux mais qu'il n'avait jamais pu ne serait-ce qu'effleurer ?

Lorsque Fleur se mit à imiter grossièrement Celestina Moldubec, Remus bénit silencieusement cette intervention qui clôturait sa discussion. Harry se tourna vers la jeune fille, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et Remus resta pensif. Où était passée son insouciance d'adolescent ? Où était passé le temps où lui aussi riait de fanfaronnades ?

Il commençait à se faire tard et, peu à peu, le salon se vida. Molly envoya son petit monde au lit. Toujours assis à la même place, Remus appuya son menton sur ses mains croisées. Ce que Harry avait dit au sujet de Malefoy et d'une mystérieuse tâche à accomplir le laissait perplexe. Fallait-il y voir simplement une haine d'adolescent ou y avait-il réellement là quelque chose qui se devait d'être exploité ?

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Bill se laisser tomber dans le siège que venait de quitter Harry. D'un geste de la main, il ramena ses cheveux en arrière.

« Est-ce que j'ai loupé quelque chose ? » demanda Remus.

Bill haussa les sourcils.

« Loupé quelque chose ? Mis à part les trente dernières années de ta vie, tu veux dire ? »

Remus soupira. Il n'avait, depuis quelques temps, plus très envie de rire.

« Je suis sérieux, Bill. Est-ce que j'ai gardé les yeux fermés trop longtemps pour ne pas me rendre compte que ça va vraiment mal ? »

Bill resta silencieux un instant, considérant la question sous tous ses angles.

« Je ne dirais pas que tu as gardé les yeux fermés trop longtemps. Je dirais qu'on te les a fermé trop longtemps. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec Harry ?

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée et c'est bien là ce qui m'embête. »

Bill hocha la tête.

« Tu ne peux pas tout porter sur tes épaules, Remus. Tu ne tiendras jamais le coup. »

Il se leva d'un bond.

« Et je te conseille vivement d'aller te coucher avant que ma mère n'envisage de faire appel à des trolls pour te déloger de là. »

Et de fait, Molly s'était déjà tournée dans leur direction, les sourcils froncés.


	36. Quis custodiet ipsos custodies

**CHAPITRE 36 : Quis Custodiet Ipsos Custodies ?**

_Qui gardera les gardiens ?_

Tonks ne savait pas qui de Dawlish ou de son mystérieux compagnon était le plus terrifiant. Tous deux grimaçaient avec une espèce de joie à peine contenue. Elle resserra son étreinte sur sa baguette, bien décidée à ne pas reculer, à ne pas leur montrer sa peur.

« Toujours là où il ne faut pas, n'est-ce pas Tonks ? marmonna Dawlish. Toi et FolOeil, décidément, vous faites une sacrée équipe. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Et je crois que ça fera du bien à pas mal de monde que je nous débarrasse de toi.

_ Parce que tu crois que FolOeil ne va pas comprendre ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le cœur de Tonks cognait à toute allure dans sa poitrine, l'assourdissant presque. Elle devait gagner un maximum de temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve enfin une solution. Pourquoi sa tête était-elle aussi vide ? Elle qui avait toujours tout un tas d'idées se retrouvait piégée comme un vulgaire animal. Quelle plaie !

« Tu es pourri jusqu'à l'os, Dawlish. Quand je pense que je t'admirais. »

L'auror éclata à nouveau de rire. Près de lui, son compagnon barbu et rachitique lui fit écho, l'air assez peu sûr de lui comme s'il craignait de faire un faux pas.

« Je ne suis pas pourri jusqu'à l'os, j'assure simplement mes arrières. Et si tu avais accepté quelques… faveurs, tu n'en serais pas là. »

Il fit un pas en avant, pointant sa baguette droit sur la poitrine de Tonks. Cette fois-ci, elle recula, affichant une grimace de dégoût sur son visage.

« Des faveurs ? Coucher avec toi, Dawlish ? Je préférerais encore me taper un troll ! »

Elle plongea sur le côté lorsqu'elle vit un éclair de lumière fondre dans sa direction. Elle n'avait pas entendu Dawlish prononcer la formule, probablement parce qu'il avait utilisé un sortilège informulé.

Un pot de plumes vola en éclat dans son dos, envoyant tout autour de lui une pluie de débris en tous genres. Tonks tomba à quatre pattes. Elle se mit immédiatement à ramper le plus loin possible de Dawlish.

« Protego ! »

Son bouclier magique apparut juste à temps pour contrer un autre sort de son collègue.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? cria-t-elle. Si tu me tues, tu peux dire adieu à ta carrière ! »

Dawlish avait l'air d'un dément. Avait-il définitivement perdu la raison ? C'était en tout cas ce que commençait à croire Tonks. Et le rire qu'il lui cracha en guise de réponse la confortait dans cette idée. Elle se glissa derrière un bureau qu'elle renversa. Il tomba dans un grand fracas. Avec le bruit qu'ils faisaient, d'ici quelques instants, les quelques personnes qui traînaient encore dans le ministère allaient finir par rappliquer. Ils verraient bien alors que Dawlish avait perdu l'esprit.

Le plateau du bureau derrière lequel elle se cachait vola en éclat. Tonks fit un bond en arrière pour éviter un morceau de bois qui passa à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Elle lança un nouveau bouclier qui se désintégra presque immédiatement sous l'effet d'une flamme orangée.

Dawlish ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il enchaînait ses sorts avec une rapidité et une précision effrayantes. Tonks se glissa derrière un autre bureau. A bout de souffle, elle tentait de faire fonctionner son esprit le plus rapidement possible. Dans le cas où personne ne viendrait voler à son secours, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. La seule issue possible se trouvait derrière l'auror et son mystérieux compagnon qui gloussait comme un arriéré. Ce dernier ne semblait pas décidé à prendre part à l'attaque. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'un Cracmol ? Si c'était le cas alors Tonks n'avait plus réellement besoin de se soucier de lui. Il n'était probablement pas très dangereux.

« Est-ce que tu vas te cacher toute la nuit ? rugit Dawlish. Tu as peur, Tonks ? »

Peur ? Et comment ! La main serrée sur sa baguette, elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle entendait presque la voix de FolOeil retentir dans ses oreilles : « tu n'as pas fait preuve de vigilance constante. » Ouais, ça lui allait bien de dire ça. « Magne-toi le train, Tonks. Je ne t'ai pas appris à te cacher comme un lapin ! »

Pas faux.

Elle se targuait d'être l'une des meilleures aurors du ministère, qu'elle le prouve ! Elle ne voulait pas être celle que l'on citerait lorsque l'on parlerait de lâcheté. Elle voulait que FolOeil soit fier d'elle… elle voulait que Remus la regarde avec respect.

Elle se dressa d'un bond, pointa sa baguette sur la poitrine de Dawlish et hurla sa formule plus qu'elle ne la prononça. Elle entendit un cri puis, immédiatement après, sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Son corps fut projeté en arrière et, impuissante, elle ne put que constater avec effroi qu'elle avait été touchée.

Elle sentit ses épaules heurter un meuble. La douleur s'écoula en elle, l'enveloppa. Elle tomba, incapable d'amortir sa chute. Sa tête heurta un coin de bureau, son poignet droit se tordit sous le poids de son corps.

Elle lâcha sa baguette, tomba sur le côté. Son esprit était embrumé par la douleur, elle était sonnée. Elle lutta pour ne pas perdre conscience.

Elle vit néanmoins le corps de Dawlish allongé un peu plus loin. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait frénétiquement au rythme d'une respiration saccadée. Tonks cligna des yeux pour tenter d'éclaircir sa vision. Ce fut peine perdue.

Elle avisa la silhouette de l'autre homme avancer vers elle. Il se pencha en avant, caressa sa joue d'un doigt crochu et crasseux.

« Toi, tu pourrait nous êtres utile. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, quelque chose de profondément malsain qui fit frissonner Tonks.

« Je pourrais m'arranger pour que Fenrir s'occupe de toi. Tu pourrais nous donner un sacré coup de main. »

Il grimaça un sourire, révélant toute une rangée de dents jaunes et déchaussées. Alors Tonks comprit. Elle comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas de baguette, pourquoi il n'avait pas pris part au combat et, surtout, pourquoi il avait attendu que le ministère soit désert pour s'adresser à Dawlish.

Cet homme était un loup-garou et il avait vendu Remus aux aurors.

Un flot de rage se déversa dans sa gorge, laissant un goût amer sur son passage. Tonks saisit la main qui lui caressait le visage. Les yeux du loup-garou s'agrandirent de surprise. L'espace d'un instant, il se débattit en grognant comme un animal pris au piège puis, tout à coup, il éclata de rire.

« Si charmante, murmura-t-il. Si douce… »

Il l'attrapa par les cheveux, lui inclina de force la tête en arrière. Tonks poussa un cri de douleur et de rage tandis que des larmes de frustration venaient brouiller sa vision. Ce type avait essayé de tuer Remus et maintenant, c'était à elle qu'il s'en prenait.

Qu'il soit donc maudit !

Elle lui cracha au visage.

« Lâche-la espèce de monstre ! »

Le loup-garou se retourna brusquement sans pour autant lâcher Tonks. Elle ne vit pas qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce mais elle profita de la diversion. Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, elle empoigna des deux mains le poignet qui la retenait prisonnière et le tordit aussi fort que possible. Le loup-garou poussa un hurlement de douleur, la lâcha et fit un bond en arrière, serrant sa main blessée contre sa poitrine. Il émit un son à mi-chemin entre l'aboiement et le jappement et tourna tout à coup les talons. Il bouscula l'homme qui se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte, disparut dans un couloir.

Tonks retomba sur les mains. Elle pointa un doigt vers le couloir.

« Rattrapez-le ! Robert ! »

Mais ce fut vers elle que l'homme se dirigea. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

« Vous avez l'air salement touchée mais je crois que vous allez vous en tirer.

_ Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi… haleta Tonks. Rattrapez-le ! »

Robert Goodfaith secoua la tête tout en l'aidant à s'étendre à même le sol.

« Pas la peine. Les langues-de-plomb sont dans le hall. Si ce monstre veut sortir, il sera obligé de passer par eux et, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. »

Tonks appuya sa tête sur le parquet. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient comme si un essaim d'abeilles avait soudainement décidé d'élire domicile dans son crâne.

« Merci de votre… »

Un voile noir s'abattit sur elle. Ses paupières se fermèrent.

« Pas de quoi, murmura Goodfaith. Pas de quoi. »


	37. Dolus an virtus quis in hoste resquirat

**CHAPITRE 37 : Dolus An Virtus Quis In Hoste Resquirat ?**

_Ruse ou courage, qu'importe face à l'ennemi ?_

Lorsque Remus arriva dans la rue où se trouvait son appartement, il se figea. Un homme faisait les cent pas devant sa porte, les mains croisées derrière le dos. Vu l'épaisseur de neige qui avait disparu sur son passage, il devait patienter depuis un bon moment déjà.

De là où il se trouvait, il ne parvenait pas à discerner ses traits mais sa silhouette, sa façon de se déplacer… il ne pensait pas connaître cet homme. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : le ministère avait fini par mettre la main sur lui.

Lentement, il se mit à reculer, plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste et serra sa baguette, prêt à attaquer. Au point où il en était, si des moldus le voyaient faire de la magie, ça ne pèserait plus trop dans la balance. Le simple fait de respirer le même air que les gens du ministère faisait de lui un criminel. Alors pour le reste…

L'homme se tourna tout à coup vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent, trop loin pour qu'ils puissent réellement se juger l'un l'autre. Mais l'homme s'avança vers lui, tendit la main.

Remus décampa.

Il tourna rapidement les talons et se mit à courir. Derrière lui, l'homme se lança à sa poursuite.

Remus passa à toute vitesse le coin de la rue et bouscula une jeune femme tenant un sac de provisions dans les bras. Avec un cri, elle tomba en arrière, étalant toutes ses courses autour d'elle. Il ne prit pas le temps de s'excuser, rétablit son équilibre du mieux qu'il put et se remit à courir. Un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule l'avertit que l'homme le talonnait de près. Si Remus était rapide, ce type l'était plus encore.

Il s'enfonça dans le petit parc où il avait l'habitude de transplaner. Des gerbes de neige giclaient sous ses semelles, détrempant le bas de son pantalon. Tout en courant, il tira sa baguette de sa poche. De toute façon, il n'arriverait pas à semer son poursuivant. Un autre coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui permit de juger la distance qui le séparait de l'homme. Il se laissa consciemment rattraper, se retourna au dernier moment et le saisit par le col de sa robe. Il le plaqua contre le tronc d'un arbre, pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Sa voix était hachée par sa respiration saccadée. L'homme prit un instant pour reprendre un peu son souffle.

« Je cherche Jonathan Crowley. »

Remus hésita. Un tic nerveux lui crispa la joue.

« Vous êtes Crowley ?

_ Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. »

L'homme leva lentement les mains.

« Je ne suis pas armé. Posez votre baguette. Est-ce que vous êtes, oui ou non, Jonathan Crowley ? »

Remus était tenté de lui répondre par l'affirmative mais il hésita. Son cousin n'était pas un sorcier et n'avait même probablement jamais eu connaissance de la magie. Or, cet homme qu'il tenait sous l'emprise de sa baguette était incontestablement un sorcier. Pourquoi cherchait-il donc Crowley si ce n'était pour obtenir des informations sur lui-même ?

Une autre lumière se fit immédiatement dans son esprit : l'homme ne savait absolument pas à qui il avait à faire. Il ignorait que Crowley était un moldu.

« Tu viens du ministère ? »

Il y avait de la peur dans les yeux de l'homme et Remus comprenait aisément pourquoi. Il était fatigué par les derniers évènements, émacié par la mauvaise alimentation et taraudé par la pleine lune qui se faisait de plus en plus proche. Ses cicatrices, son regard qui devait refléter la bête, il devait avoir une allure terrifiante.

L'homme acquiesça tout en déglutissant.

« Je suis du ministère, oui… Non ! »

Il ferma les yeux lorsque Remus appuya le bout de sa baguette sur sa gorge.

« Je ne suis pas un auror ! J'appartient au département des réformes. »

Remus haussa les sourcils, surpris.

« Le département des réformes ? Jamais entendu parler de ça.

_ C'est Ombrage qui l'a mis en place il y a quelques années pour faire passer ses nouvelles lois.

_ Quel rapport avec moi ?

_ Alors vous êtes bien Jonathan Crowley, c'est ça ? »

Décidément, ce type ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Remus éloigna légèrement sa baguette de la gorge de l'homme mais il garda son étreinte sur le col de sa robe.

« Admettons que oui.

_ C'est Nymphadora Tonks qui m'envoie. »

Remus eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui envoyer un coup dans l'estomac. Il eut, involontairement, un mouvement de recul qui le trahit assurément. L'homme le remarqua et sembla reprendre confiance en lui. Ses joues, devenues blafardes sous l'effet de la peur, commencèrent à rosir.

« Elle m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. Ça fait deux jours que je fais le pied de grue devant chez vous.

_ Et elle vous a donné mon nom et mon adresse ? »

Remus devait bien avouer qu'il avait du mal d'y croire. Il connaissait suffisamment Tonks pour savoir que s'il y avait bien une personne en ce bas monde qui ne le trahirait jamais, c'était bien elle.

Mais l'homme acquiesça.

« S'il vous plait, baissez votre baguette. Je ne suis pas là pour vous attaquer. Et on pourrait nous voir. »

Remus laissa échapper un éclat de rire ponctué d'amertume. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, à lui, qu'un moldu le voit avec une baguette magique. Depuis quelques temps, sa tête était mise à prix. Une faute de plus ou de moins, ça n'avait plus tellement d'importance. Il avait été condamné avant même d'avoir été jugé. Un peu comme Sirius. La sanction avait été prononcée uniquement en rapport avec ce qu'il était censé représenter et non en fonction de ce qu'il était réellement.

Et après, on osait lui parler de justice ? A lui ? Quelle bonne blague !

Il ne baissa pas sa baguette, ne relâcha pas non plus son étreinte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez de Tonks ? demanda-t-il.

_ Il y a eu du grabuge au ministère et elle a été blessée. »

Remus recula. Dans la seconde qui suivit, il se maudit d'avoir ainsi laissé transparaître ses émotions. Mais il était maintenant trop tard, l'homme tirait sur sa robe pour la remettre en place.

« Comment va-t-elle ?

_ Pas très bien. Mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

_ Où est-elle ?

_ Chez moi. »

Remus fronça les sourcils. Décidément, cette histoire puait le piège à plein nez.

« Pourquoi chez vous ? Pourquoi pas à Sainte Mangouste ?

_ Parce que le type qui lui a fait ça est un auror et qu'il a une sacrée influence. »

L'homme tendit la main.

« Je peux vous amener à elle. Rangez votre baguette et prenez ma main. Je vais vous emmener. »

Remus recula à nouveau d'un pas. S'il avait baissé sa garde, il gardait néanmoins sa baguette à la main. Cet homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il y avait trop de trous dans son histoire, trop de risques.

« Je m'appelle Robert Goodfaith, continua l'homme, la main toujours tendue. Je suis un ami de Nymphadora. »

Remus tiqua à nouveau. Si cet homme était réellement un ami de Tonks alors il devait savoir que personne ne l'appelait par son prénom. Personne, sauf lui.

« C'est de vous qu'elle a besoin. Elle m'a dit Crowley mais il ne faut pas me prendre pour un imbécile. Je sais qui vous êtes. »

De mieux en mieux.

« Ecoutez, je suis prêt à laisser un loup-garou pénétrer chez moi si c'est pour prouver ma bonne foi. Prenez ma main et laissez-moi vous amener auprès d'elle. Le temps presse ! »

Avec la sensation qu'il allait le regretter, Remus rangea sa baguette dans la poche de sa veste et serra la main de l'homme. L'air se dissipa en rugissant tout autour de lui. Son corps se désagrégea dans l'atmosphère, son esprit se répandit hors de lui.


	38. Omnie vincit amor

**CHAPITRE 38 : Omnie Vincit Amor**

_L'amour triomphe de tout_

Comme à chaque fois qu'il transplanait, Remus se sentit nauséeux en touchant la terre ferme. Il vacilla, porta la main à son front. Goodfaith lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Tout va bien ? »

Remus se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et l'homme recula en levant les mains, visiblement terrifié à l'idée d'avoir froissé un loup-garou. D'un geste du menton, il désigna une maison n'ayant, a priori, aucune particularité par rapport à toutes les autres.

« Vous l'avez laissée toute seule ? demanda Remus plus que suspicieux.

_ Je vous l'ai dit : ses jours ne sont pas en danger. »

Il plongea la main dans l'une des poches de sa robe et, doucement, en tira sa baguette qu'il pointa sur la serrure. Dans un cliquètement, le loquet céda et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Il semblait faire sombre à l'intérieur. Goodfaith tendit la main pour inviter Remus à entrer. Ce dernier secoua la tête.

« Vous d'abord. Si quelqu'un nous tombe dessus, j'aime mieux que ce soit sur vous. »

Goodfaith grimaça un sourire qui ne reflétait aucun réel amusement. Il semblait davantage anxieux à l'idée d'être aussi proche d'un loup-garou. Remus sentait sa peur aussi distinctement que si on la lui avait mise sous le nez. Il referma sa main sur sa baguette, dans la poche de sa veste. Si Goodfaith avait été d'une aussi bonne foi qu'il voulait le laisser croire alors il n'aurait pas été aussi anxieux.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Il y faisait agréablement chaud. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un endroit abandonné pris au hasard. Un bon point pour Goodfaith.

Remus laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui mais fit néanmoins en sorte qu'elle ne se claque pas. Elle resta légèrement entrouverte. S'il y avait un système de verrouillage automatique, il ne se déclencherait pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas totalement fermée.

Goodfaith fit un signe vers les escaliers et commença à monter. Remus le suivit, regardant tout autour de lui à la recherche de photos ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre lui prouvant que son mystérieux compagnon était bien le propriétaire des lieux.

Il ne vit absolument rien.

Ils débouchèrent sur un palier, toujours plongé dans l'obscurité. Remus sentait la tension dans chacun de ses muscles. A chaque zone d'ombre, il flairait le piège, s'attendant à ce que quelqu'un ne lui saute dessus.

Goodfaith se dirigea vers une porte au-dessous de laquelle filtrait un rai de lumière. Il l'ouvrit.

Allongée sur les couvertures, Tonks regardait le plafond. La lumière tremblotante d'une bougie l'éclairait, dessinant des arabesques sur son visage. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte, sourit en voyant Remus. Elle se dressa sur les coudes en grimaçant.

Le loup-garou entra dans la pièce et se précipita auprès de la jeune femme. Il s'accroupit auprès d'elle, elle lui passa les bras autour du cou, posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« J'ai eu peur qu'il ne te trouve pas.

_ Je suis là, tout va bien. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

D'une voix tremblante, Tonks lui raconta la soirée de Noël au ministère. Elle ne lui parla cependant pas de la raison pour laquelle elle avait décliné l'invitation de Molly. Elle ne lui expliqua pas non plus qu'elle se posait des questions au sujet de la présence de Goodfaith ce soir-là. Mais elle lui relata dans les détails la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre Dawlish et le loup-garou barbu.

« Darrius, murmura Remus entre ses dents lorsqu'elle eut terminé. Je me doutais bien qu'on entendrait à nouveau parler de lui. »

Tonks posa la main sur sa joue.

« J'ai entendu parler des deux aurors que tu as tué. Je suis désolée, je…

_ C'est Greyback qui les a tués. Pas moi. »

Le visage de Tonks se détendit. Un souffle de soulagement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, vint caresser la joue de Remus.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? demanda-t-il.

_ Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas très douloureux, c'est juste que… Robert ? »

Remus se retourna à moitié pour constater que Goodfaith pointait sa baguette droit sur lui. Sa main tremblait et il était très pâle. Dans la lumière de la bougie, il avait des airs fantomatiques. Tonks resserra son étreinte sur la nuque du loup-garou comme si le simple fait de s'accrocher à lui empêcherait l'homme d'attaquer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, Robert ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Pardonne-moi, murmura ce dernier. C'est pour toi que je fais ça. Je suis désolé. »

Sa pomme d'Adam monta et descendit rapidement le long de sa gorge tandis qu'il déglutissait. A la façon dont il tremblait et dont il semblait si peu sûr de lui, Remus devina qu'il n'avait jamais réellement eu l'occasion de se battre. Ce type crevait de peur, ce qui faisait frémir d'envie ses sens de loup-garou.

Lentement, Remus s'éloigna de l'étreinte de Tonks et se leva. Goodfaith serra sa baguette à deux mains.

« Pas un geste, hybride !

_ Robert ! cria Tonks. C'est un ami ! Vous ne pouvez pas…

_ Le ministère ne tolère pas la présence des hybrides ! C'est pour toi que je fais ça, Nympha… »

Il ne put aller plus loin. Il s'était légèrement tourné vers Tonks pour se justifier de son acte, laissant à Remus une très belle occasion d'agir. Mû par la bête qui réclamait du sang, ce dernier franchit d'un bond la distance qui le séparait de l'homme. Sa main droite se referma sur la baguette tandis que sa main gauche le saisissait à la gorge. Goodfaith voulut pousser un cri qui resta coincé sous la paume du loup-garou. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur, il se débattit. Un éclair de lumière jaillit du bout de sa baguette, frôla Remus et alla s'écraser dans le mur.

Tonks laissa ses jambes glisser le long du matelas et se leva. Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous son poids, elle s'effondra à quatre pattes. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Une douleur atroce lui vrilla le flanc. Elle cria.

« Remus ! Arrête ! »

La soudaine trahison de Goodfaith lui semblait ignoble, inconcevable, mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'était l'expression de Remus. Son visage reflétait un pur bonheur, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine. Il portait la bête à fleur de peau, la laissait l'envahir. Et il se battait sans baguette… comme un loup.

Peu à peu, la meute de Greyback était en train d'en faire l'un des siens. Si Tonks ne trouvait pas le moyen de l'exfiltrer rapidement, elle allait le perdre.

Goodfaith envoya son coude dans la mâchoire du loup-garou. Il sentit le choc et pourtant, ce dernier ne le lâcha pas. Il poussa un glapissement de terreur tandis que ses épaules heurtaient violemment le mur derrière lui, faisant trembler un cadre qui tangua au bout de son clou.

Le visage de Remus se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Il sentait son souffle saccadé s'écraser sur son visage. Il voyait nettement la flamme qui brillait dans son regard. Il sentait également son odeur, un peu âcre, pourtant très discrète mais incontestablement l'odeur d'un fauve.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent ainsi durant ce qui sembla une éternité. De là où elle se trouvait, Tonks n'entendait que leurs respirations précipitées. Goodfaith était acculé. L'un de ses bras était immobilisé et l'autre s'évertuait à repousser son assaillant. Face à Remus, il ne semblait avoir aucune chance.

Elle se redressa sur les genoux, fouilla fébrilement la table de nuit à la recherche de sa baguette. Lorsqu'elle la trouva enfin, elle se sentait vidée, comme si, d'un maléfice, on lui avait arraché les entrailles. Etreignant aussi fort que possible le bâton, elle prit appui sur le petit meuble pour se lever. Alors aussi rapidement que possible, elle traversa la pièce en vacillant et posa sa main armée sur l'épaule du loup-garou. Elle le sentit tressaillir et se contracter. Il devait probablement lutter avec lui-même pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

Doucement, elle saisit son poignet et l'éloigna de Goodfaith.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptiez faire, Robert ? dit-elle dans un souffle. Le tuer ? Je ne vous aurais pas demandé de me le ramener si c'était pour le tuer.

_ Le ministère pardonnera ton altercation avec Dawlish si tu lui ramènes la tête de ce loup-garou. »

Tonks secoua la tête tout en continuant à éloigner Remus de sa cible. Lentement, très lentement, pour ne pas brusquer une réaction violente. Pour l'instant, il semblait se laisser faire mais la lueur qui brillait dans son regard lui assurait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose pour attaquer à nouveau.

« Tu n'as rien compris, Robert. Remus n'est pas un ami. C'est mon amant. »


	39. Non omnia possumus omnes

**CHAPITRE 39 : Non Omnia Possumus Omnes**

_Nous ne pouvons pas tout accomplir_

Les traits de Goodfaith se muèrent en un masque d'horreur tandis qu'il dévisageait tour à tour l'auror et le loup-garou. Il comprenait mieux certaines choses maintenant. Lorsque Tonks lui avait dit qu'elle avait couché avec un loup-garou, il avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une métaphore. Dans son esprit, les hybrides n'étaient même pas humains et ne pouvaient en aucun cas être mêlés aux sorciers, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de relations sexuelles.

Durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il fut incapable de prendre une décision. D'un côté, il y avait la jeune auror qui l'attirait irrémédiablement. D'un autre, il y avait cet homme, cette créature, dont le regard s'enflammait à la simple idée de lui ouvrir la gorge.

Il n'eut cependant pas à réfléchir plus longuement. Dans un grand fracas, la porte d'entrée vola en éclat. Tonks et Remus se tournèrent de concert vers le couloir toujours plongé dans l'obscurité. La même lueur d'inquiétude brilla dans leurs yeux.

« Vous avez averti le ministère ? s'étrangla presque Tonks.

_ Je suis désolé, gémit Goodfaith. C'est pour vous que… c'est après lui qu'ils en ont (d'un doigt tremblant, il désigna Remus.) Ils n'ont rien contre vous… »

Il se tut en voyant le regard de haine de la jeune auror braqué sur lui. Comment avait-il pu faire fausse route à ce point ? Lui qui avait pensé agir dans l'intérêt de la jeune femme, lui qui avait cru pouvoir lui prouver qu'il était quelqu'un digne de confiance, il venait tout juste d'anéantir toutes ses chances d'atteindre un jour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Voilà un beau rêve qui s'envolait juste sous ses yeux.

Remus poussa Tonks le plus loin possible de la porte. En un éclair, il avait tiré sa baguette hors de sa poche.

« Je vais les retenir, dit-il. Fonce, va chercher Bill et Arthur. »

Tonks secoua la tête, s'accrocha à son bras.

« Pas question, ils vont te mettre en pièces ! »

Remus haussa les sourcils.

« Je vais juste les retenir. Et puis je sais quand même me battre.

_ Or de question…

_ On n'a pas le temps, Dora ! »

Et de fait, des pas faisaient déjà trembler les marches de l'escalier.

Toujours adossé au mur bien que plus personne ne fasse attention à lui, Robert Goodfaith restait en proie à son conflit intérieur. Comment pouvait-il rattraper le coup, maintenant ? Comment pouvait-il se faire pardonner ?

Sa baguette à la main, il réagit sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Il plongea dans le couloir obscur et tendit le bras vers la première silhouette qui atteignait déjà le pallier. L'éclair de lumière qui jaillit du bout de son arme frappa l'homme en pleine poitrine. Avec un cri autant de douleur que d'effroi, ce dernier écarquilla les yeux puis bascula en arrière. Goodfaith sentit un sort lui frôler l'épaule. Il plongea sur le côté, se protégea du mieux qu'il put derrière la rambarde de l'escalier. Il avait au moins un avantage par rapport aux aurors qui venaient d'arriver : il connaissait les lieux comme sa poche étant donné qu'il s'agissait de la maison où il avait vu le jour.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le loup-garou le rejoindre. Sans un mot, il vint se placer à ses côtés, sa baguette à la main.

« Il y a une autre entrée ? demanda-t-il en criant pour couvrir le vacarme des sorts qui pleuvaient dans leur direction.

_ Non, répondit Goodfaith sur le même ton. Mais rien ne les empêche de passer par une fenêtre. La maison n'est pas protégée. »

Malgré le bruit ambiant, il entendit le loup-garou jurer.

Goodfaith se ratatina sur lui-même lorsqu'un sort menaça de lui emporter le haut du crâne. Pourquoi est-ce que le loup-garou ne l'attaquait pas ? Il avait toujours entendu dire que les hybrides étaient des créatures de colère, de violence et de vengeance. Alors pourquoi est-ce que celui-ci ne cédait pas à ses pulsions ? Il devait pourtant en avoir sacrément envie.

Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par une main jaillissant depuis la rambarde et l'attrapant par le col de sa robe. Son cri resta coincé dans sa gorge tandis que le vêtement lui coupait la respiration. Goodfaith se débattit, s'étranglant dans ses propres hurlements qu'il n'arrivait pas à pousser. Les semelles humides de ses souliers de ville glissèrent sur le parquet en produisant de petits couinements. Une seconde main s'accrocha à lui et bientôt, le haut du torse d'un homme se hissa vers le palier. Il avait dû escalader la rambarde pour l'attraper. L'exercice n'était pas très difficile, Goodfaith lui-même se souvenait l'avoir réalisé des dizaines de fois lorsqu'il était enfant. C'était d'ailleurs en perdant l'équilibre, un matin, qu'il avait réalisé son premier sortilège.

L'homme s'était presque entièrement hissé sur le palier maintenant et Goodfaith sentait l'air lui manquer de plus en plus. Depuis quelques secondes déjà, il avait cessé de se débattre. Sa poitrine se soulevait convulsivement à la recherche de son souffle. Sa vision se réduisait peu à peu à une fenêtre s'amenuisant de seconde en seconde.

Remus tint à l'écart deux aurors qui s'étaient barricadés derrière un guéridon qu'ils avaient renversé au bas de marches. Lorsqu'il fut sûr d'avoir pu gagner quelques secondes, il enfonça son coude dans la mâchoire de celui qui était en train d'étrangler ce fichu traître du ministère. La tête de l'auror fut projetée en arrière. Remus lui enfonça sa baguette sous le menton et cracha son sort. Dans un flash de lumière, l'homme fut propulsé loin du pallier. Ses mains cherchèrent à s'accrocher à la robe de Goodfaith mais ses ongles se retournèrent. Certains se brisèrent net.

Il bascula en arrière, tomba sur le dos, près de deux mètres plus bas. Sa chute souleva un nuage de poussière.

Remus sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna, vit Tonks, la baguette à la main, le visage particulièrement pâle. Elle avait l'air sur le point de s'évanouir.

« Je t'ai dit de ficher le camp ! rugit-il en la repoussant vers la chambre. Dépêche-toi, je ne vais pas pouvoir les retenir plus longtemps ! »

Mais les doigts de Tonks se serrèrent autour de son poignet. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans sa chair. Elle n'avait pas l'air décidée à partir sans lui.

« Je ne partirai pas sans toi… souffla-t-elle.

_ Dora, on n'a plus le temps… »

Ses mots se perdirent dans une bourrasque de vent. L'air se dissipa tout autour de lui. Il entendit vaguement la cavalcade dans les escaliers, sentit brièvement une brûlure au niveau de sa tempe puis l'atmosphère s'alourdit tout autour de lui, les murs se désagrégèrent. Il sentit les doigts de Tonks relâcher leur étreinte et peu à peu, sa main glissa loin de la sienne. Remus chercha à la retenir mais il ne trouva rien. Rien que du vide, rien que de l'air qui, déjà, disparaissait lui aussi. Il ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un cri, un avertissement peut-être, un cri de détresse, au fond, il n'en savait rien.

Il disparut.

Toujours appuyé contre la rambarde, cherchant son souffle, Robert Goodfaith vit le loup-garou et la jeune auror disparaître sous ses yeux. Avant que leurs corps ne s'effacent dans l'air du temps, il eut le temps d'apercevoir un éclair frapper le loup-garou à la tempe. Leurs mains se séparèrent.

L'air vibra un instant.

Goodfaith sursauta. A leur place, se tenait maintenant un auror, baguette à la main. Du sang maculait son visage là où des échardes de bois s'étaient plantées dans sa chair. Il jura, tapa du pied.

« Ils ont transplané ! »

Alors il s'immobilisa, fulminant toujours de rage, et se tourna avec une lenteur infinie vers Goodfaith qui, la bouche grande ouverte, se dit qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un imbécile. L'auror s'approcha de lui, un pas après l'autre puis se baissa de manière à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Où sont-ils allés ? »

Entre deux respirations saccadées, Goodfaith secoua la tête.

« Je n'en sais rien. »

L'auror le saisit par la mâchoire, lui arrachant un gémissement à la fois de douleur et de détresse.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on te paye, Goodfaith si ce n'est pour faire ton travail ? »

Robert pâlit. La peur lui brûla les veines avec la virulence d'un acide particulièrement agressif.

« Je vais les retrouver.

_ Et tu as tout intérêt, mon ami. Sinon, tu sais très bien ce qui arrivera. »

Goodfaith acquiesça, des larmes plein les yeux. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Comment avait-il pu laisser un tel chantage s'insinuer dans sa vie ?


	40. Nihil lacrima citius arescit

**CHAPITRE 40 : Nihil Lacrima Citius Arescit**

_Rien ne sèche plus vite qu'une larme_

Tonks tomba en arrière. Elle heurta le sol si durement que ses mâchoires en claquèrent. Un goût de sang se répandit dans sa bouche. Sous le choc, elle s'était mordue la langue.

Durant un instant, elle contempla le vide devant elle, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte mais elle se rendit rapidement à l'évidence, elle avait transplané seule. Elle leva sa main gauche à hauteur de ses yeux, incapable d'envisager le fait qu'elle ait pu lâcher Remus, qu'elle ait pu le laisser lui échapper si facilement. Non, quelque chose avait dû se produire. Quelque chose s'était forcément produit.

Etait-ce lui qui s'était défilé ? Elle se souvenait de la sensation de sa main lui échappant de ses ongles griffant légèrement la chair de son poignet. D'ailleurs, elle pouvait les voir ces griffures, minuscules sillons rougeâtres qui balafraient sa peau. Il avait cherché à la retenir. Il ne l'avait donc pas lâché consciemment. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, les avait séparés.

« Merlin ! Dora ! »

Elle se sentait vaguement nauséeuse lorsqu'elle se tourna vers la maison. La porte était grande ouverte et son père courait dans sa direction. Il avait pris un sacré coup de vieux au cours des dernières années. Maintenant que Tonks ne le voyait plus aussi souvent qu'avant, elle s'en rendait compte.

Ted Tonks avait été un homme charismatique. Bien qu'il n'eut jamais été réellement bien fait de sa personne, il dégageait un certain charme, une certaine virilité.

Mais depuis quelques temps, ses tempes s'étaient mises à grisonner. Des pattes d'oie commençaient à se former autour de ses yeux lui donnant un air fatigué, usé par les évènements. Quelques taches avaient également fait leur apparition sur ses mains.

Il s'élança dans la pelouse, courant à moitié et se précipita sur sa fille.

« Dora ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Elle le laissa la tirer par le bras, la remettre sur ses pieds. La chute l'avait précipitée droit dans la neige et ses vêtements étaient trempés. Maintenant qu'elle commençait à reprendre pied, elle se rendait compte qu'elle grelottait. Il retira son pull et le déposa sur ses épaules tout en lui frictionnant les bras.

« Papa, murmura-t-elle en claquant des dents. Dis-moi que Remus est là lui aussi. »

Ted Tonks fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'air tout à coup inquiet, comme s'il craignait que sa fille ne se soit soudainement mise à délirer. Voyant son regard insistant, il secoua la tête.

« Il n'y a personne d'autre, Dora. Juste toi. »

Il la retint de justesse lorsque ses genoux cédèrent.

« Tu es blessée ! Merlin, celui qui t'a fait ça va le payer très cher ! »

Elle prit appui sur son épaule pour se redresser. Transplaner lui avait demandé un sacré effort. Elle était épuisée et la douleur qui lui traversait le flanc était à peine supportable. Elle se laissa entraîner jusqu'à la maison. Son père lui désigna le canapé devant la cheminée tandis que sa mère se précipitait à la cuisine pour y préparer une tasse de thé.

Tonks s'assit, pensant avec une certaine pointe d'amusement que les Anglais réglaient toujours tout autour d'une tasse de thé. Le monde pouvait s'effondrer, l'humanité pouvait disparaître du jour au lendemain, tant qu'il restait du thé, la situation pouvait toujours s'améliorer. Lorsqu'elle était enfant et, plus tard, adolescente, sa mère avait pris l'habitude de calmer ses angoisses et ses crises de larmes avec une tasse de thé que ce soit dû au fait que contrairement à ses camarades de classe, elle n'était pas sûre de ce à quoi elle ressemblait vraiment ou que ce soit à cause d'un garçon. Le thé arrangeait tout. Le thé était la magie de la magie elle-même.

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers un petit meuble qu'elle avait toujours connu. Quelques griffes en parsemaient le dessus là où la petite Nymphadora Tonks, âgée de six ans, avait subtilisé la baguette de son père pour tenter d'y graver son prénom. Elle s'empara du bottin sorcier. Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'elle tournait quelques pages.

Le livre était très vieux et la magie qu'il contenait s'était un peu dissipée au fil du temps. Des milliers de fois elle avait proposé à sa mère de lui en ramener un tout neuf du ministère, des milliers de fois elle avait oublié.

Le visage d'un très vieil homme décharné se dessina dans le papier. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent sur un sourire.

« Robert Goodfaith » ânonna-t-elle.

Le visage disparut momentanément, les pages tournèrent à toute vitesse puis il réapparut.

« Deux cent soixante-dix réponses concernant Robert Goodfaith. »

Tonks laissa échapper un gémissement d'angoisse. Elle était inconsciente lorsque Goodfaith l'avait amenée chez lui. Durant le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé là-bas, elle était restée dans la chambre, à l'étage, allongée sur le lit. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Et rien ne lui avait indiqué non plus qu'il l'ait amenée chez lui. Il aurait très bien pu se servir de la maison d'un moldu parti en vacances ou en voyage d'affaires.

Tonks savait que c'était une pratique courante chez les sorciers, surtout ceux qui cherchaient à échapper au ministère ou aux Mangemorts. En ces temps de guerre, la subtilisation d'un foyer moldu était la cachette idéale. Certains attendaient qu'une famille s'absente pour quelques temps, d'autres n'hésitaient pas à se servir de sorts d'oubliette. Tonks se souvenait même de l'histoire de ce sorcier qui avait assassiné une famille complète afin de se cacher dans leur appartement. Il avait heureusement été rattrapé. On ne bernait pas aussi facilement Maugrey FolOeil.

Elle referma le bottin dans un claquement et le laissa tomber sur le meuble.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, dit la voix de son père dans son dos, mais je te garantis qu'on va le trouver.

_ Pas on, papa. Je. Je ne veux pas te mêler à ça. »

Ted Tonks éclata de rire.

« Et tu crois que je vais laisser ma petite fille se débrouiller toute seule face au ministère ?

_ Je ne suis plus une petite fille. »

Elle se retourna et une partie de sa mauvaise humeur disparut à la vue de son père. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il avait l'air prêt à défier le monde entier. Tonks savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui quels que soient les problèmes dans lesquels elle s'était fourrée. Son père était probablement l'homme le plus loyal qui puisse exister sur cette planète.

Elle lui envoya un petit sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant et prit la tasse de thé que sa mère vint lui apporter.

« Je cherche Robert Goodfaith. Est-ce que tu sais de qui je veux parler ? »

Le visage de Ted Tonks se crispa légèrement le temps qu'il fouille dans sa mémoire. Durant ce court laps de temps, Nymphadora croisa mentalement les doigts. Elle fut malheureusement déçue lorsqu'elle le vit secouer la tête.

« Je suis désolé, ma chérie. Mais je te garantis qu'on va le retrouver. Et vite. Si ça te tient tant à cœur… »


	41. Constetudinis vis magna est

**CHAPITRE 41 : Consetudinis Vis Magna Est**

_La force de l'habitude est grande_

Remus tomba sur le dos. Il sentit l'arrière de son crâne heurter le sol. Pourquoi y avait-il donc de la neige partout sauf là ? Il se redressa en grimaçant. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il était persuadé qu'un sort l'avait frappé à la tempe mais… était-ce le transplanage qui en avait atténué les effets ?

Il porta une main à son front, fut presque étonné de ne pas trouver de sang sur ses doigts.

Une chouette ulula quelque part sur sa gauche, le faisant sursauter. Il regarda tout autour de lui, se demandant où il avait atterri. Lorsqu'il avait senti la main de Tonks lui échapper, son instinct avait réagi immédiatement et avait terminé le transplanage.

Il se leva, se creusa la tête. A quoi avait-il bien pu penser lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il se perdait ? Pas moyen de s'en souvenir. Ça n'avait sûrement duré qu'une seconde, peut-être même moins.

Il tourna sur lui-même, vit des arbres, de la neige qui fondait, formant de grandes flaques de boue ici et là. Il faisait nuit et tout était silencieux. Pourquoi avait-il atterri dans une forêt ? A quelle image s'était donc raccroché son esprit ?

Il s'immobilisa tout à coup, sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Un frisson glacé s'écoula le long de sa colonne vertébrale, répandant dans chacun de ses membres sa froideur morbide. L'arbre se tenait juste en face de lui. A priori, rien ne le distinguait des autres. Le vent agitait doucement ses branches dénudées et une pellicule de glace le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds.

Bruissant doucement dans la brise, un cordon jaune l'entourait, délimitant une zone qui ne semblait correspondre à rien. Mais Remus, lui, savait ce qui s'était trouvé là quelques jours plus tôt. Il savait qui s'était finalement arrêté là.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

De tous les endroits qu'il avait visité au cours de sa vie pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit celui-là que choisisse son esprit torturé ?

Le corps avait été emmené depuis un bon moment et l'endroit avait sûrement été ratissé par les policiers moldus. Ils avaient peut-être trouvé un peu de son sang sur place mais, au final, à quoi est-ce que ça les avancerait ? L'un des aurors qui se trouvait infiltré au sein de Scotland Yard ferait peut-être le rapprochement entre la meute de Greyback et la mort de l'adolescente mais ça ne ferait qu'ajouter une ligne de plus dans les griefs que le ministère tenait contre les loups-garous.

Il laissa finalement ses bras retomber le long de ses flancs. Une terrible lassitude s'empara de lui. Revenir ici, c'était lui rappeler à quel point il avait perdu pied ces derniers jours. C'était lui rappeler à quel point il avait failli tout perdre.

« Dora… »

Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit là. Non, évidemment qu'elle n'y était pas. Il avait cherché à la retenir mais sa main lui avait échappé. Il se souvenait clairement de la sensation de sa chair glissant contre la sienne. Il se souvenait également de l'élan de panique qui s'était emparé de lui, de cette pensée : « je suis en train de la perdre ».

Cette pensée, il l'avait eue plus d'une fois au cours des derniers jours. Plus elle tentait de se rapprocher de lui, plus il reculait. Il en avait conscience mais… que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il n'avait pas le droit de la condamner à vivre avec lui pour un petit plaisir personnel. Il n'avait pas le droit de la condamner à la souffrance pour son bien-être égoïste. Et puis, il n'avait pas été fichu de garder sa main dans la sienne lors d'un transplanage alors comment pouvait-il prétendre la protéger ?

Un autre frisson le secoua. Instinctivement, il tira sa baguette hors de sa poche. Il n'avait pas été fichu de la protéger, mais il pouvait au moins tenter d'arranger les choses. Il recula le plus loin possible de l'arbre maudit, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'image qu'il avait gardé de la maison de Goodfaith. Il hésita à visualiser directement le hall d'entrée ou la chambre qu'avait occupé Tonks. Après tout, Robert Goodfaith lui avait dit que la maison n'était pas protégée. Il pouvait donc y transplaner à sa guise.

Mais si les aurors s'y trouvaient toujours alors il se jetait droit dans la gueule du loup.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Quelle ironie, décidément ! Le piégeur piégé.

Réprimant un éclat de rire nerveux, il tenta de se représenter au mieux l'allée dans laquelle il avait atterrit avec Goodfaith. En règle générale, Remus avait bonne mémoire. Il se souvenait facilement de petits détails ou d'éléments que certains qualifiaient d'inutiles. C'était un peu comme si son esprit affectionnait de s'encombrer de choses qui, a priori, ne servaient à rien.

A priori…

Il se reconstruisit donc mentalement la maison, visualisa la rue, l'allée, plaça le gravier, la neige, le lierre sur l'un des murs puis il se concentra, focalisa la magie sur un point de son corps, au niveau de sa poitrine.

Une sensation de vide s'empara immédiatement de lui. La nausée lui monta à la gorge, l'air ambiant vibra puis disparut. En moins d'une seconde, ses pieds retrouvèrent la terre ferme et il lutta pour garder son équilibre. Un goût amer lui emplissait la bouche. Il prit appui sur ses propres genoux pour faire passer le malaise.

Fichu transplanage !

Décidément, il ne serait jamais capable de transplaner convenablement. Le jour de l'examen, à Poudlard, il se souvenait avoir vomi sur les pieds de l'examinateur. Celui-ci avait longuement hésité à lui donner son diplôme.

Remus avait finalement été obligé de le passer deux fois. Cette histoire, James et Sirius l'avaient beaucoup aimée. Ils avaient également pris l'habitude de ne jamais transplaner en sa compagnie. Habitude que, du reste, il comprenait parfaitement.

Il se redressa, recula dans l'obscurité. La maison avait l'air silencieux. Remus regarda tout autour de lui, tendit l'oreille. Il n'entendit que le silence de la nuit, une voiture moldue qui passait, un peu plus loin, un chien qui aboyait.

La nuit était bien avancée. Les honnêtes gens dormaient. Ne restaient plus que les loups-garous et les traîtres.

Sa baguette à la main, Remus se dirigea vers la porte. Les montants avaient été arrachés. Une baguette de bois pendait, retenue seulement par une écharde. Remus songea avec une pointe de pitié qu'il l'avait laissée entrouverte. Décidément, les aurors n'étaient pas aussi attentifs que l'aurait voulu FolOeil. La plupart devait le prendre pour un vieil épouvantail, mais il n'en restait pas moins le meilleur d'entre eux.

D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, Remus se félicitait tous les jours d'avoir intégré l'Ordre du Phénix. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il se serait forcément retrouvé à un moment donné devant le vieil auror. Et là, il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau.

La baguette levée, il pénétra dans la maison. Le hall était un champ de bataille. Des éclats de bois jonchaient le sol. Le guéridon derrière lequel s'étaient cachés les aurors était à moitié détruit. Un cadre avait volé en éclat, répandant tout autour de lui une pluie de verre dont certains morceaux étaient littéralement plantés dans le plancher. Une partie de la moquette qui recouvrait les marches de l'escalier avait été carbonisée.

« Qui est là ? »

Remus se plaqua contre le mur et pointa sa baguette vers le haut des marches.

« Goodfaith ? »

Par sécurité, il ne baissa pas son arme. L'homme ne semblait pas avoir bougé depuis que Remus et Tonks avaient transplané.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ? s'étonna Robert Goodfaith. Je croyais que vous étiez déjà loin.

_ Je l'étais. Où est Tonks ? »

Goodfaith baissa sa propre baguette. Il avait soudainement l'air inquiet, peut-être un peu plus pâle mais dans la semi-obscurité, Remus n'en était pas sûr.

« Quoi ? Elle n'est pas avec vous ? »


	42. Nemo judex in causa sua

**CHAPITRE 42 : Nemo Judex In Causa Sua**

_Nul ne peut juger sa propre cause_

Pendant un court instant, les deux hommes se dévisagèrent en silence, se toisant et se jugeant l'un l'autre puis Goodfaith commença à descendre l'escalier. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Remus avait la sensation que les prochaines minutes n'allaient pas être agréables du tout.

Goodfaith avait baissé sa baguette mais il la tenait toujours à la main. Il avait l'air hébété. Il se planta au bas des escaliers, observa Remus de la tête aux pieds.

« Vous l'avez laissée tomber ? »

Le loup-garou haussa les sourcils.

« Certainement pas. Elle m'a échappé. »

Dans la semi-obscurité, il vit les traits du visage de Goodfaith se crisper. Qu'il soit inquiet, Remus pouvait le concevoir. Lui-même n'était pas rassuré quant à la destination finale de son amie. Mais de la rage ? De la colère ? Tout ça lui semblait tout à fait démesuré. Et visiblement, Goodfaith faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas craquer. Remus préféra rester prudent.

« Tonks est une auror et elle est sacrément douée. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

_ Mais elle est blessée ! »

La voix de Goodfaith était chevrotante, alternant les aigus et les graves.

« C'est Tonks qui m'a agrippé quand elle a transplané, se défendit Remus. C'est elle qui décidait de la destination et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit allée se réfugier au ministère. »

Il laissa passer une seconde de silence, fronça les sourcils.

« Où sont passés les aurors ? »

Goodfaith ne répondit pas immédiatement et Remus crut un instant avoir fait mouche. Mais il déchanta rapidement.

« Et où croyez-vous qu'ils soient partis ? (sa colère était de plus en plus mal contenue et le ton montait à chaque mot.)

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne vous ont pas emmenés ?

_ Parce que je suis du ministère, pardi ! »

La réponse aurait pu satisfaire n'importe quel moldu ou sorcier ayant très peu de connaissance de son environnement. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que Remus avait appris au fil du temps, c'était que les aurors ne lâchaient pas si facilement. S'ils avait déguerpis aussi rapidement c'était soit parce qu'ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient soit parce qu'ils savait d'avance qu'il y n'y avait là rien de plus.

Dans les deux cas, la situation de Goodfaith ne semblait pas très claire.

« Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! s'écria-t-il tout à coup faisant sursauter Remus. Ce n'est certainement pas à vous de me juger, hybride ! »

La solution de facilité, une fois de plus. Goodfaith se retranchait encore et toujours derrière la lycanthropie de Remus comme si c'était l'explication universelle à tout ce qui avait pu se passer. Encore un peu et il allait annoncer que la presque ascension de Lord Voldemort au pouvoir était entièrement sa faute.

« Je ne vous juge pas, répondit-il sur le ton le plus calme et posé possible. Je me soucie uniquement de Tonks.

_ Vous ne l'auriez pas lâché si vous vous étiez autant soucié d'elle. Comment une femme comme elle a-t-elle pu… s'avilir avec un monstre comme vous ? »

Voilà donc où se trouvait le problème. Au final, ce n'était pas une histoire de condition mais une histoire de fesses. Ces derniers temps, Remus avait la sensation que beaucoup de choses tournaient autour d'un simple dérapage. Ok, il avait couché avec Tonks mais est-ce que ça devait clore toutes les discussions ? Est-ce que ça devait également être la sources de tous ses problèmes ?

Il se surprit lui-même à rire.

« Est-ce que vous seriez jaloux, Goodfaith ? Vous attendiez quelques faveurs de sa part ? »

Il esquiva de justesse le poing qui menaçait de lui éclater l'arcade sourcilière. Maintenant, la respiration de Goodfaith était précipitée. Il ouvrait et fermait le poing de façon convulsive comme s'il avait terriblement envie de frapper. Ce qui, du reste, devait être le cas. Remus ne prit pas le risque de reculer. Non seulement, c'eut été donner à Goodfaith l'impression qu'il le craignait mais en plus, il se serait retrouvé acculé contre le mur.

« Vous ne vous rapprocherez jamais d'elle en me menaçant de la sorte, continua-t-il conscient de jouer à un jeu dangereux. Dora n'est certainement pas une idiote. »

Il avait consciemment utilisé le diminutif de Tonks afin de rappeler qu'ils avaient tous les deux partagé certains moments dont Goodfaith était systématiquement exclu. En dehors de ce qui s'était récemment passé au Terrier, Remus et Tonks avaient toujours été bons amis. Ils s'étaient entendus dès leur première rencontre.

« Est-ce que tu l'as forcée quand tu l'as baisée ? »

Volontairement vulgaire. Goodfaith cherchait à l'enrager pour mieux prouver que les loups-garous n'étaient que des bêtes féroces. Mais à qui le prouver ? Ils n'étaient que tous les deux… à moins que…

Remus recula cette fois, le plus lentement possible, vers la porte.

« Les aurors ne sont pas partis, murmura-t-il. Vous m'avez tendu un piège ! »

Le visage de l'homme se décontracta immédiatement et il partit dans un grand rire. A ce moment-là, une porte que Remus n'avait même pas encore remarquée s'ouvrit à la volée et deux aurors en surgirent, baguette à la main.

Remus plongea sur le côté pour éviter un sort qui alla creuser un trou de la taille d'un poing dans le mur. Du plâtre en tomba, achevant ainsi le tableau d'apocalypse que le combat qui avait eu lieu plus tôt avait déjà dressé.

« Impedimenta ! »

Il esquiva à nouveau de justesse, franchit la porte à toute vitesse. Pas la peine de rester sur place, à trois contre un, ça tenait davantage du suicide que de l'héroïsme. Il sentit une main l'agripper par le col de sa veste, il se retourna, agrippa le poignet qui le retenait et y planta les ongles. Goodfaith poussa un cri mais ne lâcha pas.

« Elle s'est trompée à votre sujet et je vais le lui prouver ! »

Ils luttèrent durant un moment jusqu'à ce que Remus sente une violente douleur dans le genou. Il s'effondra. Prenant alors appui de tout son poids, Goodfaith le maintint au sol.

« Vous n'avez rien compris, grogna le loup-garou. Le ministère n'agit pas en faveur du peuple.

_ Le peuple ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi, du peuple, hybride ? »

Le regard de Goodfaith flamboyait de haine. Derrière lui, les deux aurors approchaient d'un pas tranquille. Ils savaient que la situation avait tourné à leur avantage et que leur cible était immobilisée, pas la peine de se presser.

« J'ai besoin d'elle, cracha-t-il. J'ai besoin d'elle bien plus que toi !

_ Vous n'avez pas besoin de me tuer pour obtenir son aide… »

Remus poussa un cri tandis que Goodfaith lui tordait le poignet pour le désarmer. Il sentit sa baguette lui échapper.

Les deux aurors se penchèrent au-dessus d'eux.

« C'est bon, Robert, dit l'un d'eux, on prend le relais. »

Quelques secondes. A peine. A nouveau, Remus devrait faire appel à ses réflexes de loup-garou. Bien qu'il détestât sa condition, il devait avouer que, plus d'une fois, ses réflexes de prédateur lui avaient sauvé la vie.

Il s'immobilisa et lorsque l'étreinte de Goodfaith se relâcha, il agit. D'une main, il le saisit par le col de sa robe. De l'autre, il agrippa sa baguette. En quelques mouvements, il se redressa, entraînant le sorcier à sa suite, s'en servant comme bouclier. Les deux aurors semblèrent hésiter un moment puis l'un d'eux jeta un sort qui toucha Goodfaith en pleine poitrine.

Remus le lâcha, recula de quelques pas et, le plus rapidement possible, transplana.


	43. Quot capita, tot sententiae

**CHAPITRE 43 : Quot Capita, Tot Sententiae**

_Autant d'avis différents que d'hommes_

De l'avis de Kingsley Shackelbolt, c'était une belle matinée. Un soleil un peu pâlot faisait doucement fondre la neige. Après tout ce blanc et tout ce gris glacial, la lumière semblait bien accueillante.

Kingsley se sentait de bonne humeur, prêt à attaquer cette journée comme il convenait. Les fêtes de fin d'année passées en famille avaient été plus qu'agréables. Rien ne pouvait plus entamer son humeur maintenant.

Il utilisa les toilettes publiques pour entrer dans le vaste hall du ministère de la magie. Depuis que la guerre avait été déclarée, l'endroit ne désemplissait plus. Les gens venaient se plaindre, rechigner, s'inquiéter, quémander. Kingsley savait que la plupart avait simplement peur. Mais il savait également qu'ils frappaient à la mauvaise porte. Avec Ombrage dans l'ombre de Scrimegeour, les plaintes se perdaient dans des piles de paperasse.

Kingsley trouvait ça honteux mais, malheureusement, son avis, sur ce point, ne comptait pas beaucoup. Et il valait mieux tenter de faire profil bas s'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un s'intéresse d'un peu trop près à lui. Non pas qu'il avait peur d'être mis en examen, non, il avait surtout peur que l'on découvre son lien avec l'Ordre du Phénix car il risquait alors de perdre sa place. Et qui reprendrait la tête des aurors ? Dawlish ? Merlin, quelle catastrophe ce serait ! Meliagaunt Dawlish avait beau être très doué, voir zélé, il n'en restait pas moins une belle ordure.

Le temps qu'il songe à tout ça, Kingsley avait atteint les ascenseurs. Il avait traversé le hall sans s'en rendre compte, avait adressé ici et là des signes du menton en guise de salut.

Il entra dans la cabine qui s'immobilisa à sa hauteur, salua les occupants. Oui, décidément, ce matin, il était de bonne humeur. Et pourtant, la pile de travail qui l'attendait n'était pas engageante.

Il quitta la cabine de la même façon qu'il y était entré : d'un pas allègre. Puis il remonta le couloir, pénétra dans le bureau des aurors. Quelques-uns de ses « soldats » lui décochèrent un coup d'œil. Kingsley reconnut Williamson. Est-ce qu'il était déjà revenu de Poudlard ? Evidemment. Mais ça signifiait qu'il devait se pencher sur la question de qui formerait la prochaine équipe. Se rappelant tout à coup la dernière discussion qu'il avait eue avec Remus, il se demanda s'il devait ou non y renvoyer Tonks. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se dit que ce serait en effet une bonne idée, que ça laisserait un peu d'air au loup-garou, que ça lui donnerait aussi un peu de temps pour méditer sur sa propre situation.

Kingsley sursauta en entrant dans son bureau. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas attendu à y trouver quelqu'un. Et encore moins Ted Tonks.

Il se racla la gorge, ferma la porte derrière lui. Le père de la jeune auror avait l'air particulièrement mécontent, ce qui accentuait les diverses rides sur son visage. Il avait drôlement vieilli ces derniers temps.

« Ted ? Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

_ Je l'espère, Kingsley.

_ C'est à propos de Nymphadora ? »

Kingsley posait la question, mais uniquement pour avoir la conscience tranquille. Bien sûr que Ted venait pour sa fille. Pour quoi d'autre aurait-il pris la peine de venir au ministère ? En règle générale, il était quelqu'un de calme, ne prenant que très rarement parti. D'ailleurs, il n'appartenait même pas à l'Ordre du Phénix. En tout cas, pas officiellement. Il lui arrivait, de temps à autre, de donner un coup de main, mais la plupart du temps, il préférait rester neutre.

Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de l'enrôler.

« Il y a un problème ? insista Kingsley en contournant son bureau pour atteindre son fauteuil.

_ Le problème, c'est Dawlish. »

Le chef des aurors ne cacha pas surprise. Il s'était attendu à ce que Ted lui parle de Ombrage, peut-être également de Remus. Mais certainement pas de Dawlish.

« Quel problème ?

_ Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant ? Il y a du grabuge le soir de Noël. Nymphadora était de garde et…

_ Il n'y avait pas d'auror de garde le soir de Noël. »

Ted Tonks se raidit instantanément et Kingsley se maudit d'avoir parlé trop vite.

« Elle est venue quand même, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Et je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi elle l'a fait. Bien que j'en ai une petite idée. »

Et Kingsley de même. Le problème était bien au-delà de Dawlish, semblait-il. Le problème venait directement de Tonks elle-même. Depuis quelques temps, elle n'était plus objective. Depuis quelques temps, elle n'avait plus la tête à ce qu'elle faisait et elle prenait d'énormes risques. Déjà qu'elle était maladroite de nature…

« Dawlish l'a attaquée. »

Kingsley fronça les sourcils.

« Impossible. Lui et T… Nymphadora, sont dans le même camp. Ted, ils sont collègues, ils travaillent tous les jours dans le même bureau.

_ Oui, et nous avons tous étudié dans la même école que Tom Jedusor et pourtant on sait tous où ça l'a mené. »

Kingsley tiqua. Face à de tels arguments, il ne pouvait pas répondre grand-chose.

« Est-ce que vous savez réellement ce qui s'est passé ? »

Ted secoua la tête.

« Elle refuse de m'en parler. Et elle ne sait même pas que je suis venu jusqu'ici.

_ Ecoutez-moi bien, Ted. Ton… Nymphadora est l'un de mes meilleurs éléments. Je crois qu'elle peut régler cette histoire elle-même. Ce n'est probablement rien et…

_ J'ai dû faire appel à trois médicomages différents pour l'aider à se sentir mieux. Je n'appelle pas ça rien. Je ne suis pas un imbécile, Kingsley, je sais que ma fille est auror et qu'elle s'expose à des risques. Mais le problème est interne. Votre Dawlish n'est pas celui qu'il semble être. »

Kingsley se leva, posa ses mains à plat sur son bureau.

« Je vais mener mon enquête. Mais il s'agit d'un très bon élément.

_ Et j'ai une autre requête. »

Le chef des aurors soupira. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre mais Ted Tonks venait réclamer son aide et s'il n'était pas capable de la lui donner alors Remus avait raison, il n'était qu'un lâche qui se cachait derrière un statut reluisant.

« Je vous écoute.

_ Est-ce que vous connaissez un Robert Goodfaith ? »

Kingsley prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. Il finit par secouer la tête.

« Jamais entendu parler.

_ Il travaille pour le ministère lui aussi. Service de régulation des réformes si ma mémoire est bonne. Il a l'air d'être pour quelque chose dans cette histoire. Nymphadora le recherche. Il pourrait peut-être détenir des informations capitales. »

Ted jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers la porte et baissa soudainement le ton. Il parla si bas que Kingsley dut tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

« Il a cherché à se rapprocher de l'Ordre. D'après Bill Weasley, il a l'air de quelqu'un de louche.

_ Vous en avez discuté avec Bill Weasley ?

_ J'en ai discuté avec tous ceux qui peuvent donner un coup de main à ma fille. Si vous n'en faites pas partie, Kingsley, alors j'en suis bien désolé.

_ Si. Si, bien sûr que je vais l'aider. Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Ted. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau, le visage de Ted Tonks se fendit d'un sourire.

« Bien. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Si vous avez besoin de me contacter, vous savez où me trouver. »

Kingsley acquiesça, conscient d'être tombé dans le panneau.

« Bien sûr. Je sais où vous trouver.

_ Nymphadora se remet de ses blessures, Kingsley. Merci de demander. Elle devrait bientôt être de nouveau sur pieds. Elle viendra vous faire son rapport dès qu'elle se sentira mieux. »

Sur ces dernières paroles amères et ironiques, Ted Tonks quitta la bureau. Durant un moment, Kingsley Shackelbolt regarda la porte, même après qu'elle se soit refermée. Dawlish s'était attaqué à Tonks ? Mais à quel jeu jouait-il donc ?


	44. Memento mori

**CHAPITRE 44 : Memento Mori**

_Souviens-toi que tu es mortel_

Parce que la situation avait dérapé, parce qu'il n'était plus le seul à être impliqué dans cette histoire, Remus estima qu'il était temps pour lui de mettre fin au massacre. Après avoir transplané, il s'était retrouvé sur le bord d'un trottoir à considérer d'un œil écœuré la ruelle qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Aujourd'hui, il mettait fin une bonne fois pour toute à sa mission. Qu'il réussisse ou qu'il échoue, au moins, il allait en avoir le cœur net.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se mit à marcher. La neige était presque entièrement fondue ici et chacun de ses pas provoquait de petites éclaboussures.

Est-ce qu'il allait mourir aujourd'hui ? Quelque part, il en était convaincu. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire tenait du suicide davantage que du courage. Mais il avait entraîné Tonks avec lui et, ça, il ne pouvait se le pardonner. Elle s'était impliquée pour lui et avait payé pour ça. Le prix était trop élevé pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Il n'en valait pas la peine.

Alors s'il voulait qu'une partie de son sacrifice soit au moins justifiée, il devait arrêter de se voiler la face et de se détourner sans cesse de son objectif.

C'était mieux ainsi de toute façon.

Pour tout le monde.

Personne ne vint ouvrir la porte à son arrivée ce qui signifiait que soit le repère était vide, soit personne n'avait fait attention à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Remus espéra de tout son cœur qu'il s'agissait de la seconde solution parce que s'il devait repousser sa décision, il n'était pas sûr du tout d'être capable de le faire.

Se jeter dans la gueule du loup, sans mauvais jeu de mot, était déjà une chose terrifiante. Mais le faire deux fois… impossible !

Il enchaîna ses gestes sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de faire. S'il s'arrêtait, s'il ne prenait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour reconsidérer sa décision alors il savait qu'il ferait immédiatement machine arrière. Il posa la main sur la poignée de porte et poussa. Il s'était tout de même attendu à ce que la porte soit verrouillée mais, dans un sens, il n'était pas étonné de la trouver ouverte.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et une très forte odeur de renfermé, de saleté et de charogne y planait. L'odeur du repère typique d'un loup-garou. Si son propre appartement ne sentait pas ainsi, c'était uniquement parce qu'il se prenait pour un sorcier depuis trop longtemps.

Quel idiot !

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de se l'être entendu dire.

Sur l'un des lits qui bordait le mur, Archibaldus somnolait, une main calée sous la nuque. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait paisiblement et pourtant, sous ses paupières closes, ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Ses narines se dilatèrent aussi. Ce fut très bref, mais ça n'échappa pas à Remus.

Donc l'adolescent ne dormait pas réellement. Il savait que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la pièce, et même mieux, il l'avait reconnu.

Bien, ce serait encore une partie du travail de moins à faire.

« Est-ce que tu cherches Greyback ? »

La voix d'Archibaldus était légèrement éraillée. Probablement parce qu'il n'avait pas parlé depuis plusieurs heures.

« Entre autres. »

Pas facile d'avoir l'air serein quand, à l'intérieur, on bouillait littéralement de nervosité, de peur et de rage également.

Tonks avait cherché à se sacrifier pour lui et lui, il l'avait laissée faire. Quel genre d'homme était-il donc pour permettre ça ?

« Il n'est pas là, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il avant que son esprit ne prenne trop de liberté.

Archibaldus poussa une exclamation à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le rire. Remus ne fut pas bien sûr de la façon dont il devait en comprendre le sens. Il l'observa, tendu, pendant qu'il se redressait, laissait glisser ses jambes le long du matelas. Ses avant-bras étaient couverts de nouvelles écorchures, non pas nettes ou parallèles mais chaotiques. Certaines avaient l'air assez profondes. Archibaldus ne se mutilait pas pour se rappeler quelque chose ou pour expier, non, il se mutilait uniquement parce qu'il aimait la douleur, la souffrance et le goût de son propre sang.

« Est-ce qu'il a laissé un message pour moi ? »

Le jeune homme renifla dans un gargouillement nasal parfaitement écœurant.

« Est-ce que je te fais peur, Lupin ?

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même dans ce genre de situation avait toujours effaré Remus. Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire que le garçon lui faisait peur, mais il était évident qu'il le mettait mal à l'aise, qu'il l'inquiétait également. Hors de question de le lui dire, bien entendu.

« Greyback t'a-t-il oui ou non laissé des instructions à mon sujet ?

_ Des instructions ? »

Archibaldus haussa les sourcils en souriant, dévoilant toute une rangée de dents jaunies et déchaussées. Il gloussa puis s'étira en bâillant bruyamment.

« Est-ce que tu as passé un joyeux Noël ? demanda-t-il tout à coup d'un air faussement compatissant. Avec ta môman ?

_ Ma mère est morte. Et je doute que là où elle se trouve, elle fête encore Noël. »

Remus secoua doucement la tête.

« Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi. Si tu n'as rien de plus à me dire alors bon vent. »

Le garçon se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Remus. S'il ne voulait pas montrer sa nervosité, cette fois-ci, c'était râpé. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément menaçant dans la façon dont l'adolescent le regardait. Le feu qui brûlait dans ses pupilles étaient assez explicite. La pleine lune aurait lieu d'ici vingt-quatre heures, tout au plus, et l'appel était de plus en plus pressant. Archibaldus voulait du sang et il estimait que celui qui se trouvait juste en face de lui était très à même de combler cette envie. Il se lécha les lèvres puis laissa sa langue s'attarder longuement sur ses canines.

« Saloperie, murmura-t-il. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton petit jeu ? Tu joues dans toutes les cours on dirait. »

Il s'approcha lentement, traînant les pieds. Les semelles de caoutchouc de ses chaussures produisirent un horrible son en raclant le parquet.

« Greyback me dit que je me fais des idées parce que je suis jaloux de toi. Jaloux de toi ? Non mais. Les sorciers me font vomir et je ne pense pas que tu vailles mieux qu'un seul d'entre eux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? »

Remus sentit ses muscles se bander. L'attitude plus que menaçante d'Archibaldus ne lui disait rien qui vaille. L'affrontement n'allait plus tarder maintenant et sans Greyback pour mettre fin au combat, il était évident que l'un d'entre eux ne se relèverait pas. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent peu à peu, envoyant le sang pulser dans ses tempes. Son souffle s'adapta au rythme.

« Tu pues la trahison à des kilomètres. Tu n'es pas l'un des nôtres. Tu ne l'as jamais été et tu ne le seras jamais. »

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne pouvait plus le faire revenir sur son jugement. Et puis, pourquoi le faire de toute façon ? Archibaldus avait percé son jeu dès le premier jour. Il avait réussi à entretenir l'illusion suffisamment longtemps pour le regretter. Il était temps d'arrêter ce petit jeu maintenant.

« Etre l'un des vôtres ne m'a jamais intéressé, Archibaldus, souffla-t-il. La simple idée de te ressembler me rend malade. »

En une seconde, il vit la rage puis la haine se succéder dans les yeux et sur le visage du jeune loup-garou. Ses traits se crispèrent en un masque terrifiant. Un vaisseau éclata dans l'un de ses yeux, envoyant une giclée de sang imbiber le blanc. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses canines et alors, dans un hurlement, il se jeta en avant. Remus tenta d'esquiver l'attaque. Il bondit en arrière. Ses épaules heurtèrent le montant de la porte tandis que l'une des mains d'Archibaldus l'agrippait par le col de sa veste. Il leva le bras pour se protéger le visage, eut tout juste le temps de voir l'éclat de folie dans le regard de son assaillant.

Archibaldus voulait du sang. Archibaldus voulait voir la mort.

Et la bête le voulait également.


	45. Nemo auditur propriam turpitudinem

**CHAPITRE 45 : Nemo Auditur Propriam Turpitudinem Allegans**

_Nul ne peut se prévaloir de sa propre turpitude_

Un vent froid pénétrait dans la maison par la porte laissée entrouverte mais Robert Goodfaith n'en avait rien à faire. Allongé sur le dos, dans le hall d'entrée, il gisait là où les aurors l'avaient abandonné à son sort. Paralysé par la douleur, il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement juste agoniser, rester là, à contempler le plafond.

La porte battait doucement contre le montant, produisant de temps à autre un léger grincement. Le temps avait passé et Goodfaith était resté là. Les aurors avaient été furieux d'avoir laissé échapper le loup-garou. Mais était-ce réellement sa faute à lui ? Il n'en savait rien bien qu'une partie de lui s'était défendue. Son amertume l'avait faite taire.

Quoi qu'il se passe maintenant, quels que soient les évènements qui allaient arriver, il avait échoué. Tout avait basculé parce qu'il s'était laissé aveugler par l'espoir. Il avait cru en cette jeune auror. Il avait pensé qu'elle pourrait l'aider, lui donner le coup de main dont il avait besoin pour….

Il gémit tandis qu'il déplaçait lentement l'un de ses bras. La douleur qui lui poignardait la poitrine était presque intolérable. Tant qu'il restait immobile, il pouvait la supporter, mais le moindre geste déclenchait indubitablement une vague insupportable.

Le sort qui l'avait frappé était destiné au loup-garou mais ce lâche s'était servi de lui comme d'un bouclier. Les aurors l'avaient traîné jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison et l'avaient questionné pour savoir où il s'était enfui.

Goodfaith n'en savait rien.

Et de toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de le savoir.

Chacun son fardeau.

Il ferma les yeux, se concentra sur sa respiration jusqu'à ce que la douleur régresse un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne à nouveau supportable. Il n'en avait sûrement plus pour très longtemps. Il le sentait.

Et maintenant, il faisait le point sur lui-même. Qui était-il ? Qui était ce Robert Goodfaith qui avait tenté, peu de temps plus tôt, d'intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix ? Il n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait dit appartenir au service de régulation des lois et décrets, appelé aussi service des réformes. Oh, il n'en était pas fier, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, mais il avait eu quelqu'un d'autre à qui penser… avant qu'on ne la lui prenne. Avant qu'on ne se serve d'elle contre lui.

Il ferma les yeux pour, cette fois, tenter de retenir ses larmes. Mais ses efforts furent vains et une perle humide s'échappa d'entre ses paupières pour aller rouler le long de sa joue.

Elle lui manquait tellement… Il avait tellement craint pour elle… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été de ces héros qui empêchaient que l'on fasse du mal à ceux qu'ils aimaient ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu le courage, le cran de s'opposer à tout ça ? Pourquoi… pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il laisse ce genre de choses arriver, qu'il baisse la tête et courbe l'échine ?

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée par la douleur. Je suis désolé… pardon. »

Ses sanglots lui arrachèrent un autre gémissement mais il ne fit plus rien pour les réprimer. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'empêcher de souffrir alors qu'elle… qu'elle…

Erinnye.

Sa seule faute avait été d'être une cracmole. A presque douze ans, elle n'avait développé aucune aptitude à la magie. Goodfaith aurait-il dû l'aimer moins pour ça ? C'était ce que semblait penser les gens du ministère. Pour se servir de lui, ils la lui avaient enlevée… sa petite fille… son unique trésor… la perle de toute son existence.

Un cri de rage se forma au milieu de ses sanglots de détresse. Il avait tellement compté sur cette jeune auror pour lui fournir l'aide dont il avait besoin. Elle avait la volonté et le culot suffisant pour l'aider à tirer Erinnye de ce mauvais pas.

Mais elle avait choisi une autre voie.

Elle avait choisi de ne pas lui faire confiance, à lui, et s'était tournée vers l'un de ces hybrides. A quoi bon ? Ce type était rongé par la bête. Il suffisait de le regarder droit dans les yeux pour comprendre qu'il ne serait jamais un père aimant ou un mari attentif.

Alors à quoi bon ?

Il serra les poings sous l'effet de colère, conscient qu'il était trop tard pour se rebeller.

Ils avaient exigé de lui qu'il s'infiltre dans les méandres de la résistance. Ils avaient voulu des noms, des adresses, ils avaient voulu qu'il joue les délateurs. En échange de quoi, il recevait de temps à autre une photo de Erinnye. Elle avait l'air en bonne santé, elle ne semblait pas blessée ni malheureuse. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils la retenaient prisonnière. Il ne savait même pas qui veillait sur elle ni pour combien de temps.

Il ouvrit les yeux, observa à nouveau le plafond, les motifs qu'il avait contemplé mille fois lorsqu'il était enfant. La mère d'Erinnye était morte bien des années plus tôt d'une maladie moldue. Les médicomages n'avaient rien pu faire pour elle. Il s'était retrouvé tout seul avec sa fille dans la maison de ses parents.

Et lorsque Ombrage avait fini par accéder au pouvoir, des regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. Beaucoup de gens, au ministère, savaient que sa fille était une cracmole et c'était ce qui avait causé sa perte.

Pendant longtemps, il avait entendu murmurer sur son passage. Oh, ce n'était pas nécessairement des murmures de reproche ou d'accablement mais il y avait toujours une part de satisfaction de constater que les autres étaient sujet à des afflictions qui, a priori, ne les concernaient pas.

Les gens étaient bourrés de préjugés. Et il était de notoriété publique qu'avoir un cracmol à la maison, c'était la honte.

Goodfaith, lui, ne pensait pas que ce soit réellement le cas. Peut-être parce que le cracmol en question était sa petite fille et que son sourire, ses jeux et son rire n'étaient en rien différents de ceux d'un autre enfant. D'accord, elle était incapable de faire de la magie mais, au final, est-ce que c'était si important ?

Une vague d'amertume lui monta à la gorge. Lorsqu'il avait compris que le loup-garou s'était échappé et lorsque les aurors l'avaient traîné jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison pour l'y abandonner ensuite, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait laissé passer la seule occasion qui s'était présentée à lui de sauver sa fille.

Les regards qu'ils lui avaient lancé étaient éloquents : il ne reverrait jamais Erinnye. Qu'allaient-ils faire d'elle ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient la tuer ?

« Non ! »

Goodfaith se redressa aussitôt en position assise. Alors la douleur le foudroya. Il poussa un véritable hurlement tandis qu'un affreux goût de sang lui emplissait la bouche. Ses yeux se révulsèrent dans leurs orbites et il retomba en arrière, luttant pour rester conscient.

Il se débattit ainsi durant un court instant puis son esprit s'éclaircit. Ses poings étaient si serrés que ses ongles lui entraient dans la chair, traçant sur ses paumes toute une série de sillons écarlates.

Son unique satisfaction avait été de n'avoir rien dit. Lorsqu'il était enfin parvenu à son but et qu'il s'était vu entrouvrir la porte de l'Ordre du Phénix, il avait gardé ses informations pour lui. Non pas qu'il eut réellement voulu trahir les aurors, non. Il avait simplement espéré que Nymphadora Tonks et, par la même occasion, son ami, ce Weasley, puissent l'aider à ramener Erinnye.

Il avait attendu de voir comment les choses évoluaient pour se faire une idée. Et il avait été sur le point de se détourner des aurors et de tous ces maudits membres du ministère pour entrer activement dans la résistance.

S'il était parvenu à récupérer sa fille, si Tonks ne lui avait pas montré son réel attachement pour des monstres tels que les loups-garous, alors il serait peut-être devenu l'un de ces héros qu'il admirait tant lorsqu'il était enfant.

Mais le basilic avait été tué dans l'œuf et les choses en étaient restées là. Et même pire. Goodfaith avait échoué. Et Erinnye était maintenant perdue…

Depuis combien de temps est-ce que la porte ne battait plus ?

Dans un sursaut de conscience, Goodfaith écarquilla les yeux. La maison semblait silencieuse et… non ! N'était-ce pas une respiration qu'il entendait, là, en dehors de son champ de vision ?

Il déglutit, se racla la gorge.

« Qui… qui est là ?

_ Nous sommes là pour ton salut, Goodfaith, entonna une voix grave, profonde. Nous sommes là pour toi. »

Robert Goodfaith poussa un hurlement lorsque des mains empoignèrent le devant de sa robe. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il tenta de se débattre. Mais son corps avait atteint ses dernières limites et, dans un soupir, il s'enfonça brusquement dans les ténèbres.


	46. Primus inter pares

**CHAPITRE 46 : Primus Inter Pares**

_Le premier parmi ses pairs_

Remus bloqua d'un geste la main d'Archibaldus qui fondait droit vers son visage, prête à lui crever un œil ou, au moins, à lui lacérer la peau. Il se débattit avec l'acharnement d'un fauve pris au piège, visant les points stratégiques : le bas-ventre, l'estomac, la gorge et plus particulièrement la jugulaire.

Aucun d'entre eux ne prenait le temps de parler ou de lancer quelque plaisanterie mal placée, mais leurs grognements ou cris de douleur venaient faire écho au bruit sourd de leurs coups et à leur respiration saccadée.

D'un coup de pied bien placé, Remus parvint à éloigner suffisamment Archibaldus. Il saisit alors l'un des doigts qui le retenaient toujours par le col de sa veste et le tordit. Il y eut un craquement lorsque l'os se brisa net. L'adolescent poussa un hurlement de douleur et fit un bond en arrière, serrant sa main blessée contre sa poitrine. Essoufflé, il darda sur son adversaire un regard brûlant de haine. Du sang maculait l'une de ses joues mais Remus n'était pas bien sûr de savoir s'il s'agissait réellement du sien. Lui-même sentait la brûlure de multiples entailles notamment au niveau de la gorge et des bras.

Pendant ce qui sembla durer une éternité, ils se toisèrent en silence, tentant de reprendre l'un et l'autre leur souffle. Dans la crasse de la tanière, ils avaient soulevé tellement de poussière qu'ils avaient la sensation de se contempler l'un l'autre au-travers d'un rideau de brume.

Remus essuya du dos de la main le filet de sang et de sueur mêlés qui menaçait de s'écouler dans l'un de ses yeux. Il savait qu'il pouvait battre Archibaldus, qu'il en avait la capacité, mais il savait également que le prix à payer serait très élevé. Le jeune homme était particulièrement vif et vigoureux. S'étant complètement laissé aller à sa lycanthropie, il semblait souffrir bien moins que lui des appels de plus en plus insistants de la bête.

Un petit sourire vint étirer la commissure des lèvres d'Archibaldus. Il n'avait certainement pas l'intention d'abandonner le combat.

En cet instant plus qu'en n'importe quel autre, il avait l'air d'un chacal ravi de se trouver face à une proie potentielle.

Avec un gloussement, il se jeta en avant. Remus se prépara au choc. Ses mâchoires claquèrent lorsque le coude d'Archibaldus le heurta. Il sentit sa tête être projetée en arrière dans le craquement sinistre de ses vertèbres. D'un mouvement des bras, il parvint à rétablir son équilibre de justesse. Dans son intérêt, il valait mieux ne pas tomber. Si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Archibaldus parvenait à se placer en situation de force, alors le combat était perdu. Et Remus était certain d'une chose : le garçon ne lui épargnerait pas la vie.

Il riposta aussi vite que possible, empoigna Archibaldus par la mâchoire et le força à rejeter la tête en arrière. Le garçon grogna, se débattit mais ne parvint pas à se libérer de l'étreinte. Remus accentua encore la pression, sentant les muscles jouer sous ses doigts. La vie palpitait, le sang bouillonnait dans les veines. Le souffle d'Archibaldus s'accéléra et son grognement se transforma en un cri de rage. Il lança ses mains en avant, griffant l'air. Remus sentit une brûlure lui fendre la joue gauche. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, un filet de sang chaud s'infiltrait jusque dans le col de sa chemise.

Archibaldus parvint à agripper le devant de sa veste et serra au point que ses phalanges en blanchissent. L'un et l'autre se tenaient mutuellement en respect.

Tous deux étaient épuisés, à bout de souffle. Le combat durait depuis déjà trop longtemps et l'issue était toujours aussi incertaine. Lorsqu'il l'avait affronté pour la première fois, dans la crypte du vieux cimetière, Remus avait acquis la certitude qu'il pouvait battre Archibaldus sans trop d'effort. Mais le temps avait passé et le garçon s'était visiblement entraîné.

Greyback y était certainement pour quelque chose. Il avait voulu cet affrontement. Il avait voulu que l'un des deux soit tué pour pouvoir garder l'autre sous sa coupe.

Et Remus commençait à croire que les « grands » projets du chef de meute ne l'avaient jamais concerné. Commençait ? Non, pas réellement. Alors qu'il tenait toujours le garçon par la mâchoire, cherchant son souffle, il se dit que Greyback n'avait jamais eu l'intention de l'incorporer à la meute.

Ah ! Il s'était royalement fichu de lui !

Et au final, tout le monde avait profité de lui. Et lui ? Qu'y avait-il gagné ? Rien. Strictement rien.

Proscrit par les sorciers, proscrit par les loups-garous, il n'avait sa place nulle part. Tout ça pour un mauvais concours de circonstances, pour une fenêtre ouverte au mauvais moment. Tout ça parce qu'il avait permis à Greyback d'entrer alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

Ses pensées le trahirent. L'émotion, l'épuisement peut-être, le firent relâcher son attention et son étreinte sur Archibaldus perdit de sa force. La réaction fut immédiate. Bien qu'il eut l'air au moins aussi épuisé que lui, l'adolescent n'en restait pas moins sur ses gardes et, patiemment, il avait attendu la faute.

Remus s'en rendit compte une seconde trop tard. D'un mouvement sec, Archibaldus l'attira à lui en le tirant par le devant de sa veste. Et l'instant d'après, il lui planta ses dents dans l'épaule, juste à la jonction de la gorge, comme un animal, un fauve… un loup, bien évidemment.

Remus poussa un hurlement. Un flot de sang s'écoula le long de son bras. Il empoigna Archibaldus par les cheveux, tenta par tous les moyens de lui faire lâcher prise. Mais ce dernier s'accrochait à lui comme à un dernier espoir, déchirant la chair, s'abreuvant de sang.

En désespoir de cause, Remus tira sa baguette de sa poche. Sa main tremblait tellement lorsqu'il serra les doigts sur le morceau de bois qu'il manqua de peu de le laisser tomber. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, faisant bourdonner ses oreilles. Un voile de sueur s'écoulait le long de ses tempes. La douleur l'aveuglait.

Il appuya l'extrémité de sa baguette juste sous le menton d'Archibaldus et pensa très fort au premier sort susceptible de l'aider. Il n'eut pas besoin de prononcer la formule. Non. Il maîtrisait suffisamment les sorts informulés pour ne pas avoir besoin de parler. Qui plus est, il agissait dans l'urgence, dans un élan de désespoir.

Il y eut un flash, une sensation de chaleur qui se transforma en fournaise. Dans une poussée phénoménale, les deux assaillants furent séparés. Remus heurta la porte, la sentit trembler sur ses gonds. Il s'effondra dans la poussière, abruti de douleur. Plus loin, Archibaldus percuta un meuble de plein fouet. Sa tête rebondit contre un coin et, dans une gerbe de sang, il tomba sur le flanc, inanimé. Seul le soulèvement de sa poitrine indiquait qu'il était toujours vivant.

Appuyé contre la porte, Remus ramena, dans un gémissement, son bras blessé contre sa poitrine. Un fourmillement le parcourait jusqu'au bout des doigts. La morsure devait être profonde. Probablement pas critique car alors il n'aurait pas réussi à faire le moindre mouvement, mais tout de même suffisamment grave pour le préoccuper.

Il observa un moment le corps d'Archibaldus, un peu plus loin, pointa sa baguette dans sa direction pour le cas où il se redresserait.

Mais le garçon ne se releva pas. Un nuage de poussière dansait devant son visage, animé par son souffle saccadé. Ses yeux étaient fermés. L'un d'eux était couvert de sang et commençait déjà à enfler.

Remus appuya la tête contre la porte et ferma les yeux. Son bras armé retomba sur ses cuisses. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle. Combien de temps le combat avait-il duré ? Cinq minutes ? Dix ? Plus ? Moins ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais une chose était sûre : ça avait été beaucoup trop long.

Il déglutit. Sa gorge était sèche. Il avait soif. Terriblement soif. Il lui suffisait pourtant de se redresser et de fouiller la pièce, il était sûr de trouver quelque chose à boire. N'importe quoi, même de l'eau croupie, ferait l'affaire.

Mais il était épuisé, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux.

Un raclement attira son attention. Archibaldus ? Remus ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer instantanément lorsque quelque chose le heurta en plein front. La douleur se déversa depuis son crâne jusque dans chacun de ses membres. Sa tête rebondit contre la porte et il bascula sur le flanc, sentit à peine le contact du plancher sous sa joue.


	47. Resquiat in pace

**CHAPITRE 47 : Resquiat in Pace**

_Qu'il repose en paix_

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Nymphadora Tonks se leva d'un bond, oubliant momentanément qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait remise de son combat avec Dawlish. Une soudaine sensation de vertige la fit porter la main à son front. Elle ferma les yeux et, jugeant finalement que ça n'arrangeait pas le malaise, les rouvrit.

Sur le pas de la porte, Kingsley Shackelbolt la regardait avec un mélange de colère et de pitié. Elle serra les poings, furieuse de ne pas avoir eu l'autorisation d'assister à l'interrogatoire. « Pas assez objective » avait annoncé le chef des aurors. « Tu vas te laisser dépasser par tes sentiments et tu n'apprendras rien de plus. » Bien entendu, en son for intérieur, Tonks savait qu'il avait raison. Mais ce n'était, à son sens, pas suffisant.

Après l'intervention de Ted, Shackelbolt avait mené sa petite enquête au sujet de Robert Goodfaith et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Nymphadora s'intéressait tant à son cas. Selon lui, il n'y avait rien de particulier chez ce type. Il n'avait même jamais été désigné comme employé du mois, bien que ce ne fut pas une réelle référence.

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu chez lui pour l'interroger, cependant, Shackelbolt avait été étonné de découvrir qu'un combat avait eu lieu quelques instants à peine avant qu'il n'arrive.

Et Goodfaith était mourant.

Shackelbolt l'avait immédiatement fait transférer et en avait avisé Tonks. Parce que c'était la chose la plus correcte à faire et parce qu'il estimait qu'elle avait une bonne raison de chercher après lui. Même s'il ignorait laquelle. Mais il avait refusé qu'elle ne l'interroge. D'abord parce qu'elle n'était elle-même pas en état de le faire. Ensuite parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne se laisse déborder par ses sentiments, comme il lui arrivait souvent de le faire.

« Alors ? s'impatienta Tonks. Tu vas rester là à me regarder sans me dire ce qu'il t'a avoué ?

_ Il ne m'a pas avoué grand-chose, Tonks. »

Shackelbolt referma délicatement la porte de la chambre de Goodfaith puis il s'avança vers la jeune femme, lui posa une main sur le bras pour l'inviter, en douceur, à le suivre.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu recherches, Tonks mais…

_ Est-ce qu'il a parlé de Remus ? »

Elle se dégagea d'un geste du bras. Shackelbolt la considéra un instant puis il hocha lentement la tête. Lorsque Goodfaith avait mentionné le nom du loup-garou, il avait compris une partie des motivations de la jeune auror.

« Ecoute, Tonks. Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça mais…

_ Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas à toi de m'en parler. Est-ce qu'il a, oui ou non, parlé de Remus ?

_ Oui. »

Un court instant de silence tomba entre eux. Il fut rapidement brisé par Tonks.

« Et ? A quel jeu est-ce que tu joues, Kingsley ?

_ Je me demande si c'est une bonne chose pour toi de savoir tout ça.

_ Ça ne te concerne pas.

_ Je sais mais…

_ Cette discussion est close. Qu'a dit Goodfaith ?

_ Il a dit qu'il s'était battu avec Remus. Il a dit… (il hésita, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et finit par reprendre.) Il a dit que Remus s'était servi de lui comme d'un bouclier humain. »

Il scruta le visage de Tonks, à la recherche d'une quelconque information quant à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir ou penser à cet instant précis. Mais les traits de la jeune femme restaient de marbre. Comment y parvenait-elle ? Shackelbolt devinait qu'elle devait bouillir intérieurement, qu'elle devait avoir envie de le pousser et d'entrer dans la chambre pour secouer Goodfaith et lui faire cracher tout ce qu'il savait. Et pourtant, elle restait immobile devant lui. Seuls ses poings serrés lui disaient qu'elle n'était pas aussi calme qu'elle en avait l'air.

« Ça ne lui ressemble pas, finit-elle par dire. Il a dû être acculé. »

Shackelbolt soupira puis acquiesça doucement. On lui avait toujours dit qu'il avait un sens inné pour la diplomatie et, pourtant, il détestait ce genre de situation. Parfois, il enviait les types comme Dawlish qui manquaient de tact mais qui arrivaient toujours à se faire comprendre et respecter.

« Ces derniers temps, il a fait beaucoup de choses qui ne lui ressemblent pas.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Kingsley ?

_ Je n'insinue rien du tout. Je constate, c'est tout. »

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel. Elle affichait maintenant une moue désapprobatrice qui, contre son gré, probablement, la faisait terriblement ressembler à sa tante Bellatrix. Parfois, il arrivait à Shackelbolt de se dire que si Tonks avait décidé de suivre la voie des Black, elle aurait été au moins aussi redoutable que sa célèbre tante.

Merlin en soit loué, Androméda et Ted avaient su lui inculquer les véritables valeurs qui… enfin, véritables, il ne s'agissait finalement que d'un point de vue personnel.

« … où il se trouvait ? »

Shackelbolt haussa les sourcils. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la jeune femme avait continué de parler.

« Pardon ? »

Tonks prit un air exaspéré mais elle répéta néanmoins sa question.

« Est-ce que Goodfaith t'a donné la moindre information quant à l'endroit où je pourrais trouver Remus ?

_ Non. Il l'ignore. Et ce n'est pas la peine de l'interroger à nouveau sur ce point, je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait menti. »

Il fit un pas en avant pour laisser passer quelques médicomages qui discutaient bruyamment du cas fort intéressant d'un homme dont le scrutoscope s'était retrouvé coincé dans la narine. Il parla tout bas, afin d'être sûr que Tonks soit la seule à l'entendre.

« Ecoute, je déteste te dire ça, mais il faut te faire une raison. Remus ne sera plus jamais… »

Il sentit la brûlure de la gifle avant même d'avoir eu conscience du geste de la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que c'est ça, la philosophie de l'Ordre du Phénix ? cracha-t-elle.

_ Tonks ! Moins fort !

_ Pourquoi moins fort ? continua-t-elle en haussant le ton. Tu as peur que quelqu'un ne m'entende ? Je m'en fiche, Kingsley !

_ S'il te plaît…

_ Ah ils étaient beaux tous ces discours ! Entre toi et Dumbledore, j'ai bien failli penser qu'il y avait un réel esprit de résistance.

_ Arrête, s'il te plaît…

_ Certainement pas ! Si s'élever contre Voldemort signifie qu'on doit laisser tomber nos camarades dans le besoin, alors tu peux d'ores et déjà me rayer de la liste des résistants. »

Il chercha à nouveau à l'attraper par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'écart où il serait sûr que personne ne puisse les entendre. Mais elle se défila d'un autre geste brusque.

« Remarque, reprit-elle, je te comprends. C'est tellement plus facile de détourner le regard quand on se rend compte que quelqu'un a besoin d'aide.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai jamais… »

Tonks éclata de rire, le coupant net dans sa phrase. Il y avait tellement d'amertume dans ce rire qu'il en eut un frisson d'horreur.

« A quoi est-ce que vous jouez, vous tous ? Vous cherchez à faire croire que vous mettez toutes les atouts de votre côté mais, au final, vous ne savez même pas ce que vous faites. Vous laissez un gamin de seize ans mettre sa vie en danger, tout seul, devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Harry a beau être intelligent et doué, il ne fait pas le poids. »

Shackelbolt pinça les lèvres. Que pouvait-il donc répondre quand il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison ?

« Et maintenant… maintenant vous sacrifiez l'un des seuls membres qui avait encore un peu de noblesse. Est-ce que vous avez réellement cru que les loups-garous pourraient se rallier à notre cause plutôt qu'à celle des ténèbres ? »

Elle secoua la tête, renifla à la fois de dépit et de dégoût.

« Vous m'écœurez tous. Tous autant que vous êtes. »


	48. Veni, vidi, vici

**CHAPITRE 48 : Veni Vidi Vici**

_Je suis venu, j'ai vu et j'ai vaincu_

Allongé sur un lit dans sa chambre privée de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, Meliagaunt Dawlish se sentait particulièrement fier de lui. Certes, ses hommes avaient laissé échapper le loup-garou mais ils avaient su tirer le meilleur parti possible de cet idiot de Goodfaith.

Il cala l'une de ses mains sous sa nuque et sentit un sourire de satisfaction fleurir sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans cette chambre, il s'en était presque étouffé de rage mais, au final, les choses n'avaient pas aussi mal tourné qu'il l'avait redouté. En fait, il avait même entendu dire que sa côte de popularité au ministère était montée en flèche. Dolores Ombrage elle-même songeait à lui pour un poste très haut placé.

Que pouvait-il donc espérer de mieux ?

D'ici quelques temps, il deviendrait une figure plus qu'importante pour les aurors du Royaume-Uni, une référence en quelque sorte. Et Kingsley Shackelbolt lui-même ne pourrait plus le brider. Quant à Nymphadora Tonks… ah ! Celle-là ! Dawlish n'était pas particulièrement attiré par elle mais le fait qu'elle lui résiste lui donnait envie d'insister davantage. Le jour où il parviendrait à la mettre dans son lit, il la briserait littéralement, juste pour lui apprendre à rester à sa place.

Après tout, Dawlish avait toujours estimé que le métier d'auror n'était pas accessible aux femmes. La cuisine et les enfants, voilà tout ce pour quoi elles étaient faites. Le reste n'était que de la mascarade.

Il bâilla bruyamment, sursauta lorsqu'il entendit claquer la porte de sa chambre.

D'un mouvement vif, il se redressa en position assise. Il se tourna vers la silhouette qui se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte et poussa un cri. Il plongea sur le côté pour empoigner sa baguette sur sa table de nuit. Ses doigts heurtèrent la bâton qui roula et tomba dans un claquement.

Bellatrix Lestrange approchait de lui, armée et l'air décidée à se débarrasser de lui. Dawlish se mit à trembler. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses draps. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à…

Il réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Bellatrix Lestrange lorsque la lumière éclaira le visage.

« Tonks ? »

Oui, à bien y regarder, il s'agissait bel et bien de Nymphadora Tonks. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs que d'habitude et avaient pris une teinte si sombre qu'ils semblaient absorber toute la lumière de la pièce. La ressemblance avec la célèbre Mangemort était très frappante mais, finalement, Tonks restait bien reconnaissable. D'ailleurs, Dawlish commençait à reprendre son assurance habituelle et un petit rire lui secoua la poitrine. Quand il pensait qu'il avait failli céder à panique ! A quelques seconde près et il laissait sa vessie se vider dans son pyjama !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici et… Par Merlin, Tonks, baisse cette baguette ! »

Il lui lança son sourire le plus charmeur mais se figea rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La baguette de Tonks était pointée droit sur son front. Et elle n'avait pas l'air décidée du tout de la baisser.

« J'ai toujours su que t'étais une ordure, Dawlish. »

L'auror déglutit. Il aurait bien voulu ramasser sa baguette et menacer cette jeune effrontée à son tour mais ça signifiait qu'il devait détourner le regard et se pencher, ce qui était tout bonnement inenvisageable.

Quelle que soit le peu d'estime qu'il portait aux femmes, celle-ci avait tout à coup l'air sacrément dangereuse.

« Shackelbolt va te radier du bureau si jamais tu oses lever la main sur moi. »

Tonks haussa les sourcils.

« Mais je m'en fiche, mon petit bonhomme !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux par les orteils de Merlin ?

_ Ce que je veux ? Rendre justice.

_ Ne me fais par rire. Rendre justice ? Tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a plus de vraie justice depuis que Celui-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Nommé a essayé de tuer Harry Potter.

_ Moi je fais toujours ce rêve. Ce rêve où les gens peuvent encore être heureux et libre.

_ Tu es une idéaliste, Tonks. Et dans ce monde, il n'y a pas de place pour les idéalistes. »

Elle secoua doucement la tête tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur lui.

« C'est pour cet imbécile de Goodfaith que tu fais tout ça ? Pour quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant ?

_ Ce n'est pas pour lui. Quoi qu'il en profitera aussi d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_ Alors c'est… »

Dawlish ne termina pas sa phrase. Sa bouche s'ouvrit toute grande et une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux. Il venait soudainement de comprendre. Comment avait-il donc pu passer à côté de ça ? Tous les signes étaient pourtant révélateurs. Tonks était la seule auror à ne jamais s'être lancée dans ce qu'ils avaient appelé « la chasse ». Elle fréquentait des cercles tellement privés qu'elle ne nommait ni ne mentionnait jamais ses amis. Et depuis quelques temps, elle avait radicalement changé. Dawlish n'aimait pas particulièrement les métamorphomages mais il en savait tout de même assez à leur sujet pour comprendre que lorsque leur don leur échappait, c'était parce que quelque chose de particulièrement important ou grave était en train de se produite.

Et c'était exactement ce qui arrivait, en ce moment-même, avec Nymphadora Tonks.

Il laissa un rire moqueur lui monter à la gorge. Décidément, elle était bourrée de surprises. Si avec ça, sa carrière ne s'envolait pas, alors il ne s'appelait pas Meliagaunt Dawlish.

« C'est le loup-garou qui t'intéresse. »

Il sut qu'il avait visé juste lorsqu'il vit les joues de la jeune femme se colorer de rouge. Le cœur de Dawlish fit un terrible bond dans sa poitrine. L'excitation le gagna, lui arrachant un large sourire de satisfaction.

« Tu es perdue ma pauvre.

_ Je ne dirais pas ce genre de choses si j'étais toi.

_ Ta carrière est brisée. Je vais te broyer. »

Il appuya ses dires d'un geste brusque de la main, referma tout à coup le poing. Eh bien, si on lui avait dit qu'il aurait si facilement la possibilité de se débarrasser de Nymphadora Tonks, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Il l'avait toujours cru tenace et très prudente mais, visiblement, il s'était trompé à son sujet.

Ce qui le confortait dans son idée : les femmes feraient mieux de rester à leur place plutôt que d'essayer de devenir des aurors.

Ignorant délibérément la baguette pointée sur lui, il laissa ses jambes glisser le long du matelas et se prépara à se lever. Par mesure de précaution, tout de même, il ne se risqua pas à lui tourner le dos ou à détourner le regard. Après tout, on ne savait jamais. La pauvre fille était maintenant acculée. Et puis, personne ne pouvait dire avec certitude ce qui se passait dans la tête d'une métamorphomage. Parce que, de l'avis de Dawlish, et il était sûr que Ombrage le rejoindrait sur ce point, il n'y avait finalement pas tant de différence que ça entre les hybrides et les métamorphomages.

« Il te reste toujours une solution pour te tirer de là. »

Tonks haussa les sourcils mais elle n'avait pas l'air plus surprise que ça. Quoi ? Elle croyait encore pouvoir s'en tirer ? A son niveau, ce n'était plus de l'idéalisme, c'était de l'utopie.

« Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes réellement la situation, Meliagaunt. C'est sur toi que ma baguette est pointée.

_ Et après ? Tu vas lever la main sur moi ? Ne me fais pas rire ! »

Il se mit à ricaner.

« Tu n'oserais jamais. Tu es une trop gentille fille pour ça.

_ Je suis épatée de voir à quel point tu n'as rien compris. Tu oublies une chose : c'est Fol Œil qui m'a formée. »

Le sourire de Dawlish s'envola brusquement de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas tant les paroles de la jeune auror que l'éclat qui brilla tout à coup dans son regard qui l'effraya. Finalement, il n'était pas si loin que ça de la vérité lorsqu'il l'avait confondue avec Bellatrix Lestrange. Toutes deux partageaient tout de même le sang des Black.

« Tu n'oserais… »

Il fut coupé par la formule que prononça Tonks. Durant peut-être une seconde, les yeux de Dawlish s'écarquillèrent à la fois de surprise, d'incrédulité et… de peur.


	49. De profundis clamavi

**CHAPITRE 49 : De Profundis Clamavi**

_De l'abîme, j'ai crié_

Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans le silence qui l'entourait. Quelque chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise, qui lui tordait l'estomac. Remus ouvrit les yeux avec la sensation d'avoir un grand vide dans la tête.

Avec une grimace, il se redressa sur les coudes. Une très forte odeur de charogne le prenait à la gorge. Il déglutit, regarda tout autour de lui. A priori, il se trouvait dans une ruelle sombre et plutôt humide. Quelques plaques de neige traînaient encore ici et là mais le reste semblait avoir fondu depuis bien longtemps.

Remus porta une main à son front et leva les yeux vers le ciel. L'obscurité envahissait peu à peu le ciel, bientôt, la lune brillerait. Bientôt la bête…

Il la sentait s'agiter, s'impatienter. Sa nausée s'accentua encore. Il se leva, maîtrisant du mieux qu'il put le tremblement qui lui parcourait le corps. La pleine lune n'allait plus tarder à se montrer, il valait mieux qu'il file d'ici au plus vite. Il tâtonna ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette, fut soulagé de la trouver. Greyback l'avait lâché en pleine ville à quelques minutes seulement de la transformation mais il n'avait pas pris le soin de le désarmer.

A quoi bon de toute façon ? Que pouvait donc faire un loup-garou avec une baguette ?

Il regarda tout autour de lui. Il ne lui semblait pas connaître l'endroit ni… avec un cri d'horreur, il avisa le quartier de viande avariée jetée dans un container de déchets. L'odeur de la viande l'enveloppait tout entier, attisait les sens de la bête. Et ce n'était sûrement pas par hasard que Greyback l'avait abandonné là.

Remus serra les dents pour lutter contre la nausée qui le taraudait de plus en plus. Il avait été banni de la meute, le message était clair, et la chasse était lancée. Ce soir, il avait été abandonné là, aux abattoirs, afin que l'odeur du sang et de la mort fasse de lui le monstre qu'il avait fuit pendant trente ans.

Greyback aurait pourtant tout aussi bien pu le tuer lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion, au repère. Mais ça n'avait pas été dans ses intentions. A aucun moment. Il avait voulu jouer avec lui, le briser, le forcer à se plier à sa volonté pour mieux le mettre à mort.

Ce soir, la meute se mettait en chasse et il était leur seule et unique cible.

Et il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là parce que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, lui aussi allait bientôt…

D'ailleurs, il ressentait déjà les premières tensions, la nervosité. Il quitta la ruelle, tentant de concentrer ses pensées sur le bruit de ses pas. Il pouvait lutter contre la transformation, il pouvait tenter de s'y opposer et même si ça n'avait jamais fonctionné, il était déjà parvenu à retarder l'inévitable.

Quelques minutes, il avait juste besoin de quelques minutes.

Transplaner eût été une bonne idée. Il pouvait ainsi rejoindre son appartement, s'enfermer dans sa cave. Avec tous les sorts de protection qu'il y avait placé, personne ne pourrait venir l'y déranger.

Il poussa un cri tandis que la douleur lui parcourait tout à coup le bras droit. Non ! Pas déjà ! Paniqué, il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les nuages s'amoncelaient toujours au-dessus de lui, voilant la lune. Est-ce qu'il fallait qu'elle l'éclaire directement ou sa seule présence suffisait à déclencher la transformation ?

En trente ans, Remus ne s'était jamais soucié de cette question. En général, il s'enfermait et attendait que les choses se passent.

Tout en massant son poignet douloureux, il recula dans l'ombre. Il devait se reprendre, impérativement. Il en allait de sa survie… et de celle de nombreuses autres personnes : sorciers ou moldus, ce soir, la bête ne ferait aucune distinction.

Sa respiration s'accéléra comme si un poing géant lui comprimait la poitrine. Il se mordit la langue jusqu'à sentir le goût de son propre sang. Il ne devait pas perdre pied, il ne devait pas se laisser aller.

« Tiens le coup… »

Sa voix était déjà un peu plus rauque que…

Non !

Il s'adossa à un mur, sentit l'humidité qui ruisselait sur les briques s'infiltrer dans le col de sa veste. Plus question de transplaner maintenant. Il risquait de se désartibuler. Si la bête se transformait alors qu'il était affaibli, qui pouvait dire quelles en seraient les conséquences ?

Un hurlement retentit au loin, un hurlement de loup, de monstre. Remus sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale depuis le creux de ses reins, un frisson glacé, répugnant, comme si des milliers de pattes d'araignées lui parcouraient l'échine.

Greyback et sa meute n'avaient aucunement l'intention de freiner la bête.

Un spasme crispa son épaule, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. L'appel se faisait de plus en plus insistant, son esprit s'embrumait. Ah ! S'il avait eu un peu plus de cran et de réflexes, il aurait volé au secours de Sirius et serait passé au-travers de ce fichu voile à sa place. S'il avait eu un peu plus de cran, il aurait fait part de ses doutes et de ses soupçons à James et à Lily et peut-être qu'ils seraient encore en vie. S'il avait eu un peu plus de cran…

Quelque chose de métallique s'effondra, pas très loin de lui. Il sursauta, constata que l'obscurité se faisait de plus en plus épaisse. Il avait déjà perdu trop de temps.

A regret, il s'éloigna du mur, tira sa baguette hors de sa poche. Qu'il meurt, oui, mais que ce soit en tant que sorcier et non pas en tant que loup-garou.

Il serra la main autour de son arme, longea le mur. Où diable Greyback l'avait-il abandonné ?

Un aboiement monstrueux claqua dans l'air. Remus se retourna vivement, fit un bond en arrière. Devant lui, se tenait, ramassée sur elle-même, la silhouette trapue sortie de ses cauchemars d'enfant. Les yeux jaunes braqués sur lui, flamboyant de haine et de désir de sang, le museau frémissant, se délectant de l'odeur de terreur qu'il devait dégager, les babines retroussées sur les crocs, la bave…

Remus poussa un cri autant de peur que de surprise et fit un bond en arrière. Il n'entendit pas clairement le craquement qui retentit juste derrière lui bien que, quelque part, il en eut conscience et lorsqu'une pression lui serra l'épaule, il fut incapable de retenir la bête plus longtemps. Avec un hurlement, il sentit la douleur l'envelopper tout entier, le prendre dans ses bras infernaux. Ses yeux se révulsèrent dans leurs orbites, son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Il tomba en arrière, sentit qu'on l'agrippait, qu'on amortissait sa chute.

A quoi bon ?

A quoi bon retenir l'inévitable ?


	50. Nil mortalirus arduum est

**CHAPITRE 50 : Nil Mortalirus Arduum Est**

_Rien n'est impossible aux mortels_

Entre le moment où elle pensa à sa destination et celui où elle transplana, Nymphadora Tonks se souvint des dernières heures avec une telle précision que ça en devenait presque irréel.

Quelques heures après avoir quitté la chambre de Dawlish, à Sainte Mangouste, Kingsley l'avait faite convoquer dans son bureau. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle avait très vite compris de quoi il en retournait. Est-ce que son supérieur allait la mettre à la porte ? A la limite, au point où elle en était, Tonks ne s'en était pas réellement formalisée. Les aurors devenaient peu à peu une institution à la solde du ministère et, donc, à la solde d'Ombrage. Ils avaient perdu la pureté que Tonks avait trouvé si attractive lorsqu'elle étudiait encore à Poudlard. Ils avaient perdu tout ce qu'ils étaient censés représenter : la justice, l'ordre, la droiture.

Personne n'est réellement bon ou mauvais. C'était en tout cas ce qu'avait dit Sirius un jour alors qu'il venait d'avaler coup sur coup plusieurs verres de whisky pur feu. Louchant légèrement à cause de l'alcool, il lui avait expliqué que tout le monde avait en soi un potentiel de bonnes et de mauvaises actions prédéfinies à la naissance. Elle avait failli croire à cette théorie jusqu'à ce que Remus éclate de rire et assure n'avoir jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide de toute sa vie.

Sirius en avait été vexé. Mais juste un peu. Du reste, Sirius n'était jamais réellement vexé et surtout, jamais très longtemps.

C'était donc en souriant qu'elle s'était rendue au devant de Shackelbolt. Son attitude l'avait un peu dérouté mais il avait tenté de lui faire croire que ça ne l'atteignait pas. Il lui avait parlé des Mangemorts qui multipliaient les agressions, des rafles qui se faisaient de plus en plus inquiétantes et de plus en plus nombreuses. Et il lui avait parlé des loups-garous. Le cœur de Tonks avait fait un terrible bond dans sa poitrine. Cette impression d'avoir abandonné Remus à son sort était toujours aussi prenante, lui serrait la gorge, lui nouait l'estomac. Shackelbolt lui avait rappelé que la lune serait pleine le soir même et l'avait priée de ne rien tenter, de ne pas mettre sa vie en danger.

Il n'avait pas parlé de Dawlish et du sort d'Oubliette qu'elle lui avait jeté. Il n'avait pas parlé d'une quelconque décision d'Ombrage ou du ministre Scrimegeour à son sujet. Et c'était justement ce qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille.

Avec le recul, Tonks avait fini par se demander si la requête de Shackelbolt n'avait pas justement caché quelque chose d'un peu plus sournois, d'un peu plus… comment expliquer ? Quelque part, elle avait la sensation qu'il avait tenté de lui faire passer un message. Tous deux se connaissaient suffisamment pour prévoir certaines des réactions de l'autre. Et Shackelbolt savait pertinemment que Tonks avait pour habitude de faire le contraire de ce qu'on lui demandait.

Déjà à Poudlard, Dumbledore avait à peine fini de dire que la Forêt Interdite n'était pas libre d'accès aux élèves qu'elle avait déjà pris la décision d'y faire un saut. Elle se souvenait également d'une bataille de bombabouses dans un couloir, d'une course en balais dans le grand escalier et d'une excursion dans l'aile interdite, excursion qui, du reste, n'avait mené nulle part ailleurs qu'à son point de départ.

Shackelbolt fréquentait Tonks et ses parents depuis suffisamment longtemps pour connaître tous ces détails par cœur. D'ailleurs, tout le monde les connaissait. Androméda avait la capacité toute particulière de raconter certains détails de l'enfance de sa fille. Quant à Ted, il avait toujours eu la langue déliée lorsqu'il buvait un verre de trop.

A bien y réfléchir, Tonks avait fini par acquérir la certitude que Shackelbolt l'envoyait en mission. L'ordre était déguisé en interdiction mais il était bel et bien là. Il protégeait ses arrières, et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir à ce sujet.

Cette certitude avait été renforcée lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué que les patrouilles d'aurors avaient noté une activité anormale de la meute au niveau des abattoirs. Ils étaient nombreux à se rassembler dans les environs, quelque chose de louche s'y tramait.

En quittant le bureau de son supérieur, Tonks avait compris le message et avait accepté les risques auxquels elle s'exposait.

Elle avait immédiatement filé vers FolOeil parce qu'elle savait que de tous ceux qui rôdaient au ministère, il était le seul à pouvoir lui donner un véritable coup de main. Il était également le seul en qui elle eût pleinement confiance.

Et Tonks avait transplané.

Lorsque le sol se matérialisa sous ses pieds, lorsque le vent lui ébouriffa les cheveux et que l'air glacé la fit frissonner, elle crut être tombée dans un piège. L'obscurité noyait le dédales de ruelles et d'entrepôts dans une coulée d'encre. Là-haut, dans le ciel, les étoiles étaient cachées par de lourds nuages. Seule la lune semblait capable de les percer, dansant en solo au sein d'un ballet annonciateur de mort. La reine du bal, ce soir, allait provoquer bien des tourments.

L'air vibra et craqua lorsque FolOeil se matérialisa à son tour auprès d'elle. Surprise, Tonks sursauta et dégaina sa baguette. Son regard croisa celui de son mentor et sans qu'il ne prononce le moindre mot, elle l'entendit presque dire : « vigilance constante ». Ne perdant pas de temps, son œil magique se mit à rouler dans son orbite, sondant les environs. Combien de moldus auraient tué pour pouvoir posséder un instrument d'une telle acuité ?

« Tu en as mis du… »

FolOeil posa son doigt en travers de ses lèvres, intimant le silence à sa jeune élève. Tonks ravala sa remarque. Elle qui s'était toujours élevée contre toute forme d'autorité, quelle qu'elle soit, obéissait aveuglément à Alastor Maugrey.

L'œil s'immobilisa tout à coup, la pupille se contracta. FolOeil fronça les sourcils et tira sa propre baguette de sa poche.

« Il y en a un. Juste là. »

Il avait parlé tout bas mais dans le silence ambiant, Tonks l'avait tout de même entendu très nettement. Un frisson d'angoisse l'étreignit. Si les loups-garous étaient réputés pour ne pas être des gens fréquentables (Remus mis à part, bien évidemment), il était évident que personne ne souhaitait se retrouver sur leur chemin les soirs de pleine lune.

Et à cet instant, Tonks regretta de s'être aventurée dans cette histoire. Quoi que… avec une certaine amertume, elle se dit que, peut-être, Remus ne la repousserait plus si elle se laissait mordre.

« Il est tapi dans l'ombre, continua FolOeil toujours sur le même ton. Il est en chasse. »

Tonks sentit sa bouche se dessécher. Involontairement, elle resserra son étreinte sur sa baguette. Elle avait entendu dire, un jour, qu'il existait un sort capable de rendre sa forme humaine à un loup-garou. Elle n'était plus très sûre de qui lui en avait parlé. Shackelbolt peut-être ou alors Arthur Weasley. Elle avait mené des recherches dans ce sens, persuadée qu'elle détenait la clé de la guérison potentielle de Remus.

Ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans ce vieux livre couvert de poussière et rongé par les rats lui avait fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Un homme, un seul, était parvenu à jeter ce sort avec succès. Il avait été acclamé par bien des sorciers puis avait fini par sombrer dans l'oubli n'ayant, en plus de cinquante ans, jamais réussi à renouveler un tel exploit. Une toute petite note en bas de page avait tout de même mentionné ce qu'il était advenu du loup-garou : retourné à sa forme humaine alors que la bête était déchaînée l'avait rendu fou. L'homme s'était rongé les mains dans l'espoir vain de libérer la créature qui lui dévorait l'esprit. Il avait fini par se tuer lui-même en se jetant du haut d'une falaise.

La science moldue avait, depuis, fait un terrible pas en avant et la magie avait évolué de concert. Et malgré cela, personne n'avait jamais trouvé le moyen de s'opposer à un loup-garou.

FolOeil fit quelques pas en avant, le regard toujours braqué vers ce que Tonks aurait pris pour une bête zone d'ombre si elle n'avait su ce qui s'y tenait caché. Elle tendit la main vers son mentor mais il secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas après nous qu'il en a.

_ Il nous a forcément senti !

_ Oh oui. Il sait que nous sommes là.

_ Mais il ne s'intéresse pas à nous ? »

Une fois de plus, FolOeil secoua la tête.

« Non, il s'intéresse à… »

Tonks sursauta lorsqu'un container métallique se renversa depuis la zone d'ombre qu'elle fixait. Un reflet de lumière illumina la poubelle qui roulait dans un grand fracas. Une silhouette sombre jaillit, bondissant derrière celle, plus petite, d'un être humain.

Tonks n'aurait peut-être pas réagi si elle n'avait pas entendu le cri de détresse de cet homme et si FolOeil n'avait pas cru bon d'ajouter : « Remus…. »

Son sang se figea dans ses veines, un froid glacial se répandit en elle depuis le sommet de son crâne, tentant vainement de paralyser chacun de ses membres. Si le loup-garou avait délibérément ignoré les deux proies qui s'offraient à lui au profit d'une troisième, c'était parce que Remus avait échoué dans sa quête, nécessairement, et que la meute l'avait banni.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Tonks transplana à nouveau. Au moment où ses pieds quittèrent la terre ferme, elle entendit FolOeil l'appeler par son nom et, à cet instant, elle aurait juré qu'il y avait de la peur dans sa voix.

Elle réapparut plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin, juste derrière Remus. Le loup-garou lui faisait maintenant face, les babines retroussées sur ses crocs, prêt à mordre. Passant outre la terreur que lui inspirait ce tableau, Tonks tendit la main et agrippa Remus par l'épaule. Il sursauta, poussa un cri et s'effondra. Du mieux qu'elle put, elle amortit sa chute mais fut emportée par son poids.

Elle heurta le sol plus délicatement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Son coude droit cogna néanmoins sur l'asphalte, déclenchant une vague de douleur qui la fit grimacer. Elle s'accrocha de toute ses forces à la veste de Remus, fit de son mieux pour ne pas prêter attention à ses yeux révulsés, à sa mâchoire crispée. Quoi qu'il ait tenté de faire, la bête l'avait à nouveau vaincu.

Tonks se redressa du mieux qu'elle put et constata avec effroi que sa baguette lui avait échappé des mains. Bloquée par Remus, elle était incapable de se redresser.

Alors ce fut cet instant précis que le loup-garou choisit pour attaquer.


	51. Excidat illa dies aevo

**CHAPITRE 51 : Excidat Illa Dies Aevo !**

_Que périsse la mémoire de ce jour_

Tonks poussa un cri. La peur déferla dans ses veines avec la fureur d'un océan déchaîné. Elle serra Remus contre elle, ferma les yeux et se crispa dans l'attente du choc, dans l'attente de la douleur suivant la morsure. Si elle avait de la chance, la bête la tuerait sur le coup. Sinon… eh bien sinon, il valait mieux qu'elle ne s'en soucie pas maintenant.

Elle entendit un craquement. Un léger souffle de vent vint faire danser une mèche sur son front puis il y eut un éclair de lumière, un hurlement inhumain. Surprise de ne pas sentir la douleur, Tonks ouvrit les yeux.

Le loup-garou avait été repoussé de plusieurs mètres. Ramassé sur lui-même, il semblait les regarder avec un air ahuris. Est-ce que les monstres pouvaient réellement être surpris ou est-ce que l'esprit de Tonks n'essayait pas justement de lui prêter des sentiments humains afin de se justifier à lui-même l'attachement qu'elle portait pour celui qu'elle serrait dans ses bras ?

Les yeux jaunes de la bête étaient rivés droit sur elle. Il poussa un jappement dans sa direction, un jappement chargé de menace et de haine. Non, la créature n'avait aucun sentiment humain.

Remus poussa un cri et se contracta davantage contre elle. D'ici quelques instants, il n'allait plus rien avoir d'humain lui non plus. Tonks devait faire vite. Et même très vite. L'ennui c'était qu'elle était toujours incapable de se redresser ou de récupérer sa baguette.

« Dépêche-toi, gamine, il ne va pas t'attendre éternellement ! »

FolOeil ! Tonks en eut presque les larmes aux yeux. Une fois de plus, il semblait évident que la confiance qu'elle avait placée en lui était justifiée. Tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur le loup-garou qui se redressait en s'ébrouant, il agrippa Remus par le col et le traîna à l'écart, libérant ainsi sa jeune élève.

Tonks se redressa en un bond, ramassa sa baguette et la pointa directement sur la créature.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'attaque pas ? »

Merlin, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie ! Elle aurait mille fois préféré affronter toute une troupe de Mangemorts plutôt qu'un seul loup-garou. Au moins, eux, ils étaient humains, avec des faiblesses et des sentiments humains, même si tous les Malefoy et tous les Nott du monde ne semblaient pas avoir la moindre once de compassion ou d'amour.

« Il joue avec nous, grogna FolOeil. Il veut faire durer le plaisir. Emmène Remus et transplane.

_ Où… ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage. Le loup-garou rejeta sa monstrueuse gueule en arrière et poussa le cri le plus horrible qu'il eut été donné à Tonks d'entendre. Son sang se figea dans ses veines comme s'il avait gelé sur place. Une vague de terreur déferla depuis le milieu de sa poitrine jusque dans chacun de ses membres, la tétanisant sur place. Le hurlement se prolongea avant de cesser sur ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un ricanement.

Un peu plus loin, un autre lui répondit, puis un autre encore.

Remus lui-même poussa un gémissement et Tonks étouffa un sanglot. Son visage ! Son visage n'était déjà plus le même. Ce n'était plus l'homme qu'elle aimait qu'elle contemplait, mais la bête, la matérialisation de tout ce que la magie avait pu créer de cruel et de malveillant… Voldemort excepté.

L'œil magique du vieil auror dansait frénétiquement dans son orbite et la jeune femme devina qu'il cherchait à repérer les autres loups-garous. Il y en avait au moins deux dans les environs mais, en réalité, ils étaient probablement bien plus que ça.

FolOeil l'agrippa par la manche de sa veste.

« Transplane ! hurla-t-il. Emmène Remus et disparais ! Vite !

_ Non ! Je… »

Il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de protester. D'un geste brusque, il la poussa vers l'homme qui se tordait de douleur, recroquevillé sur lui-même sur l'asphalte humide. Tonks s'accroupit presque malgré elle à ses côtés et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

_ Je vais les retenir, grogna FolOeil avec un petit sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ne serai pas long. »

Tonks resta immobile encore un instant bien qu'elle sut pertinemment qu'elle perdait un temps précieux. Au travers d'un voile de larmes à la fois de colère et de détresse, elle vit son mentor s'avancer vers la créature, la baguette pointée droit devant lui, un rictus lui étirant le bas du visage. En plein cœur de l'action, il n'y avait pas plus heureux que Alastor Maugrey. Le combat, le sang, la guerre… Aussi paradoxal cela fut-il, il n'avait l'impression d'exister réellement que lorsque la situation semblait perdue d'avance.

Remus poussa un autre cri, se recroquevilla encore sur lui-même, serrant contre sa poitrine ses mains affreusement tordues. Il luttait pour donner à Tonks et à FolOeil le maximum de temps et elle, elle le perdait.

« Je vais revenir, promis. »

Elle referma les mains sur la veste de Remus et ferma les yeux, visualisant mentalement l'endroit où elle souhaitait apparaître. Le vent souffla dans ses oreilles et la désagréable sensation du transplanage s'empara d'elle. Elle garda toute sa concentration pour ne pas lâcher Remus. Elle ne devait pas le perdre, pas cette fois.

Lorsque le sol se matérialisa à nouveau sous ses genoux, elle sentit le soulagement la submerger. Alors elle ouvrit les yeux, se redressa et traîna Remus jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'emmener dans la cabane hurlante mais il était toujours impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution. Bien entendu, ses parents n'allaient pas être ravis de passer les trois prochains jours avec un loup-garou enfermé dans leur cave mais, sur l'instant, la jeune femme n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à une autre destination.

Elle s'activa à jeter toute une série de sorts sur la porte, bloquant l'accès mais également la sortie, renforçant la solidité du bois et plaçant un bouclier magique. Si tout se passait bien alors elle pourrait s'endormir tranquille ce soir. Enfin, ce soir, c'était relatif.

Elle recula finalement d'un pas, contempla son œuvre. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir prévenir ses parents mais elle n'en avait pas le temps. Cependant, il était inconcevable de ne pas les mettre au courant.

Elle lança un patronus, espérant de tout son cœur que ça ferait l'affaire puis transplana à nouveau.

FolOeil avait dit qu'il retiendrait la meute le temps qu'elle et Remus parviennent à s'échapper et qu'il la rejoindrait ensuite mais il était hors de question, formellement hors de question, de laisser passer le temps sans au moins essayer de lui donner un coup de main.

A nouveau, la désagréable sensation du transplanage. Tonks savait que certaines personnes souffrait du mal du transfert. A peu près un sorcier sur cent ressentait de violents malaises et d'horribles nausées lorsque son corps se dissolvait dans l'air ambiant. Ce n'était pas le cas de Tonks. Mais transplaner deux fois en moins d'un quatre d'heure, ça avait quelque chose de physiquement traumatisant. Aussi, lorsque ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol, elle ne fut pas étonnée de ressentir un léger vertige.

La baguette pointée devant elle, elle tourna sur elle-même.

« FolOeil ? »

L'angoisse lui étreignit si fort la poitrine qu'elle crut qu'elle allait étouffer.

L'endroit était silencieux, désert.

Une petite brise fraîche faisait danser un prospectus dans un froissement presque poétique. Plus loin, une gouttière laissait échapper un filet d'eau sur le couvercle d'une benne en métal.

Personne. Où était la meute ? Où était FolOeil ?

Est-ce qu'elle s'était trompée d'endroit ? Est-ce que, dans sa précipitation, elle avait transplané trop loin ?

Avec un gémissement d'angoisse, Tonks tourna à nouveau sur elle-même, pointant sa baguette dans toutes les directions, plissant les yeux pour essayer, désespérément, de percer l'obscurité.


	52. Nulla regula sine exceptione

**CHAPITRE 52 : Nulla Regula Sine Exceptione**

_Pas de règle sans exception_

Les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle n'avait disparu que quelques minutes ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien s'être passé ? La baguette pointée devant elle, Nymphadora Tonks sentait l'angoisse s'écouler dans ses veines.

Si encore elle entendait des bruits de lutte, si encore elle pouvait entendre… FolOeil pouvait avoir transplané. A cette pensée, une vague de soulagement vint balayer un peu de son angoisse. Oui ! C'était certainement ce qui s'était passé. La voyant disparaître, son mentor avait décidé de ne pas s'attarder plus longuement. Il avait transplané à son tour.

Elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire mais ce dernier mourut avant même d'avoir franchi la barrière de ses lèvres et son sourire s'effaça comme neige au soleil. FolOeil pouvait très bien avoir transplané, oui, mais il n'avait certainement pas emmené les loups-garous avec lui.

Cette fois-ci, elle crut que son cœur s'était arrêté dans sa poitrine. Elle leva à nouveau sa baguette, s'adossa contre un mur. Où était la meute ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient pris la fuite en constatant que toutes leurs proies avaient disparu ? Etaient-ils partis à la recherche d'un autre innocent à écorcher ?

A cette pensée, Tonks sentit la nausée la prendre à la gorge. Instinctivement, elle retint sa respiration pour mieux écouter. Quelque chose tapait… C'était rythmé et rapide. Elle sentit la paume de sa main devenir moite contre le manche de sa baguette. C'était trop régulier pour être naturel. Est-ce que FolOeil était coincé quelque part et qu'il tentait d'attirer son attention en tapant contre les murs de sa prison de fortune ? Non. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui paniquait ou qui…

Elle se traita d'idiote lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était les battements de son propre cœur qu'elle entendait. Le sang lui battait aux tempes, lui donnant l'impression qu'un tambour résonnait à l'intérieur de sa propre tête.

A force de vouloir être trop vigilante, elle en était devenue paranoïaque. Encore quelques années à ce rythme et elle allait devenir pire que FolOeil. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle aussi finirait par hanter les couloirs du ministère, regardant d'un œil suspicieux les jeunes recrues pleines d'idéaux et clamant à qui veut l'entendre que la seule issue qu'ils allaient trouver, c'était la mort.

Non, FolOeil n'était pas comme ça ! En tout cas, il ne l'était pas entièrement…

Tonks se donna une tape sur le côté de la tête pour ramener ses pensées à l'instant présent. Ce n'était franchement pas le moment de se laisser divaguer. Bien entendu, il fallait qu'elle accuse la fatigue maintenant, quand l'instant était critique !

« Spero Patronum ! »

Un filet argenté s'échappa de sa baguette. Tonks se raccrocha du mieux qu'elle put à un souvenir heureux. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait quelques difficultés à trouver des émotions suffisamment fortes pour consolider ses patronus. Elle dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour éviter que le filet argenté ne se dissipe dans l'air ambiant. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour garder sa concentration, elle rappela à sa mémoire les quelques instants d'intimité qu'elle avait partagé avec Remus, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas se souvenir également de l'intense moment de désespoir qui avait suivi.

La lueur argenté s'écoula de la baguette comme une ruisselet d'eau puis acquit peu à peu une forme de plus en plus élaborée. Durant un petit moment, l'image sembla floue puis, au fur et à mesure que les émotions de Tonks s'affermissaient, elle prit de l'ampleur. Peu à peu, un quadrupède se forma.

Lorsqu'elle avait escorté Harry à Poudlard après qu'elle l'eut récupéré sous sa cape d'invisibilité dans le train, Rogue avait mentionné la forme de son patronus. Tonks savait qu'il avait raison au sujet de ce brusque changement de forme mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de l'avoir mentionné avec autant de mépris et de…

« Concentre-toi ! »

Elle regarda le patronus disparaître dans une ruelle. Si FolOeil était toujours dans les environs, alors il le trouverait.

Bon, c'était déjà ça, mais ça ne réglait pas le problème de la meute. Comment un groupe de loup-garou pouvait-il avoir disparu aussi rapidement sans laisser la moindre trace ?

Un hurlement déchira la nuit, la faisant sursauter. Voilà, elle avait maintenant sa réponse. La meute n'avait pas déserté le coin. Elle s'était juste éloignée.

La peur ramena définitivement l'esprit de Tonks à l'instant présent. Il n'était plus question de se laisser divaguer maintenant. Elle était sur le qui-vive. Les hurlements se répétèrent, semblant se rapprocher de seconde en seconde. Elle avait voulu donner un coup de main à FolOeil mais, finalement, c'était elle qui allait avoir besoin d'être secourue.

Comment faisait-elle donc son compte pour que ça se termine ainsi ? Elle était auror par les sourcils de Merlin, et même un sacré bon auror ! Enfin, sans vouloir se vanter… C'était, après tout, ce que Shackelbolt n'avait de cesse de lui répéter mais elle pouvait mentionner au moins une dizaine de ses collègues qui pensaient le contraire.

Et en premier, Dawlish.

Quoi que depuis quelques jour, ce pauvre Dawlish n'était plus trop en mesure de penser quoi que ce soit.

Son œil accrocha un bref mouvement, là bas, dans une zone d'ombre. Tonks sentit l'adrénaline et la peur déferler dans ses veines. Il s'en était fallu d'une seconde pour qu'elle ne remarque rien mais c'était bien là, tapi dans l'obscurité. Elle leva sa baguette devant elle, la tint à deux mains pour atténuer ses tremblements. Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait avoir peur !

Tonks n'avait jamais été de celles qui voulaient faire croire que la peur ne l'atteignait pas. Les gens qui disaient ne jamais avoir peur étaient de sacrés menteurs, ou de grands inconscients. La peur était, selon Tonks, un élément important à ne pas oublier dans une action. La peur dicte certains actes et place certaines limites. La peur peut sauver la vie.

« Spero Patronum ! »

Deux patronus en même temps. Tonks dut se faire violence pour rester accrochée à son souvenir. Elle serra les dents de toutes ses forces. Le filet argenté qui s'écoula de sa baguette n'avait déjà plus la même consistance que celui qui avait détalé au coin de la rue. Créer et consolider deux patronus à la fois, ça tenait de la très haute magie. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, Tonks n'avait pas besoin de deux patronus parfaitement formés.

La fumée glissa dans l'obscurité, ruisselant jusqu'à la zone d'ombre où elle avait entraperçu le mouvement. Durant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa. Les tempes ruisselantes de sueur, Tonks crut avoir été victime d'une hallucination. Après tout, la tension qui s'était accumulée au cours des dernières semaines et la fatigue également pouvaient très bien lui jouer ce genre de tour. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de se traiter à nouveau d'idiote, il y eut un couinement immédiatement suivi d'un grognement puis quelque chose de métallique tomba dans un grand fracas et l'énorme silhouette d'un loup-garou se dessina dans le clair de lune.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Tonks poussa un cri et l'éclair argenté disparut instantanément. Le loup-garou s'ébroua. Débarrassé du sortilège, il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, fixa son regard sur Tonks et montra les crocs. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer et son cœur faire un terrible bond dans sa poitrine. Voilà, maintenant, elle était seule face à la créature. Bien joué, Tonks !

Elle garda les yeux rivés aux deux pupilles jaunes et, la baguette levée devant elle, fit face. La peur s'insinuait en elle comme une onde glacée. Si elle n'y prenait pas garde, elle risquait bien de rester figée sur place.

Le loup-garou se ramassa sur lui-même. Dans l'éclat de la lune, Tonks vit l'horrible museau frémir. Il l'avait sentie et il se délectait de son odeur, de sa terreur. Il allait probablement essayer de jouer avec elle, de s'amuser un peu avant de la mettre à mort.

Très bien. Si c'était ce qu'il voulait alors elle allait lui montrer de quoi elle était capable.

Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, elle se retrouva face à un loup-garou sur le point de se jeter sur elle. Si elle en réchappait, elle en aurait des histoires à raconter à ses enfants !


	53. Memento quia pulvis est

**CHAPITRE 53 : Memento Quia Pulvis Es**

_Souviens-toi que tu es poussière_

La scène aurait pu se passer au ralenti. Dans les romans qu'elle avait lu lorsqu'elle était adolescente, ça se passait toujours ainsi. Le héros, ou l'héroïne, c'était selon, voyait toujours la scène se dérouler au ralentis. Les descriptions, généralement, n'en finissaient plus et le texte perdait de sa crédibilité.

Mais la vérité, c'était que rien ne se passait ainsi. D'ailleurs, Tonks n'était pas bien sûre d'avoir compris les évènements. En quelques secondes à peine, la créature s'était ramassée sur elle-même et avait bondi dans sa direction.

La jeune auror saisit sa baguette à deux mains, à peine consciente que le souvenir heureux auquel elle s'était accrochée pour son premier patronus s'était effiloché depuis bien longtemps. Les yeux écarquillés, elle brandit son arme vers le monstre et sentit un choc au niveau de son épaule droite. Elle perdit l'équilibre, bascula sur le côté. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut la sensation d'entendre les mâchoires de la créature claquer dans le vide, à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. Puis une voix rauque prononça un sortilège avec une telle hargne que Tonks en eut un frisson d'angoisse.

Elle se redressa à temps pour voir Maugrey FolOeil aux prises avec le loup-garou. Tonks se releva d'un bond. Les sortilèges de FolOeil frappaient sans répit, ponctués de cris de douleur de la créature qui, peu à peu, reculait.

Elle leva sa baguette à son tour mais son mentor se retourna d'un geste brusque, comme s'il avait anticipé son geste, ce qui était d'ailleurs certainement le cas, et l'écarta. Il y avait de la fureur dans son œil valide, plus que de la colère ou de l'agacement, une véritable rage. Tonks avait toujours entendu dire qu'il avait sale caractère et elle avait même pu expérimenter plus d'une fois ses sautes d'humeur mais, par un quelconque fait du hasard, il ne s'était jamais réellement emporté contre elle.

De sa main libre, il lui agrippa le poignet. Prise par surprise, Tonks laissa échapper un gémissement. De peur ? De douleur ? Elle-même n'était pas bien sûre de savoir réellement en fait. Dans un geste désespéré, elle se débattit pour échapper à sa poigne. Mais il tint bon, l'entraîna quelques pas à l'écart et après avoir jeté un dernier sort à la créature qui cherchait à nouveau à les attraper, il transplana.

De toute sa vie, Tonks n'avait jamais souffert du mal du transplanage. Mais ce soir-là, après les derniers évènements et les multiples transferts qu'elle avait déjà eu à subir, elle eut la sensation que l'allée de gravier dans laquelle elle avait atterri cherchait à se replier sur elle. Elle s'appuya contre un mur, prit quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ? »

Elle sursauta, surprise par la colère qui perçait dans la voix du vieil auror.

« Je suis revenue pour toi, grogna-t-elle.

_ Pour moi ? Tu es revenue pour moi alors que j'ai fait tout mon possible pour te sortir de là ? »

FolOeil laissa échapper une exclamation à mi-chemin entre le dédain et la fausse joie. Toujours appuyée contre le mur, Tonks serra son étreinte sur sa baguette. Peu à peu, la rage se déversait dans ses veines, répandant un flot acide qui parcourut son corps à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ce n'était pas juste. Décidément, et définitivement. Elle avait risqué sa propre vie pour venir lui donner un coup de main et lui, il s'en prenait à elle ? Lentement, elle s'éloigna du mur et se tourna vers son mentor.

« C'est ta façon de me remercier, Alastor ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Durant quelques instants, il sembla perplexe. Il finit par refermer la bouche sans avoir prononcé un seul mot. L'espace d'une minute, Tonks sentit la fierté lui gonfler la poitrine. Elle avait réussi à faire taire Maugrey FolOeil ? Combien de ses collègues la féliciteraient-ils pour cet exploit ? Combien rêveraient de le voir ainsi, incapable de trouver ses mots ?

« Je n'étais pas obligée de revenir, continua-t-elle. J'aurais très bien pu te laisser te débrouiller au milieu de la meute.

_ Je m'en sortais très bien. »

Tonks éclata de rire. Mais ce fut un rire sans joie, un rire dans lequel ne perçait aucun réel amusement. Maintenant qu'elle s'était lancée sur la pente de la colère, elle se demandait si elle serait capable de s'arrêter un jour. La tension accumulée au cours de ces derniers temps avait fini par faire céder ses nerfs et là, tout de suite, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui se défouler. Quelque part, elle trouvait dommage que ce soit à FolOeil d'en pâtir parce que, finalement, il n'avait pas plus de tort que les autres. Et même mieux, il était l'un des seuls à avoir accepté de lui donner un coup de main.

Mais dans ces conditions-là, Tonks en était convaincue, ce n'était jamais sur la bonne personne que l'on craquait.

« Tu t'en sortais très bien ? Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi ? »

Sa voix montait trop dans les aigus, comme si elle voulait revenir à son timbre de petite fille. Elle était au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Si elle ne reprenait pas rapidement le contrôle d'elle-même, elle allait définitivement perdre toute crédibilité devant le seul auror pour qui elle avait jamais éprouvé du respect.

« Tonks, je suis touché que tu sois venu mais c'était inutile et…

_ Ne me dis plus jamais que c'était inutile ! »

Eh bien voilà, elle avait craqué. Sa voix était montée si haut qu'une quinte de toux menaçait de lui déchirer la poitrine. La colère la faisait trembler à tel point qu'elle se crut sur le point de s'évanouir. Elle s'apprêta à reprendre sur sa lancée mais FolOeil la coupa d'un geste de la main.

« Il est plus de minuit, souffla-t-il. Tu veux vraiment continuer à hurler en plein milieu de la rue ? »

Tonks hésita mais se ravisa. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et constata que FolOeil l'avait faite transplaner jusque chez lui. Le quartier avait l'air silencieux. Cependant, quelques fenêtres étaient encore éclairées ici et là. Encore ? Ne venaient-elles pas justement de s'illuminer ? Elle baissa les yeux, contrite.

« Tu as raison. »

Elle l'entendit soupirer, sentit sa main se poser sur son bras. Il n'y avait cependant plus rien de la hargne avec laquelle il l'avait agrippée quelques minutes plus tôt. Lentement, il l'entraîna vers l'intérieur de la maison. Tout y était silencieux et froid, comme si l'endroit n'était plus habité depuis bien longtemps. Et de fait, FolOeil ne devait pas passer beaucoup de temps chez lui. D'ailleurs, c'était amusant comme Tonks avait du mal de l'imaginer se mettant au lit ou se préparant un repas. Bien qu'il fut sur la base un sorcier comme tous les autres, elle trouvait presque anormal qu'il puisse lui aussi agir comme tout un chacun dans les petits gestes du quotidiens.

Tandis que la porte se refermait derrière elle, elle laissa un sourire fleurir au coin de ses lèvres. En quelques secondes, la colère avait disparu. Le simple fait d'arrêter de hurler et de se concentrer sur l'image de FolOeil en tablier de cuisine occupé derrière ses fourneaux lui avait montré le ridicule de la situation.

Elle se retourna d'un bloc.

« Je suis désolée. »

Il acquiesça mais n'esquissa pas le moindre sourire.

« Je pouvais m'en tirer tout seul, gamine.

_ Je sais mais… je voulais donner un coup de main. »

Il laissa passer quelques secondes de silence pour bien lui signifier qu'il comprenait mais qu'il n'était tout de même pas d'accord.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Remus ? »

Elle déglutit avant de répondre, juste pour humidifier un peu sa gorge qui lui semblait tellement sèche tout à coup.

« Il est chez mes parents. »

FolOeil haussa les sourcils.

« Il n'y a aucun risque, j'ai jeté tous les sortilèges de protection que je connaissais et je les ai prévenus par patronus. »

Elle laissa passer encore un peu de temps.

« La seule chose qu'ils risquent, c'est de ne pas être ravis. »


	54. Animus menissimet horret

**CHAPITRE 54 : Animus Menissimet Horret**

_Mon âme frémit d'horreur_

De la douleur ou du froid, Remus n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qui le gênait le plus. Lorsqu'il était revenu à lui, il s'était traîné dans un coin de la pièce où il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Les évènements des dernières semaines lui étaient rapidement revenus en mémoire. Allongé à même le sol, les genoux ramenés contre la poitrine, Remus n'avait même plus conscience des tremblements qui parcouraient son corps.

Il avait échoué. Ces quelques mots martelaient son esprit avec une telle force qu'il les ressentait presque physiquement. Dumbledore lui avait assigné une mission, il lui avait fait confiance, avait placé des espoirs en lui. Et lui, il avait tout fichu en l'air. A cette heure, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de sauver la situation. La meute l'avait banni, il serait mis à mort sans sommation si jamais il remettait les pieds devant un seul d'entre eux.

Il avait lamentablement échoué. Avec un gémissement à la fois de douleur et de détresse, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Son corps tout entier le faisait souffrir. Cette fois-ci, la transformation avait été terrible. La bête s'était déchaînée, fracassant tout sur son passage, déchirant sa propre chair, s'abreuvant de son propre sang.

Et maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus sa place au sein de la meute, que pouvait-il bien faire ? Pouvait-il retourner à l'Ordre du Phénix et faire comme si de rien n'était ? La seule pensée qu'il puisse être à nouveau rejeté lui donnait froid dans le dos.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'_elle_ ne les avait pas laissé le tuer ? Au final, si Greyback lui avait planté les crocs dans la gorge, tous ses tourments auraient trouvé une fin et lui, il aurait enfin gagné le repos auquel il aspirait tant.

Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent au travers du plancher. Quelqu'un marchait au-dessus de sa tête. Quelqu'un qui faisait les cent pas. Au grincement des planches et à la poussière qui lui tombait dessus, Remus devina que c'était un homme. Quant aux voix qu'il entendait, elles étaient indubitablement féminines. Deux femmes argumentaient vivement et l'homme marchait de long en large sans prendre part à la discussion.

Ce qui amena Remus à se poser cette question : où diable était-il ? Il ouvrit les yeux, avec prudence, s'attendant presque à ce qu'une lumière vive vienne lui poignarder les pupilles. Mais il était plongé dans l'obscurité. Avec amertume il songea que, toute sa vie, il avait été plongé dans l'ombre. En y réfléchissant bien, là, maintenant, alors qu'il tentait peu à peu de reprendre pied au fond de cette cave humide, il se rendit compte à quel point il avait toujours été manipulé.

Est-ce que James et Sirius se seraient intéressés à lui s'il n'avait pas été un loup-garou ? Est-ce qu'ils auraient pris la peine de lui adresser la parole ou même de lui donner un coup de main lorsqu'il en avait besoin ? Et Peter ? Aaah, Peter était un excellent exemple. Remus n'avait jamais réellement été convaincu de son amitié. Tout au long de sa scolarité à Poudlard, il s'était employé à le faire rire ou à lui montrer à quel point il était quelqu'un de bien. Chaque sourire ou chaque éclat de rire qu'il était parvenu à lui arracher avait été une bataille de gagnée mais jamais une victoire définitive.

Quelques fins rais de lumière filtraient au travers du plancher, illuminant ici et là des toiles d'araignées. Le débat entre les deux femmes à l'étage était toujours aussi virulent.

Remus prit appui sur ses mains pour s'asseoir et s'adossa contre une pile de caisses de vin. Dans sa fureur, la bête les avait lacérées elles aussi. En fait, rien ne semblait avoir été épargné. Pas même lui.

Il leva les mains devant son visage. Malgré l'obscurité, il parvint à discerner les taches sombres qui les maculaient. Du sang. Il en aurait mis sa main au feu. Une morsure particulièrement profonde semblait contourner son pouce gauche. Il fit jouer doucement l'articulation, grimaça lorsqu'un éclair de douleur le traversa jusqu'au coude. Un liquide chaud glissa le long de son poignet. L'hémorragie ne s'était pas encore endiguée, la plaie n'était pas refermée.

Donc la morsure était récente.

Donc il n'avait repris forme humaine que quelques instants plus tôt.

Il était probablement six heures ou sept heures du matin. Quoi qu'au final, il n'en savait rien.

Il laissa sa main blessée retomber sur sa cuisse et appuya la tête sur un tronçon de caisse. Il avait une espèce de grand vide dans la poitrine, la sensation que tous ses organes avaient été aspirés hors de lui. Tous sauf son cœur qui cognait à toute allure. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient légèrement. Il était prêt à parier que s'il se levait maintenant, il s'évanouirait.

L'échec, le sacrifice dont il avait fait preuve lui donnaient un affreux goût amer dans la bouche. Dumbledore l'avait jeté dans la fosse aux lions, il avait été mis à nu, déshumanisé… Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Pas la fosse aux lions, la fosse aux loup-garous.

Un éclat de rire lui monta à la gorge. L'espace d'un instant, Remus fut surpris d'entendre sa propre voix puis son esprit s'embruma au fur et à mesure que le fou-rire le gagnait. Il devait avoir l'air d'un dément, couvert de morsures et de griffures, le corps entaillé et riant, assis entièrement nu au fond d'une cave dont il ne connaissait même pas l'emplacement.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Chaque éclat qui franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres arrachait à son âme une part de sa honte et de son horreur.

Il avait échoué, oui mais quelque part, il n'avait jamais été question qu'il réussisse. Il était brisé, s'était jeté lui-même dans… eh bien dans la gueule du loup.

Et son fou-rire repartit de plus belle.

Au-dessus de lui, les pas avaient cessés, les conversations aussi. Remus ignorait tout de l'identité de ceux qui se trouvaient là mais en tout cas, ils l'entendaient et même mieux, ils l'écoutaient. Ah, ça devait faire froid dans le dos !

« Non ! »

Ce fut le seul mot que l'homme prononça. Et sa voix brisa le charme. Le rire mourut dans la gorge de Remus, le silence retomba. Essoufflé, il tendit l'oreille. Des pas se précipitaient au-dessus de sa tête, des pas bien plus légers que ceux de l'homme. L'une des deux femmes, probablement.

Il déglutit, renifla, se donnant l'impression d'être une bête enfermée dans une boîte le temps d'un voyage.

Il y eut un claquement, un grincement et la lumière l'inonda. Avec un cri de surprise, il leva une main devant son visage, se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« Remus ? Tu… tu vas bien ? »

Cette voix… comment avait-il fait pour ne pas la reconnaître ? Comment avait-il donc fait pour oublier à quel point il en avait besoin, à quel point… à quel point il l'aimait ?


	55. Consummatum est

**CHAPITRE 55 : Consummatum Est !**

_Tout est consommé_

Ce fut à la faveur du petit matin que Nymphadora Tonks transplana dans le jardin de ses parents. Après trois jours passés à chasser les loups-garous en compagnie des aurors, elle était épuisée. Mais elle avait plus appris au cours de ces dernières heures en compagnie de FolOeil qu'au cours des dix dernières années.

Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

FolOeil était un instructeur fantastique, bien qu'il n'eut de cesse de le nier. Si le ministère venait à le perdre un jour alors il perdrait très probablement son plus gros atout. Combien de sorciers s'en rendraient compte ? Après tout, le vieil auror jouissait d'une réputation à toute épreuve mais il n'était certainement pas aimé pour autant. Qu'à cela ne tienne, FolOeil ne tenait pas plus que ça à être aimé.

Tonks étouffa un bâillement. A l'horizon, par-dessus les toits des maisons du quartier, l'aube commençait à rougeoyer. Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait être fatiguée ! Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer, retirer ses vêtements raides de crasse, se jeter sous la douche et s'effondrer dans son lit. Après trois jours et surtout trois nuits de chasse, elle était au bord de l'épuisement.

Mais quelle satisfaction ! En plus d'avoir pleinement fait partie de l'équipe si sélect et si renfermée des aurors, elle avait eu la joie de mettre elle-même aux arrêts l'un des lycanthropes qui avait immédiatement été escorté vers la Sibérie où il purgerait sa peine pour ses crimes. Pourquoi pas à Azkaban ? Eh bien parce qu'après l'évasion de Sirius Black, le ministère était persuadé qu'un loup-garou ne mettrait pas très longtemps avant de trouver une faille et de s'évader.

Tonks poussa la porte d'entrée le plus silencieusement possible. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir mettre la main sur Greyback et lui faire payer toutes ses horreurs à lui aussi.

Discrètement, elle referma la porte derrière elle. Beaucoup de gens la raillaient parce qu'à vingt quatre ans, elle vivait toujours chez ses parents. Enfin, vivait, c'était un bien grand mot. Après tout, Tonks n'y était plus si souvent depuis qu'elle avait commencé sa formation d'auror. Et puis, à quoi bon aller prendre un appartement ou une maison pour elle toute seule ? Tonks ne voulait pas se lever tout les matins dans sa propre solitude.

Elle retira son blouson taché et humide de pluie et s'apprêtait à retirer ses chaussures lorsqu'une voix, venant de derrière elle, la fit sursauter.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu nous dois des explications ? »

Tonks dut se battre contre elle-même pour empêcher ses jurons de franchir sa gorge. Elle prit une inspiration et se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle savait que son sourire était son arme principale. Et il fallait avouer que ses dons de métamorphomage l'avaient aidé plus d'une fois. Enfin lorsqu'ils fonctionnaient correctement, bien entendu.

Elle servit donc à son père son sourire le plus enjôleur mais il mourut rapidement sur ses lèvres.

Ted Tonks portait une vieille robe de sorcier par-dessus un pyjama légèrement élimé. Ses cheveux, d'ordinaire si bien coiffés, étaient ébouriffés. Il avait les yeux cernés, les traits tirés.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle fut surprise de voir un éclair de colère traverser le visage de son père. Il renifla.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'il y a un loup-garou dans notre cave ? »

Il avait fait de son mieux pour maîtriser sa voix mais il n'avait pas pu retenir ce léger chevrotement qui assura à sa fille qu'il bouillait littéralement de rage.

« Evidemment, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, ça peut sembler problématique au premier abord mais…

_ Sembler ? Ça ne semble pas problématique, Nymphadora ! C'est un réel problème ! »

Et cette fois, Ted Tonks n'avait plus essayé de se retenir, il avait littéralement explosé de rage. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, serrait les poings convulsivement. Une veine battait sur sa tempe et son œil doit était injecté de sang.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête par les chaussettes de Merlin ? Est-ce que tu es réellement auror ou est-ce que tu en train de tourner psychopathe ? »

Devant la fureur de son père, Tonks ne put que baisser les yeux.

« Papa, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, c'est Remus. »

Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux, s'attendit aux hurlements mais… rien ne vient. Lentement, elle osa relever le menton. Ted Tonks était figé sur place, tremblant comment un hippogriffe qui viendrait d'être insulté, la rage dans les yeux. S'il n'avait pas protesté, c'était uniquement parce qu'Androméda avait posé une main sur son bras. Les cheveux défaits, blafarde, elle ressemblait plus que jamais à sa sœur Bellatrix.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un veut du thé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix si calme que Tonks en fut époustouflée.

_ Non ! répondit son époux. Non, Androméda, ce n'est pas le moment de prendre le thé !

_ Moi j'en veux bien une tasse, répondit Tonks. Je crois que j'en veux une oui. »

Androméda acquiesça et Tonks lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissante. Depuis toujours, tout s'était toujours arrangé autour d'une tasse de thé. Enfin, ce soir, elle allait quand même devoir expliquer à ses parents pourquoi il y avait un loup-garou enfermé dans leur cave. Evidemment, elle aurait dû le faire trois jours plus tôt mais avec la chasse, eh bien, avec la chasse, elle avait oublié.

Elle suivit sa mère dans la cuisine, n'osa pas regarder par-dessus son épaule lorsque les pas de son père la suivirent. Elle tira une chaise et s'assit. Ted, lui, croisa les mains dans son dos et se mit à faire les cent pas.

Nymphadora attendit que sa mère dépose devant elle une tasse fumante avant d'entamer la conversation. Elle n'en avait pas très envie mais c'était, après tout, la meilleure chose à faire. Parfois, il fallait savoir prendre les devants, même si ce n'était pas agréable, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'on avait prévu.

« C'est Remus. Il a échoué et Greyback l'a condamné à mort. »

Ted n'émit pas le moindre son mais durant une fraction de seconde, il cessa de faire les cent pas. Puis il reprit. Androméda acquiesça.

« On avait reçu ton patronus, ma chérie. Mais pourquoi l'amener ici ?

_ Parce que c'était le meilleur endroit où je pouvais l'emmener. Et puis je n'ai pas réfléchi. »

Elle trempa ses lèvres dans sa tasse, avala une gorgée de thé. Mais ce soir, le breuvage ne lui semblait pas aussi rassurant que lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Bien, de toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas cacher l'information plus longtemps alors mieux valait le dire tout de suite, s'en débarrasser.

« J'aime Remus. »

Ted produisit une espèce de bruit de gorge qui aurait pu être drôle si la situation n'avait pas semblé si désespérée à sa fille. Androméda, elle, reposa brusquement sa tasse sur la table. Du thé se renversa sur la nappe, formant parmi les tulipes et autres rhododendrons qui étaient imprimés, une fleur des plus exotiques.

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi, dit-elle.

_ Quoi ? »

Nymphadora n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sa mère était capable d'accepter la présence d'un loup-garou en pleine transformation dans sa cave mais elle ne pouvait accepter que sa fille soit amoureuse ! Elle lui lança un regard plein de défi.

« Ben oui, je l'aime. C'est comme ça, tu peux rien y faire.

_ Tu es fatiguée, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

_ Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis.

_ Finis ton thé et monte te coucher, demain, tes idées seront plus claires. »

Nymphadora se leva d'un bond. La table trembla, faisant fleurir tout un assortiment de nouvelles fleurs exotiques.

« Mes idées ne seront pas plus claires demain ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas comprendre ? Je l'aime, je suis amoureuse de lui. Et tu sais quoi, maman ? »

Elle prit une autre inspiration , s'autorisa un petit sourire face à la vague qu'elle n'allait plus tarder à créer. En cet instant, malgré ses dons de métamorphomage, malgré l'apparence qu'elle s'était employée à garder des années durant, elle ressemblait bel et bien à une Black.

« J'ai couché avec lui. Et je prie Merlin tous les jours pour avoir la chance de recommencer. »

Androméda se leva à son tour, tapa des deux poings sur la table.

« Je t'interdis de… de…

_ D'aimer ? Allons maman tu… »

Elle se tut, tendit l'oreille. Sa mère ouvrit la bouche mais elle la coupa d'un geste. Oui, elle en était sûre, c'était bien un rire qu'elle entendait. Le rire de quelqu'un qui semblait incapable de se contrôler.

« Remus. »

Elle traversa la cuisine en deux enjambées, s'approcha de la porte de la cave. Lorsque sa main se posa sur la poignée, elle entendit son père crier derrière elle :

« Non ! »

Mais il était trop tard. Sa baguette bondit dans au creux de sa main, la serrure grinça et la porte s'ouvrit. L'obscurité y était pesante. Une odeur de sang et d'humidité lui sauta au visage.

La cave semblait silencieuse. Serrant les doigts sur sa baguette, Tonks descendit lentement les marches. Dans la lumière qui provenait de la cuisine, elle vit une silhouette se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

« Remus ? Tu… tu vas bien ? »

Le silence lui répondit.

« Remus ?

_ Dora ! »

La voix était légèrement éraillée, mais c'était bien la sienne. Sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre, elle sauta les dernières marches et se précipita vers la silhouette. Remus leva vers elle un regard empli d'angoisse. Une balafre sanglante s'étendait le long de son arcade sourcilière.

« Dora, je… »

Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou, pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un goût de sang lui emplit la bouche. Combien penserait qu'elle jouait à un jeu dangereux ? Tonks n'en avait rien à faire. Tandis qu'il répondait à son baiser avec presque autant de passion, elle se dit que, ce soir, elle l'avait à nouveau gagné. Oh, ce n'était probablement pas pour très longtemps, d'ici quelques heures, quelques jours tout au plus, il reprendrait pied dans la réalité et la repousserait à nouveau. Mais en attendant, c'était à elle qu'il se raccrochait et c'était elle qu'il serrait contre lui.


	56. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

« Est-ce que tu as vu Remus ? Est-ce que tu sais où est Remus ? Remus, tu sais où il est ? »

Elle avait tellement posé la question qu'elle en avait mal à la gorge. Dans le chaos environnant, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû penser à autre chose mais elle en était purement et simplement incapable. Remus, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

D'un bond, elle évita un sort qui fusait dans sa direction. Il alla s'écraser contre un portrait dont le cadre explosa, répandant tout autour de lui des éclats de bois comme si le tableau pleurait.

Des cris, des hurlements même, retentissaient tout autour d'elle et pourtant, à peine quelques heures plus tôt, elle serrait silencieusement dans ses bras son fils nouveau-né. Elle avait promis, elle avait juré en fait, de rester en sécurité chez sa mère mais elle avait été incapable de tenir parole. La seule idée de le savoir au cœur du combat lui révulsait l'estomac.

Elle était une auror.

Elle était une amante.

Une épouse.

Une mère.

Elle attrapa par la manche un jeune garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés.

« Où est Remus ? »

Le garçon la regarda sans comprendre, haussa vaguement les épaules et, d'un geste du bras, se libéra de son étreinte. Vêtu d'un pyjama trop petit pour lui, serrant dans sa main une baguette d'écolier, il n'avait rien à faire dans ce capharnaüm. Tonks reprit sa route, évitant à chaque pas un nouveau sortilège potentiellement mortel. Tout autour d'elle, des gens tombaient, des enfants à qui on arrachait la vie.

Non, elle n'aurait pas pu rester en sécurité chez sa mère et laisser tous ces innocents mourir sans avoir, au moins, tenté de leur venir en aide.

Quel avenir est-ce qu'elle aurait pu offrir à son petit Teddy si elle était restée planquée pendant que des enfants mourraient ? Quel modèle aurait-elle été ? Quel genre de mère ?

Tout un pan de mur s'était effondré comme si une main monstrueuse avait arraché à Poudlard l'une de ses côtes. Dans les gravas, se trouvait le corps d'une adolescente en chemise de nuit, les yeux grands ouverts, les cheveux balayés par le vent.

Tonks se précipita dans le parc, tenant fermement sa baguette mais parfaitement incapable de s'en servir. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, tout était parti à vau-l'eau. Les choses avaient sacrément dégénéré. L'Ordre du Phénix avait perdu son pilier. Ils avaient tenté de rester unis mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, leur organisation s'était disloquée.

« Remus ! »

Là ! Il était là ! Debout, bien campé sur ses deux jambes, sa baguette brandie devant lui, faisant jaillir des sorts à grands cris. Tonks se précipita vers lui, incapable de se raisonner. Elle ne s'exposait plus au danger, elle se jetait dans la gueule de l'acromentula !

Est-ce qu'il la vit ? Est-ce qu'il l'entendit ? Au final, elle ne le sut jamais mais toujours est-il qu'il se retourna, lui adressa un grand signe de la main. Il avait l'air en colère. Jamais Tonks ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de fureur. Ses yeux brillaient de rage, ses mâchoires se contractaient.

Et l'éclair le frappa, juste au niveau de sa tempe gauche. Ça dura peut-être une seconde, probablement moins en fait. Tonks poussa un hurlement tandis qu'elle voyait le visage de son mari se contracter. L'espace d'un instant, une intense douleur traversa son regard. Il lâcha sa baguette, leva une main mais elle n'atteignit jamais sa tempe. Ses genoux se dérobèrent, ses yeux se révulsèrent dans leurs orbites, un flot de sang s'écoula de l'une de ses narines. Il tomba, sur les genoux d'abord puis face contre terre.

Le cœur de Tonks cessa de battre, son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

Non, il allait se relever, se redresser sur les coudes, sonné, peut-être même blessé mais qu'importe.

Figée, elle attendit, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Mais Remus ne se releva pas et alors elle comprit.

Une violente douleur lui déchira les entrailles. Elle serra ses bras contre son ventre, hurlant de douleur et de chagrin. Elle pensa même qu'un sort l'avait frappé mais ce n'était pas le cas. Incapable de rester debout, elle s'effondra dans l'herbe rendue humide et glissante par la pluie et le sang. Son regard était fixé sur le corps de son époux, immobile, si affreusement immobile.

Remus ne se relèverait pas.

Remus ne se relèverait jamais.

Hurlant sa détresse, Nymphadora Tonks ne vit même pas la baguette se lever dans sa direction. Elle sentit vaguement la brûlure du sort qui lui déchirait la poitrine mais elle bascula sur le flanc sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Sa tête rebondit en heurtant le sol. Elle tendit la main, chercha à atteindre celle de Remus mais l'obscurité cueillit son geste et la mort l'emporta.


End file.
